


My Beautiful Ice Queen (Yandere!Endeavor X Reader)

by Ankoku_Anime



Series: My Beautiful Ice Queen (Yandere!Endeavor X Reader) [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A Bit Of All Might X Reader, F/M, IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE ENDEAVOR, Jojo Reference, Lin Kuei, Most Endeavor/Reader, Tundra, Yandere Endeavor, You Saved Rei, hero - Freeform, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankoku_Anime/pseuds/Ankoku_Anime
Summary: Fresh out of Hero School, (Y/n) (L/n) decided to stay in Japan and find a hero to work under for the time being. Seeing the many great heroes that had recently debuted in the last two years, it made it hard to choose who she really wanted to work under. Until she met him....The New #2 Hero, Endeavor...."I usually don't like working with other heroes, but I'll make an exception for you, Ice Princess"Y̵͓̳̻͎͕̣͔̲̌̅͆̿͑̓͂͗̊̕̚ò̸̢̉͆͒́͠ǘ̵̩̩̦͓̖̗̩̒͂̏͋̔̓̊͋͜ ̴̗̓̍͒̀a̸̢̨̢̺̳̲̝̣̹̘̗̦̮̯̞͆͑͋͊͂̾̃̽͒̔̏̑͗͝r̶̨̟̥̳̺͚̟͙͑̃̄̅̐͗̾̾̊e̶̛̲͙̬̭̙̲̦̦̤̠̦͕̯̓̀̾́̂̃͑̂̄́̏̐̆ ̴̛̰̜͔͖͉̘͕̊̒̃́̂̑̎͠ḿ̶̨̥̈͂̓̀́̏i̷̬̣̱͔̓̏̐́̓̏̓̆͊̈̌̃͠ņ̸̨̛̬̬͈͕̙͈̞̜̙̀̋̂͒͜͠ȩ̶̯̩̙̾͑ ̶̹̱͈̯̈́͋͐̅̉̍͊̈́̋͝ǎ̸͕͈̯̠̼̌͒͗̒̍̊͛̅̍͜ͅn̸̞̞̖͍͙͊͆̀͌̄̈́̓̀̃͘͝͝d̵͚̰̹́̏͑̈́̽̽͋̀̾̋̂̓̚͠ ̸̛̓̌̾͗͝͠ͅm̴̥͈̹̫̘̗̤̺͖̟̩̘̩̱̙̂̔͋͘͠i̸͍̩̻͝n̴̨̞͓͓̺̝̱͕̮̩͆̐̇̔̋̉̐̂̀̄̕͝ͅė̸̡̡̛̹͍̦̹̦̟͙̳͕͚̎͆̾̉̉̐̕͝s̸̯̠͌ ̵̳̈́̌̎̔͂̚͠f̸͕͙͕̖̝̺̤̮̞͎̱̖̀̿̓̽̒͗̄̑́͒̈́̿̏͝͠o̸̧͖͇̣͉̟̤̽̿͒̅̄̀̎̆́́͝͠r̶̤̍̔̀͂̓͋͛̇̕e̵̼̰̹͉̠̻̯͆͂̿͋̐̀v̵̡̲̫̗͉̠̽͌̓̒̂̒e̷̜͔̫̐̀͊͋́̽̿̏͘͝͠͠ͅr̴̢̠͈̤̞͚̙̭̜̙͓̳̠̐̍̕.̴̢̨̱̖͖̝̥͖͙͑̒̄





	1. Overview and Background

𝔖𝔲𝔯𝔭𝔯𝔦𝔰𝔢! YᎾᏌ ᎢᎻᎾᏌᏩᎻᎢ ᕼEᖇ ᖴIᖇᔕT ᗰY ℋℰℛᎾ ᎯℂᎯⅅℰℳℐᎯ ℬᎾᎾᏦ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏴᎬ ᎪᏴᎾᏌᎢ ᏴᎪKᏌᏩᎾᏌ ᏴᏌᎢ ᏆᎢ ᏆᏚ ᎪᏴᎾᏌᎢ Ꮖ, ᎬNᎠᎬᎪᏙᎾᎡ!! 

*ahem*

𝔸𝕟𝕪𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤. 

Before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to give you guys some facts about this book! 

This book is taking place around 25-26 years before the actual events of My Hero Academia, right after Endeavor or Enji Todoroki gets the number 2 spot-  
................  
.........  
.........  
...........  
_______________

ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖: (𝐿/𝓃) (𝒴/𝓃) 

𝔸𝕘𝕖: 18 years old. 

ℕ𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪: (Your Nationality) - Chinese 

ℚ𝕦𝕚𝕣𝕜: Cryomancer ~ The ability to generate and manipulate the cold and ice. 

𝔸𝕓𝕚𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕤: A very powerful Cryomancer. Able to create things ,such as weapons or shields, purely from Ice itself. Can freeze opponents with the slightest touch. Creates a mist of wind that freezes anything in its path. Tends to use ice to freeze ground to get more mobility. Also has the ability to create full ice clones of herself that freezes anyone that touches it. Able to change weather to below freezing temperatures, and create snow. Create waves of ices to hit opponents with, and can freeze herself as armor.  
𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕨𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤: Her body can only get so cold. Once she hits -30 degrees Celsius, she begins to lose control of her own quirk, freezing anything in a 10 mile radius due to mist. -40 degrees Celsius and her skin and hair lose color. It begins snowing and anything in a 15 mile radius is frozen. -50 degrees Celsius and she can no longer breath correctly, only having approximately 10 minutes to live before dying of hypothermia. Anything in a 25 mile radius in frozen solid.  
She approximately can use her quirk for 48 hours straight, if her ice is only at -25 degrees Celsius, before these drawbacks will occur. Anything lower and the drawback symptoms will show up faster.

ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕠 ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖: Tundra, after your older cousin, Kuai Liang 

ℝ𝕒𝕟𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘: Recently Debuted at #36. Hopes to reach the #15 spot before next birthday.

𝔹𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕: (Y/n) is the youngest daughter of an well known and aristocratic Chinese Family of Cryomancers. While her family has no known heroes in it, her older cousin, Kuai Liang, is well known as the assassin Sub-Zero, an anti-hero who protects China. Because of his high risk job, (Y/n) could never have the luxury of social media or friends; although she never minded this, she always had her cousin to spend time with. When she decided to become a hero, Kuai Liang was the one who supported her fully on her choice and even paid for her to go to a Hero School. Out of respect for her cousin, (Y/n) has chosen his old assassin name, Tundra. She moved to Japan in order to find a hero to work with before moving on her own.....  
_________________________

ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖: Kuai Liang 

𝔸𝕘𝕖: 26 years old.

ℕ𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪: Chinese-American

ℚ𝕦𝕚𝕣𝕜: Cryomancer- Ability to Generate and manipulate the cold and ice

ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖: Sub-Zero. (After is late brother, Bi-Han)

𝔹𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪: 404 ｄａｔａ ｎｏｔ ｆｏｕｎｄ  
__________________________________

ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖: Todoroki Enji

𝔸𝕘𝕖: 20 years old

ℕ𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪: Japanese

ℚ𝕦𝕚𝕣𝕜: Hellfire ~ Ability to generate, control, and shape fire. Also gives immunity to fire. Body Temperature is naturally hotter than normal human. Main drawback is overheating, body cannot get over 135 Degrees Celsius without having a heat stroke. Anything above could possibly kill user.

ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕠 𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖: Endeavor. Recently Ranked #2

𝔹𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪:  
E̷̛͓͇̗̙̠̩͚̜͈̐̉̍́͗̓̾̋̉̎̃̄̒̔́̆͐̀̾̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͝ͅn̷̡̡̨̧̨͕̪̼͔͖͈̲͓̱̬̞͚̻̝̲͙̳̙̳̝̗̳͇̙̲͌̽̑̂͐͜͜͝ͅj̴̤̯͍͇͛̓̆͊̔̃͌̍̂̚í̶̢̧͕͎͖̙̪͕̐̍̽̈̍̎͛̒̈̐̓͌̌͊͗́̓̊͒̚͘͝͝͝͠ ̷̢̧̦͙̤̫̫̹͙͎̦̺̰̟̖̟̙͔͙͔̹̤̞͇̤̱͍̘͈̺̗͒̓́̌̀̀̾̏̀̀̀͌́̅̑̚͘T̴̨̥͈̣̩͈̯̜͙̦͈͇̏͜͜͜ő̵͍͕͒̽̓̎́͊̀̂͠ḑ̷̛͍̣͓͍͔̲̦͔͓͇̳͗̌̇̽̽͊́̔͊̈̓̋̈́̿̿́́̽͗̚͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅȍ̶̲̣̼̯͖͌̒̏͆͂̓̉̂̑̀̆̔̀̅́͂͘͘͝͝ŗ̶̧̩̫͓͖͚̙̮͔̝̖͖̿͊̐͂̀̋̒̈́̃͜͠͝ͅo̷̢̟̲͓͈͚͓̣̟̭̼͓̭͎̻̜̰͐̈́͂̔͗͆̓̓͆̍̈́͛́̀̏̂̅͗̈́̿̈̽̈́̑́̽̀̕̚͘͘͘͝k̸̨̨̧̧̛̗͖̝̻̗̤̯͈̣̦͔̱̮̻͇͙̱̬̤̳̝͕̏̈́͐͛͑̎͌̐͆̂͜͠͠í̵̢̧̡̥͍̥̳̖̝̪͇̟̣͇̰̗͋̃̃̎̉͌͆̀͗̄͋͆̿͗̃̇̐̂̚̕ͅ ̵̢̨̨̺̣͉̜̝̮̠̹̠͎͇͔̠̰͖̠̞͔͚̺̝̭̗̺̼̰͚̄̔͊̾͒̾̓̏̂̈́͒̏̐̓͝͠ͅc̷̨̧̧̗̱̻̠̺̣͍̩̦̘̜̣͓͈̹̹͕̗͇̜̪͚̬̺̱̬̟̗͊̔͑̓͋̓̋̾̒͜͜ͅạ̶̧͈̲̦͚̳̻̩͍̯͕̰͖̮̬̹͉͍͓̣̜̯̟͓́̀̾͂̔̍̏͂̓͆͐̈́̀͑̇́͂͌̐̈́͛̈́̈̍̔̏̐̆͋͆̿͘m̴̢̡̛̛̗͚͇̺̪̬͍͚͈̆͌̎̓̇̓̇̾̈́̓̄͐̍̀̾͊̆̂͗̂͠͝͝͠͝͝͠e̶̡̨̟͓̼̘̲͈̗̻̫̺͔̰͈̤͍͎͑̌̋̄́̅̎̏̓͛͑͌̋̑̀̔̀̃̒͛̀̐̅̄͋̀̂̐͋͊̚̚̕͝ͅ ̶̨̢̧̡̧͖̝̪̰͓̣͎̠̣̯̝̪͙͕͔͕͌̿̚͝ͅf̵̡̧͇̲̠̳̥̖͖̺̦̻̎͗̍͗̈́̎̑̓̂͑̀̽͛͗̀̈́̍͒̒́̽͘͜͝ŗ̵̝̻̪̪̰̮͎̱͈͈̱͙̜̯͇̖̃͑̌̍̏̌͐̃͋̃̀̋͆̈́͒͐́͛͛͂͗͑̎͋̓͑̕͘̚ǫ̷̧̪̬̝̦͎̭͎͈͖͖̼̖̞͚̱̮̲̫̰̺̠͚̼̹̭̗̝̰̋͝m̴͍̗̦̻͍̞̙̝͓̹̣̺̏̈̌̊̊̊̌̌̈́̔͒̎́̉͊̓̕̕͝͠ͅ ̷̧̨̝̜͕͈̜̝͕̹̳̤͓͙̰̦̮̼̲̥̺͈̣̭̆̂͋͒̐̎͒͠ạ̷̙̟̱̤̈́̏͘ṇ̶͓̳͖͈̤̤͙̞̼͓̺̜̤̱̟̹̲̀͑̃́̎̓̈́̂͋̓̋̒̎̚͜͝͝͠Ȩ̸̡̧̧̡̧̧͍̱̬͇̳̭̼̘̦̖̞͔͇̫͚͖̩͚̪̰̪̱̺̤̬̞̙̮̰̦͖͈͇̮͚̤̾̇͊͊̂͒́̈̆̂͌̾̈̍̐͑͋͑̈́̒̊́͂̑̾͆̓̐͗̆͑́̕̕͘͘͜͝Ŗ̶̧̡̨̧̬̘̺̭̖͈̯͔͇͇̥̖̖̰̦̳̫̙̮̮̝͚̝͇̙͉̭̠͖̖͉̮̦̊́͂̾̉̿̀̃͆͌̽̿̍̋̆͒͠ͅͅR̴̡͉̦̬̺͊́̓͒̂͛͗̀̾͗̈́͌͒̾̕̕͠͝Ǒ̵̡̦̠͇̥͎̖̝͓̰̞̱̳̼̱͇̞̱̳̬͈̫̙͓̭̾̀̌͋̉̅̂̐̌͛͗͗̂̒̊̐̎̉͆͋́̃̓̈̏͂̃̋̾́͘͜͝ͅR̶̢̢̛̛̛̝̱̱̱̼̺̳̫͚̣̯̖̟̔͊̂̉͊̊͂̈́̿̈́́̏̂̈̀͐̑̍͗̓͌̏̽̋̒́͋͐̽͋̾̿̕͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̧͓̮̳͕̲̞̥͍̱͕͎̥̹͉͕̳̼̹͍͖͎̙͉̝̖̮̰̩̲̖̟͖̲̲͖̳͉̙̟̃̌̈́̀̾̓͋̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̸̢̡̨̢̜̩̫̦̳͎̱̭̫̙̗͔̰͔̞̬̹͇͍̭̻̗̰̝̫̮̥̜͇̯̪̝͕̯͉̗̲͍̱̜͖͑̊͊̓͊̈́͗̈́̓̀̍̓͛̊̄͛̓̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅŖ̶̝̟̰͙̦̗̹̟̼̹͇̥̭̠̰̱̻͕̱̯͔͈̟͗̉̍̄̓̈̇͛̋̒͒͌͒̿̑͋͗̌̀͛̔̈̅̃͑͛̓̂̈̄͐͐̈́͌́̋͋̓͒̉̎̃͜͜͜͝R̵̨̛̛̖͔̬̝͌̽̌̉̌̈́̒̄̏̋̾͌̌͆́̉̓̋̽̒͛͛̽̈́͋̕͘͠ͅȮ̶̢̝̜̠̫̟͖͖̱͈͙̳̘͎͇͖̫͓̲̹̩̬̭͇̹̼̠͍̼̭̪͖͍̘̹͉͚͓̹̭̹͚̣̣͔̝̅̿͛́̅́͊̈́̒̃̃̽̑́́͒͘͜ͅR̴̞̲͙̪͔̭̳̱̱͙̋́̋̓̿̈́̏͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡͍̝̟̟̱̠̙̞̦̼͕͉̫͙͙̟̝̳̟̠̼̳̞̳̺͇̦͙͉̬̗͔̼̘̩̤̯̥͑͌̎̒̏͐͌́͂̏̀̂͒̌̈́̐̆͂̽̆̃́͛̄͌͂̈́̿͗̉̀̀̾̓͋́̑͗̈̚͝͝͝͝͝͠E̷̡̯̳͖̖̞̭̬͉͕̥̙̭̲̲͈̣͚̩̮͒̓̓̍̀̏͋̔͆̔̓͑͑͌͘͝͝ͅͅŖ̵̡̧͈̥̤̙͎̯͈̳͎̗͖̙̺̩̰̽͐͌͌̉̀͐̌̈́̉͑̀̀̈́͋̂̑̌̓̔̈̏̅̆̆̅́̈́̐́̄̓̋́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ȓ̶̢̨̛̛̼̗̞̣͕̥̩͉̹͎̮̱͈̩̳̪̭͋̈͐̈̂͂͋̓͛̽̋̌̆͒͊̑͐̐̈͗̿͗͒̍̽̿̊̿̍̀̆̑̔́́́̆̂̊̋̓̓͘͘ͅO̶͔͉̰̬͙̲͋́̇͆͒́̀̈̒̉̓̊̑̆͗̽̋̔̌̀̓̂̂͗͗̈́̉͋̈͗̾̋̊̌̓̂̚͘͠͝͠͝͠Ŕ̵̢̢̢̛̝͙̦̫̫̘̦̰̻̺̹̲͔͎͉̝̫͈̺̠̳̦̤̟̀̈́̍͑̈́̃̓̆̔̍͐̉̈͂͑̀̍̀̒̊͒̋̐̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅ

He's not what you want....  
Ṕ̵̗͉͙̥̞̼͈̘͓̟̮̭͑̈́l̶͎͖͉̯̲̞̮̊̐̓̈͛̎͋͆à̷̛̘̠͖̱͖̠͛̈͗̍̌̆̏ͅg̴̳̲̙̜̤̥̭̳̦͎̦̠̑̎͐͂̎͂̆̎̆̊ͅū̴̡̨͎̩͈̠̽͠͠e̷̛̩͖͍̬͕̮̮̺͛̊̽͌̍̀̄͌͐̾ͅd̷̙͉̾͗̈͛͒̈́̕ ̸̳͈̓̉̐̽͒͠ḇ̶͈̱̭͙̪̤̻͆̓͒͂̾̏̎ỹ̵̧̧̼̳̥̥̔̀͆̓͘͘̚͜͜ ̵̟̻͎͌̓Ḟ̷̧̯̪̠͓͇͌̊̇̌̈́a̴̡̛̩͒̊̈̀̎͘̕͘I̵̢̡̛̯̤͕̻̲͔̩͚͇̻͋̏̒̀̾̎̅Ļ̶̙̯̹̤̩͎̲͎̼͍̞̈̃̏̔̀́͋̕͠ú̴̡̻͔͍͖̱̼̝͎͊̆͗̄̈́̀͝R̴̫̅́͊͐e̶̩͔͖͈̎̾͗̈́̈́͂́̐̍  
Anger may enter  
He got away with ut  
Ȩ̸̡̧̧̡̧̧͍̱̬͇̳̭̼̘̦̖̞͔͇̫͚͖̩͚̪̰̪̱̺̤̬̞̙̮̰̦͖͈͇̮͚̤̾̇͊͊̂͒́̈̆̂͌̾̈̍̐͑͋͑̈́̒̊́͂̑̾͆̓̐͗̆͑́̕̕͘͘͜͝Ŗ̶̧̡̨̧̬̘̺̭̖͈̯͔͇͇̥̖̖̰̦̳̫̙̮̮̝͚̝͇̙͉̭̠͖̖͉̮̦̊́͂̾̉̿̀̃͆͌̽̿̍̋̆͒͠ͅͅR̴̡͉̦̬̺͊́̓͒̂͛͗̀̾͗̈́͌͒̾̕̕͠͝Ǒ̵̡̦̠͇̥͎̖̝͓̰̞̱̳̼̱͇̞̱̳̬͈̫̙͓̭̾̀̌͋̉̅̂̐̌͛͗͗̂̒̊̐̎̉͆͋́̃̓̈̏͂̃̋̾́͘͜͝ͅR̶̢̢̛̛̛̝̱̱̱̼̺̳̫͚̣̯̖̟̔͊̂̉͊̊͂̈́̿̈́́̏̂̈̀͐̑̍͗̓͌̏̽̋̒́͋͐̽͋̾̿̕͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̧͓̮̳͕̲̞̥͍̱͕͎̥̹͉͕̳̼̹͍͖͎̙͉̝̖̮̰̩̲̖̟͖̲̲͖̳͉̙̟̃̌̈́̀̾̓͋̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̸̢̡̨̢̜̩̫̦̳͎̱̭̫̙̗͔̰͔̞̬̹͇͍̭̻̗̰̝̫̮̥̜͇̯̪̝͕̯͉̗̲͍̱̜͖͑̊͊̓͊̈́͗̈́̓̀̍̓͛̊̄͛̓̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅŖ̶̝̟̰͙̦̗̹̟̼̹͇̥̭̠̰̱̻͕̱̯͔͈̟͗̉̍̄̓̈̇͛̋̒͒͌͒̿̑͋͗̌̀͛̔̈̅̃͑͛̓̂̈̄͐͐̈́͌́̋͋̓͒̉̎̃͜͜͜͝R̵̨̛̛̖͔̬̝͌̽̌̉̌̈́̒̄̏̋̾͌̌͆́̉̓̋̽̒͛͛̽̈́͋̕͘͠ͅȮ̶̢̝̜̠̫̟͖͖̱͈͙̳̘͎͇͖̫͓̲̹̩̬̭͇̹̼̠͍̼̭̪͖͍̘̹͉͚͓̹̭̹͚̣̣͔̝̅̿͛́̅́͊̈́̒̃̃̽̑́́͒͘͜ͅR̴̞̲͙̪͔̭̳̱̱͙̋́̋̓̿̈́̏͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡͍̝̟̟̱̠̙̞̦̼͕͉̫͙͙̟̝̳̟̠̼̳̞̳̺͇̦͙͉̬̗͔̼̘̩̤̯̥͑͌̎̒̏͐͌́͂̏̀̂͒̌̈́̐̆͂̽̆̃́͛̄͌͂̈́̿͗̉̀̀̾̓͋́̑͗̈̚͝͝͝͝͝͠E̷̡̯̳͖̖̞̭̬͉͕̥̙̭̲̲͈̣͚̩̮͒̓̓̍̀̏͋̔͆̔̓͑͑͌͘͝͝ͅͅŖ̵̡̧͈̥̤̙͎̯͈̳͎̗͖̙̺̩̰̽͐͌͌̉̀͐̌̈́̉͑̀̀̈́͋̂̑̌̓̔̈̏̅̆̆̅́̈́̐́̄̓̋́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ȓ̶̢̨̛̛̼̗̞̣͕̥̩͉̹͎̮̱͈̩̳̪̭͋̈͐̈̂͂͋̓͛̽̋̌̆͒͊̑͐̐̈͗̿͗͒̍̽̿̊̿̍̀̆̑̔́́́̆̂̊̋̓̓͘͘ͅO̶͔͉̰̬͙̲͋́̇͆͒́̀̈̒̉̓̊̑̆͗̽̋̔̌̀̓̂̂͗͗̈́̉͋̈͗̾̋̊̌̓̂̚͘͠͝͠͝͠Ŕ̵̢̢̢̛̝͙̦̫̫̘̦̰̻̺̹̲͔͎͉̝̫͈̺̠̳̦̤̟̀̈́̍͑̈́̃̓̆̔̍͐̉̈͂͑̀̍̀̒̊͒̋̐̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̧̧̥͚̪̣̳̹̫̯̳̳̙̤̫̞͉̩̙̪̖̖̞̫̠̖̼̺͙̘̘͎̳͋͐̀̍̅̈́̔̋͊́́̏̑́̾͒̈́̈́̓̽͆̉͛͂̉͗̓̏̐̋̆̾̏̀̑̈͌̽̾̾̀̈́͘͘͠ͅ  
̵̧̢̛̛̤͉̭͔͎̭͈̱͍̯̩̦͓̯̮͕̝͖͕̮͚̖̖̞͓̫̘̼̣̠̥̞̘͔̪̜̙̰͈̯̼̦̮̯̹̘́̈̌̿̐̏̈́̽̓̈́̎͂̈́͛͂͋̆̊̆͌͋́̀͘͘̕͘͜͜͝Ǹ̶̡̨̘̙̫̙̺̳̤͓͇̠͎͐̃̂̐͑̊̽͐͑̈̉̈́̑͐͠͠ͅƠ̷̡̳͙̦̩͎̞̄̏̐͂͐͐̌̅͑̎̈́̈́̎̎͐̈̈̃̿̐̍̋͒̿͗̚͜͠͠Ţ̴̡̧̩͓̝̭͈̤̹̩̬̗̱͖̼̮͇̳̦̣̻̜̲̮̲̗͚̣̤̻͓̣͔̦̣̜̜́͒̈́̄̐͋͐̿̒̑̓̌͌͊̈́̃̓̋͐̔̽̅̌̏̊̍̌̽̈́́̓̒̎̃̏̍̄̊͑̑͂̽͌̍͑̔̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͕̩̖̦͎̩͔̫͍͔̼͎͖̟̭̪͇̲̦͖̼̪̋̐̈́̍̅͊̿͌͛̏͗͒̈̈́̔̽̊̅́̎̏̽̂̅̑̈́̄̈͗́̃̌̆̌́̃̈̕̚̕͜͠F̷̢̨̧͉̦̘̦͇͇͉͎̺̥̠͎̙͚̮̖̺̲̱̪̞̳̪̳̘̯͂̈́͋̅̉͋̀͒̚ͅǪ̴̧̧̡͕̱͙̝̖̜̬͉͕̖̗̣͍̳̠̰̥̦̩̘̥̜̰̲̬̰̭̪̝̝̤̺͕̳̤͓̥̘̜͈̝̳̥̎́̀͊̎̅́̈́̃͛͂̑́̊̂̔̉͒̏̋̈́͗̌̈́̔̌̎̇͑̄͐̅́͊̔̃̽͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅṲ̵̧̡̨̡̨͉̻̖̼̙̪̭̮̪̬͕͖̩̻͈̖̮͓̗̟̲̩̲̘̼̗̺͉̗͈̲͓̘̺͔͇͕̤̬͈̃͐̆̊̉̉̏̏͆́͂̇͐͆̔̆̈́̏̌̀̈́̃̅̈́̊́̈́̓̀̆̒͑̂̉̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅṊ̷̡̡͈̜͙̮̫̼̠̝̟̲̹̖̱̤̬͉͎̳̉̅ͅD̷̨̢̨͇̯͎̪̠̪̱̙̞̤̤͉̺̠̩̻̼̘̝͕̦̜̾̓̾̊͆̂̈́̉̒͊̓͌͒̿͘̕͜ͅ ̸̢̛̙͍̤̼͎̤̫͓̰͉̙̰̱͉͒͐̈́̈́̓̃̊́̋̔́̆͌͂͐͆̋̇͑̽̇̐͋͛̄̅͂̎͛̓̔̇̚͝͠͝ͅ4̴̢̨̧̡̢̧̛͖̗̺̟̘͕̳̩̯̝̦̻̺̣̝̰̫̙͖͔̮̙̦̙͚̦͉͎̠̣͇̬̒̌̌̅̓̀͌͛͗́̌̏́̾̾̈́͗̃̇͛͋̂͋̌͘̚̕͠͝͝ͅ0̶̢̫̮͉̘͙̯͕̻͙̻̼̞̱̹̤̖͍͂̃́̐̿̑̊͆̀̀͐͒4̸̢̙̝̣̥̎͋͌̅̌̑̀͛͑̈́͆͑͐̈́̇̈́͐̎̀̓̐͐̒̍̑̚Ȩ̸̡̧̧̡̧̧͍̱̬͇̳̭̼̘̦̖̞͔͇̫͚͖̩͚̪̰̪̱̺̤̬̞̙̮̰̦͖͈͇̮͚̤̾̇͊͊̂͒́̈̆̂͌̾̈̍̐͑͋͑̈́̒̊́͂̑̾͆̓̐͗̆͑́̕̕͘͘͜͝Ŗ̶̧̡̨̧̬̘̺̭̖͈̯͔͇͇̥̖̖̰̦̳̫̙̮̮̝͚̝͇̙͉̭̠͖̖͉̮̦̊́͂̾̉̿̀̃͆͌̽̿̍̋̆͒͠ͅͅR̴̡͉̦̬̺͊́̓͒̂͛͗̀̾͗̈́͌͒̾̕̕͠͝Ǒ̵̡̦̠͇̥͎̖̝͓̰̞̱̳̼̱͇̞̱̳̬͈̫̙͓̭̾̀̌͋̉̅̂̐̌͛͗͗̂̒̊̐̎̉͆͋́̃̓̈̏͂̃̋̾́͘͜͝ͅR̶̢̢̛̛̛̝̱̱̱̼̺̳̫͚̣̯̖̟̔͊̂̉͊̊͂̈́̿̈́́̏̂̈̀͐̑̍͗̓͌̏̽̋̒́͋͐̽͋̾̿̕͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̧͓̮̳͕̲̞̥͍̱͕͎̥̹͉͕̳̼̹͍͖͎̙͉̝̖̮̰̩̲̖̟͖̲̲͖̳͉̙̟̃̌̈́̀̾̓͋̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̸̢̡̨̢̜̩̫̦̳͎̱̭̫̙̗͔̰͔̞̬̹͇͍̭̻̗̰̝̫̮̥̜͇̯̪̝͕̯͉̗̲͍̱̜͖͑̊͊̓͊̈́͗̈́̓̀̍̓͛̊̄͛̓̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅŖ̶̝̟̰͙̦̗̹̟̼̹͇̥̭̠̰̱̻͕̱̯͔͈̟͗̉̍̄̓̈̇͛̋̒͒͌͒̿̑͋͗̌̀͛̔̈̅̃͑͛̓̂̈̄͐͐̈́͌́̋͋̓͒̉̎̃͜͜͜͝R̵̨̛̛̖͔̬̝͌̽̌̉̌̈́̒̄̏̋̾͌̌͆́̉̓̋̽̒͛͛̽̈́͋̕͘͠ͅȮ̶̢̝̜̠̫̟͖͖̱͈͙̳̘͎͇͖̫͓̲̹̩̬̭͇̹̼̠͍̼̭̪͖͍̘̹͉͚͓̹̭̹͚̣̣͔̝̅̿͛́̅́͊̈́̒̃̃̽̑́́͒͘͜ͅR̴̞̲͙̪͔̭̳̱̱͙̋́̋̓̿̈́̏͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡͍̝̟̟̱̠̙̞̦̼͕͉̫͙͙̟̝̳̟̠̼̳̞̳̺͇̦͙͉̬̗͔̼̘̩̤̯̥͑͌̎̒̏͐͌́͂̏̀̂͒̌̈́̐̆͂̽̆̃́͛̄͌͂̈́̿͗̉̀̀̾̓͋́̑͗̈̚͝͝͝͝͝͠E̷̡̯̳͖̖̞̭̬͉͕̥̙̭̲̲͈̣͚̩̮͒̓̓̍̀̏͋̔͆̔̓͑͑͌͘͝͝ͅͅŖ̵̡̧͈̥̤̙͎̯͈̳͎̗͖̙̺̩̰̽͐͌͌̉̀͐̌̈́̉͑̀̀̈́͋̂̑̌̓̔̈̏̅̆̆̅́̈́̐́̄̓̋́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ȓ̶̢̨̛̛̼̗̞̣͕̥̩͉̹͎̮̱͈̩̳̪̭͋̈͐̈̂͂͋̓͛̽̋̌̆͒͊̑͐̐̈͗̿͗͒̍̽̿̊̿̍̀̆̑̔́́́̆̂̊̋̓̓͘͘ͅO̶͔͉̰̬͙̲͋́̇͆͒́̀̈̒̉̓̊̑̆͗̽̋̔̌̀̓̂̂͗͗̈́̉͋̈͗̾̋̊̌̓̂̚͘͠͝͠͝͠Ŕ̵̢̢̢̛̝͙̦̫̫̘̦̰̻̺̹̲͔͎͉̝̫͈̺̠̳̦̤̟̀̈́̍͑̈́̃̓̆̔̍͐̉̈͂͑̀̍̀̒̊͒̋̐̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̧̧̥͚̪̣̳̹̫̯̳̳̙̤̫̞͉̩̙̪̖̖̞̫̠̖̼̺͙̘̘͎̳͋͐̀̍̅̈́̔̋͊́́̏̑́̾͒̈́̈́̓̽͆̉͛͂̉͗̓̏̐̋̆̾̏̀̑̈͌̽̾̾̀̈́͘͘͠ͅ  
̵̧̢̛̛̤͉̭͔͎̭͈̱͍̯̩̦͓̯̮͕̝͖͕̮͚̖̖̞͓̫̘̼̣̠̥̞̘͔̪̜̙̰͈̯̼̦̮̯̹̘́̈̌̿̐̏̈́̽̓̈́̎͂̈́͛͂͋̆̊̆͌͋́̀͘͘̕͘͜͜͝Ǹ̶̡̨̘̙̫̙̺̳̤͓͇̠͎͐̃̂̐͑̊̽͐͑̈̉̈́̑͐͠͠ͅƠ̷̡̳͙̦̩͎̞̄̏̐͂͐͐̌̅͑̎̈́̈́̎̎͐̈̈̃̿̐̍̋͒̿͗̚͜͠͠Ţ̴̡̧̩͓̝̭͈̤̹̩̬̗̱͖̼̮͇̳̦̣̻̜̲̮̲̗͚̣̤̻͓̣͔̦̣̜̜́͒̈́̄̐͋͐̿̒̑̓̌͌͊̈́̃̓̋͐̔̽̅̌̏̊̍̌̽̈́́̓̒̎̃̏̍̄̊͑̑͂̽͌̍͑̔̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͕̩̖̦͎̩͔̫͍͔̼͎͖̟̭̪͇̲̦͖̼̪̋̐̈́̍̅͊̿͌͛̏͗͒̈̈́̔̽̊̅́̎̏̽̂̅̑̈́̄̈͗́̃̌̆̌́̃̈̕̚̕͜͠F̷̢̨̧͉̦̘̦͇͇͉͎̺̥̠͎̙͚̮̖̺̲̱̪̞̳̪̳̘̯͂̈́͋̅̉͋̀͒̚ͅǪ̴̧̧̡͕̱͙̝̖̜̬͉͕̖̗̣͍̳̠̰̥̦̩̘̥̜̰̲̬̰̭̪̝̝̤̺͕̳̤͓̥̘̜͈̝̳̥̎́̀͊̎̅́̈́̃͛͂̑́̊̂̔̉͒̏̋̈́͗̌̈́̔̌̎̇͑̄͐̅́͊̔̃̽͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅṲ̵̧̡̨̡̨͉̻̖̼̙̪̭̮̪̬͕͖̩̻͈̖̮͓̗̟̲̩̲̘̼̗̺͉̗͈̲͓̘̺͔͇͕̤̬͈̃͐̆̊̉̉̏̏͆́͂̇͐͆̔̆̈́̏̌̀̈́̃̅̈́̊́̈́̓̀̆̒͑̂̉̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅṊ̷̡̡͈̜͙̮̫̼̠̝̟̲̹̖̱̤̬͉͎̳̉̅ͅD̷̨̢̨͇̯͎̪̠̪̱̙̞̤̤͉̺̠̩̻̼̘̝͕̦̜̾̓̾̊͆̂̈́̉̒͊̓͌͒̿͘̕͜ͅ  
Ȩ̸̡̧̧̡̧̧͍̱̬͇̳̭̼̘̦̖̞͔͇̫͚͖̩͚̪̰̪̱̺̤̬̞̙̮̰̦͖͈͇̮͚̤̾̇͊͊̂͒́̈̆̂͌̾̈̍̐͑͋͑̈́̒̊́͂̑̾͆̓̐͗̆͑́̕̕͘͘͜͝Ŗ̶̧̡̨̧̬̘̺̭̖͈̯͔͇͇̥̖̖̰̦̳̫̙̮̮̝͚̝͇̙͉̭̠͖̖͉̮̦̊́͂̾̉̿̀̃͆͌̽̿̍̋̆͒͠ͅͅR̴̡͉̦̬̺͊́̓͒̂͛͗̀̾͗̈́͌͒̾̕̕͠͝Ǒ̵̡̦̠͇̥͎̖̝͓̰̞̱̳̼̱͇̞̱̳̬͈̫̙͓̭̾̀̌͋̉̅̂̐̌͛͗͗̂̒̊̐̎̉͆͋́̃̓̈̏͂̃̋̾́͘͜͝ͅR̶̢̢̛̛̛̝̱̱̱̼̺̳̫͚̣̯̖̟̔͊̂̉͊̊͂̈́̿̈́́̏̂̈̀͐̑̍͗̓͌̏̽̋̒́͋͐̽͋̾̿̕͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̧͓̮̳͕̲̞̥͍̱͕͎̥̹͉͕̳̼̹͍͖͎̙͉̝̖̮̰̩̲̖̟͖̲̲͖̳͉̙̟̃̌̈́̀̾̓͋̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̸̢̡̨̢̜̩̫̦̳͎̱̭̫̙̗͔̰͔̞̬̹͇͍̭̻̗̰̝̫̮̥̜͇̯̪̝͕̯͉̗̲͍̱̜͖͑̊͊̓͊̈́͗̈́̓̀̍̓͛̊̄͛̓̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅŖ̶̝̟̰͙̦̗̹̟̼̹͇̥̭̠̰̱̻͕̱̯͔͈̟͗̉̍̄̓̈̇͛̋̒͒͌͒̿̑͋͗̌̀͛̔̈̅̃͑͛̓̂̈̄͐͐̈́͌́̋͋̓͒̉̎̃͜͜͜͝R̵̨̛̛̖͔̬̝͌̽̌̉̌̈́̒̄̏̋̾͌̌͆́̉̓̋̽̒͛͛̽̈́͋̕͘͠ͅȮ̶̢̝̜̠̫̟͖͖̱͈͙̳̘͎͇͖̫͓̲̹̩̬̭͇̹̼̠͍̼̭̪͖͍̘̹͉͚͓̹̭̹͚̣̣͔̝̅̿͛́̅́͊̈́̒̃̃̽̑́́͒͘͜ͅR̴̞̲͙̪͔̭̳̱̱͙̋́̋̓̿̈́̏͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡͍̝̟̟̱̠̙̞̦̼͕͉̫͙͙̟̝̳̟̠̼̳̞̳̺͇̦͙͉̬̗͔̼̘̩̤̯̥͑͌̎̒̏͐͌́͂̏̀̂͒̌̈́̐̆͂̽̆̃́͛̄͌͂̈́̿͗̉̀̀̾̓͋́̑͗̈̚͝͝͝͝͝͠E̷̡̯̳͖̖̞̭̬͉͕̥̙̭̲̲͈̣͚̩̮͒̓̓̍̀̏͋̔͆̔̓͑͑͌͘͝͝ͅͅŖ̵̡̧͈̥̤̙͎̯͈̳͎̗͖̙̺̩̰̽͐͌͌̉̀͐̌̈́̉͑̀̀̈́͋̂̑̌̓̔̈̏̅̆̆̅́̈́̐́̄̓̋́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ȓ̶̢̨̛̛̼̗̞̣͕̥̩͉̹͎̮̱͈̩̳̪̭͋̈͐̈̂͂͋̓͛̽̋̌̆͒͊̑͐̐̈͗̿͗͒̍̽̿̊̿̍̀̆̑̔́́́̆̂̊̋̓̓͘͘ͅO̶͔͉̰̬͙̲͋́̇͆͒́̀̈̒̉̓̊̑̆͗̽̋̔̌̀̓̂̂͗͗̈́̉͋̈͗̾̋̊̌̓̂̚͘͠͝͠͝͠Ŕ̵̢̢̢̛̝͙̦̫̫̘̦̰̻̺̹̲͔͎͉̝̫͈̺̠̳̦̤̟̀̈́̍͑̈́̃̓̆̔̍͐̉̈͂͑̀̍̀̒̊͒̋̐̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̧̧̥͚̪̣̳̹̫̯̳̳̙̤̫̞͉̩̙̪̖̖̞̫̠̖̼̺͙̘̘͎̳͋͐̀̍̅̈́̔̋͊́́̏̑́̾͒̈́̈́̓̽͆̉͛͂̉͗̓̏̐̋̆̾̏̀̑̈͌̽̾̾̀̈́͘͘͠ͅ  
̵̧̢̛̛̤͉̭͔͎̭͈̱͍̯̩̦͓̯̮͕̝͖͕̮͚̖̖̞͓̫̘̼̣̠̥̞̘͔̪̜̙̰͈̯̼̦̮̯̹̘́̈̌̿̐̏̈́̽̓̈́̎͂̈́͛͂͋̆̊̆͌͋́̀͘͘̕͘͜͜͝Ǹ̶̡̨̘̙̫̙̺̳̤͓͇̠͎͐̃̂̐͑̊̽͐͑̈̉̈́̑͐͠͠ͅƠ̷̡̳͙̦̩͎̞̄̏̐͂͐͐̌̅͑̎̈́̈́̎̎͐̈̈̃̿̐̍̋͒̿͗̚͜͠͠Ţ̴̡̧̩͓̝̭͈̤̹̩̬̗̱͖̼̮͇̳̦̣̻̜̲̮̲̗͚̣̤̻͓̣͔̦̣̜̜́͒̈́̄̐͋͐̿̒̑̓̌͌͊̈́̃̓̋͐̔̽̅̌̏̊̍̌̽̈́́̓̒̎̃̏̍̄̊͑̑͂̽͌̍͑̔̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͕̩̖̦͎̩͔̫͍͔̼͎͖̟̭̪͇̲̦͖̼̪̋̐̈́̍̅͊̿͌͛̏͗͒̈̈́̔̽̊̅́̎̏̽̂̅̑̈́̄̈͗́̃̌̆̌́̃̈̕̚̕͜͠F̷̢̨̧͉̦̘̦͇͇͉͎̺̥̠͎̙͚̮̖̺̲̱̪̞̳̪̳̘̯͂̈́͋̅̉͋̀͒̚ͅǪ̴̧̧̡͕̱͙̝̖̜̬͉͕̖̗̣͍̳̠̰̥̦̩̘̥̜̰̲̬̰̭̪̝̝̤̺͕̳̤͓̥̘̜͈̝̳̥̎́̀͊̎̅́̈́̃͛͂̑́̊̂̔̉͒̏̋̈́͗̌̈́̔̌̎̇͑̄͐̅́͊̔̃̽͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅṲ̵̧̡̨̡̨͉̻̖̼̙̪̭̮̪̬͕͖̩̻͈̖̮͓̗̟̲̩̲̘̼̗̺͉̗͈̲͓̘̺͔͇͕̤̬͈̃͐̆̊̉̉̏̏͆́͂̇͐͆̔̆̈́̏̌̀̈́̃̅̈́̊́̈́̓̀̆̒͑̂̉̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅṊ̷̡̡͈̜͙̮̫̼̠̝̟̲̹̖̱̤̬͉͎̳̉̅ͅD̷̨̢̨͇̯͎̪̠̪̱̙̞̤̤͉̺̠̩̻̼̘̝͕̦̜̾̓̾̊͆̂̈́̉̒͊̓͌͒̿͘̕͜ͅ ̸̢̛̙͍̤̼͎̤̫͓̰͉̙̰̱͉͒͐̈́̈́̓̃̊́̋̔́̆͌͂͐͆̋̇͑̽̇̐͋͛̄̅͂̎͛̓̔̇̚͝͠͝ͅ4̴̢̨̧̡̢̧̛͖̗̺̟̘͕̳̩̯̝̦̻̺̣̝̰̫̙͖͔̮̙̦̙͚̦͉͎̠̣͇̬̒̌̌̅̓̀͌͛͗́̌̏́̾̾̈́͗̃̇͛͋̂͋̌͘̚̕͠͝͝ͅ0̶̢̫̮͉̘͙̯͕̻͙̻̼̞̱̹̤̖͍͂̃́̐̿̑̊͆̀̀͐͒4̸̢̙̝̣̥̎͋͌̅̌̑̀͛͑̈́͆͑͐̈́̇̈́͐̎̀̓̐͐̒̍̑̚. Ȩ̸̡̧̧̡̧̧͍̱̬͇̳̭̼̘̦̖̞͔͇̫͚͖̩͚̪̰̪̱̺̤̬̞̙̮̰̦͖͈͇̮͚̤̾̇͊͊̂͒́̈̆̂͌̾̈̍̐͑͋͑̈́̒̊́͂̑̾͆̓̐͗̆͑́̕̕͘͘͜͝Ŗ̶̧̡̨̧̬̘̺̭̖͈̯͔͇͇̥̖̖̰̦̳̫̙̮̮̝͚̝͇̙͉̭̠͖̖͉̮̦̊́͂̾̉̿̀̃͆͌̽̿̍̋̆͒͠ͅͅR̴̡͉̦̬̺͊́̓͒̂͛͗̀̾͗̈́͌͒̾̕̕͠͝Ǒ̵̡̦̠͇̥͎̖̝͓̰̞̱̳̼̱͇̞̱̳̬͈̫̙͓̭̾̀̌͋̉̅̂̐̌͛͗͗̂̒̊̐̎̉͆͋́̃̓̈̏͂̃̋̾́͘͜͝ͅR̶̢̢̛̛̛̝̱̱̱̼̺̳̫͚̣̯̖̟̔͊̂̉͊̊͂̈́̿̈́́̏̂̈̀͐̑̍͗̓͌̏̽̋̒́͋͐̽͋̾̿̕͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̧͓̮̳͕̲̞̥͍̱͕͎̥̹͉͕̳̼̹͍͖͎̙͉̝̖̮̰̩̲̖̟͖̲̲͖̳͉̙̟̃̌̈́̀̾̓͋̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̸̢̡̨̢̜̩̫̦̳͎̱̭̫̙̗͔̰͔̞̬̹͇͍̭̻̗̰̝̫̮̥̜͇̯̪̝͕̯͉̗̲͍̱̜͖͑̊͊̓͊̈́͗̈́̓̀̍̓͛̊̄͛̓̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅŖ̶̝̟̰͙̦̗̹̟̼̹͇̥̭̠̰̱̻͕̱̯͔͈̟͗̉̍̄̓̈̇͛̋̒͒͌͒̿̑͋͗̌̀͛̔̈̅̃͑͛̓̂̈̄͐͐̈́͌́̋͋̓͒̉̎̃͜͜͜͝R̵̨̛̛̖͔̬̝͌̽̌̉̌̈́̒̄̏̋̾͌̌͆́̉̓̋̽̒͛͛̽̈́͋̕͘͠ͅȮ̶̢̝̜̠̫̟͖͖̱͈͙̳̘͎͇͖̫͓̲̹̩̬̭͇̹̼̠͍̼̭̪͖͍̘̹͉͚͓̹̭̹͚̣̣͔̝̅̿͛́̅́͊̈́̒̃̃̽̑́́͒͘͜ͅR̴̞̲͙̪͔̭̳̱̱͙̋́̋̓̿̈́̏͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡͍̝̟̟̱̠̙̞̦̼͕͉̫͙͙̟̝̳̟̠̼̳̞̳̺͇̦͙͉̬̗͔̼̘̩̤̯̥͑͌̎̒̏͐͌́͂̏̀̂͒̌̈́̐̆͂̽̆̃́͛̄͌͂̈́̿͗̉̀̀̾̓͋́̑͗̈̚͝͝͝͝͝͠E̷̡̯̳͖̖̞̭̬͉͕̥̙̭̲̲͈̣͚̩̮͒̓̓̍̀̏͋̔͆̔̓͑͑͌͘͝͝ͅͅŖ̵̡̧͈̥̤̙͎̯͈̳͎̗͖̙̺̩̰̽͐͌͌̉̀͐̌̈́̉͑̀̀̈́͋̂̑̌̓̔̈̏̅̆̆̅́̈́̐́̄̓̋́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ȓ̶̢̨̛̛̼̗̞̣͕̥̩͉̹͎̮̱͈̩̳̪̭͋̈͐̈̂͂͋̓͛̽̋̌̆͒͊̑͐̐̈͗̿͗͒̍̽̿̊̿̍̀̆̑̔́́́̆̂̊̋̓̓͘͘ͅO̶͔͉̰̬͙̲͋́̇͆͒́̀̈̒̉̓̊̑̆͗̽̋̔̌̀̓̂̂͗͗̈́̉͋̈͗̾̋̊̌̓̂̚͘͠͝͠͝͠Ŕ̵̢̢̢̛̝͙̦̫̫̘̦̰̻̺̹̲͔͎͉̝̫͈̺̠̳̦̤̟̀̈́̍͑̈́̃̓̆̔̍͐̉̈͂͑̀̍̀̒̊͒̋̐̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̧̧̥͚̪̣̳̹̫̯̳̳̙̤̫̞͉̩̙̪̖̖̞̫̠̖̼̺͙̘̘͎̳͋͐̀̍̅̈́̔̋͊́́̏̑́̾͒̈́̈́̓̽͆̉͛͂̉͗̓̏̐̋̆̾̏̀̑̈͌̽̾̾̀̈́͘͘͠ͅ  
̵̧̢̛̛̤͉̭͔͎̭͈̱͍̯̩̦͓̯̮͕̝͖͕̮͚̖̖̞͓̫̘̼̣̠̥̞̘͔̪̜̙̰͈̯̼̦̮̯̹̘́̈̌̿̐̏̈́̽̓̈́̎͂̈́͛͂͋̆̊̆͌͋́̀͘͘̕͘͜͜͝Ǹ̶̡̨̘̙̫̙̺̳̤͓͇̠͎͐̃̂̐͑̊̽͐͑̈̉̈́̑͐͠͠ͅƠ̷̡̳͙̦̩͎̞̄̏̐͂͐͐̌̅͑̎̈́̈́̎̎͐̈̈̃̿̐̍̋͒̿͗̚͜͠͠Ţ̴̡̧̩͓̝̭͈̤̹̩̬̗̱͖̼̮͇̳̦̣̻̜̲̮̲̗͚̣̤̻͓̣͔̦̣̜̜́͒̈́̄̐͋͐̿̒̑̓̌͌͊̈́̃̓̋͐̔̽̅̌̏̊̍̌̽̈́́̓̒̎̃̏̍̄̊͑̑͂̽͌̍͑̔̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͕̩̖̦͎̩͔̫͍͔̼͎͖̟̭̪͇̲̦͖̼̪̋̐̈́̍̅͊̿͌͛̏͗͒̈̈́̔̽̊̅́̎̏̽̂̅̑̈́̄̈͗́̃̌̆̌́̃̈̕̚̕͜͠F̷̢̨̧͉̦̘̦͇͇͉͎̺̥̠͎̙͚̮̖̺̲̱̪̞̳̪̳̘̯͂̈́͋̅̉͋̀͒̚ͅǪ̴̧̧̡͕̱͙̝̖̜̬͉͕̖̗̣͍̳̠̰̥̦̩̘̥̜̰̲̬̰̭̪̝̝̤̺͕̳̤͓̥̘̜͈̝̳̥̎́̀͊̎̅́̈́̃͛͂̑́̊̂̔̉͒̏̋̈́͗̌̈́̔̌̎̇͑̄͐̅́͊̔̃̽͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅṲ̵̧̡̨̡̨͉̻̖̼̙̪̭̮̪̬͕͖̩̻͈̖̮͓̗̟̲̩̲̘̼̗̺͉̗͈̲͓̘̺͔͇͕̤̬͈̃͐̆̊̉̉̏̏͆́͂̇͐͆̔̆̈́̏̌̀̈́̃̅̈́̊́̈́̓̀̆̒͑̂̉̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅṊ̷̡̡͈̜͙̮̫̼̠̝̟̲̹̖̱̤̬͉͎̳̉̅ͅD̷̨̢̨͇̯͎̪̠̪̱̙̞̤̤͉̺̠̩̻̼̘̝͕̦̜̾̓̾̊͆̂̈́̉̒͊̓͌͒̿͘̕͜ͅ ̸̢̛̙͍̤̼͎̤̫͓̰͉̙̰̱͉͒͐̈́̈́̓̃̊́̋̔́̆͌͂͐͆̋̇͑̽̇̐͋͛̄̅͂̎͛̓̔̇̚͝͠͝ͅ4̴̢̨̧̡̢̧̛͖̗̺̟̘͕̳̩̯̝̦̻̺̣̝̰̫̙͖͔̮̙̦̙͚̦͉͎̠̣͇̬̒̌̌̅̓̀͌͛͗́̌̏́̾̾̈́͗̃̇͛͋̂͋̌͘̚̕͠͝͝ͅ0̶̢̫̮͉̘͙̯͕̻͙̻̼̞̱̹̤̖͍͂̃́̐̿̑̊͆̀̀͐͒4̸̢̙̝̣̥̎͋͌̅̌̑̀͛͑̈́͆͑͐̈́̇̈́͐̎̀̓̐͐̒̍̑̚. Had two possible suitors...  
Young girl found dead with multiple wounds to head  
\- Ȩ̸̡̧̧̡̧̧͍̱̬͇̳̭̼̘̦̖̞͔͇̫͚͖̩͚̪̰̪̱̺̤̬̞̙̮̰̦͖͈͇̮͚̤̾̇͊͊̂͒́̈̆̂͌̾̈̍̐͑͋͑̈́̒̊́͂̑̾͆̓̐͗̆͑́̕̕͘͘͜͝Ŗ̶̧̡̨̧̬̘̺̭̖͈̯͔͇͇̥̖̖̰̦̳̫̙̮̮̝͚̝͇̙͉̭̠͖̖͉̮̦̊́͂̾̉̿̀̃͆͌̽̿̍̋̆͒͠ͅͅR̴̡͉̦̬̺͊́̓͒̂͛͗̀̾͗̈́͌͒̾̕̕͠͝Ǒ̵̡̦̠͇̥͎̖̝͓̰̞̱̳̼̱͇̞̱̳̬͈̫̙͓̭̾̀̌͋̉̅̂̐̌͛͗͗̂̒̊̐̎̉͆͋́̃̓̈̏͂̃̋̾́͘͜͝ͅR̶̢̢̛̛̛̝̱̱̱̼̺̳̫͚̣̯̖̟̔͊̂̉͊̊͂̈́̿̈́́̏̂̈̀͐̑̍͗̓͌̏̽̋̒́͋͐̽͋̾̿̕͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̧͓̮̳͕̲̞̥͍̱͕͎̥̹͉͕̳̼̹͍͖͎̙͉̝̖̮̰̩̲̖̟͖̲̲͖̳͉̙̟̃̌̈́̀̾̓͋̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̸̢̡̨̢̜̩̫̦̳͎̱̭̫̙̗͔̰͔̞̬̹͇͍̭̻̗̰̝̫̮̥̜͇̯̪̝͕̯͉̗̲͍̱̜͖͑̊͊̓͊̈́͗̈́̓̀̍̓͛̊̄͛̓̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅŖ̶̝̟̰͙̦̗̹̟̼̹͇̥̭̠̰̱̻͕̱̯͔͈̟͗̉̍̄̓̈̇͛̋̒͒͌͒̿̑͋͗̌̀͛̔̈̅̃͑͛̓̂̈̄͐͐̈́͌́̋͋̓͒̉̎̃͜͜͜͝R̵̨̛̛̖͔̬̝͌̽̌̉̌̈́̒̄̏̋̾͌̌͆́̉̓̋̽̒͛͛̽̈́͋̕͘͠ͅȮ̶̢̝̜̠̫̟͖͖̱͈͙̳̘͎͇͖̫͓̲̹̩̬̭͇̹̼̠͍̼̭̪͖͍̘̹͉͚͓̹̭̹͚̣̣͔̝̅̿͛́̅́͊̈́̒̃̃̽̑́́͒͘͜ͅR̴̞̲͙̪͔̭̳̱̱͙̋́̋̓̿̈́̏͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡͍̝̟̟̱̠̙̞̦̼͕͉̫͙͙̟̝̳̟̠̼̳̞̳̺͇̦͙͉̬̗͔̼̘̩̤̯̥͑͌̎̒̏͐͌́͂̏̀̂͒̌̈́̐̆͂̽̆̃́͛̄͌͂̈́̿͗̉̀̀̾̓͋́̑͗̈̚͝͝͝͝͝͠E̷̡̯̳͖̖̞̭̬͉͕̥̙̭̲̲͈̣͚̩̮͒̓̓̍̀̏͋̔͆̔̓͑͑͌͘͝͝ͅͅŖ̵̡̧͈̥̤̙͎̯͈̳͎̗͖̙̺̩̰̽͐͌͌̉̀͐̌̈́̉͑̀̀̈́͋̂̑̌̓̔̈̏̅̆̆̅́̈́̐́̄̓̋́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ȓ̶̢̨̛̛̼̗̞̣͕̥̩͉̹͎̮̱͈̩̳̪̭͋̈͐̈̂͂͋̓͛̽̋̌̆͒͊̑͐̐̈͗̿͗͒̍̽̿̊̿̍̀̆̑̔́́́̆̂̊̋̓̓͘͘ͅO̶͔͉̰̬͙̲͋́̇͆͒́̀̈̒̉̓̊̑̆͗̽̋̔̌̀̓̂̂͗͗̈́̉͋̈͗̾̋̊̌̓̂̚͘͠͝͠͝͠Ŕ̵̢̢̢̛̝͙̦̫̫̘̦̰̻̺̹̲͔͎͉̝̫͈̺̠̳̦̤̟̀̈́̍͑̈́̃̓̆̔̍͐̉̈͂͑̀̍̀̒̊͒̋̐̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̧̧̥͚̪̣̳̹̫̯̳̳̙̤̫̞͉̩̙̪̖̖̞̫̠̖̼̺͙̘̘͎̳͋͐̀̍̅̈́̔̋͊́́̏̑́̾͒̈́̈́̓̽͆̉͛͂̉͗̓̏̐̋̆̾̏̀̑̈͌̽̾̾̀̈́͘͘͠ͅ  
̵̧̢̛̛̤͉̭͔͎̭͈̱͍̯̩̦͓̯̮͕̝͖͕̮͚̖̖̞͓̫̘̼̣̠̥̞̘͔̪̜̙̰͈̯̼̦̮̯̹̘́̈̌̿̐̏̈́̽̓̈́̎͂̈́͛͂͋̆̊̆͌͋́̀͘͘̕͘͜͜͝Ǹ̶̡̨̘̙̫̙̺̳̤͓͇̠͎͐̃̂̐͑̊̽͐͑̈̉̈́̑͐͠͠ͅƠ̷̡̳͙̦̩͎̞̄̏̐͂͐͐̌̅͑̎̈́̈́̎̎͐̈̈̃̿̐̍̋͒̿͗̚͜͠͠Ţ̴̡̧̩͓̝̭͈̤̹̩̬̗̱͖̼̮͇̳̦̣̻̜̲̮̲̗͚̣̤̻͓̣͔̦̣̜̜́͒̈́̄̐͋͐̿̒̑̓̌͌͊̈́̃̓̋͐̔̽̅̌̏̊̍̌̽̈́́̓̒̎̃̏̍̄̊͑̑͂̽͌̍͑̔̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͕̩̖̦͎̩͔̫͍͔̼͎͖̟̭̪͇̲̦͖̼̪̋̐̈́̍̅͊̿͌͛̏͗͒̈̈́̔̽̊̅́̎̏̽̂̅̑̈́̄̈͗́̃̌̆̌́̃̈̕̚̕͜͠F̷̢̨̧͉̦̘̦͇͇͉͎̺̥̠͎̙͚̮̖̺̲̱̪̞̳̪̳̘̯͂̈́͋̅̉͋̀͒̚ͅǪ̴̧̧̡͕̱͙̝̖̜̬͉͕̖̗̣͍̳̠̰̥̦̩̘̥̜̰̲̬̰̭̪̝̝̤̺͕̳̤͓̥̘̜͈̝̳̥̎́̀͊̎̅́̈́̃͛͂̑́̊̂̔̉͒̏̋̈́͗̌̈́̔̌̎̇͑̄͐̅́͊̔̃̽͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅṲ̵̧̡̨̡̨͉̻̖̼̙̪̭̮̪̬͕͖̩̻͈̖̮͓̗̟̲̩̲̘̼̗̺͉̗͈̲͓̘̺͔͇͕̤̬͈̃͐̆̊̉̉̏̏͆́͂̇͐͆̔̆̈́̏̌̀̈́̃̅̈́̊́̈́̓̀̆̒͑̂̉̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅṊ̷̡̡͈̜͙̮̫̼̠̝̟̲̹̖̱̤̬͉͎̳̉̅ͅD̷̨̢̨͇̯͎̪̠̪̱̙̞̤̤͉̺̠̩̻̼̘̝͕̦̜̾̓̾̊͆̂̈́̉̒͊̓͌͒̿͘̕͜ͅ ̸̢̛̙͍̤̼͎̤̫͓̰͉̙̰̱͉͒͐̈́̈́̓̃̊́̋̔́̆͌͂͐͆̋̇͑̽̇̐͋͛̄̅͂̎͛̓̔̇̚͝͠͝ͅ4̴̢̨̧̡̢̧̛͖̗̺̟̘͕̳̩̯̝̦̻̺̣̝̰̫̙͖͔̮̙̦̙͚̦͉͎̠̣͇̬̒̌̌̅̓̀͌͛͗́̌̏́̾̾̈́͗̃̇͛͋̂͋̌͘̚̕͠͝͝ͅ0̶̢̫̮͉̘͙̯͕̻͙̻̼̞̱̹̤̖͍͂̃́̐̿̑̊͆̀̀͐͒4̸̢̙̝̣̥̎͋͌̅̌̑̀͛͑̈́͆͑͐̈́̇̈́͐̎̀̓̐͐̒̍̑̚  
Will become number one  
Star student at UA with Toshinori  
Ṕ̵̗͉͙̥̞̼͈̘͓̟̮̭͑̈́l̶͎͖͉̯̲̞̮̊̐̓̈͛̎͋͆à̷̛̘̠͖̱͖̠͛̈͗̍̌̆̏ͅg̴̳̲̙̜̤̥̭̳̦͎̦̠̑̎͐͂̎͂̆̎̆̊ͅū̴̡̨͎̩͈̠̽͠͠e̷̛̩͖͍̬͕̮̮̺͛̊̽͌̍̀̄͌͐̾ͅd̷̙͉̾͗̈͛͒̈́̕ ̸̳͈̓̉̐̽͒͠ḇ̶͈̱̭͙̪̤̻͆̓͒͂̾̏̎ỹ̵̧̧̼̳̥̥̔̀͆̓͘͘̚͜͜ ̵̟̻͎͌̓Ḟ̷̧̯̪̠͓͇͌̊̇̌̈́a̴̡̛̩͒̊̈̀̎͘̕͘I̵̢̡̛̯̤͕̻̲͔̩͚͇̻͋̏̒̀̾̎̅Ļ̶̙̯̹̤̩͎̲͎̼͍̞̈̃̏̔̀́͋̕͠ú̴̡̻͔͍͖̱̼̝͎͊̆͗̄̈́̀͝R̴̫̅́͊͐e̶̩͔͖͈̎̾͗̈́̈́͂́̐̍  
mother only wanted the best...Ẅ̶̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̙͖̝̘̥̪̺͚̭̤̬̼͉̳̮̤͕̹̬̫̹͚̖͍̜̰̜̫͉͖̬̤̼͙̝̝̟̜̲̹̹͚̹̭̟̪̥̪̗͎͓̗̬̻͉͖̫̣̥̱̹͍͉̖̥͇̤̣̼͔̲̘̹̰͎̥̞͖̦̺̙̞̖̫̫̪̤̱͙̞̜̙̗͉̲͎̺͎̻̺̞̥͈̮̦̜̭̪̥̤̙̥́͐̒̀̋͒̉͑͒͜͜͝a̴̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̡̰͇̺͓̪̜̟̼̫͈̪̰̪̘̬͓̼̟̜̥̲̼̘͔͕͓͚̳̹͖͖̙̫͕̦̟̣̫̥͖̳̤̲̯̱̭̜̙͎͎̯̖̖͎̥͚̘͈͖͙̠̭͍̦̮͔͍̙̤̤̯̪͕̺̹͍̟̝͕̙̯̦̞̤̺̺͚̰̙͇̭͔̱͚͓̥̥̯̰̙̠̗̩̜̯̞̝͖̪̲̦̣̱̜̻̦̰̮̺͔̜̼͎̭͙̮̝̭͔͇͍͍̺̗̋̅̎̐͋͆̾͊̏̃͊̋̏̐̆̆̍́̏̀͗͛̌̓̊͌́̌̂̑̈́̇̀͂́͛̃͆̉̊̀̈́̐̌̆̋͌͛́͋̌̍̓̆̿̏̆͂͐̃̂͗̓̑̌̅͂̅́̈́̄̓͐̀͌̾̄͐̎̋̏̀̏́͆̎͒͆̓̿̏̔̓͐́͌̌̂̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅń̸̞͘t̵̨̨̡̛̘̗̺̫̖̳̩͎̻̝̩̝͔͉͓̹̠̮̱̥̠̺̥͓͙͇̘̫͍͙̗̄͌́̎͒̔͊̈̀̓́̀̕͘͜ͅe̷̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̦̗͖͕̰̜͖͍̰̗͇̥̜̥̳̦̝͍̟̗̗͙̦͈͖͕̟͕͔̭͇͕̘͍̗̳̗̼̦̻̫͚̹͉̗̰̼̟͕̭͎̮̺̮͙̙̜̞̗̣̻̹͍̘̞̫̼͚͕̲͔̥̣͎̖̖̙͉͖̺̟̮͖̖̪̙̜̹̣̰̦͙̹̟͍̦͉̰͚̘̲̠̦̳̳̐̍̋̀͛̂͒̈́͐͌̑̎͆͐̃̂̾̊͊́̓͂͗̀̐́̒̊̐͂̃͆̓̀͋͆̇̿̏̾̊̓͆̈̒̀͛͌͑̅̈́̂̈́̓̌̽̓̒͂́̆͐̎̓̀̀͐̂̈̑̀͂̒̓̀͆̊̉̃̎͆́̽̇̆̈́́̀̈́͛̍͋̀͗͋͆͋̾̈̀̅͛͛͐̽̓̍̄́̀̔̽͋̀͆̊̏̀̑̓͋͋̌̔͐̀͑́̔̀̉́̔͂͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̨̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̘̬͕͈̳̪̠̳̟̼̻̩̼̼̮̠̻̬̯̰̙̣͙̬̣͕͕̥͕͕̝̩͇̖͔̜̠̱̖͓̠̝͈̾̃̊͂̋͗̀̔̋̀̋͐̐͆̐͛̏̃̉̀̓̿̐̄̔͋̿͐̄̿̈́̔̆̈̑̍̃͊̋͗͊̐̈̊́͂̄͊̾͋͌̌̌̀̔̌̋͑́̓̿̃́̊̏̎̌̌̊̿̈́͌̊̆̋̓̾͑͗̓̃͊́͐̿̉͐͌̎̋̃̎̏̅̏́̈́̒̓̇͛̊̈̾̐̄̀̓̈̏̑̆͌̅̋̂͛̒͊̊̋̏̆̂̆̂̍̌͐̑͊͂͑͑̔̈̽͑̊̎̈́̄̆͊͂̆̈́̿̔͌́̍̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̻͔̗̻̮̻̻̮̮̭̪̺̹̠̹̟̪͚̜̻͖͓̹͎͇̠͙̠̣͈̘͍̖͈͚͚͓̹̙̜̳̺̩͈̻͈̝̲͖̼̜͎̪͇̥̭̖̲̱͈̳͚͇͕̙̠͓̖̟̟̪͉̞̖̮͖͖̮̣̤̥̞̣͈̗͔͔̙̳̜͕̱̗̠͚͖̗̱̤̻͉̖̬̝͉͇̣̖͕̬̗͖͚̻̳̠̫̬͚̲̭͈̹͕̫̟̬̤̠̟̩͇͕͊̾͐͛͋́̈̂̈́̈́̊͂̀͊̊͗̑͒͗̌̾͌̉̊̉̆͂̍̓̂̿͐͊͐̀̐̉̒̏͛͛̋́̀̒̌̀̌̆̄̍̔̑̾̿̇͌͆̂͋̌͋̈́́̂̈́͗́̊̓̊́͛͗͊͒͂̏͌̿͌̊̊̿̅̈́͂́͑̅̑̀̌͗͊̒́́͗̆̈͗̇̂̋͐͊̾̀̅̉͆̈͑̆͆̈́͋͊̓͑̎̂͛̔̈̇̆̌̎̎͋̃̆͌̍̉̀̓͊̿̑̒̀̐̀̅̾͗̃͗͒͌͗͌́̂͐̌͋͒̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅţ̴̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̻̦̱̲̗̮̪͍̤̬͕̟͚͕̗̖͎̫̰̟͓̺̭̬̗̣̝͖̞̲̲̘̬̰̪̠̬̠̗̘͉̙͔̣̺̜͕͙̙̲̫̰̪̺͕̜͕͖̲̞̺̺̯̥̠̝̼̻̬̘̬̘̫̟̲̲̝̣͔͙̺͈͍͕͖͚̹̼̮͍̦̞̰̬̱̫̹̜͚̯̤̫̪̳̥̻͙̻̺͚͖̣͈̰̻̌̍͌̐̈͐́͊͐̿̒͊͗͆̂̃͒͂̈́̋͑̈́̀̃̀͊̔̏̓͂̋͋̀̓̀̄̓̓́̍̊̉̅̈̐̊̎̀̀͊͊̎̊̊̀̂̅͗̽͋̀̂̐̇͂͐͋̿͑̑̓̒̒̅̐̀̂͑̀͗̈́̏̐̃̍̍̇͆̋̈́̊̑̈́͗̔̌̒̅̅͐́͋̀̆̂́͐̎͋̑̆͛̽̃͐͛̾̈̋̽͗̈̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̢̛͓̩̗͚̙̙̳̻̰̝̺͖͎͖͍̞̜̟͔̩̻̦̮͙̠͓̺͙̠͚̰͕͈̲̜̫̯̯̝͎̖͔̬̪̜̥̤̦̤̦̬͎̮̲͈̺̳̘̲̰͈͚͈̦̯͍̣̮̣̺̻̗̭̺̂̀͌̅͒̋̈̾̈͋̉͗̈̋̀̓̈́̌̓̈̉̍̍̈̉̾̐͂́̓͒͆̈̆̈̐͌͐̏̉̈́̇̇̄́͆͊́̋͑̅̋̓̓̈͂̄̿͒͂̀̽̔̎̈́͆̒͌̃͂̓̀̈̇̂̀̈́̎̉̿̈́͊̍͋̿͒͗̈͑͊̈̕͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̧͎̺̪̖̦̜͕͈͖̲͔̗͇̩̼͇̭̭̝̪̩̹̠̬̭̻̲͇͖̼͈͕͚͖̟̣̘̦̻͕͚̻̭̰̣͕̲̺̥͕̖̘̯̬̟̼̤̱̥̘̖͇͖͚͇͇͉̼̝̱̪͚͚̩̗͇̼̗̳̰̭͙͎̲̻͕̘̝̞̣͍̠̥̻͔͖͍͉̠̦̥̙͉͔̬̻̍̾͑̊̾̊̆̑͊̑̈́̀͑͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̶̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̺̭̲̜͔̮̞̲̟̹̹͇̲̫̯̟̝͉̩̗̘̖͇̺̗̼̣̦̭̼̬͇̬̟̭̱̼̣͚̱̺̣̝̬̜̗̣̮̲͕͈̜͔̖̩̣͎͔̼̦̙̲͈͕͎̙̪͚̰͓̪̪͇̗̬̲̼̫̼̣͙̳̮̉̇̈́̄̊̈̈́̇̒̏́͐̋̈̓̆͋̀̉̿́̽̈́̆͆̾̾̑͛̇̀̽͛́̊̒́̆̑̉̔̈́͗͌̀͌̿̔̏̓̇̓̅̽̎͂̏̆͂͌̓͌̊͋̉͆̀͋̉̈́̀́̊͌̔̈́͒͛̊̒̈̈́̔̈́̋̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̤̱̞͚̪͍͖̠̬͉̟̥̣̤̰̩̝̜̠̤̠̪̝̖̦͚͖̩̜͕̟̬̠̝͇̪͖̪̪̮̠͇̫̝̟̜͚̦̼̲̮̥͖͈͚̰̯̖̤̝͍̠̙͕̗̘̖̹͇̖̻̻̭͇̰̭̬͙̪̱͓̼͉͉̠̼̰̼͇̪̝̖̭̫͇͓̯͇̹̲͎͍̼̩͖̖̫͖̘̯͉͙͗̀̓͐̍̒̌̉̾̊͊͊͂̃̌̃̂̋̈͛͒̀̿̔̓̇̋̀̇̔̈́̋̃̌̽͑̀̃̈́̀̔̈́͑͌͐͗̊̓̀̊̐͛̀̊̆͋̎͑̑̃͂͒̔̒͌̑͒͑̊̄̽̈͋̈̿̀̆͛̋͂̆̽̓͒̏̀̄̐͆̏̓͋̄͌̌̎̄͂͆͗̈̈́̾̊̈́̍̿̓̑̆̂̋̉̔̑̓̌̑͋͆̒̈̑̔͊̂̉͆̃̍́̃̒͂̈́͑̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̱͎̼͓̙͔̰̘̯̳͕̜̮̤̝̠͓̖͙̦̙̳̣̰̠͉̱͎̟̮͔̪̳̦̟̞̩̝̟̹̳̖̠͔̞̰̗͉͈̠̫͍͕̠͔̰̰̻̟͇̰̬̟͎̝̱̬̞̳̼̝̱̣͙̲͚̜̒͂̋̎͆̌̑̆̇̀͊̈́͋̈́̓̈͒͛̒̀̃̌͛̈́̽͆̈̊̌̎̾͆̊͂͌̆̀͒͂̀̾̊̔̈́͂̈͌͐̂͋̈̓̅͆̇̈͗͐̾͐̊͗̀̔̎̿͂͂̓̀͂͛̊̂͐̃̂̀͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅt̷̨̛̛̛̛̼̮̟͈̤͔̠̳̟̖͙̠̺͍̱̯̭̘͔͖̝͇͙͓̥̗͔̻͔͎̟̠̠̪̘̜̹̗̩̝̹͗̀͗̈́̔̓͗̈́͂̈́́̔̀̾́́͋͑̊͌͑͑̋̊́̀͐͊͂͋̾́̔͗̑̄̓͒͌̈́̓̆̐̑̐̈́́̓̾̓̂̐̒͌͊̏̒̿̽̅͌͂͂̓̀͂̿̈̆̾̇͂̅̑͋̏̔̾̊̂́͋́̒̈́̋͆̎́͛́̏̈̈́̓̔̿̐̇͛̾͆̍̈́̒͐͂̏̑̎̓̂̈́̃̏̈́͛͊̀̆̈́̆̀̐̉͛̑̒͑͒̄̉͌́͂̌̀̈́̋̂̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅh̸̡̨̧̡̢̛͇̬͇̫̪̹͖̭͖͖͈̣̮̖̼͕̹̘̱̪̬̳͇͉̹̹̝̼̞̭͓̬͖̱̥̥͓̼̗̦̲̫̫̄̐͛̈́̌̑́̈́̓͑͌̀͗͂́̓͂̓͌͛̊̈́͂͛̈̓̇̿̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅè̵̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̞̝͚̳̣̤̟̮̺̺̩͖͚̜͇͉̤͕̲̮̪̬̲̥̺̭̻̙̩͔̜͎̳͖̙͓͕̩͔͉̳͎̭̱̘͕̮͉̖̝̹̪̻͉̗̺̦̜͉̬̠͓̭̞̹̦̖͙͕̤̱̮͎̩̼̪̼̩̑̄̈́͊̂̑̌͋̂̍͑̉͆̔̒̊̆́̏̈͌͒̅̃͆̑̉̔̄̈́͂́̈́̉͒̎͊́̃̂̐̌̂̋̃̉̈́̎̿̓̿̑͑̓̓̓͒̔̓̽́͒͂͐͋͆̉̀̓̾̄͌̂͂̂͂̀͛̍̾́͋͑̌͌̀͑̽̓̈̃̑̈̂̆͗͂̊͐̄̑̋̈̎͌̒́̏͂̍̅̉̍̾͋͂̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̤̦̯̰̣̰̹͙͇̺̦̖̣̭̣͕̻̹̱̟̘̫̫̲͎͇̫͓̫̘̱̺͖͎̼̻͎̠͖̲̣̥͓̪͈̦̩͈̤̗͓͎̯̩̗͍̺̭͍̘͙͎̰̜̭͓͖͕̜͚͍̯͋̾̊́͋̍̾̓͒͒̏̿̏͆̃̉͐͌̀̃̋̒̓̀̒͛̄͆͒̍͂̊̎̅͊̓̊̌͗̐̌̉̀̑́͒̃̉̓̈́͌̐̄͒̔̽̾͑̀͗̌̇̿̾́̎̒̍̈́̎̔̽̆̀̽͐́̾͊̈́̈̍͊͂̆̐̋͗̔͋̀̽̔̽͊̐͊̈̑̏̿̇͑̊̐̾̓͐̈́͂̑̋̅͊͗̓̌̌̐͒͋͒͗̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅb̵̨̧̧̨̛̛̤̳̦̦̘͍̟͇̮̩̳̞̪̺͍̠̻̝͚̫̟̤̣̞͔̤̭̭͍͈͓͙͕̤͚͖͓͔͕̠̞͈̩̱͓̳̮̤̹͕̻̜͚̮̯̲͍͔̞͈͈̰̩̪̣̰̺̿̒͊͛̐̋̀͛͋̍͊́̅̋́̈́̎̏͗̿̓̽̀̍̈́͊̈͗͑̐̔̑̈́̒̆̎͒̌̌̾͊̈́̔̾̑̔͐͐̈́̆́͗͒̆̒̑͗̍͂͊͑̿̏́͑̏͌͋̇͐̒͗̎͛͐̿͗̐͗̆̾́͆̋̈́̓̆̆̅̓͋̈̅̾̒̾̃̑̇͆͆̿̀̅̍̓̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅé̷̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛͕̼̹̯̳̦͎͈̭͔̙̼̟͔͓̟͎̭̯̺̙͎̼̭̤͔̬̯͔͍̤͈͙̣͔̤̭͚̻̮̦̖̟̫̤̣̼̜̼̗̞͍͔͚̠͈͉̞̯͓̞̗̣͇͇͙̯̻̠͚͓̣͓̩̤͔͎̬͙̥͔͍̬̝͚̼̯͈̝̗̟͓̲̣̯̰̪̯͖͚͖̘̳̱͚͍̦̘̋̔̉̅̍̀́̑̄̒̓͂͐̂͆̒̑͑̀̾͌̄͊͐̋̈́͋̽̎̍̒͂͊̈́͋̐͆̉̑̀͂͋͊̎̉̈́̽͋͑̇͛͒̔̂̏͑̍́̐̔̃͂̂́̆̐̌͊̉͆̈́͗̿̀̒͗̀̑̒̉̉̃̓̾̊̓̅̌̈́̈̈̋̏̏̄̋̂̀̌̈́͋̈̅̽̃͊̾͐̂͊́̈̈͌̏̂͒͊̈́̈́̒̀̄̅̐̾́̏̔̍͒̈̆̅͛̈́́̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅs̸̨̡̡̛̛̛͖̪͙̫̺̜̠̯͓͕̯̺̞͉̟̼̫̥̺͙̗̹͉̜͚͉̞̱̻͇̝̪̲̾̃̓̆̈́̽̈̔̋̅̓̀͐͑̇͒̄̍̿̑̎̅͘͝͝t̷̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̰̻̱̟̹̥͔̻̺͙̪̥͇̟̖͍̥̭͙̺͓̖͔̦̘̣͙̰͔͇̩͍͍̦̤̳̥̝͕̳̪͎̪̺̘̥̟̬̦̯̜͍̝̖̫̺̩̩̱̗͉͔̯̱̜̬̩̥͇̗̮̮̣̫͔̠̳̮̟̣͍̬͉̳̹͓̲͉͙͕̣͇͙͔̙̠̝̱̰̠̬̣̟̝͕̝̺͚̫͍͙͙͖͎͖͔̝̝̭̀̉̀͂̄̈͊͆͊̆͆̈͆̄͗̔̄͛̂̉̈́̆̆̇̂̒̿̈́͌̋͂͛͌̾̅̆̍͒̃̇͂͐͒̋͐̐̄́̊͗̈́̅̀̄̿̒͑̂̓̒͌͛̾͋͌͑̀͛͛͂̌͂̔̇͆̈́̀̇̈́͆̈́̊̾̂̇͊̔̿͂͊̈́́̆̆̐͗̎̏̽̈̃̉̈̿̈́̈́̾̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ  
Ṕ̵̗͉͙̥̞̼͈̘͓̟̮̭͑̈́l̶͎͖͉̯̲̞̮̊̐̓̈͛̎͋͆à̷̛̘̠͖̱͖̠͛̈͗̍̌̆̏ͅg̴̳̲̙̜̤̥̭̳̦͎̦̠̑̎͐͂̎͂̆̎̆̊ͅū̴̡̨͎̩͈̠̽͠͠e̷̛̩͖͍̬͕̮̮̺͛̊̽͌̍̀̄͌͐̾ͅd̷̙͉̾͗̈͛͒̈́̕ ̸̳͈̓̉̐̽͒͠ḇ̶͈̱̭͙̪̤̻͆̓͒͂̾̏̎ỹ̵̧̧̼̳̥̥̔̀͆̓͘͘̚͜͜ ̵̟̻͎͌̓Ḟ̷̧̯̪̠͓͇͌̊̇̌̈́a̴̡̛̩͒̊̈̀̎͘̕͘I̵̢̡̛̯̤͕̻̲͔̩͚͇̻͋̏̒̀̾̎̅Ļ̶̙̯̹̤̩͎̲͎̼͍̞̈̃̏̔̀́͋̕͠ú̴̡̻͔͍͖̱̼̝͎͊̆͗̄̈́̀͝R̴̫̅́͊͐e̶̩͔͖͈̎̾͗̈́̈́͂́̐̍Ṕ̵̗͉͙̥̞̼͈̘͓̟̮̭͑̈́l̶͎͖͉̯̲̞̮̊̐̓̈͛̎͋͆à̷̛̘̠͖̱͖̠͛̈͗̍̌̆̏ͅg̴̳̲̙̜̤̥̭̳̦͎̦̠̑̎͐͂̎͂̆̎̆̊ͅū̴̡̨͎̩͈̠̽͠͠e̷̛̩͖͍̬͕̮̮̺͛̊̽͌̍̀̄͌͐̾ͅd̷̙͉̾͗̈͛͒̈́̕ ̸̳͈̓̉̐̽͒͠ḇ̶͈̱̭͙̪̤̻͆̓͒͂̾̏̎ỹ̵̧̧̼̳̥̥̔̀͆̓͘͘̚͜͜ ̵̟̻͎͌̓Ḟ̷̧̯̪̠͓͇͌̊̇̌̈́a̴̡̛̩͒̊̈̀̎͘̕͘I̵̢̡̛̯̤͕̻̲͔̩͚͇̻͋̏̒̀̾̎̅Ļ̶̙̯̹̤̩͎̲͎̼͍̞̈̃̏̔̀́͋̕͠ú̴̡̻͔͍͖̱̼̝͎͊̆͗̄̈́̀͝R̴̫̅́͊͐e̶̩͔͖͈̎̾͗̈́̈́͂́̐̍

Error: File Not Found


	2. Prologue: Tundra-(Y/n) (L/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) (L/n)’s Debut as the Ice Heroine: Tundra

"GET THE FUCK DOWN! EVERYONE!", gunshots are fired throughout the bank. Screams are heard throughout the building as bodies drop to the floor. People try to run towards the exits, only to find men dressed in black to be standing in front of them. 

A male steps out the shadow, his long black coat indicates he's the leader. His golden skull mask shines underneath the light as he walks towards the middle of the bank. Many men follow behind him, bowing down in front of him for his next orders. "Get the girl from behind the corner.", his automated deep voice commands. 

"GET OVER HERE BITCH!", one of the men quickly grabs the female behind the counter. He places his gun right on the temple of her head, her grey eyes filling with tears. "Take us to the money, no fucking tricks, got it?" The female quickly nods her head, holding back her cries for help. The male pushes the female towards the heavy door in the back, allowing the female to open the door for him. He shifts his head towards the door, as some of the men follow him to the banking safe.

The skull man sighs, holding two fingers up. The rest of the men grab all the pedestrians present and drag them in a line format. "On my count.", his deep voice calls out. His men line up in front of him, their guns held out in front of the line of pedestrians.

"One"

This is it. 

This is my chance. I can't mess this up.

You breath out slowly, your breath leaving a cold mist behind. Ice slowly crawls up your arms as well as your face, shielding your identity. 

"Two"

You stood up, the floor slowly freezing beneath you. You crack your neck and fingers. Small snowflakes coming out of your hands as you let out one last shaky breath.

Showtime

"Thre-.",the villain suddenly stops. His men look behind them, waiting for his call. The boss looks around, noticing the ice forming on the wall. He takes a couple step forward, before a sound was heard above them. All the guns were pointed towards upward. The pedestrians huddle up, hoping it was a hero coming to save them. 

A small snowflake lands on top of the villain's golden mask before a bolt of ice was thrown at him. The villain's eyes widen before he moves a piece of metal in front of it. The metal freezes instantly. At the same time, gunshots are shot towards the ceiling. You quickly jump down, activating your ice shield to deflect the bullets as the rain down on you. You land and punch the shield, sending ice crystals towards your opponents. They all move back, some instantly freezing on impact. 

The other gunmen jump back and quickly start shooting at you. You sigh before jumping back, creating an ice statue of yourself before throwing it towards the enemies, freezing them instantly. You look at the pedestrians, icy mist coming from your mask. "Policemen should be here in a few moments. Sending you outside would be too risky, I'm sure I've alerted all the snipers and gunmen protecting the area.", you look up and see the pedestrians shaking and crying. God, I'm horrible at calming down the situation.

You take a step back and look around. You still needed to catch the man at the back of the bank, he still had many gunmen with him. While the area seems save enough, it's too risky to leave this many pedestrians behind, especially since this is your debut. You wanted to leave a lasting impression, but at the moment, you could feel your reputation already getting stained by the messy situation you've put yourself into. 

By the way everyone was acting, it was already obvious that you were a newly debuting hero, not one with many experience. They're probably already praying that All Might or Gran Tornio comes to the rescue. 

However, you did put yourself in this situation and you couldn't give up just yet. You have more than enough lives at risk here, the least you could do is try and capture the enemy before law enforcement or another pro-hero comes to rescue. With yet another deep breath, you quickly outline your next "brilliant" plan and begin to build up your confidence for at least the 5th time today. 

With a small smile beneath your ice mask, you slowly walk towards the group of pedestrians, trying to brighten up the mood. "I have a plan. I'm not 100% sure it will work." Here you go with the negative results. "-but I am sure that you will come out safe and be able to return to your families, however, I need you to listen to me and listen to me carefully..."  
_________________

"KEEP IT MOVING!",the masked man yells out. The white haired woman whimpers slightly, walking towards the safe. It was her first day on the job and already they were getting robbed. It must be her luck, first being told that she might be betroth to someone, now getting robbed. What's next?

The gunman suddenly yanks her back. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!",it seems the only volume this man has loud and louder. The girl is sure that she'll be deaf by the end of this ordeal, if not dead. She looks up and sees the door to the safe. She slowly holds up her card, letting it scan before the huge door is opened. 

Right before the man could yell out more directions, gunshots are heard from the other room. Both look in surprise, the boss didn't tell him there was a hero here. Suddenly the gunshots and screams stop; ice slowly crept towards his feet. He holds the girl close to his chest, shoving the gun closer to her head. "Keep moving.", he walks backwards and grabs the edge of the huge door, quickly opening it. 

To his surprised, someone was already present in the safe. How the fu-

A female, dressed in a dark blue and white sleeveless skin tight ninja outfit, a black belt going across your hips and a symbol in gold in the middle of the belt. She had knee high black boots, ice covering the bottom. Her (h/c) hair is in a neat bun on the top of her head, her (e/c) gleaming in the light. She stands up, icy mist coming out of her mask. 

"STAND BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!",the mask man yells, holding the female tightly with his finger shaking on the trigger. The female cries out, her heart pounding in her chest. The heroine stops in her tracks, staring straight into the man's eyes. "IM NOT BLUFFING! I'LL DO IT!!",he shakes the gun at the girl's head. "P-please. D-don't.",the girl cries out. Icy mist still escaping her mask, the heroine holds up her hands as to surrender. "There is no need for this. Let the girl go, then we'll talk.",her voice came out gentle, despite looking like something straight out of a fighting video game. 

"Yeah fucking right. I'm not going to be fooled by your pathetic words.", the masked villain held the female close to his chest, his finger getting a bit tighter on the trigger. "You heard what I said earlier, bitch! Get the fuck down on the ground and keep your hands were I see them!!",he yells out, his voice slightly cracking.

The heroine sighs, her (e/c) eyes then focus on the female being held hostage. She then glides quickly towards her enemy and grabs the gun, promptly freezing it before he could pull the trigger. His eyes widen right before he get hit straight in the gut, knocking the air out of him. The heroine quickly spins around, kicking him in the jaw as he lands straight into a wall. She hums in approval, tapping her foot and freezing the enemy where he stood. 

The heroine looks back at the female staring at her, whose eyes are filled with tears."Thank you.", she said through her tears. "For giving me another day to spend with my parents."

The heroine smiles through her mask, although this is unnoticeable. The heroine nods towards the female, silently accepting her warm thanks. A noise could be heard outside, alerting them someone is outside. The heroine curses under her breath before running off quickly.   
______________________  
"Hahahahaha! That dumb bitch thought she was going to capture us, right boss!"

"Shut up and drive!"

"O-of course Boss!", the man laughs as he steps on the gas, driving insanely fast out the area in a bullet proof car. Gunshots quickly bounce off the car, before another man comes out with a machine gun! 

"EAT THIS, LAW ENFORCEMENT BASTARDS!!",he bellows with a chuckle. He starts shooting aimlessly at the law enforcement, destroying the police cars behind him. He laughs out loud, this day couldn't get any better. 

Suddenly, something large hits the front of the truck, instantly destroying the engine and sending the truck upwards from the back. It lands on it wheels, the front side of the truck completely frozen. A female walks out the smoke, holding what appears to be an ice hammer. 

The men groan in pain, realizing they've just been caught by the cops. Everyone surrounds the female and the scene, trying to get a glimpse at what appears to be a new hero. Law Enforcement soon arrive and arrest the men and their boss, the Golden Skull.   
______________

Journalists surround you, asking you all types of questions, you couldn't even grasp what is going on. You quickly try to find an exit, struggling to even breath from the amount of reporters on you right now. 

Are you a new hero?

What's your hero name?

How would you describe your quirk?

Does this symbol stand for the Lin Kuei?

Your head was spinning at the moment, how could anyone think with all of these questions coming at them?

"Alright. I'm going to answer the ones that I've heard the most.   
Yes, I am a new hero.  
My hero name is Tundra.  
I do have relations to the Legendary Sub-Zero, he is the one who trained me.  
I am a Cyromamcer.  
And yes, I am from the Legendary Clan, The Lin Kuei. Any more questions?", everyone stands there in shock for a short moment before going back to shouting random questions. You sigh through your mask, knowing today is going to be a long day.....


	3. Prologue: Enji Todoroki- Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the man in flames....

Walking into your small apartment, you quickly take off your shoes and slam the door shut. You sigh before looking at the time. "It's 10:00pm?!", you yelled out. You facepalm, realizing that you've spent most of your day answering questions and saving people that you didn't even get time to meet other heroes. So disappointing. 

You dragged yourself into your bedroom, which consist of only a bed, dresser and a bunch of boxes with a TV on top, due to you just moving in. You plop down on your bed, letting a sigh of relief. You turn over and turn on the TV. Flipping through the channel with a bored expression, you stop at the news channel, showing the hero highlights for today. 

"A new hero has debuted today! Tundra debuted with an amazing save and capture at the local bank. Defeating a C ranked enemy is a great feat, and that wasn't the only crime she managed to stop today!"

"This girl has a bright future ahead of her! She's going to do well as hero, I can just feel it!"

Looking at your own highlights, you are actually impressed. You don't look as cringeworthy as you thought...

"Yes, of course. But should we trust her? She was apart of the Lin Kuei and the daughter of a Cyromancer, both known for their hideous crimes against humanity. Not only that, but she admit to having kinship to infamous Anti-Hero Sub-Zero, who is well known for his gruesome and brutal crimes against both heroes and villains.", you sigh, you were already use to the doubt. This has been happening every since you've came to Japan as a transfer student to UA. It's a common thought that everyone who has meet you so far to have, well besides one person-

"Well, she did go through hero school, like every other hero. She may have a difficult past, but we shouldn't doubt her based on that.", you silently thanked the reporter for defending you. Thankfully, they changed to the next subject, putting an end to that discussion.

Next up, rankings. Tomorrow, the ranking for the new worldwide top 5 heroes are going to announce, something that you are pretty excited about. Of course, you are going to attend, and hopefully get the meet the new top 5 heroes.

As they are going through the possible candidates for the new top 5 heroes, you slowly started thinking about your family. When you first spoke to them about becoming a hero, they didn't believe you at first. Young little (Y/n), becoming a hero? Your mother is the one who happened to take it the hardest, especially since she was hoping you would become an assassin, just like your father. Your father, in particular, ignore your dreams of becoming a hero and hoped you would at least stay within the Lin Kuei, and not move to enemy territory. Kuai Liang is the only person who accepted your dreams and even helped you achieve them. He is the only person who ever understood you for you, and you are forever in his debt for everything he has done for you. 

"Of course, this list wouldn't be complete without these two heroes!", you are quickly brought back to reality by the fire coming from the screen. Amazed by the demonstration in front of you, you complete forget about what you were thinking about prior.

"Without a doubt, the number 2 spot belongs to Endeavor! Debuting only 2 years ago, this flame hero has managed to climb up the ranks at an alarming pace. Already, he's solved at least 31 S-Ranked cases. This hero has a bright future ahead of himself.", the male announcer chimes in. 

You stare in amazement. 31 S-Ranked cases!? In only two years? On average, it takes a hero at least 4 months to complete an A-Ranked Case! You look at his highlights for the day, becoming even more amazed by the second. His abilities far out due any fire quirk users you've seen before, but that's much expected by the predicted number 2 hero. If Endeavor is going to be the number 2 Hero, that means the number one hero must be insanely powerful. 

"And finally, there is no way the number one spot doesn't belong to the one and only All Might!", of course, how could you forget about All Might!? 

"Recently returning from his exchange journey to America, All Might has became well known across the world. Even as a Student here at UA, All Might managed to impress heroes across the globe! During his debut, he managed to save 1 Million People!", you sat up on the bed, impressed and amazed by this man's accomplishment. You wouldn't expect less from Yagi, it was always his dream to become the number one hero. And look at him now

Looking back at the time on your phone, you sigh, throwing you head against the pillow. "It's 2:00am.",Of course you would still be watching reruns for the day at 2:00am. You sadly turned off the tv and got underneath the covers of your cozy bed. You had a long day ahead of you, you wanted to make sure you had a lot of sleep before hand, but it doesn't seem like you will get much of that. 

Snuggling with your body pillow, you immediately go to sleep before the next hour.  
_______________________________________

Jumping around your bedroom wildly with only a towel on and a toothbrush in your mouth, you throw around boxes to try to find your hero costume. "Damnit, what did I do with that damned costume of mine?!", you yell out. You quickly run out the room before tripping over what appears to be your hero costume. And of course, you managed to rip it. With a angry grumble you pick up the ripped suit and throw it in the garbage can. "Alright, back to phase one, find a costume."

Quickly, you run into your room and went through your boxes, and decided to wear your old Lin Kuei outfit. It might not be your hero outfit, but it's enough for everyone to recognize who you are. Finished with brushing your teeth, you start quickly placing on your "new" hero outfit, hoping that it still fits after 3-4 years of not wearing it. 

After a couple of minutes of jumping around and falling over, you managed to get your outfit on. Admiring yourself in the mirror, you quickly took note of how much you've grown over the years. "Man, I really need to hit the gym or something. My thighs look huge in this outfit. Not to mention my hips looks wider.", I point out sheepishly. After placing your hair in a bun, you quickly tie your headband and run out your bedroom. 

"GREAT! I only have 35 minutes to get half way across Japan! Hopefully they introduce the heroes first, maybe my chances of making it will increase!",you pointed out in hope, a drop of sweat coming straight down your face.

With a sigh, you freeze the lower part of your face and your arms, before jumping down the stairway. Surprising some of your neighbors, you quickly ignore them and started skating your way to the event. 

Going through the back way of the town, you make sure not to block anyone's way or cause any trouble. You jump above buildings and cars, the ice left behind you turning into snow. 

Fearing that you may be late to the event you've been dreaming about for the past 4 months, you accidentally tripped over your own ice and ended up tumbling down a stairwell. You managed to land on your feet, and quickly look around for anyone who would have saw this. You sigh in amazement, thanking the stars someone didn't see your embarrassing fall. 

"Alright. Now to get to the confer-.",you stop suddenly, feeling as if you were being watched. A small chuckle comes from above you. You look up to see a handsome red haired male with bright blue eyes staring straight into your soul. "Seems like you suffered from a pretty nasty fall there, Tundra.", his deep voice automatically causes you to blush. He reminded you so much of someone, yet you couldn't place your finger on it. "Y-yeah. I'm okay tho-."

"You changed your outfit.",he suddenly speaks from behind you. You jump back, immediately your icy (e/c) eyes meeting his fiery blue ones. "...I like it. This outfit....", his gaze slowly trails down, as if he's studying you before snapping his attention back to your eyes. "Fits you better.", he smirks, his blue eyes holding amusement to them. You take a tiny step back, your face still a blushing mess. You could feel the heat radiating off his body, almost has if he's on fire or something.

Wait a minute. Could he be...

"Endeavor? ",you randomly spoke out loud. Oh my god, I think I just tumbled down the stairs in front of Endeavor. 

His smirk grew into a full blown smile as the flames ignite over his flawless face. Your eyes widen in awe, the projected #2 Hero is literally standing right in front of you. 

"Oh..Well, that was a horrible first impression...",you blush once again. " Not to mention that I made you late to hero conference..."

"Late? Didn't think I would be late that, it doesn't start until 2 and heroes arrive at 1:45 at the latest. It was only 12 when I left. I didn't think I would spend over 2 hours here that quick.",he replies in a mocking tone. You sigh in realization. You set your clocks wrong. Again. Either that or you need to buy a better phone. "Ah, was that why you fell?"

"Uh...yeah. I forgot to set my clocks correctly. My apologies, I should be more careful. And set my clock correctly.",you look down awkwardly.

'Still clumsy as always I see. It's surprising to see that her personality haven't changed one bit in the 2 years she have been here. Her scent hasn't changed either. It's still (favorite scent) by (favorite brand). I should buy her some tonight, that'll make her day. Maybe include the necklace I've been meaning to send her. I hate sending her gifts without being known, but I have no choice right now. That'll change soon enough...'

"Well...I should get going now.",you take a couple steps back, feeling the awkward tension. "Since I still have time to spare, I could go around town and see if there's anything I can do."

Endeavor hums in response, his mind slowly being brought back to reality. He looks at you. "Your quirk.", you look up, his words catching your attention. "I'm...interested to know more about it. I've never seen an Ice quirk as unique as yours.", your face almost lit up in excitement. Did Endeavor just admit to being impressed by your quirk? 

"S-Sure! Um.. where should I start? Oh! My abilities are based mainly with the cold, I can manipulate the cold and weather without breaking a sweat. With my ice, I can freeze things to around -100 degrees Celsius, however I can only lower my body temperature to -35 degrees before I get drawbacks. My main drawback is that I lose control over my quirk, and most things within a 35 mile radius freezes over, including my own body. I plan on training more so my limit won't be as high. I hope by next year, I can get to below -45 degrees without the drawbacks. Oh yeah! I forgot to explain some of my moves. Well...", you kept rambling on and on about your quirk, you completely forgot about the hero conference.

Endeavor chuckles, staring at you with an unknown emotion in his eye. It took him 3 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 21 hours, 31 minutes and 25 seconds of careful researching and watching, but it was all worth it to see you right here in this moment. Your smile, your voice, your curves, your eyes, your personality, your hair, your beauty, your quirk; it was as if the Gods themselves had hand-crafted you and placed you on this Earth for him and him only. 

"....and yeah! Those are some of my moves. I have others, but I'm sure I've talked your ear off.", you smile softly, your cheeks still stain with ice from your now melted ice mask.

"You did not bore me or talked my ear off. I actually enjoyed listening to you speak. Most women have irritating high pitch voices. Your voice is enjoyable, calming actually. I could listen to you speak all day and I wouldn't get annoyed.", you blushed, whispering thank you. "It's good for a hero to know all about their quirk and their weakness. It helps them know their limitations and how far they can push themselves before it's too much. Your quirk is impressive. I'm impressed by your knowledge, you also seem to know much about your weakness.", you look up, your face becoming redder by the second. Endeavor, at least from the rumors you've heard about him, isn't someone that you would have thought to compliment you, let alone meet in person. He's only around 2 years older than you, yet you feel like a young child meeting their idol for the first time.

"I'm interested to know more about your quirk, Endeavor.", you thought aloud. You quickly backtrack, suddenly stuttering over your words. "I mean.. If that's okay with you?"

Endeavor stares at you. Fear starts to build up in your body as you wait for his answer. To your surprise, he doesn't light up in anger. "I wasn't expecting you to ask me that.", he chuckles. "But, I'll answer any questions you have about my quirk."

Your eyes light up in happiness. This is a dream come true! Maybe this information can help you learn more about your own quirk! "Oh thank you for this opportunity!", you grin widely. "I have so much to ask you about! First..."  
______________________

".....In the end, I decided I wanted to work with another hero prior to becoming a solo hero. But I guess that didn't work out...",you smile. You heard Endeavor hum beside you.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to work under another hero?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's was just an idea, but haven't befriended another hero that would accept me. Or at least stayed in contact any pro heroes from my graduating class.",you sighed. You don't know how your conversation went from Endeavor's quirk to you becoming a hero. Everything just ran together so smoothly, and Endeavor seemed so interested in everything you say, you really became lost in your own thoughts. Yet, you couldn't push one thing out your mind this entire time.

"Why are you so interested in me?",you asked, turning to Endeavor. "You have a reputation of being unapproachable and scary, and yet, you seem to speak to me without even knowing anything about me. Is the whole Endeavor thing a hero act or something?" 

He seems nice enough, but even this seems like an act. He means well. Not to mention he's also a UA graduate. Maybe mutual respect?-

"Are you sure we haven't met before?",he says, his tone becoming a bit darker. You look at him, bewildered. 

"Have we..?"

A smirk plays across his face as he moves closer to you, his flames go out completely. "You're interesting, Tundra. You're different and I want to learn more about you personally", your face becomes redder by the second. He leans down to your ear. "Not to mention that you're fun to tease. You aren't as submissive as you seem.",he whispers. Endeavor pulls back and looks you straight in the eyes. His face is still dangerously close to yours; your lips are only inches away.

"I usually don't like working with other heroes, but I'll make an exception for you, Ice Princess",the last part made your breath hitch. You wanted to say something, but your voice is caught in your throat.

He stands up his eyes still locked with yours. The flames that surround his face light up once more. "While I would rather stay here with you, Tundra, I realize that both you and I have important places to be.",he turns, facing away from you. "I hope I'll see you at the conference, Tundra. Oh and, try not to fall down anymore stairways, while you're at it."

You sat there and watched him walk away, your face in a complete blushing messy. You couldn't even begin to place thoughts together on what just happened. You stand up, and took a deep breath before placing your ice mask on. First, find a new watch. Second, get to the conference and watch the heroes get their new ranking. Last, possible find Endeavor and speak to him....and hopefully find out if he really meant working with you.....okay..

You think about your plan three more times before walking up the stairwell that you fell down from earlier. "Well...this turned out to be an interesting day."  
_________________

Enji Todoroki sat down at his seat at the conference. He silently sighed, wanting to be anywhere but here at this moment. He knew he acted way out of character towards you and it even surprised him. 

He guess that his research on Dio Brando and Hisoka payed off in the end, because you lost your composure completely with his actions. He knows that you are in the crowd somewhere, watching him and the rest like a hawk. You wanted answers, especially to his earlier remark about working together. 

He couldn't help but to silently chuckle to himself, everything is going according to plan. Soon, you will become his, whether you like it or not. Hopefully, you choose the easy way and make it easier on both of you. Enji didn't want to use force on you, especially knowing how his temper can be sometimes, not to mention he can be a bit of a sadist.

But if it's the only way, he's willing to do whatever it takes. You belong to him, (Y/n). And only him. And Enji is willing to go through great lengths to show you that...


	4. Part One: Hawk And Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dove To His Hawk Personality  
> You..... *Surprise At The End

Hawk and Dove are fictional superheroes that appear in DC comics, first making their debut during the Sliver Age in June 1968. Created by Steve Dikto and Steve Skeates, the duo has many "versions" of them in the DC universe. The most well known version are Hank Hall (Hawk) and Don Hall (Dove) and after Don's death, Hank Hall (Hawk) and Dawn Granger (Dove).

Hawk and Dove are a representation of Order and Chaos, Calmness and Anger, and Unpredictable and Strategy. They balance each other out; One cannot survive without the other.

Hawk represent anger and unpredictable behavior. Dove suppresses his violent behavior. Without him/her, Hawk will fall into madness and anger, causing him to become just as reckless as the villains.

Dove represents order and strategy. He/She suppresses the violent behavior of Hawks while also having their own brought out.  
_______________________

"Oof! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I need to be careful.",the (h/c) female said, scratching the side of her hair sheepishly. Her Japanese sounded a bit off, it's obvious she's the foreign exchange student. 

The red hair male didn't say much as he started picking up his papers from the ground. The female quickly leaned down. "Please, let me help you. Its the least I could do.",she smiles softly. The male grunts, obviously not happy with this female. As he's picking up the papers, he could feel the female's eyes drilling into his head. The male mumbles a couple curses before looking into the females eyes with a harsh glare. Her gorgeous (e/c) eyes widen, a small blush coming across her flawless face. "Sorry for staring.", she says, her Japanese still a bit off due to her accent. Immediately, the red headed male blushes and stutters a bit. He looks away in embarrassment. 

"Just hurry up and give me my papers. I don't have time to listen to your shitty Japanese.", he yells rather harshly. A sudden change of attitude comes from the female. "Well, you can pick up the rest yourself. I rather not listen to your shitty attitude much longer.",the male's eyes widen in surprise. And his temper flared up once again.

"Listen Here, You Stupid Son Of A Bitch!", The male stood up suddenly, his voice filled with rage. "I do not care about your stupid ass heritage or pathetic ass family of yours, I will not hesitate and bu-.",suddenly the male is hit straight in the chest and sent flying back. He looks up in surprise and see the (h/c) female standing there, ice covering her arms.

"AND You Listen Here, You Overdramatic Piece Of Shit! I Will NOT Allow My Family and I To Be Disrespected By Some SELF-ABSORBED, FRAGILE MASCULINITY Asshole Who Thinks He Can Get Away With Everything!",her voice boomed throughout the hallway. 

The male's shoulders start to catch on fire from his anger before he heard someone behind him. "Woah! Everyone let's calm down! There is no need to fight!", a certain blonde headed male yells, as he runs in between the two of them. 

'God these two are scary', the blonde thinks to himself.

"Stay out of my way, Toshinori.",the red hair male glared daggers at Toshinori. "This is between me and this-."

"Todoroki please. You can't afford another fight right now. We are this close to graduating and you're about to lose it all from fighting.", the blonde tries to reason with him. He hopes Todoroki listens to him, and doesn't attack him like last time. The tension between the two grew before Todoroki grumbles in anger and walks away. Toshinori sighs, and turns towards the female. 

"I'm sorry about my friend there. He is just in a bad mood, that's all. He's a lot better when he's in a good mood. At least, to everyone else besides me.", he smiles. The female nods her head. 

"I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have lost my temper with him. He was the stronger opponent and I could have put us both in a very dangerous situation.",she bows, causing Toshinori to panic a bit and blush. 

"Oh, it's quite alright miss-."

"(L/n). (L/n) (Y/n).",she says with a soft smile.   
_________________________

Todoroki walked down the hallway, his blue eyes deep in thought. Until, he hears someone calling his name, with a Chinese accent. Todoroki growls in anger and tries to speed up and ignore her. 

However, she just catches up to him with ease. He grumbles under his breath before turning to her. "What the hell do you want?", he glares at her deeply. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never lost my temper with you. I was in the wrong. I hope you will forgive me and allow us to start over as friends.", she bows, her voice sounded like heaven to Todoroki's ears. He blushes, and turns away. 

"I accept your apology....................and I'm also sorry.",he says the last part in Chinese, taking the female off guard. 

"Wait, you speak-."

"Yes, I learned Chinese over the summer. Along with English, Latin, Korean and Italian.",the girls eyes widen in astonishment. 

"Wow. That's amazing. You must be a genius or something.", she smiles. Todoroki tries to avert his gaze from her, feeling a small blush coming across his face again. He mumbles something to himself.

"Hey, what year are you?", he ask suddenly. 

"Oh me! I skipped a year back at my old hero school in China, so I'm a year 3. I plan on staying here for the rest of my hero training then go back to China to complete my quirk training."

"Quirk training? I'm sure UA can help you train your quirk to the fullest if needed so.", they started walking together. 

"Yeah, but there is some training that I would like to complete before becoming a full blown hero. Plus, it's a great way to see my family again before I have to leave. I won't be able to see them often...", she sighs sadly. 

"Hmm..why not. I'm sure with the money you have as a hero, you could travel there as much as you want. Unless you're afraid of the myth Sub-Zero or something.",he chuckles. 

"Well...it's not exactly a myth.",Todoroki stops walking. "You see....My family is kinda apart of the Lin Kuei....and Sub-Zero is my cousin...", (L/n) begins playing with her fingers. The red hair male turns around. 

"You're telling me that you are related to Sub-Zero, the assassin that has killed more heroes and villains that any other villain in history."

"...yes."

Todoroki thought for a moment before turning around and simply walking away. "That makes a lot sense. Your quirk appears to be similar to his. Either way, I'm going home."

"Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow, Todoroki!",she yells out before running the opposite way. 

"Tch.",his eyes twitches at her horrible sounding Japanese. He knows he has an accent when he speaks a different language but she sounds like she just learned how to speak Japanese yesterday. It's obvious that she learned it recently, either that or she has an extremely thick accent. 

"Damn. Through all that, I forgot to even get her name.", he sighs.  
_______________________  
⚠️⚠️BONUS⚠️⚠️

Enji Todoroki laid alone in his room, his parents are out again. It doesn't matter to him, it means that it's quiet in the house for once. 

Sighing slightly, he thought about her. Her beautiful eyes, her flawless skin, gorgeous hair. It wasn't like him to fawn over someone like this, but that girl. She was different. 

She didn't automatically fall for him as soon as she made eye contact. She didn't have a bit of fear in her eyes when she stood up to him. He hated to admit it, but she had earned his respect today. 

He is interested in her to say the least. This was only her first day here and he already cannot get her off his mind. It's something about the way she look, maybe it's her (e/c) eyes...her (h/l) (h/c) hair....her (s/c) skin....her scent....her lips.....so soft when he kisses them with so much passion.........her body........slowly grinding her heat against his member.........her neck.....leaving markings behind as he slowly begins to strip her down....

Enji quickly shot up from his bed. This is only her first day here, he couldn't thinking about her like this! He doesn't even know her name, for God's sake!  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.🔥H̷͕̫̭͖̞̳̝̝̙͕̪̣̄͆̎̂e̵̗̥͕͎͍͚̮̹͗̊͆̃̍̄̈̇͝'̵͓̞̮̖̝̝̘͓͐̓̚͜s̸̢͔̫̝̜̳̺͇͑͊̏͜͜͠ ̴̹̲͈́͌̊̇̊̾̒͘͜N̴̢̨̝̹̝̠͍̣̭̘̋̂̋͒͊͝ó̷̧͖̦͙͕̥͔͔̖̰̰̩̟ͅt̶̲̩͈͚̞͆͛̒̀́͂̉̀́͂̚͜͝͝ ̶͓͚̥͎̻͇͍̙̬̹̎Ǎ̴̛̪̟̮̱̜̝̞̙̩͇̥̩̾̐̾́̒͘͘͠s̸̢̛̙̥͔͉͎̱̱͆͋̃͜ ̷̧̡̠̹̙͔̻̮̺̘̙̱̙̓̎̀͝Į̷͍̣̫̰͖̤͓̈́͗̎́̊͝n̷̛͉̰̺̹͆́͌̉̃̍̽̅̈́n̷̤͕̦̤̬̬̳̲̲͕͌̓̈́́̑̐͠ȏ̶̢̈̓͆̚c̵̢̙̣̦̙̖͋ẽ̷̹͚͖͙͚̩̃͛́̒̉͆̈́͘͝n̴̢̫̩̠̦̞͎̠̘̣̊̆t̵͇̔̿͂̓̔̉̀́̌̇̉̈́͘͝͝ ̷̣͈̰̘͌͋̆Ḁ̵̥̽̂̀͐͋͑̈́̓͘͝s̵̡̢̰̻̩̤̬̬̙̠̰̺̉̒͂̂͋̀͌̍̍̕͜͠͝ ̶̡̢̜͈̬̦̦̪͍͑͝Y̵̡͕͚̻̭̪͉̙̙̦̳͖̾̅̊o̶̞̱̮̬̻̊̓̀̈́͂͌̓͂̏̓̊͝͝u̶̹̥͍̗̰̔͒̚͜ ̶̧̪̝̟̝̠͉̬́̊̎̓̄̅̑͊̄͘͝Ẁ̵̗̹̤̪͙̤͙͖̦͉̗̃̇å̶̧̧͍̰̳̗̙͍̝̝̟͜ͅͅň̷̥̺̲̞̼̹͈͉͑̾̀̏̀͑̒̿̊̊̂͜͝͝t̶͉̗̻̑̄ ̷̧̝̟͕̠̬͓̕͜H̸̡̬̘̭̭̺̝̘̅́̇̀̑į̷̢̥͍̟̭͔͎̩͚̘̹̳̀̇̏́́̃́͐͐͛́̃̌͜͠m̵̛̱̄͑̃̆̈́͒ ̷̡̛̞͓̘̗̮̮͈̻̝͔͓̤͑̀ͅT̷̡͎͈̰̠͚͖͎̩̗̠̥̭͍͊͛̔͗ͅọ̵̗̘̫̙̫̬̈́̓̌̽̈́̈́͌̚ ̷̢̛̣̼̳̘̳̝̪̥͈͚̘̈̾͗͊̕͝ͅB̵͙̮̦͎̬̙͎̼̦̱̍ę̴̭̮̯͉̜̥͇̒̈́̀̂͝.̵̢̧̢̡͚̻̼̲̪̳͈̦̃͊̓̒̃͘͜͝ͅ  
̸̰͐̽̃͊̓̅͗͊͠  
̵̺̍̈́̅̇̓̌͒̆̕͝͠G̷̫͕͍͎̥̅̃o̴̢̨̫̙̬͚̩͈̱͈͊̇̈́͛̅̈́̈́͐͜ ̷̙̼̹͕͌̇̎̂̂͋͆̊͒͆͑͛̄B̴̧̨͖͉̙͈͖̣̯̱͔̯̈͋̃̉̑̽͊̔͝ą̷̺̩͐̈̒̄c̵̡̨̞̪͇̮̪̬̜̆͐̿̓̈͐̈͝k̴̹͒͋́̄̍ ̴̢̨͕̠̝̱̤̙̻̦̘̖̘͈̿̌̋̑͆͘N̴̢̛̼̳̥͈̰͙̼̤͕͕͑͆͗̍̌̽ŏ̵̡͍͔͙̳̪̜̺̃̓̿̾́̅̓̚ͅẁ̶̛̝͓̬̬͉̠̺͐͑̾̌͌̃̍,̷̧̡̛̘̙̘͇̩̙̮̞͂̃̌͒̔̇̔̄̀̒̾̑̚͝ͅͅ ̵͙̌̍̋̀̓͋̿̊͂Ţ̸͎͚̱͉͑h̸͍̜̫̞̱́͜i̸̼̫̣͊̂͆s̶̮͖̳͚̀̀̄̎ ̶͉̹͌͊̈͋̊̎͒͘M̸͇̻̳̩̣̤̱͓͚͙̖̒͑͘͜ͅą̷̪̼͓͋̓̇̔̕͜ÿ̷͓̜̳̪́͂́̋̇͐͌̏͆͘͘ͅ ̶̼̲̭̯͐̇̈̑͘͠Ģ̸̳̀̊͘e̸̝̮̫̦̹̙̪̠̰͉̓́͑̅̓͜͠ͅͅt̶̝̭͙̲̬͆́̆̓͗͆͆́̾͛̆̆̀͝ͅ ̸̨͔̳̖͊͐́͜͝Ạ̶͊ ̵͇̯͍̻̺̼̞͓̩̞̳̳͑̋̀̀̿̕ͅB̵̧̢̨̡̛̞̖̩̯͎͉̺̠͖͈͉̀̐͑͆̓͑̈́̓̿̽́̕͝i̶̧̠̝͒̏̀̔̏̈́̍̑̓̅̑͊̂̀͝t̵̡̗͍̪̘͖̯͔̜̗̫̗̹̜̐ ̸̯͖̳̫̻̘̏̀̔͜ͅŞ̶͍̤̱̦͙̤̆̈́m̷̼̒ư̷̧̜̱̞̳̞̤͖̭͇̜͔̬̓̿̾͛̆̋̋̀̽͊͂͝͝ţ̶̡̥͍͔̯̮͈̣̜̣̙͉͇͙̂̀̓̄̇͛͋̉ț̵̡͇͎̟̯̬̒̓̽͛̀́̃̎̕͘y̷̧͕̟̗̳̝͓̜͇̹̝̺̾͋̐̌̎͋̐̽͊̾ͅ.̵̢̻̬̞̞͎̲͔̖̫͉̄͒̎͊̉̂͐🔥  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
Although, no one will know if he did. She wouldn't find out if he did. Only he, and he alone would know, if he did. His own little secret.

He slowly laid back down, thoughts of her still going through his head. Her blushing face...her lips....her voice calling out his name and his name alone. Arousal slowly stirred within him as he slowly closes his eyes. 

The way her uniform perfectly shaped over her curves, the thought of her blushing beneath him, lust and arousal in her eyes. Enji slowly stripped the (e/c) female down in his mind, his hands slowly reaches for his harden member beneath his boxers.

He softly groans at the thought of her rubbing against him, her beautiful eyes never leaving eye contact with his as she wraps his delicate fingers around his shaft, slowly jerking him off. 

His own fingers move at a slow pace, the arousal and lust for her shaking his entire body. He quickens his pace at the thought of her tongue slowly licking his pre cum. Her eyes filled with amusement as she teases him, licking his tip before slowly taking him in her mouth. 

He felt his flames start to ignite over his face as he imagines her deep throating him, a low groan escapes his lips. His breath starts to quicken as he pictures her fingering herself as she sucks his harden member, her soft moans sending vibrations through his body. Another rough groan escapes his lips, just the thought of her underneath him, begging for him to take her. 

Feverishly, Enji jerks his hips up into his hand, wishing it was her wet and flawless cunt instead of his hand. His groans grow louder as he pictures her beneath him, filling the room with her moans as he takes her without a second thought. The thought of her riding him, her gorgeous (h/c) hair sticking to her skin as she bounces on his cock, calling him by his hero name. He could feel his climax coming close as he strokes himself furiously, his shoulders starting to spark.

The thought of spilling his seed inside her sent him over the edge, his rough groans filled his room. Enji felt his seed spill out on his stomach, the waves of pleasure consumes him. The thought of laying beside her, her (e/c) eyes staring back into his in such a loving way. The way she kisses the top of his head, whispering sweet things into his ear. How much she loves him, how much she wants him, how much she needs him. How much she wants to marry him, how their children will be strong enough to surpass even All Might. A soft smile graces his features as he slowly returns to reality. 

He has finally found her. The one he's been looking for all this years. His equal; His Lover. The only person in this entire universe that could possibly understand him as a person. 

The Dove To His Hawk Personality. 

You  
..............  
...................  
......................


	5. Chapter One: Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Test Of Your Strength

"So, you're saying that I can work with you? This isn't a joke or anything.",You asks. You could barely contain your excitement.

"No, this isn't a joke. I want to work with you, Tundra. I believe both of us will benefit from working with each other.", You mentally squeal. 

'He wants to work with me! Out of all the heroes in the world and he wants to work with me.'

"However...", oh here it comes...

"I want to test out your strength for myself. I'm interested to see how you use your quirk in different scenarios. I'm also interested to see how my own reacts to it.",he turns his head towards you, making eye contact for the first time in the past hour.  
"So...you want to spar against me?", your excitement slowly begins to fade. 

"Yes and No. Think of this more as a fight against a villain. In your perspective, I'm the villain and you're the hero and vice verse for mine.", you froze for a moment. 

"And this is just to test out my quirk against yours? As well as my strength."

"More or less. Do you have a problem with this?",he raises an eyebrow. You quickly shake your head.  
"No. This isn't a problem at all. I just wasn't expect that I would have to fight you of all people.....",You trailed off a bit, getting a strange look from Endeavor. "Anyways, when would you like this fighting match to take place?"  
"As soon as possible.", very vague answer.

"How soon? Like tomorrow soon?" Endeavor thinks for a moment. "How about tonight? At 12:00?",your eyes widen a bit. "I understand that its pushing for time, but-."

"The sooner, the better. Got it. So 12:00am, tonight. At?"

"...I'll text you the location.",You nod your head before realization hits. "Wait, we don't have each other's number.", Endeavor smirks, tossing his phone to you Catching his phone, You quickly put your phone number in. 

'Should I put my real name, or my hero name?',You shrug your shoulders. 'I'm sure he'll realize who I am. Plus I can put my hero name as a nickname.',You type in your name and toss his phone back to him.  
"I didn't know if you wanted me real name or hero name so I placed both in there, if that's okay.", a small blush comes across your face. 

Endeavor just hums in response before setting his phone down. "I'll send the address around 10:00. I'll make sure to attach directions for you, it won't be in an area that you can find using a GPS system, to prevent drawing public attention.", you nod her head, excitement starting to rise again. 

"O-of course. I should get going then.", you turned to walk out, her face filled with excitement, before turning towards Endeavor once more. "Should I wear my hero outfit there too?"

"You don't have too. I sure as hell won't be wearing mine.", you nod your head. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Um...Not that I know of.",you started towards the door. "Um...Endeavor?", you started. The hero looks up from his phone. "Thank you again for this opportunity. It really means a lot to me that you're willing to go through all this trouble.", you can feel your face turning into a blushing mess.

Endeavor's eyes widen as the flames over his flames grew larger and hotter by the second. Your own face became redder. "WellThenSeeYouLaterEndeavorBye",you rush out the door without a second thought. 

Endeavor stares at the door, his flames slowly coming back under his control. "If only you knew half of the things I would do for you.", he spoke to no one in particular. Glancing at his phone, a small smile flashes over his face.

"(L/n) (Y/n)...", your name sounded so beautiful. So..perfect. Fitting for an angel such as yourself. A small chuckle escapes his lips. "To think that it would be this easy to get your number.....",he scrolls through his phone before stopping at a certain picture. "It's such a shame that you no longer remember me...I could never forget someone as perfect as you...", staring at the photo, he sighs, turning off his phone. 

"I need to find a location."  
_____________________________

You stared at your phone for the 5th time. 

"9:59"

Only a minute left and you'll find out where your fight will be. Only a minute. Your legs shake in both anticipation and fear. Silence filled your house as you pace back and forth hastily. The moment the clock changes, you felt like time stop itself. You stopped moving, hearing your phone on the other side of the room. 

You slowly walked towards your phone, the tension in the room growing at an insane rate. It's almost as if you're walking the green mile on death row. You pick up your phone, watching it slowly light up.

"10:00"

Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
This is the address:  
21, Shirokanedai 5-Chōme  
Minato-Ku, Musutafa  
Japan 108-0071

You quickly unlock your phone, and stare at the phone. The address of your long waited battle. A battle you aren't sure about. Your legs begin shaking once again with fear. Another message comes onto the screen. 

Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
This is Endeavor by the way.

A soft smile comes across your face. You quickly start typing.

You  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
Alright. The link sends me to the directions, right?

Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
Yes. If you are confused, don't hesitate to ask me for any help.

You  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
Okay. Thank you again.

Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
Don't mention it. 

Your entire face lights up in excitement. This is moment you've been waiting for. To finally prove your potential as a hero. 

A moment that grew closer with every minute and soon, you begin to fear what was to come next. You are going to fight the number two hero for God's sake, you couldn't even compete with his strength. He had two years as a hero, not to mention this man looked like someone straight out of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. 

You were starting to debate your decision to accept this, but you couldn't forget exactly why he was doing this. He wants to test your potential. He wants to work with you. You can't just give up now, heroes never give up. 

Which leads you to this moment. 

You stand in the middle of a forest, staring at your phone with complete confusion. "Did I get the directions correct?", you reset the map for the fifth time today. The same results came across your screen. "So I just keep going straight?", a small sweat droplet came across your face as you followed the directions on your phone. 

"One...Two....Three.....",you stopped and looked up from your phone. "11:59, I'm amazed that I even made it this far.",I place your phone back in your jacket. 

An open field, in the middle of the forest. It didn't seem like anyone lived here? Maybe it's closed to the public? It did seem a bit familiar to you-

"You know, you didn't have to arrive so early, Tundra...",a familiar voice came from above. You look up to see Endeavor sitting on a branch above you. A small blush start to form before you look away. 

"It's 12:00 on the dot to be exact- wait, where the hell did you come from!", the male jumps down from the tree, landing right in front you. You step back a little bit, your blush becoming even deeper. 

"Do you set everything to the wrong time?", he walks pass you, quickly snatching your phone without you realizing it. "Tch. No wonder. Your phone is at least 6 years old. You can barely open the message app without it glitching out.", you turn around in surprise.

"How did you get my- wait How did you unlock my phone!?",you run towards him, reaching out for your phone. Endeavor just raises his arm high into the air. keeping you from grabbing your phone. 

"Contacts.....T.....Ah...you still have that saved...",you stop jumping. 

"Saved? What do I still have saved-.", Endeavor drops your phone. "That doesn't matter right now.", he goes to raises his foot above your phone. 

"What are you- Wait don't!", before you had time to think, you quickly froze lower half before snatching your phone from underneath him. Endeavor looked astonished at first; he wasn't expecting you to be so quick. 

Your heart beats rapidly as you throw your phone to the side. Endeavor easily breaks his foot out, his surprised expression slowly turning back to a cunning smirk.  
"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Time Out. TIME OUT! TIME OUT-.",Barely giving you time to react, Endeavor throws a huge fireball your way, causing you to screech and jump out the way. 

'Welp there goes my phone I tried to hard to protect.'  
You stand up quickly, getting into a fighting stance. Ice started surrounding your arm. 'Try to change his way of thinking. Confuse him, get him in the perfect position.'

You felt change of heat coming from your left. 'As long as I can sense his movements, I will always have the upper hand.', you swing your right arm towards the flames, creating a huge wave of ice towards that direction. 

You slightly smirk at your accomplishment, before realizing your mistake. 'Oh god, he wasn't there?!' Feeling another change of temperature behind you, you quickly turn around and match his fire blast with one of your own ice blast, setting both of you up in a deadlock. 

Barely standing your ground, you tried you best to push back against the wave of flames trying to consume you. Hyping yourself up, you start to push the flames further and further away from you, almost to the point where you started to feel fishy about what he's planning. It's seems fate had the same feeling as you did, because next thing you knew, both of you are getting sent back by a huge explosion. 

You slam your fist into the ground, stopping yourself from falling any further. You look up and notice the fog covering the area. 'This is my chance!', you smirk before sprinting straight into the fog.

'As long as I can sense his body temperature, I can successfully catch him by surprise!' You instantly felt a hotter temperature coming from your left. Immediately, you rush towards your target, letting ice consume your fist for impact. As soon as he comes into sight, you jump up and hold your fist above your head. Right before you could hit him, he grabs both of your arms with ease. 

'Plan B! Plan B!',You let the ice start consuming his arm before kicking him in straight in the face. Realizing that the kick didn't affect him; in fact, Endeavor seemed more annoyed with your constant kicking. Next thing you knew, you were slammed into ground. 

Tingles of pain shift through your back as you try to hammer both your fist into his face. The flame hero moves out the way last minute, causing you to slam both your fist together in a painful interaction. A faint chuckle could be heard above you, promptly pissing you off.

'Okay. One more time. At least injury him.',you jump up, sending out a block of ice as you do. Standing on your feet, you dash towards him. At full speed, you started throwing out punches and kicks. Impressively, but not surprisingly, Endeavor dodges all your attacks. 

Growling in anger, you kick out randomly with all your strength. Endeavor's eyes widen in surprise before grabbing your foot with great haste. "Damnit Tundra, watch where you're kicking!",you narrow your eyes with confusion before looking down. Your foot was only inches away from kicking him straight in his private area. No wonder he moved so quickly. 

"Wow, so most of your body is immune to my hits, but one little kick to your balls sends you moving in fear. So I guess you do have a weakness after all.".you taunt. Endeavor only grunts in anger. "Remember I'm the one holding your foot right now Tundra. I could easily snap your knee in half."

"And remember Endeavor, I could easily freeze your body, thus leaving you open to a kick as strong as a sledgehammer. I'm willing to see this transaction play out, are you?",you smile wickedly. Endeavor's face twitch in anger before he relaxes. 

"Go ahead. I'd like to see you try.",your wicked smile slowly turn into one with confusion. Endeavor took your confusion as his opening and pulls your leg up, causing you to slam your head against the ground. You groan in pain and anger. "I'm disappointed Tundra. I thought you would have put up more of a fight.", he taunts, a daunting smirk comes across his face. 

You roll your eyes in anger. "I'm not even trying right now. I'm only letting you win for your pride. I could easily beat you at full power.", you snicker. Endeavor only give you a knowing smirk. "Oh really? You really think that I, Endeavor, cannot beat you at full power?"

"Drop my feet and you can find out.",you said in a taunting voice. He stares at you for a moment before letting your feet drop. You stand up quickly, and get into a battle stance. 'Alright, your bluff worked but now you're in deep shit, (Y/n). You gotta give it your all. Pretend he's a villain and you're trying to save your mother from danger.' 

You close your eyes and take a deep breath.  
'Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up. Pretend he's a villain. Imagine his flawless handsome face is hideous and disgusting'

"If i were you, I wouldn't say my entire plan out loud.", your face turn into a blushing mess. You started stuttering, trying to explain yourself. "Your attempt to explain yourself is truly adorable, Tundra. There's no shame in admitting that you like me.",he gives a cocky smirk

Your sudden bashfulness changed into annoyance. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face.", you whisper in sudden anger. Without a second thought, you swipe your arm towards Endeavor, filling the empty field beside him with ice. Endeavor's face fell into his signature glare. 

You didn't waste time as you did the same to the other side of him. You didn't give your opponent time to think as you slam your fist into the ground, causing the ice break into shards. Endeavor's eyes widen in surprise as he shields his face from the incoming shards. 

Your face turn to one with triumph. You finally did some damage. About damn time. As the smoke cleared, your cocky smirk turn to one with worry. It appears your attack did more damage then what you were hoping for. Endeavor stood there, his arms still shielding his face. Scratches covered his arms, and his clothing looked tattered. You started to run over towards him to make sure he's okay, until you saw his facial expression. 

He seemed....to be grinning? God, did this man confuse you. "I'm impressed. You managed to catch me off guard and attempted to kill me all in the same night."

"Endeavor, that's not something you should be grinning about.",you jog over to the larger hero. "If this attack was on a larger scale, I could have possibly killed you.", you stop in front of him. Your eyes trail on the large scratches left by your attack. 

You place your hands on his chest by reflex, causing his breath to hitch. You couldn't help but to feel a thing of guilt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used an attack like this on you. It was too dangerous and experimental and I was wanted to get the upper hand on you. I didn't mean to injury you like this-."

"Why are you apologizing?",he lets out a breathy chuckle. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who wanted you to fight me with your all. I asked for your full fighting potential. You amaze me, (Y/n). And tonight proved to me just how amazing you actually are."

Your breath hitches when you hear him say your name. You kept replaying the same scene in your head.  
You amaze me, (Y/n).  
You start blushing before you grab the taller hero's arm. "What are you-."

"You're coming home with me."  
________________________________


	6. Chapter Two: Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most of awkward day of your life....

Last Chapter: 

"No, this isn't a joke. I want to work with you, Tundra. I believe both of us will benefit from working with each other.", You mentally squeal.

"I want to test out your strength for myself. I'm interested to see how you use your quirk in different scenarios. I'm also interested to see how my own reacts to it."

"So...you want to spar against me?", your excitement slowly begins to fade.  
___

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face.", you whisper in sudden anger. Without a second thought, you swipe your arm towards Endeavor, filling the empty field beside him with ice. Endeavor's face fell into his signature glare. 

You didn't waste time as you did the same to the other side of him. You didn't give your opponent time to think as you slam your fist into the ground, causing the ice break into shards. Endeavor's eyes widen in surprise as he shields his face from the incoming shards.  
______

Your eyes trail on the large scratches left by your attack. 

You place your hands on his chest by reflex, causing his breath to hitch. You couldn't help but to feel a thing of guilt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used an attack like this on you. It was too dangerous and experimental and I was wanted to get the upper hand on you. I didn't mean to injury you like this-."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who wanted you to fight me with your all. I asked for your full fighting potential. You amaze me, (Y/n). And tonight proved to me just how amazing you actually are."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) grabs Endeavor's arm, completely taking the flame hero off guard. He quickly started going into defensive mode, only to become even more confuse by her laughing. 

"I'm not going to attack you, Endeavor", she gave her sweetest smile. "You're coming home with me.", Endeavor raises an eyebrow. The heroine rolls her eyes. "I'm going to attend to your injuries. Nothing more. Nothing less.", she starts walking, dragging the #2 hero behind her. Surprisingly, he didn't complain, besides a few grunts here or there. 

However, (Y/n) can feel him staring holes into the back of her head. She took it as an reaction to her dragging him across town. By time (Y/n) gotten to her apartment, it was too late to realize that her keys was most likely burning along with her phone. 

"Well, damn. There goes tomorrow plans of relaxing.",(Y/n) said under your breath. She heard Endeavor mumbling behind him, but decided to ignore him. She walk over towards her apartment number and lift it up, taking her spare key from underneath. 

She feel Endeavor's eyes upon her once again, causing her to get a sense of anxiety. She quickly opens the door and walk inside. "You can sit on the couch. I'm sorry for all the boxes here. I haven't finish packing.",the ice heroine says as she walk out the room. 

Endeavor sat on the couch and looked around. His eyes immediately go straight to the picture frame on the side of him. It was (Y/n)'s UA Graduation photo. Of course he would recognize it, it was his home screen photo for the longest time. Decided it was going to take her a while to come back, he started looking around her apartment. 

Like you said before, everything was still in a box, however you did manage to unpack a couple of things. A couple of photos of her family here and there. Old letters, probably from her mother or cousin. Lin Kuei symbolism. 

A couple of photo albums, all labeled in Mandarin Chinese (something that he would have to explore later, with enough time). One of the open boxes held her old UA uniform. Judging by the tears in the skirt area, this was probably an older one that (Y/n) recently tried on.

Hearing her footsteps coming down the hallway, Endeavor slowly made his way back to the couch. (Y/n) came back with her makeshift first aid kit. "Let's hope none of your wounds are too deep.",she gave him a soft smile before sitting beside him and opening up the kit. 

"I'm going to start on your back first....",the female whispers, a small blush coming across her face. He nods his head before taking off his tattered shirt. A small smirk comes across the flame hero's face as he watches her quickly try to avoid staring at him. He turns his back towards her, giving her full access to his back. 

(Y/n) lets out a breathy sigh. "I'm sorry if I hurt you at all.", she could feel Endeavor twitch as she places a wet cloth onto the wound. "I've notice you've been really tense since we've gotten here. Are you okay?", she asks suddenly. 

The room suddenly became very quiet. (Y/n) started to regret her decision to ask the question in the first place, until he spoke up. 

"I'm..Okay...",his voice came across strained, as if he's trying to hold himself back. (Y/n) stops for a moment. 'Did I do something wrong? Am I hurting him?'  
Sitting in silence for the third time today, the ice hero slowly started dabbing the wound. 30 minutes has passed and the silence has became even more dreadful. (Y/n) has recently started patching up Endeavor's face. The flame hero hasn't even made an attempt to speak or make eye contact for that matter. 

(Y/n) was beginning to believe that she made the flame hero angry. Maybe her sudden dominance angered him? Endeavor is a very prideful Japanese man, after all. He likes to be the ruling dominate figure in everything he's in, such is the reason he has such a grudge against All Might. However, he didn't even complain on the trip here. A grunt here or there, a mumble or two then and again. 

Maybe he's upset about something else? Did he have plans that she suddenly ruined? (Y/n) begins to feel guilty. She may have just ruined his entire night.

If only she knew the truth behind the flame hero's strange actions. 

The overwhelming desires that are clouding his mind right now are becoming even worst by the minutes. Endeavor can only restrain himself for so long and right now, he's pushing his limit. He's dreamed about this day for the past 2 years. Being this close to her. (Y/n) became so focus within her thoughts that she didn't even realize how close she's became to the flame hero. They were only inches away from each other....Inches away from her sweet lips- 

"Did I anger you?",her voice came out a lot weaker than what she anticipated. Endeavor was taken off guard for a moment. How could she think that? In fact he's quite the opposite, he's overjoyed that he is literally breathing the same air as her right now. He wouldn't trade a moment like this for anything else in th world.

"No. I'm not angry.",Endeavor finally makes eye contact with the ice hero and instantly started regretting his silence towards her. While her face remained stern, her eyes showed the feeling of guilt, worry and sorrow. "Why would you think that-"

"You've been giving me the silent treatment since we've gotten here...you seemed off, like something was bothering you. I wanted to make sure you weren't angry at me for my actions previously..."

Oh what the Flame Hero would give right now to kiss her right now. He almost didn't hear what she were saying through his lustful thoughts that are only growing by the moment. This felt like a dream to him. No...more like a nightmare. Having her so close to him..only to be constrained by his own plans. 

(Y/n) stared at Endeavor with anticipation. She mentally wished she could read minds, wanting to personally look and see exactly what was on his mind. Instead, she is only getting blank stares with cloudy emotions, as if he's trying to debate how he feels about this situation

Although she were frustrated with the silence, she couldn't help but to start noticing Endeavor's undeniable handsome features. Beautiful red hair, a stronger jawline (however he still has hints of his baby cheeks), his growing facial hair, usually unnoticeable due to his flames covering them. His well toned up body, you could probably break a diamond on his abs. Not to mention his eyes, a gorgeous shade of blue, almost as deep as the ocean. 

(Y/n) couldn't lie to herself; she is beginning to develop a minor crush on the flame hero. She would never admit it out loud to him, however; she's sure that he is way out of her league. Plus, they're both heroes. A relationship between two heroes never ends will. She knows that from personal experience. 

Without noticing, (Y/n) has started to lean a bit too much, giving Endeavor what he's wanted from her for the past 2 years: a kiss. It was short lived, definitely not as long as he wished, but he managed to get a taste of (Y/n)'s beautiful lips. 

(Y/n), on the other hand, could die of embarrassment. She couldn't believe that happened. She accidentally kissed him. How could she not notice how close they were?! 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- Oh no, what if you have a girlfriend, I may have just ruined a relationship?! Dear God, Endeavor I'm so sorry"

If it weren't for Endeavor's sudden chuckle, (Y/n) never would have calm down. "Relax, you're overreacting."

(Y/n) slowly calmed herself. "So...you're not mad? Or in a relationship."

"No.", short, very vague answer. (Y/n) sighs. Her cheeks are still red from embarrassment right now. Maybe she should just stop attempting to read the flame hero. It's obviously getting her nowhere, besides complete embarrassment.

"Ummm...well...It's kinda late, so you can spend the night.", (Y/n) scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "Um..I'll get you a blanket and a Pillow. And I'll find a shirt that can hopefully fit you. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There's not much but I did get some take out earlier. Everything should be working, but sometimes the outlets doesn't work, so may have to hit the wall for it to work."

Endeavor only grunts in response. (Y/n) took that as a yes and went to find a blanket. And possibly a shirt. 

Endeavor watches as the ice hero walks away, his eyes trailing on her perfectly round ass. He's secretly glad she didn't notice his eyes staring straight into her shirt. Her undershirt was beginning to droop down a bit too low, and she didn't even notice. Endeavor sighs. Out of all the things he needed right now, a boner isn't one of them. 

He use to hate it, thinking about her in such a sluttish way. (Y/n) is his equal, a woman that needs to be respected. How can anyone respect her if her own equal fails to do so? 

Now, however, Endeavor could care less. She is to bare his children, to become his wife and stand by his side. He could think of her in anyway he wants to. (Y/n) belongs to him, Enji Todoroki. He comes before any man in her life. He comes before any woman in her life. He comes before everyone in her life. 

At this point, she should be thankful that he's even going through this trouble. He's only allowing her to believe she's having a choice to be with him. She is already his to begin with. (Y/n) has no choice in this. 

"Okay! I got the biggest blanket and two fluffy pillows.", the ice heroine places the pillows at the side of the couch. "Also, here's a shirt. I know it's kinda....dressy? I like to sleep in really big shirts, especially dress shirts. And I don't not know why I told you that, but whatever.",(Y/n) gives him a huge smile.

"The bathroom is the last door on the left. There is a guest bedroom, but it's only filled with boxes and a empty bed stand. The TV remote is on the kitchen counter and the channel list should be right underneath the couch.",Endeavor nods his head. 

"Alright. I'm going to bed. My room is the last door on the right. Need anything, don't hesitate to knock, okay?", (Y/n) makes her way down the hallway. "Goodnight, Endeavor!", she calls out before slamming the door behind her. 

Endeavor sits there for a moment. With a sigh, he runs his hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night.   
_________________

It's only been hours and (Y/n) still can't go to sleep. No matter what she does, it doesn't seem like her body is wanting to sleep. She would go out and get some milk, but she doesn't want to distribute Endeavor from his long deserved sleep. 

Speaking of the hero, (Y/n) still can't get what happened off her mind. She accidentally kissed him. Him. Endeavor. It wasn't a very long kiss, only a second or two. She doesn't know for sure because she wasn't paying attention! Why was she leaning so close to him in the first place! Why didn't Endeavor say anything? Was he paying attention? He didn't seem surprised when she moved away; he actually seemed like he was...enjoying it? 

Is it bad that she may have enjoyed also? She already has a minor crush on him, kissing him only increased it.   
(Y/n) grunts out in anger. "I don't know what to think anymore. This is all so confusing-."

A large crash comes from outside. The heroine jumps out of her bed and quickly moves towards the door. "Shit!",she lets out a small sigh. He must have broken something in the kitchen. She slowly walks back into her bed before she hears a knock at her door. 

"Yes?",she says, a bit too excitedly. "Do you have a broom or something?", she could tell by his tone that he's very annoyed right now. 

"Yeah! I'll go get it for you.",She opens the door and immediately goes straight into the kitchen. "Also, it's okay. I drop stuff all the time. I can clean it up for you.",(Y/n) gives a wholehearted smile towards the hero as she bends over to find her dustpan. 

"(Y/n)"

"Yeah?",no response. She hears a couple of grunts behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"No.", yeah, he's definitely not a man of many words. His voice sounded strangely strained, almost like he's holding something back.

"Is everything alright? Did you step in some glass or something?",she turns around and sees Endeavor holding his head down,flames covering his face. His fingers grip the table harshly. "Endeavor?"

"Your outfit, (Y/n)."

"Hmm? What do you mean?", the ice heroine stands up completely. She's wearing a long white dress shirt. Only a white dress shirt. From Endeavor's position, he couldn't tell if she had anything underneath, but dear god if she didn't-

(Y/n) looks down and realizes exactly what Endeavor meant. Her entire face turns red. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'm so use to living by myself that I totally forgot to put some pants on.", she whispers softly. She speeds off into her room, somehow tripping over the box in the corner of the room. 

"Karma is trying me today, and I don't think I'm going to make it.", Endeavor lets out a shaky sigh. 

"Okay! I put on some pants but they may be backwards. At this point, I don't care!",(Y/n) walks out her room and goes back to cleaning up the mess on the floor.

'Jesus, how did she even make it this far by herself?'

"Tundra, have you been to sleep?",(Y/n) turns around.  
"Um... for a couple of minutes. Not long though.",she smiles. She felt something grab ahold of the broom and looks up. "Um..."

"Go to bed",his voice was stern and a tad bit scary. His grip on the broom only grew tighter the more you tried to pry it away. "You need to get some rest"

"Well, you need rest too. You're injured and a guest. It will be wrong of me to make you do work like this.",(Y/n) tried to stand a bit taller. She copied his stern glare and tried to keep her voice steady.

Endeavor stares down at you, his harsh glare staying equal to yours until a small smile comes across his face. "Go to bed, (Y/n). I'm not going to ask you again.", to be honest, his voice came off a lot scarier than she expected. (Y/n) was hoping he would back off and go lay back down, but she should have known better. This is the same man that praised her after she almost killed him; however, this doesn't mean she should back down immediately. 

"Or what?", she blinked a couple of times to keep her eyes from watering. She had to admit, saying she was tired was a understatement, but she couldn't allow him to go without rest. By the way Endeavor was looking, it seems he hadn't gotten much sleep either. 

"Or...", his grip on the broom lightens. "We can finish our little sparing match, right here and now."

(Y/n) eyes widen a bit. "Well shit.",she stares at him for a moment before letting go of the broom. "Alright then. But you have to promise me that you'll go to sleep right after this."

His eyes narrow for a moment before he mumbles out a "fine". (Y/n) smiles, backing away from the broom. 

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room. Good night.", the ice heroine mumbles and quietly walks back into her.

"Also, don't break anything else please. Glass cups are kinda expensive you know?", she smiles before slamming the door behind her. 

"Expensive? You make enough money to buy out this shitty apartment building.", Endeavor quietly interjects. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but to smile at her latest bravery. (Y/n) never cease to impress him; to be honest, it was her fiery attitude that made Enji want to win her heart instead of just snatching her up. 

Besides, the thought of (Y/n) being devoted to him and only him is one of the best feelings in the world. "Only a little bit longer...",he whispers to himself. He made it this far and he's only seen her for a day. He could tell that she's starting to fall for him just by the look in her eye. This is going to be a lot easier than he thought. 

Or so he thought.  
___________________


	7. Character Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into someone during your walk around town

"Out of all the days I decided to wake up early.", I mumble to myself. "5:45? Really?!", I quietly yell at myself. I slowly stand up and tip toe out my room. I'm surprised to see Endeavor laying across the couch, face down. I tip toe over towards him and softly poke his neck. 

"Hey, are you alive?", I keep poking his neck.  
"No."  
I smile at his remark. "Okay. Have a nice time in hell."  
I poke his neck again. Endeavor growls and shoves my face away from his. "Go away."

"Alright alright. Geez. Tough crowd." I quietly walk back into my room and decided to lay back down, hopefully to get some more sleep. 

That didn't happen. For more than 3 hours, I just sat and stared at the ceiling.

"That's it, I'm going out.",I stand up a bit too quickly, causing my joints to crack. "Aw shut up.",I said to particularly no one before walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before looking through all my boxes for some clothes. 

"That reminds me, I could unpack all my stuff...",I stopped, staring at all the boxes lined up against the wall of my bedroom. "Naw, I'll do that later.", I went back to going through boxes. "But really, I should probably unpack my stuff. It would make my life a lot easier"

I pulled out a some of clothes and quickly put them on. "Alright, lets go."

I tiptoe outside my room and quietly walk past Endeavor, who is soundly sleeping. "Wait." I quietly tip toe back and took out my phone. I made sure the flash was off and took a picture of him. He started to stir and I quickly bolted out the door. I turned around and made sure the door was locked (I'm sure many people realized that I'm Tundra by now. Plus I got the Number Two Hero in my living room so I don't need that kinda drama in my life right now.) and began walking down the stairs like a normal person.

But not before I check my phone. "9:00. Hey, it's better than 5:45, that's for sure.", I shrug my shoulders and started looking through apps on my phone. 

Around 20 minutes of aimlessly walking around, I decided to the park might be more interesting than this. I made an attempt to turn around, only to run straight into someone behind me. "Oh Sh-. I'm sorry-.", I lean down to help the girl up. 

"No. No. It's fine. I should be more careful where I'm going, I'm very clumsy.", she smiles softly as I help her up. 'That voice...' "Have we met before?",I let slip out. 

Her grey eyes widen a bit. "Um..not that I know of. Although your voice sounds very familiar to me.", she moves her white hair out of her face. I thinks for a moment, before it hits me.

"You're the girl from the bank.", her eyes held a bit more confusion.

"Bank? I don't remember ever seeing you at the bank before unless...", she gasps in surprise. "You're Tundra!", people stop moving and turns towards the two of us.

"Tundra? She's here?"  
"WHERE!"  
"I don't see her anywhere!"  
"AH! TUNDRA IS HERE?!"

My eyes widen. "Umm..Tundra went over there!", I yell out in a deep voice. I point towards the opposite direction and ,surprising enough, everyone followed.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to attract a mob.", she smiles once again. I sheepishly place a hand behind my head. "No, please don't worry about it. I knew it was bound to happen at some point.", I chuckle for a moment.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is (Y/n) (L/n).", I hold my hand out.

"Oh. My name is Rei.", she shakes my hand with a soft smile on my face. "They have introduced my maiden last name yet, or at least the author does not know it yet.", she replies

"Ah. That makes sense, since it would be complicated if you were a Todoroki right now. I mean, I don't know if my last name is suppose to be Liang or (L/n) since I am part of the Lin Kuei or its family. But we're just going to go with (L/n) for now.", I shrug my shoulders.

"That's understandable. You could always hyphenated your last name."

"I could. I never thought about that. I should do that.", I smile. She smiles back, her hair slowly falling back in front of her face. 

"It's weird, seeing outside your hero costume. You look so different.", Rei suddenly speak up. 

"Do I? I always thought I look the exact same.", I thought for a moment. "Maybe it's the hair. I do look different with my hair down."

"Hm... I think it's the mask. Your face is always covered up, and your eyes are completely white out. Seeing you for the first time, I was honestly scared that you were another enemy. Thankfully, you weren't and-", Rei bows her head, "I'm forever in your debt for saving me that day. I was able to see my fanily once again all thanks to you.", I blush a bit at her actions.

"Oh thank you but you do not owe a thing to me. I was just doing my job, Rei.",you gave a thumbs up. "I'm happy to see that you're happy and well though.", she nods. 

I sat there for a moment, thinking to myself before another thought came across my mind. "You know, I don't think I ever meant anyone with a similar quirk to my own that isn't from the Lin Kuei."

Rei's eyes widen for a moment. "How did you know about my quirk."

"Um. Lucky guess? I can feel that your body temperature is lower than the average human and your quirk somewhat interacted with mines at the bank. When I froze the man, you managed to move the ice away from your body to keep yourself from freezing up to. The only way I knew I could attack him without harming you is because you showed signs while waking down the hallway. It was like a distress signal.", I begun to ramble on before I caught myself. I turn towards Rei, who seemed complete immerse in my rambling about her quirk. 

"Wow, that's amazing. You're able to sense other quirk users.", I quickly begin to shake my head. 

"Well, kinda I guess, I'm able to sense body temperatures and changes in temperature in the area around me. I usually make predictions of their quirk based off that. Usually, people with a high body temperature have a quirk that has something to do with heat, fire or explosions. Sometimes that's not the case, but they usually give off other signs to tell me what their quirk is.",Rei makes a "Ah" sound and smiles.

"You have a lot of knowledge about Quirks.",I laugh sheepishly. "Well, when you are raised by a S-ranked assassin family, you can't help but to learn a lot about quirks.", we both begin to laugh.

"Assassin family? Wait a minute. That woman....SHE MUST BE TUNDRA!!", both of you turn around to see a teenage girl staring at both of you.

"TUNDRA?!"

"Aw Shit, Here We Go Again.", I quickly get up. "Well, it is nice seeing you again, Rei. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I hope I see you around town!", I yell out as I begin to run away.

"It was nice seeing you too!",she yells out as a crowd begins to follow me. 

"WAIT TUNDRA! WE WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE LIN KUEI!"

"PLEASE GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"I LOVE YOU, TUNDRA!"  
___________________

I slam the door shut to my apartment, sweat dropping from my face. I let out a huge sigh, turning around to run straight into Endeavor. 

"AH! Shit, you need a bell or something. Jesus Christ.", I walk past him, leaving Endeavor baffled for a moment but he shrugs it off.

"Where have you been for the past 2 hours", Endeavor ask.

"Places. I met someone I saved at the bank and I got chased my fans all over Japan. Pretty fun day, if you ask me."

Endeavor chuckles. "Sounds fun. Where's the bathroom again."

"Last door on the right.", I sigh, sitting on the couch. The day barely begun and I'm already in need of a nap.


	8. Chapter Three: A Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting day for you and Endeavor

prєvíσuѕ:

"I'm not going to attack you, Endeavor", she gave her sweetest smile. "You're coming home with me."  
_______________________  
(Y/n) couldn't lie to herself; she is beginning to develop a minor crush on the flame hero. She would never admit it out loud to him, however; she's sure that he is way out of her league. Plus, they're both heroes. A relationship between two heroes never ends will. She knows that from personal experience.   
_______________  
He use to hate it, thinking about her in such a sluttish way. (Y/n) is his equal, a woman that needs to be respected. How can anyone respect her if her own equal fails to do so? 

Now, however, Endeavor could care less. She is to bare his children, to become his wife and stand by his side. He could think of her in anyway he wants to. (Y/n) belongs to him, Enji Todoroki. He comes before any man in her life. He comes before any woman in her life. He comes before everyone in her life. 

At this point, she should be thankful that he's even going through this trouble. He's only allowing her to believe she's having a choice to be with him. She is already his to begin with. (Y/n) has no choice in this.   
________________________

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but to smile at her latest bravery. (Y/n) never cease to impress him; to be honest, it was her fiery attitude that made Enji want to win her heart instead of just snatching her up. 

Besides, the thought of (Y/n) being devoted to him and only him is one of the best feelings in the world. "Only a little bit longer...",he whispers to himself. He made it this far and he's only seen her for a day. He could tell that she's starting to fall for him just by the look in her eye. This is going to be a lot easier than he thought. 

Or so he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not wearing this. This is ridiculous-"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. I'm Too Good To Wear Dress Shirts, this is the only thing I got in your sizes!"

"Damnit, don't you have anything else I can wear?!"

"I don't know! I haven't unpacked everything yet!"

"I'll help you unpack!"

"No! I can unpack myself! Plus this is pretty stupid for you to argue with me about wearing a damn t-shirt!"

"How long has your shit been siting in a box?! You aren't going to unpack anytime soon and you know it!"

"I-.....You-....Damnit you're right.", you let a angry sigh. "But that means you have to wear a shirt the entire time you help me!"

"Hell no. It's hot in here."

"Well, it wouldn't be hot in here if you didn't literally set yourself on fire every moment you're awake!", your eye begins to twitch with anger. 

"Damnit Woman. Don't start with me."

"You started with me first!", you turn towards the taller male. You sigh in defeat, realizing that he wasn't backing down anytime soon. "Come on, I have boxes everywhere. You can start in the guest bedroom."

Endeavor doesn't say anything as he stomps past you. "Also, don't break anything or I'll break your leg!"

"I'd like to see you try."

You roll your eyes at his response and start unpacking in the living room. "Aw! Look it's my old uniform from my old hero school in China! Haha, I bet it still fits!". You smile brightly as you start making your way to the bathroom.

"Tundra, the outfit is barely going to fit over your ass."

"No one asked you, ENDEAVOR!",you yell, placing the outfit in your room.

"Alert everyone in the apartment building that I'm here, why don't ya.", you sigh. He's starting to remind you of someone and you couldn't put your finger on it. 

You storm pass him and begin to unpack until realization hit you. Did Endeavor just imply that you have a nice ass? You started to blush a bit. 

'I mean, he could have meant that in a joking way? Naw, I highly doubt Endeavor has a sense of humor.'

"Tundra, you don't have any sexual objects in your boxes?", you almost fell over with that question. 

"What the hell? No, I don't have any sexual objects in that box- why do you need to know that!"

There was silence for a few moments.

"So you do own a sex toy?", you mentally scream. 

"Why do you need to know?!"

"I...I'm going through your boxes, Tundra. Do you really want me to find your toys?",good question. It's kinda embarrassing that you may have accidentally told him that you own a sex toy. 

"No! I do not have anything sexual in those boxes. You have nothing to worry about.", you mentally sigh. You begin to wonder if this was such a great idea, letting him unpack your stuff like this. You did kinda just throw everything into a box and went on your way. It's not like you are a very organized person anyways, to say the least. 

Suddenly, you saw a white t-shirt. A very large white UA t-shirt. "Hey, I found you a t-shirt! Now you can leave!", you quickly run into the room and immediately stop in place. "Jesus, You've been busy in here."

Somehow, Endeavor managed to unpack most of your boxes in less than 30 minutes. It took you an entire day to unpack one. "Thank god. I'm tired of this shitty dress shirt.", he quickly rips open the dress shirt and throws it on the floor. 

"Hey! That's my favorite sleeping shirt!",Endeavor only rolls his eyes before snatching the shirt out your hand. 

"Why do you own a UA shirt this big anyways?",Endeavor raises his eyebrow. You shrug your shoulders a bit. "Another sleeping shirt. I ran out around this time period, so I managed to snag this.", you walk out the room before turning towards Endeavor. 

"You can return the shirt to me whenever, it really doesn't matter.",you smile before walking back into the living room. "We can leave whenever you're ready-"

"Great. That means we are leaving right now.", Endeavor comes storming out of the room. "Grab your hero costume and meet me outside."

"W-Wait! Where are we going?", you call out as he walks outside the door. 

"My agency.",Endeavor says with a monotone voice before closing the door behind him. 

I stare for a moment, trying to figure out what he means by that before my entire face lights up with excitement. "Oh! His agency! I got it now.",a huge grin comes across your face before you start running around your apartment like a madman looking for your hero costume.

"Damnit, where'd I put it? It's not in the bathroom, it's not in the closet. It's not on the floor. But I didn't check my laundry pile!",I jump over my bed and start searching through the laundry pile. "Ah-Ha! I knew you'll be in there! However, I haven't washed you yet. But, you don't stink so I'll just go with it!", I quickly find a gym bag to "neatly place" my clothes in before running outside. 

"Tch. Took you long enough.",a certain flame hero says, his voice filled with annoyance. "It's long been 7 minutes and you're acting like it's been a year.", I roll my eyes. 

"Come on, lets go before anyone recognizes us.", he grabs my hand and starts dragging me down the stairs. "I can walk myself, you know.", I politely try to pull my hand away only for him to pull back harder. "After dragging me halfway across town for your shitty little apartment, I think I have the right to do this.", I grumble and held my head down. 

As we are walking down the street, a bunch of female fans begin to notice us. Well, more like notice the man with a flame beard in front of me. They seem to annoying the living hell out of Endeavor, as he seems to be rushing to get out of the crowd 

"You know, if you didn't have flames covering your face all the time, people wouldn't recognize you.",I sneer. His grip on my hand only tightens. "This is to intimidate them. Not to make them fawn over me. Stupid bitc-"

"Woah, I can tell someone loves their fans.",I roll my eyes, kinda annoyed by his sudden horrible attitude. "They're annoying. Women who throw themselves onto men have no self respect for themselves, so why should I respect them. Besides, I have my eye on someone else right now.", my eyes widen for a moment as a wave guilt consume me. 'Holy shit, he does like someone else.'

"Oh.", was the only thing I said. "Stop being overdramatic, Ice Princess. I just said I have my eye on someone. Not that I'm dating someone. I've already told you last night, I'm single.", I couldn't see his face, but I could already tell he's smirking. 

"I'm not being over dramatic. I just said oh because I didn't know anything else to say. Not because I'm jealous or something.", I turn my head to the side. "Cocky bastard."

"We're here.", I turn my head to see a nice tall building ahead of me. "Woah. You've made it big, huh.", Endeavor grunts and keeps pulling me inside.

"Good Morning, Mr. Endeavor!",a purple haired female suddenly pops up in front us. She's wearing a green dress with matching green sandals. "I'm glad you're in. You have some hero applications to look over and a couple sidekick applications. You have 10 missed calls and 6 emails to reply back to.", she moves her neck length hair out of her face, with a soft smile. 

"Well, send out rejections to all the sidekick applications. I'll look over the hero applications, but they'll most likely be rejected too.", Endeavor said in a huff. "Can you show Tundra here around while I go get ready.", he sighs, finally letting go of my hand. 

"Of course, Mr. Endeavor. Is there anything else you need- and he's gone.", She sighs, watching flame hero walk away. "You must be The Ice Heroine: Tundra. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tomoko Higashikata.",Tomoko bows.

"O-oh. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Higashikata.", you bow awkwardly, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, please. Just call me Tomoko.",she smiles. "Now, let me show you around. The agency is really big, however, not many people work here due to Mr. Endeavor's um-"

"Lack of people skills?",I chime in. Tomoko chuckles. "When you put it that way, yes. He can sometimes be a pain to work for, but the experience and pay is very beneficial, especially if you're looking to open your own agency one day."

"Oh, so you are a hero?",My eyes widen a bit. Her quirk must be complex, since I didn't sense a temperature change from her."

"Oh, well, I'm not. My son, Josuke, is a 3rd year at Shiketsu High School. He goes by the hero name "The Restoration Hero: Crazy Diamond". He's pretty amazing and I'm hoping to earn enough money to open up an agency for him when he does become one. Working here with Mr. Endeavor has given me a lot of needed experience with working with heroes.",she smiles softly.

"Wait, you have a son?! Wow, I never would have thought you had any kids, especially that old. You look so young!"

Tomoko blushes a bit. "Oh you're too kind, Ms. Tundra.", we both chuckle as she continues to show me around the area.

"Wow, I never would have thought a hero who debuted two years ago would have so much.",I spoke aloud. Now thinking about, I really don't much about Endeavor, besides the fact that he graduated from UA a couple years before me. Hell, I don't even know his real name. Compared to other heroes, Endeavor's extreme private about his life. Which is a good thing, I guess. He's definitely not the people- person type. He's more of a Jotaro Kujo then a Joseph Joestar. 

"Oh, and Ms. Tundra.", Tomoko stops suddenly. If you ever need any repairs done to your hero outfit, please to hesitate to come by here. I'll have it fix in no time, free of charge. I can even have a new hero costume made for you, if you would like?", I shake my head quickly and sheepishly scratch my head.

I wish I knew this earlier. I definitely needed to know that when I ripped my original hero outfit. Now I'm stuck with an outfit I haven't wore since my 3rd year at UA. Which is getting tighter around my thighs with each day.

"Thank you for the offer, Tomoko, but I'll think I'll stick to the one I have on now. Which reminds me, um....where is the bathroom?"

"Bathroom? Oh, you can use one of the bathrooms upstairs. None of the rooms are occupied as of now, so you can make it your own if you like.", Tomoko chimes, as she begins to take me to an elevator. 

"Mr. Endeavor's room is on the 4th floor, if you need him for anything. If you can't get ahold of him, you can also reach out to me.",Tomoko's smiles before walking me to my room. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Of course. Thank you, Tomoko.", I wave at Tomoko as she leaves in the Elevator. Well, here goes nothing. I open the door and immediately, my mouth drops in amazement. 

It's as if the room was made specifically for me. (Favorite/color) walls, (favorite/flowers) placed on the desk, as (favorite/scent) fills the room. My face is filled with amazement as I begin to touch the (favorite/material) desk. I flop back at the desk chair and it felt like it was made in heaven. I don't think I've ever been this comfortable in my life. 

Wasn't there something I was suppose to be doing? Right, bathroom, hero outfit. With a sigh, I lifted myself from my dreamy desk chair and slowly made my way to the bathroom with my bag. 

"Alright, show time.",I whisper to myself as I begin to strip from my clothing. "Shit, where are my tights? I packed my tights, right?", I begin to panic a bit. I can't wear this without my tights! I begin to shuffle stuff around in my bags until I managed to find my beautiful, shrinking tights. "Hopefully, my thighs won't rip through.", I sigh as I begin to put my legs in. With a bit of a struggle, I manage to get it above my thighs. "Alright, for the rest of the outfit", a huge smile crept to my face as I bend over to get the rest of my outfit.  
RIP  
..........  
.........  
.....

"SHIT"

(So, I ended up wearing my outfit without my tights. But I did find some (favorite/candy) in the drawer, so in the end, I was happy. 

Moral of the story: Always make sure the outfit fits.)  
________

Today just doesn't seem to be my day. First, I accidentally mooned Endeavor without meaning to, I get chased out the city by fans, now I ripped my tights to my hero outfit. 

I did have some more tights that go with the outfit, however, they only mid thigh, still leaving my upper thigh open. And seeing how Endeavor "attentive" is, I could only hope he doesn't have anything smart to say about my outfit. 

"I see you changed your outfit once again. This time....with less clothing.", a deep voice says behind me. I turn around to see Endeavor standing by the door in his full hero outfit. 

"Yeah. I guess I managed to gain a bit of weight over the last 24 hours.", I shrug my shoulders sheepishly. 

"To be honest, Tundra, the outfit was already tight on you during the hero ceremony yesterday. This doesn't surprise me.", I sigh.

"Yeah, it was tight. But that's why they're called tights. They're suppose to be tight!",I explain. Endeavor rolls his eyes before beckoning me to follow him. 

"So, anything interesting happen?", I ask, trying to break this awkward silence. 

"Besides you ripping your tights and an Annoying Bastard nagging me to meet him, no.", my face change when he mentions the latter.

"Annoying bastard? Endeavor, that could be anyone when it comes to you.",I smirk. Endeavor's eye twitches a bit.

"There is only one person in this world that can annoying me this much.", he growls, clenching his fist.   
Whoever it is, Endeavor definitely not a huge fan of his. 

"Is there history behind this mysterious man.", I ask as we enter the elevator. Endeavor's eyes darken for a moment. 

"He's a old classmate of mine.",I stare for a moment. So, this person obviously went to UA with Endeavor. That could be a number of heroes. 

"Ah. That lowered the number to around 30 people.",A hint of a smile appears on Endeavor's face before the elevator opens. 

"Ah, Mr. Endeavor and Ms. Tundra. I like the outfit change, Ms. Tundra.",Tomoko comes from the corner with a soft smile on her face. 

"Oh thank you.", I blush a bit, a little embarrassed since this wasn't on purpose. Endeavor rolls his eyes.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Endeavor, there are a couple more emails from a certain figure. I haven't gone over them since they seem extremely important.", Endeavor's eyes widen a little bit before he relaxes. 

"I'll....get to them later.",Tomoko nods her head as she sits behind her desk. "I've heard there's been a lot of trouble happening downtown. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Apparently, there is no heroes patrolling that area-."

"Right. Come on, Tundra. We're going downtown.", My eyes widen. "Now? B-but my outfit-"

"That's the least of my worries. I'm sure no one will be able to get close enough to touch Tundra.",I sigh, slowly walking over towards the door with Endeavor. Ice begins to cover my arms and the bottoms part of my face. 

"It was nice to meet you, Tomoko.", I smile through my mask. Tomoko give me a thumbs up. "Same to you, Ms. Tundra. I'm sure we'll meet again.", she grins. 

"Come on. I don't have all day.", I roll my eyes for the sixth time today and walk out the building with Endeavor. 

"Alright, so where exactly downtown are we going-"

A bunch of people come out of nowhere, running and screaming for their lives. 

"Wherever the hell they came from.", Endeavor begins to run in the direction they're running from. I begin to follow him before a huge vine block comes out of nowhere, blocking my path. 

"Ah, sorry about that sweetie. I hoped to hit you, it seems my aim is off a bit.", a male comes from the shadows, a bunch of vines covering his face. "Damnit, I didn't hit him either.", the villain makes a "tch" noise. 

"I'll make sure that I won't miss this time.", his arms become replaced by vines as he swings towards me and Endeavor. 

My eyes widen a bit as I jump up, the tip of foot gets caught in the attack, causing me to flip over a bit. I stay on the ground, hoping for another attack, but I quickly notice all the villain's attention went straight to Endeavor, who seems to be giving the villain a hard time. 

I stood up quickly and begin to make an axe out of my ice. 

'Alright, remember (Y/n). As a hero, you do not go for the kill unless you have to. Please don't do a fatality in front of Endeavor.' 

I let a shaky sigh before throwing my ice axe at the villain, successfully cutting off his arm. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about Tundra.",he sighs, regrowing his arm with ease.

Dammit, that wasn't enough. Obviously, this mean that his body is made out vines, not just his arms. In fact, it seems that cutting off his limbs means they grow back a bit stronger. I swipe my hand at him, causing the side of him to freeze over completely. He smirks, breaking himself out the ice with ease. He swings his towards me, throwing harden vines at me. I dodge all of them, and quickly run to the other side with Endeavor. 

"Cutting off his limbs only causes them-"

"To grow back stronger. I've noticed.", he says a bit annoyed. "He can regenerate faster than I can burn him now and he can easily break out of your ice. He must have more than one quirk.", we both dodge another attack from the villain.

"I may have found his weakness. It'll be a trip trying to catch him off guard but-"

"I think I already know what you're thinking. You take the left side and I'll go for right.", I smile. Endeavor nods his head before we both go our separate ways. The villain smiles.

"Do you really think separating is going to stop me? How pathetic, I expected more from you two. Especially you, Endeavor.", a sly smirk comes across his face before goes back on the offensive. 

Running as fast as I can, I managed to evade the attack. I start skating across the ground to evade the attacks easier before getting in the right angle. 

'I got this.', a huge smile comes across my masked face as I begin to skate towards the villain. The villain growls, taking his attention off his left side. I suddenly go and completely freeze his legs over, catching him off guard. Right before he could use his arms to break out, Endeavor completely burns his arms off.

His eyes widen a bit, giving both me and Endeavor the perfect opportunity to attack. He sends out a stream fire towards the villain's left side while I send out a blast of ice towards the right side. 

The villain screams out, his face in pure agony. A huge circle of light begins to form before both me and Endeavor are blown back. Smoke surrounds the area as we both inch closer to the area.

Much to our surprise, instead of a body, we found a black gooey mess. Which I had to misfortune of stepping in. "Ew. What the fuck is this?", I look up at Endeavor, who seems to have the same reaction I did.

"He wasn't human. He was artificially made by someone. This was most likely a decoy to keep all of the attention off the real crime being committed.", he said, looking around suspiciously. I nod my head before looking around.

"I'll go look around and try to spot anything suspicious. You help out any civilians.", I turn towards him and solute him.

"Whatever you say, Captain Endeavor."

"Tch. Just don't embarrass yourself.", he says before walking away. I giggle a bit before turning my attention towards the city around me. Much to my surprise, most of the civilian evacuated the area during the fight. 

I begin to skate around the area, stopping small fires on the street and breaking apart my ice that stuck to the walls. "Hehehe.", I turn around. 

"Whose there?", no one answers. Weird, I must be hearing things.

"Hehehehe.", okay, I'm not hearing things. Someone is giggle and I just know it. I get in a fighting stance and begin to look around. Nothing looks suspicious. 

"Please. Don't hurt me!", I turn towards an tunnel. The sounds coming from, I just know it. I begin to skate over there, and hide behind a wall. I heard the giggling again, and turn to see a villain, standing there, holding a male by the throat.

"Destruction. One of my favorite things to do during my downtime. Along with killing!", a male screams as his throat is slashed out. The villain laughs, his golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight. His bright white hair is in a ponytail on top of his head. He sports a white and gold mask, and an eyepatch that covers his left eye.

"Helios, remember why we are here. This isn't just some simple attack against the public. We can't leave behind a huge mess unless boss is going to be on our ass again.", a purple hair female spoke, her pink eyes in a piercing glare.

"Ah, whatever. The boss is no fun! This job is no fun! Maybe we should go solo!", the white hair male cackles. "Wouldn't that be fun, Nocturnal?", The female rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't survive a second out there without the boss."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on him.",Helios lets out an insane cackle. "You love the boss! You love the boss!", he said in a sing song voice.

"Hush!",she grabs Helios and holds her hand over his mouth. "Remember, we are in public right now, dumbass! We need to go through with the plan before the heroes show up!",Helios rolls his eyes as Nocturnal lets him go. 

I clench my fist, letting a icy mist surround it. These two aren't paying attention to me, so it'll be easy to take out. I take a step back, holding out my hands to the side and begin to charge my attack.

"It's a bit too late for that.", a loud voice comes from behind them. Both the villains turn around in fear and surprise. I immediately stop and look up. "Oh god. Please don't be.",both villains say in fear. A man stood there, his red cape flying in the wind. His signature grin on his face and his hair flowing in the wind. Your eyes widen. "Why? Because I AM HERE!"

"OH GOD ITS ALL MIGHT!", the villains begin to panic as they rush to escape the hero. All Might easily manages to catch up with them. He smirks, getting ready to do one of his signature moves. Right before he can even say the words, I immediately freeze both the villains over, taking All Might off guard. All Might immediately breaks out of the ice and jumps away, looking for the potential threat.

I just stood there, completely frozen in place.   
"Toshi...",was the only thing I was able to get out. All Might turns towards me, his entire facial expression changes.

"(Y/n)? Is that you?", his voice shakes a bit, almost as if he's trying to hold back tears. He takes a couple steps closer and his eyes widen. "It really is you!", his entire face lights up as I just stare at him. "I haven't seen you since-",he clears his throat, a blush coming across his face. 

"Since the aboard trip.",I finished. He looks at with those beautiful blue eyes that at some point in time gave me complete comfort. Now all I see a huge burst of guilt and regret.

"Yeah. That trip.....",his voice falls off towards the end. However, his eyes never left mine. It almost feels like a century before I decide to speak up.

"So...um. I saw that you're the number one hero now. Congratulations.", I smile softly, trying to hide any raw emotion I was feeling right now. 

"Yeah. It took a while, but I finally did it.", he chuckles awkwardly, scratching his head sheepishly. I giggle awkwardly too, not knowing what else to say. "Um...I like your new...outfit. It looks great on you!", My eyes widen a little bit. "I mean, I don't mean that in a perverted way! I'm totally not looking at your legs. Hehe.", awkward silence. 

I thought my day couldn't get any worst than it was, but right now, I'm willing to do anything to get myself out of this shitty situation.

"So...um...what are you up to now?", his voice suddenly brought you out of your silence. "Well, um. I'm working as a hero now. And um...stuff."

"Ah! Me too! Me too...",He smiles, another breeze growing through his hair. "Um...well...It's getting late. And....um...I see no crime in this area.....if you want....I could uh....walk you home....or"

"She came here with someone already.",another voice comes out of nowhere, taking both of us off guard. You turn around and see Endeavor standing there, his glare completely freaking Toshi out. 

"Todoroki! I didn't see you there!", Toshinori yells. "I've been trying to contact you all day-"

"And I've ignore all of them. What do you want, Yagi?", Endeavor ask, his temperature rising by the second.

"Oh well um...it's kinda personal. It's important though, all hero work. But still personal.",Endeavor glares at the blonde male for a moment. 

"Um...You know what.....maybe I should go and check the other side of the town for civilians in need....I'll see you soon, Todoroki. And it was um nice seeing you again, Toshi.",Endeavor's eyes widen and Toshinori blushes a little bit.

"Um..yeah! It's great to see you too, (nickname).", Toshinori sighs softly. If only he could go back in time and fix the many mistakes that he made. You would be the first one.

"Tch.", Endeavor turns away, trying to get the thoughts of you saying his name over and over again out of his head. 

He thought this would be easy. But now, the past has returned and it doesn't seem that you're completely over it yet....  
______________________________


	9. Character Introduction: Yagi Toshinori- All Might

I'm going to admit, this is a lot sadder than what I wanted it to be. So a bit of a angst warning. And spoilers if you haven't read Chapter Three: A Blast From The Past. Please read that chapter before reading this one.   
______________________________

"Another Villian Brought to Justice! Another Day Saved!",All Might gives his signature smile. He couldn't help but to laugh when the crowd started cheering his name. Toshinori remembers when this was all just a dream to him. A young quirkless boy who wanted to make an impact on the world. 

And now look at him. His dream is finally coming true. He's going to become the symbol of peace! While he loved The United States of America and all the great people he met there, Japan will always have a special place in his heart. 

He's glad to be back, with all of the great people he grew up with. With a thumbs up, and another one of his silly catchphrases, Toshinori dashes away in incredible speed, leaving the crowd in awe.  
________

"Ah, thank you again, Yagi-Senpai! I'm sorry to keep bothering you about this-.", the (h/c) female bows.

"Ha, there is no need for formalities, (L/n). Please, this call me Toshinori.",a huge blush comes across his face. This was probably the 5th time this week that (L/n) had asked him for help, but he didn't mind it at all. It was a hero's job to help those in need!

"O-oh. Okay then. Toshinori. Hm. I like the sound of that.", (L/n) whispers under her breath. Toshinori blushes even harder.

'She thinks my name sounds nice?!'

"Anyways, I probably should head to class now. Thanks again, Toshi!", she smiles before running off. 

"Um- yeah! You too, (L/n)!",he smiles awkwardly. He places hands on the side of his cheek and gives his signature grin. 

"You two look like complete idiots right now.",an annoyed voice comes behind him. 

"Ah! Todoroki!", Toshinori jumps up and leans against the wall. "What's up.",he tries to deepen his voice.

Todoroki rolls his eyes and facepalms. "Oh come on, Todo! Try relaxing once in a while. I'm sure it will do you wonders.",Toshinori puts an arm around him and starts walking towards their class.

"I don't have time to relax.",he states, shoving the blonde away from him. "Judging by your grades, it seems that you're relaxing too much."

"Or training too much!", Toshinori chimes in happily. "Plus my grades aren't that bad! I'm sure I can pull them up before the end of the year!"

"Yagi, you have two F's and a D, and we are already half way through with the school year.",the blonde gives an awkward laugh.

"Well, D's get diploma! Plus, the F's are high so it's an easy pull up!",Toshi smiles, annoying Todoroki even further. How could this idiot smile when his grades are so low!

"I mean, yeah I should worry about my grades a bit more. But I still have training every day after school and I'm usually tired afterwards. I can barely keep my eyes open during homeroom. I'm sure you understand, Todo.", Todorki makes a tch noise before walking away from the blonde. 

"I mean, you almost failed for the same reason last year. And for being a horrible team player during the sporting festival.",He laughs before seeing a huge fireball coming his way. "Sorry."

"Stop. Following. Me.", The Fire user glares harshly at the blonde before walking away. 

Toshinori laughs before catching up to his "friend".

"On a serious note, I have a question for you, Roki.", Todoroki groans in defeat. It's obvious he's not getting rid of this imbecile anytime soon. 

"You're good at relationship advice right?", The red head stops in place. His eyes darken for a moment before he looks back up at the blonde.

"Why do you need relationship advice? Can't you just speak to them or something?", the blonde took note to his quick attitude change. Maybe Todoroki isn't good with relationships?

"Well, she's kinda hard to get. You two meet before, her name is (L/n)-", Todoroki's head snaps towards him. His eyes widen with an unknown emotion. 

"You like (L/n)?", his voice fell a bit. 

"Um...Yeah! I was wondering if you could help me? I mean, you seem like you know-."

"Toshinori! Todoroki! Why are you late to class!",Toshi jumps up in fear. They both turn around surprised."G-Gran Tornio!"

"Get to class you two!"

"Yes sir.",both of them mumble quietly before walking back to class.   
____________

The moment he confessed his feelings towards her, he didn't think for a moment that she would admit to liking him back. In fact, he was thinking the opposite. 

That was the greatest day of Toshinori's life. He couldn't recall time that he was happier besides the moments he spent with (Y/n)

He can recall down to their first kiss, their first date, their first make-out session, first time meeting each other family, first time making love to each other.

Even to this day, Toshinori doesn't think that he can ever be as happy as he was when he was with her. (Y/n) were the symbol of peace in his life, the greatest thing that ever happened to him. With (Y/n), he felt invincible. He felt powerful. With (Y/n), he felt loved. 

So how did it go all wrong?   
Where did it go all wrong?

If only Toshinori noticed a red-headed male, burning with rage and jealousy behind him.   
__________________

Did Toshinori know that Enji cause the breakup? No, he never would have thought of that. At least, not until now. After seeing (Y/n) in the tunnel; after spending a whole year without her awoken a feeling that he thought he had long forgotten. 

He thought that if he broke up with her, he would protect her from getting hurt. But it only caused her more pain. Toshi didn't realize that at the end, it was him causing (Y/n) all of the pain. 

Their break up wasn't a messy one, but it was the worst thing Toshinori had to go through since the death of his master, Nana Shimaru. This time, however, Toshinori is the one causing his own pain. 

He will never forget the way (Y/n)'s face drop the moment. How the tears fell from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, tell her how sorry he was. Tell her that it was just a joke, he would never do anything like that to her. He will forever and always cherish her. 

"So what personal hero stuff did you want to discuss?", Endeavor's thought snapped Toshi out of his trance.

"Oh yeah. Well, I wanted to speak with you about (Y/n).", Endeavor raises an eyebrow. "While in America, I found out some stuff about her...family. So you know that her cousin is Sub-Zero, correct? Well, apparently he wasn't the only Sub-Zero. Her cousin had a older brother, who is the original Sub-Zero. However he was killed by a Japanese man 9 years ago. Or at least we thought he was."

"So you're saying that he's still alive. And he could potentially harm (Y/n)?", Endeavor's harsh glare darkens for a moment. 

"I'm not saying that he plans on harming (Y/n). But I do know that he's after anybody who reminds him anything of the man who killed him. Who just so happened to-"

"Have a flame quirk? So you're saying that I'm the one in danger.",Endeavor's face relaxes. 

"Yes. I'm not saying he's coming after you, but he is aware of you now that you're the number two hero. And since you're working with (Y/n), I was hoping you didn't get her involved in this. Bi-Han wasn't the biggest fan of hers, so he could very well see her as a traitor and possibly cause harm towards her."

"I'll make sure that won't happen.", and it was at this moment that Toshi, even though it was for a second, started to believe that Endeavor was the one. 

The Japanese man who murdered Bi-Han in cold blood.   
The man that caused Toshinori to break the love of his life's heart.

However, the doubts are cast away with the realization that Endeavor would never do anything like that. 

Would he?


	10. AN: What In Endeavor’s Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fiesta author note of the book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Um. This is all Copy and Paste from my Wattpad page because I wanted to begin writing on my AO3 page. One day...I will...one day...

Hello and welcome to the first author note of this book! I'm sure there is going to be more to come before this book is over, but thank you all for tuning in to anyways. Or scrolling past it because "fuck author notes, they're totally not important."

Anyways, I'm here to clear up any confusion that someone may have about the story set up. I'm sure no one is confused, but if you are, then thank you for giving me a reason to write this at 3:00 am in the morning.

Okay, first off, this story is going to be broken down into parts. The parts are more so for me so I can have a little break in between and finish other projects that I may be neglecting. cough cough DEATH NOTE cough cough  
It's also a way to give the story arcs and such.

Within the parts, you have the chapters which are usually going to be around 2500+ words, depending on how much is going on in the chapter. 

Character Introductions are a lot shorter than your normal chapters usually ranging from 1000-1700 words, depending on the characters. 

The biggest difference between a character introductions and a normal chapter is the main focus. The chapter's main focus are normally going to revolve around the main plot line and connect smoother than the Character Introductions. 

Character Introductions are based around the a character and can be placed completely out of the books timeline or flow straight within the story. The only exceptions to this rule is Endeavor and Tundra's character Introductions (mostly because they're the main characters.)

There are also false chapters, which are chapters that are disguised as something else. Honestly, I know a lot of people tend to skip over author notes without a second thought, so I thought it would be funny to start placing things such as lemons or sneak peaks into my author notes so those who actual read them will get some of that lemon juice or sneak peak. But that doesn't mean all my author notes are going to be like that. Like this one; I'm literally just explaining how I'm setting up my book to those who may or may not be confused.

Next are endings. So, this book is going to have multiple endings. Each part will have three endings and the books finale with have a total of six endings.

During the end of part; the last chapter before the endings will have a set of words in a different font.   
Example:

hαwk

dσvє 

truth

Which ever one has the most comments will be posted first. Usually, the words will have great importance to that certain part and might even been highlighted in past chapters that they're mentioned in. 

Overall, there will always be a Bad Ending, A Good Ending and a True Ending. Sometimes the word you believe is a certain ending might have a different meaning to it towards the end. 

When it comes to the book ending, the voting goes a bit differently-  
Ȩ̶̡̧̧͖̥̯͖̘̭̺̣̻̟̺͙̺͉̞͕͎̝̰̳̭̗̻̰̗̻̠̫̖̲̱͈̦̜̮͍̹̭̰̜̙̩̊̍̃̆̔̀̉̃͠n̵̛̤̉̏̃̌̑̔͌́͆́̔̍̓̾̉̀͊͋̉̇̆͛́͆͋̌̀̿̌̌̊͛̔̈́̾̀̐̂̅̊̐̈́̌͋̃͘̕͘̕͝͝d̶̛͓͙̯̦̮̝̮̊̏͐̎̓͆̀͂̌͛̌͒͂́̈́̏̅̋̅͆̎̏̅͆͐̕̚͝i̵̧̨̱͓̫̼̮̲͇͔͔̹̖͎͉͉͚͖̻̬̩͈̥͓͍̥̣̻̜͓̞̯̻͕̤͍̘̫̖̣͔͍̪̱̥͔̫̗̘͓̞̝̞̪̠̍̔̈́͐͂̃̚͜͜ͅṉ̴̛̛̛̀̌͂͗̉̒̎̈́̽́͐̆̊̓̄̔͊͌̏͒́̐̈́͌͊̐͑̚͝͝͝ģ̴̨̛͔̯̩͎͕̜̬̻͕̭̬͚̫̟́̒̈́̒͗̈́̍̈́̊̓͆͆̇͆͆͒̃̾̾̉̏̅̿̌̂́̓͆́͜͜͠͝͠͠?̴̨̢̨̡͕̪̣̻̗̙͍͇̠̝͍͓̭̖͇̫͉͖̥͇̱̫̰͔̳̠̺̖͐̚͜͜ͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̢̛̗̝̤͚̬̱͔͓̺͎̮͍̭͎̩͓̤̝̺̪͚̰̹̩͖͚̼̬̯̤̞̳̭͚̹̥͓̰̥̙̘̬̙͕̱͓̣̖̺̗͔͖̂͛̄̐̔͌̃̈́͆̆̎́̾͛͆̂͗͊͛͌̀̀̑͒̊̒̏̈̓́̆͆̉̊̌̒̔̐̃̊̋̇̒̓͐̈̎̔̔̓̚̕͘͜͝͠ͅ(̸̢̛̦̗̱̻̼̯̹̫̤̬̫͕̉͑́̆̎͑͐̐̍͒͊̊̉̀́̍̀̔́͐́̔̃̉̓̀̀͊̊̾́̒̓̀͌͊̿͘͘͠͠ͅẎ̴̡̡̡̧̡̹̭̱̦̤̖̲̩̯͎̯̬̺͕͕̪̤͇̪̜̠͚͇̰͇̦͊̇̏͐̽͛́͆͗̐̈́̕͝͝/̶̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̞̠͎͖̗͓̥̮̖̟̹̥̫͎̗̭̳̘̤̯̬͉̟̳͓̝̩̼̫̮̮̜͎͈͔̙̘͕͉́̂̃̐́̽̃͒̅̅̔͗̓̈́͊̉͑̽̀̿̓̓̚̚͝͠͝n̷̢̨̹̤͎̥͎͉̥̣͍͙̪̳̹̤̰̗̹͔̠̗̠̜̖̤͔̂̒̊͗̓̌̏͐̈́́̈̑̒͋̒͋̂̇̒͆̇̎̊͂͐̋͋͂̍͆̉͋̎̂̊͘͘͝͠͠͝ͅ)̵̢̨̢̛͉̦̲̦̭̗͍̝͎̮̼̰̞̣̜̖͇̫̬͓͔̖̼̬͙̣̹͚̬͛̇̔͒͑̓̌̌̾͑̃̈́̋͌͛̋́͂̾̽̑͊͊̀̓̑̆,̷̹̺͍͓̝̫̜̲̺͕͉̖̱̻̭͙͕̄͋̈́̄̇̈́͂͌́͒̅̋̒̌̋͛̈̈́̋̃̓͒͂͂͘̚͘̕͜͝ ̴͚͚͎͙̟̯͉͕̪̻̪͚̖̐̐̆̂̑̀̈́̔̉̒̍̽̌͋͗̂̇̚͝͠ả̶̢̧̨̡̺̗̺̖̥͓͍̤͚̞̬̞̝̲̣̠̭̗͉̯̣̯̟̤̳̣͈͉͔̬̜̮̻̦̫͎̥̥̬̖̮̭̲̞̠̗͈̼̦͚̟̗̽́ͅṙ̷̡̢̛̠̻͚̰̘̝̜̩̼̘̪͊̈́̓̉̎̎̎̀̑̎̈̂̈́̔͐̅͗̋̎̈́͑͌͑̈̐̄̈͊̒̌̕̚̚͠͝͝ͅȩ̴̲͍̠͈̫̠̟̩̜͖̫͙̥̥̟̲͍͉̪͇̺̠̹͓̱̣̤͙̤̲͓̳̹̠͈̥̝̠͓̱̼̼̩̖̻̗̾̏̆̈́̾̓̂̔̈́͌̅́̅͐̉̌͌̇̋̍̏́̽̑̇̀̀͘͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̧͎̲̝̖͇͕̘͓̖̹̗̪̙̲̣̝̖̜̳̱̙̹͕̥̗̺̭̜̱͎̭̲̙̮͎̘͕̜͕͙̂͜͜͜͜ÿ̷̡̢̭̺̬̺͚̼͉̗̥̩̱͍̭͍̜̝̤̙̘͙̰̹̰͕̬͉̳͇̟͇̼̤͔̩̤̥̣̘̖̝̭̬̜̣̪̙͉́͒̉̀͌̓̓̉̈́̇̍̉̌̀͂́͛̔̄̇͒̅͘͝ơ̴̢̨̡̧͚̣̭͉̰̺̺͚̮͈͔͙̟͔͕͖̱̬̦̳̙̝̼̠̖̏̀̋̀̓̐́͗̀̍́̾̈́̌̆̎̍̇̓͂̓̀̓̔̄̏̒̍̈́̔̓͑̄̓̃͐̑̍͛͐̇̌̈͋̕̕͘͠͝͝͝u̵̧̡̳̥͙̝̙͇͎̳̻͍͈͚̫͈̲̻̣̳̪͍̝͖̬̜͙̥͆̇̽͛̄̀̍̊̏̀͝͝ ̷̨̧̛͍̦̻̰̰̝͍̦͖̖̣̙͔̭̦̖̻̘͈̳̯̗̠̼͚̙̳̤̗̩͔̠̰̣̹̣̞̩̥̲̩̳͐̓̔̎̀̈́̊̍̈́̋̐͌̐̾̋̾̈̊̅̀̊̈́̽͛͑̐͗̑̏̽̊͌̉̌͒̾̋̃̋̃̽̉̇͐̆̓̑̒̀̏͐͑̽̕̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̡̢̧̡̛̛̛͉̤͉͍͖͇̺̗̩̬͉͔̤͇̬̬͓̲̫͈̻̯̯̥̗̞͙̹̳̪̪̯̬̮̗̳̥̭̲̹̻̲̫̆̎͐̎̆̅͐͂̎̂̂̋͆͑̆̀̈̉̉̈́̉͗̾̀̚͜͠͝͝r̸̢̛͙͈̠̉͊͐͌̈́͒̈́̉̅́̃̊̊͐̈́̎̿̂̈̌̐̀͐͒̀͐̈́́͐͝͝ỷ̸̢̧̢̡͔̺͇͍͚͚̘̥͕͉̤̰̩̩̗̟͙̯͍͇͕̞͔͔̭̻̲̯͖̤̘̖̪͇̙̼͕͎̮̩̯̞͙̭̹͓̩̣̣̔̅͒͗͑̎̃̆̃̒̾̀̾̇́̀̋̑́͋̆̄͋̈́̚͜͝į̷͓̣̲̘̥͍̀͂̊͗̀́́̓͋̀͐̈́͑̈́͑͆̋̈̏̿̽ͅñ̶̢̧͙͈̣͓͍̮̥̯̝̥̮̇̊͛̓̀̕g̸̢̛̛͉̟̰̎̾̿̓͐̂̿̈́̊̒͂͑͐̿́̉̇͌̎͂̿͐̎̉̆̉̿̇̅̈̾́̈́͂̂̿̒̏͌̈͊́͋̑̓̎̎̀̕͝͠͝ ̸̞̩̟͖̗̘̙̗̪͓͔̺̯̃͌̂̀̂̆͐̈́̎͑̏͊̈́̄̒̎̒́̈́̈́̾̆́̅̆̔̿͋̌̑͒̾́̄̓̐͗̎̓͆̔̅͌̈́̿͋̑̆͑̓̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͠t̷̢̧̢̢̹͙̼͓̺̙͉͚͕̞͍͙͈̙͓͕̯̼̝͉͈̯̞̻̙̩̜̦͔̖̘͖̫̖͖͇̩͖̺̬̲̫͖̆́̓̑̏̓͑͛̓͊̿̐͒͒̍͘͜͜͠͝ơ̴̧̝͖̙̞̝̓͒̉͂̀͒̏̉̿̈́̾͊̈́̌̽̈́̀̋̽͂̾̾́̽̾͂̉̊͐̀̀̑̈̂̌͊̍͒̄́͊̀͐̂̀̃́̂̇̒́͐̕͠͝ ̸̢̧̛̦̟̫̗͓͂̊͒̋͐͗͑͑̋͗̀̐͛̈́̎͛̿͌͑̈́͐̃̚ḙ̷̡̧̛̜͙̥̤̫̩͇̜̜̞̬͉͉͍͎͚͖̗̫͎̫̹͔͔̜̘̼͇̽̾̐͛̏̆̿̏͒̉̌̀̽̉̍́̈́̽̍̑͂͆̈́͋̾̂̋͌̐͋͒͌̅́̾͗͆͒̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ņ̶̧̢̢̧̨̛͙̥̙͈͇͉̮͚̦̥͕̦̮̩͖̝̤̰͍̳̪̮̟̼̦̫̻̙̜̘͔̞̱̩͍̠̳̩̩̺̩̮͔̘̩̬̦̳̪̫͎̒̄̎̐̂́̉̓̌͑̿͑̒̑̊̈́͊͐͗̈́̄̒̇̉̈́̒̑̊̕͜ͅͅḑ̶̡̡̧̡̼͚̦̥̺̳͉͚͙̣͎͈̺̪̣̘̟̜͎̳̩̗̺̯͔̻͍͇͇͇̄́͊̋̃̓́̓̈́̎̈́̃͐͌̈́̀͐͑̃̌̀̄͗͌͒̇̑̍̎̋̅͗͐͒͂̆͒͌̄̈́̚̕̚͘͝ ̵̨͉̥̤̬͎̲̳̻͍̹͎̮̦̙̙̳̺̘̼̟̮͇̘͔̀͆́̑̿̀̒t̴̳̗̬̂͌̀͒̓̂̅͗́͗̈́͊̆̌̉̾̈́̎̀̓̇͛̂͆̒͊̀̿͆̌̇̏̚͘̚͘͝h̸̡̛̛̦̱̰̦̘͖̤͙̗̟̰̖͎͚̖̜̔̆͆́̈͒̐̈̌̅̎̄͛̈̈́͐̏̈̈́̿̈́̃̃͒̍̐͋̈͘͘͜͝͠į̷̢̯̳͔̙͍̜̞͚̤̱͖͔̭̪̼̩̘̝͕̺̱͇̼͉̟̭̦̙̻̤̰͕͕́̉͗̌̏̇̇̄̉̓̾̽́̚͜͝ͅͅṡ̴̢̧̢̨̡̛̛͍͚̼͔̟͇̖̱̪̯̤̦̭̤̲̙͖͖̞̦͖̬͔̥̹͚̦̘̫̣̗̠͉̫͇̬̮̦̟̲̝̰̫̞͖̠̺̯̿͊̀́̒̔̉̄́̈́̎́̅̎̈́̈́́̈́͑̋̆̂̈̔͌̀͌̊͑̈́̀̿͋͂̓̎̅̿̀̀́̕͘̕͜͜ ̵̢̢̛͕̠̤̜͇̩͚̬̝̫͚̦̤̪̞̻̰̯̼̝̹͓̱͖̦̯̇̎̒̋̽͌̽́̏̍̏̕͝͝ą̶̡̛̥̰͚̠̣̠̳͉̝͍̪̰̫͖̺̝͛̈̀̈́͊̿͂͆̾̒̀̓̒́̈́̓̑̐͒͆͂͂̃͐͆̊̐̈́̀̾̅́̑͒̀̈͆̓͌́̉̂̓̇͘̕̚̕ͅl̸̢̢̡̘̩̻̹̙̯͕̗̫̗̠͚̳̘̜̱̙̭͖̼͕̘̯̭͈͗̄̋͜͝r̷̡̡̡̻̣̦̝͇̤̼̠̻̩̱͓̭̘͙̣̼̪̞̫͓̺̹̪̰̟̞̳̍̐̌̋́̈̏͂́̄̌͆̉̉͗͛͘͜͠͠e̸̡̡̢̢̩͙̟̭͙̹̬̭̹̞̫̮̥̠̭̞͉̙͕̗͚̻͎̜̰̗̜͎̼̞͓̼͖͈̖̲̣̺̬̫̻̖̥̫̘̯̬͇̗͌̅́̿̊͌̏̓͐͜ͅa̷̧̡̨̛͙͓̼̖̥̣̤̺̰̯̠̜͚͍̮̺̮̜͚̹͈̳̱̦͔̽̈̂̀̔̒̅͛̔͊̏̒̓̂̏̈́̿͜ͅḑ̸̢̱͕̩̘̘̬̪̞̮̳̪͙̳͎͖̭̱̗̪̯̹͎̙̹̜̜̮̺̫̃̿̇̕͜͜y̷̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̥̣̮͇̥̰̼͓̞̺̖̥̰̟̺̭̞̦̞͉̞͚͚̥͙̤̲͇̤͗͗̀̉͋͒̐̏̔̈́̔̀͒͂̄̆̽̍͐͒͊̊̃̿̇͋̈͐̇̈̾̉̒̄͗̅͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠?̸̧̧̡̢̨̧̤͖͙̭͍̳̞͙̹̺̲̜͎̬̠̯̹̩͙̻͎̜̫̩̰͉̰͈̘̘͇̯̭̠͓̦̼̪̥͕̩̣͍̾̕͜͜ͅ ̵̨̧̨̢̧̙͕̠̰͔̙͈̝͇̙̦̩̙̝͎͙̙͉̟̱̝͖̗̰̠͕͓̼͔̼̩̰͕̦̞͍̼̘̒͜ͅḮ̵̛̛̛̻̠̮̯͓͚̰̼̹̯̠͉̳̗̯̲̗̾̓̑̃̊̂̆̑̈͌̿̏͂̉̉̔̂͌̒̿̀̀͂̽̏̍͆̆̈́͊͛̈́͆̈́̀͛̎̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝'̵̧̢͕̰̥̪͍̼̙͔̩͉̺̪̥̣͓̖͍̼͖͚̺̩̘̖̹̮͚͍̹̺̩̤̻̺͕̟͎̺͇̣͇̙̞͇͈̯̖̱̱̦̰̹̙͚͒̑̃͊͂͌̓̓̀͒̅̀̽̉̈́̾̂̉̇̅̒̌̈́͂̉́͋͋͛̏̆̈́̏̅̉͌̌́̈̆̀̚̕͘̚̕͝͠v̶̨̨̡̨̛͙̻̗̞͈͔̞̮̖͇̲͈̮̫̖̗̞̼̬̠͇̟̖̮͕̦̮̣̖͍̭̬̞͙̘͎̻͍̞̙̩̝̼͙͚̤̫̱͎͉̜̿̒̎͂̓̂̍̑̅̎̎͛͛̍̑̌̀͛́̌̈́̇͂͑̋͌͌͊̃̔̌͌̄̍͂̍̊̎̚͘͝͝͠ͅͅę̴̛̛̰͕̱̲̻̥̜͈̮̣̥͇̖̭̗͎͚͔̒͐̈̅͑̇̒̉͗͊̈̓̀̋̊͐͂̽̽̈́͑͘͘̕͠͝͠ͅ 

̸̢̢̨̛̛̖͕͖̻͙͕̬͖͉̫͕̝̘͙̜̝̺̻̦͉͉̣̼̬͔̦̱̯̫̦̣͎͓̱̟̑̀̀͑̎̌̅̒́̇̆̀͐͋̇͆̾̍̏̇̅͊͛́̒̊̒̀̓͋̈̕͘̕͘̕̚͝͝b̸̢̡̩̥̫͈͈̤͇͔̙͔͖̭̤̝̻͉̤̻̘̳̭̜̠̦͖̜̱͇̥͇͓̤̼̪̣̙̋̑͌̍́͆̿̂͛̏͌̋̓͗̀̊͆͛̕̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅa̷̢̡̛̝͈̟̠͇̪̰͖͉̝͎̳̗͎͇̝̺͙̙̺̮̮̲̠͎̻̳͇̗͍͇̘̯̹͈̟̩̺͓̼̪̤̝̯͖̫̎̀̃̏̀͒͛͛̒̀͐̈̑̑̒̐͌̒̊͑̓̋̽͐͑͊̄̓̈̆͑̒̓̉̊̈́̇̀́͒̍̂͐͌̾̽͆̀̽̐́̉̽̍̀̚͘̚̚͜͝ͅͅͅr̵̢̡̘̹̺̺̰̉͗͊͐͂̅̐̋́̀̈́͂̉̆̎̈̋̈́̔̌̒͛̀̔͊̀̎̍̎̈́̍̅̈̒̕̚̕͠͠͝ȩ̴̛̛̦̳̖͔̞̜͕͈̪͚̮͓̙̙̰̩͈͚͚̰̺̓͗̆̈́̅̌́͆̊̽͑̑͂̌̑̽̋̿͒̄̆̎̈́̍̐͗́̽̅͛̒͌̀͑͗̄͂̋̀̆͆͗̂͛͊̑̀͌̚̕̚͝͠͠͠ļ̷̨̧̡̥̙͓̗̮̭̠̖̖͖͎̜̩̣̯̩̱͓̗̻͉͙̹͓̺͔̬̠̩̫͔̠̇̈͜ͅy̴̨͇̳͚̲̅͌͛́̓̓̉̈́̈́͆̌̊͊̀̋̂͊̄̽̇͗͗͐͑̏̾̀͌̉͋̈́̂̓̏̎̾̎̃͊̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̧̧̫̟̪̖̦͈͙̫̺͕̩͇͉͉͔̘̭̗̫̮̹̮̪̼͕̯̲̥̱̺͖̣̳́͑̽̽̽̌̋̑͋̒̿͊̐͐̀̑͛̂̓͐̈́̽̀͒͛͆͋͊̓͊͂͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅd̴̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̦̯̪͙̺͖̦͓͖̟͓̳̲̗̩̖̩̻̩̯͎̮͈͈̬͕͕̺͚̗͉͇̼͈̟̭͚̩̥̥̪̯͕̥͛͑̇̿͆͐̋̚͜͝ͅo̷̢̡̨͍̱̙͚͚̳̤̫͓̰̰͕̭̮̬̻̦͙̪͖͍̟̖̙͓̝̮͕̝͖̩̳͈̥͕̦̪̥͈̮̐͛͒̊̿͑̎͑͌͂͛͋̒̏͌̿̈́̐̽̎̂́̒̄̑͌̎̔̄̌̌̎̃̾̒͛̉̇̅̈́͐͊̐̽̈̊̍̕̚͘͘͘̚͝͠͠͠ͅͅṋ̵̡̡̭̤͈̳̗͇̬̟̯̟̖̹̳̳͎̝̱̱̩͇̠̔̊̃͆͛́̃̚ę̴̧̪̣̰̯͚̺̮͈̯̖̞͖̣̦̞̫͚̟̻̼̜̘̜̏̔̔̃͋̎́́̈́̉̄͆̓̈̐̇͊̑͋̔͑̈́̂̑͒́̈́́̓̒͊͊͌͆̕̕̚͘͜͝ ̷̢̡̡̢̦̜̗͓̦̫̩̳̞͇̩̯̦̝͓̩̻͍̤̻̭̪͍͚̠̲͇̙̺͔̰̳͇̺̲̯̖͇̘̞͎̝͂̆̆́̀͐̈͂̄̀̈͊̓̆̋̀̓̊̄̀̓̆͑͘͠͠ͅͅa̵̛̼͚̘̩̲̣̱̟̤͎̲͇̖͍̳̻̭͙̓̽̓̽̈́̆́̀̑̆̈̿̂͂̄͐̃̌̑̎͒̆̈́͛̊̆̽͑͌̂͋̀̂͑̀̓͛̕͘͠͠͝ͅͅn̶̡̢̧̛͓̹̗̦̝͇̩͎̗̱͖̰̯̘̦̳̦̖͖͙͇̒̏̉͑̈́̍̀͗͐̊̌̉͗̋͗̍̔̾͆̉͂͋̈́̌̿̇̌̔̒͗̃̊̌̈́̉̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅỷ̵̙̬͎̤̼̦́̎̊̎̔t̵̨̧̨̧̛̛̮̤̻̱̞̫̣̙͕̟̰̗̞̯̦̼̬̬̭̠̬̫̥̩̼̹̗͗͛̀̊̊̽̏̈́͒̅̇̆̔͂̈̿̒͊̓̓́͑̆͐̂̔̾͒́̌́͑͗͋̄̌̒̃̂͐̀̔̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̷̡̧̺͉̰͎͎͎̙͉̩̪̭̯͖̫̤͍̯̣̹̰͖͉͕̩̰͕̤̝̬̏́̔̉̉͗̿̋̋̋̾̌͒̌͗̋́̅͌̍͆́͌͛̕͜͝͝͠ị̵̛͖̙̭͔͉̮̯͇̻̲̱̳̮͙̖̦̞͕̝̯͕̙̮̖͖̌͌͑͌͑͂̌̉̎͂̓̃͒̎̑̀̍̄͂̽́̅̉̃̎̅̀̇͑͛̈͒͂̔̃̊̽͋͆̋̽͐͒̽͋̓͆͋̕͘͘͘͜͠͠ǹ̴̢̡͙̲̞͉̦̤̦̘̝̘̦̩̠̰̪͉͕͓͇̦͓͓̥͖̩̞̟̂̑͌̑̎̈́̋͆̈͐̆̃͛͐̇̊͑̐͒̈́̂̀̈́̈̒̾͂͛̒̓͛̎̓̐̆̉̀̀̀̕̕͜͝͠͠g̴̡̧̢̫̙̙͓͖͔̜̳̳̪͎̠̝̫̓̋͂̇̇̑̒̅̐͋͌̋̓͌̃̆́́̿͐̀̒͒̓̍͆̈͌̈́̄̚̕͘͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̺̩̫͖̝͖͓̔̒̔̆̏̋͊̀̑̓̉̍̔́͊̓͒̓̔̒͊̒̿͒̚̚͘͘͝͝ţ̶̢̛͍͔̳̩̜͈̘̣͓̟̦̲̂͒̏̋̊́̔̍̐͊͊̂̂͛̿̚͜o̵̧̧͖̭̦̲̯͙̺̘̬̹̬̤̯̰̠̙͇͍̞̤̭̦̳͕͇̟̭̼̬̫̻̿͌̍̈́̆̍ ̶̨̨̧̡̢̨̢̘̠̗̝̼̻͎͍̗̘͈̝͙̺͙͎͉̪̹̹̟͎̼̟̳͓̱̙͈̥̹̺̬̺̗̙̪̙̻̋̔͋̉̽͌̈́͗̏̌̓̀̓͗̌͂̍͊̽̈́̅́̍̄́̀̄̒̈́̐͛͂̓̌͛̋̂̿̅̈́̑̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜y̶̜̼̲͚̝̌̿͒͛͒͒͒̏̽̔̈́̊̒̽͒͆̌̉̓͂̇̉̚͘͝͝͠ơ̶̢̢̡̧̛̱̞͈̙̫̙̖̥͔̙̫̻͕̤̯̦̱̘̞̰̰̬̜̜̱̤͕͔̫͈̬̰̲͇͕̘̮͔̣̫̞̰̒̋̊̍̆̀̈́̈́̈́̂̌̉̾̊̍̅̏͛̓̐̿̌̆͑͑͋̽͐̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͠ų̷̢̢̡̛̘̲̜̼͕̙̼̝̩̳̘͖̦̙̥͖̩̲̺̹͕̟̗͇͖̮͉̺̯̗̭̙͍̫̮̪͕̻̙͚̥̐̍̈́͒̄͑̈̈́̓̑͑͆̅̈̅̀̎͌̆́͛̚͘͝ ̵̨̛̱͖͖̣͎̲͎͚͓̖̱̥̱̳̈́͂͋̈̒͋̓͂̆̌̾̀͐͊̉̉̀̑̓̎͊̏͗͂̄̅͆̇̓͂̃̈̀̇͋̿̎́̌̕̕͠͠͠͝͝ý̶̧̢̡̢͉̩͍̙̹͎͚̠̦̩̤͖̣̹̬̱͓͎͎̯̩̳͖̣̪̜̠̩̟̝͙̦̗̺̤̦̰̫̤̮̺̲̏͒̓̔̿͋̂̈̆̉́̉̌̌͒̈̎̃̏̿̋͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝e̶̛̟̹̘̣̣̮͇͔̮͖͑̓̎̎̀͛̊́̿̈̒͌͊͗̑̊͆̈́̾̎͛͋̔̅̐̅̕͠͝ͅt̶̢̢̨̛̳͚͓̓̉̆̿̽͗̈́̊̿̒͊̄̃̒̇̇̊̌̿̐̔̃͗̈́̀̎̋͋̑̈́̆͑̓̂̊̆̚͠?̵̢̡̰͍͍̱͚͓̩̞̘͉̭̘̣͕̺͇̊̋͗̇͌̃͂͌̿̚̕͝ͅ ̸̨̡̡̡̛̯̬̖̱̝͍̟̞̼͎̯̼̱̯͕̙͉̺̼͓̎̆̈̋̋͋́͌̎̇͐̊͋̌́͐́̇̐̍̓͆̀̍͂̇̔̉̋͒͒̀̐̾̎͐̔̿̈́͌͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅȂ̵̧̢̨̧̛͈̹̘̼̯̠͚̗͓̜̹̪̺̹̥̥̻̳͓̭̲͉̲͍̦̝̺͉̖͉͔̥̹̓́̐͑̾̂͂̉̈́͆̏̅͑͗̒̒͌̊̽̔͂̅́͒̌̄̂́̈́̒͛̄̐̈́̈́̈̔̌̔̏̑̈́̓͆̀̐̚͠͠͝r̸̡̡̛̛̛̞̦̞̯̱̠͕̟̺̞̤̥̫̣̬͙̬͕̤̜͇̪͚͔̦̼͙̬̪̩̟̖̫̖̟̥̭͚̫̮͈͌̑̀̒̏͆́̊̑́̈́̓͋̿̽̓̾͗̅̓̀̎͊̊̆̈́͋͊̎͊̀̇̌̅̇̏̏̓̐͋͑̆̃̂̂̾͆̽͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ę̴̢̡̧̻͉̜̞̫͈̥̗͚͍̭̗̤̤̫̖̼͔͙̯͖̅̇̈́̌̾̃͋͛͐̑́̔͒̓͊̂̌̎́͘̕̚͜͜͠͝ ̶̨̛̱͖̪̝̞͙̼͙̬̺͓̦̪̜͓͚̗̒̿̇̀̆͑̔͜͝y̷̡̢̢̟͕͖̳̘͓̮̻̲͓̘̺̱̪͚͎͈̱̬̣̹̯̥̫͕͍̣̺̮͚̱̟̍͆̇͒̀͋̃͊̍͑̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅö̶̡̢̧̼̟̲̰̟̻̺̜̞̝̤̳̙̯͎̺̼̥̺͚͔̻̖̬̘̖̦̻́́́̑̈́̃̈́̎̾̈́͗͋̓́͗́̊̿̈́̿͊͗͋́͒͐̅̒̾̊͘̚̕͠͝͠ư̸̢̡͈͎̯͇͉̱̞̣͍̟̬̯̹̟̣̤̙̯̣̲̝͚̞͓̰̹̱̤͎̻͉̟̦̲͒̏̐̊̐͊̍̽̽͒̑̆̈́̄̂͊̓̓̑̏̇͗͛̈́̄͊̅̔̑̐͛̀̔̇̓̀̈́͛̽͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̣̯̰͚͖̖̞̬̬͍̼̖̩̤̫͔͓͈͕̯̮͇̘̳̯̟̩͚͇̲͓͎͈̭͉̻̣̞̩͔̗̹̗̝̜͇̦̰͕͎̑̂̽̌̈́̾̓̒̽͗̆̇̉̔͗̍̀̇̈́̀̔̒̑̀̋͆́̄͑͗̇̆́̏̽̋̔̎̀̈́̀̉͌͊̋͗̀̈̈͌͋̓̚̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅa̴͉͚͖͌͋̔̿̔͊͛́̓̈́̈́́̂̊̿̾́̏̇̀̍̈́̂̿́͌͑̀̓̉́̋̕͠͠f̸̧̡̨̨̛͉̠̰͎̣̟̝͓̺̮̪̗̠̻̠̙̯̣͓̘̦̠͈̦̠̻̙̭̼͚̯̯̝̘̳͕̤̹̪̭͔̖̖͈͈̰͇̋̑͑͆͌̎̊̆̑̿͑̊̃̄̒͆͌̉̆̓͜ͅr̵̛̛̹̬̞̞̤̤̮͓̳̩͓̮͖͔̳̬͑̊͐̓̈͊̆̅̊̆̊͐͒̉̌͋̐̂̊̅̌͛̓̂̋̿͆̃͂͋͐̊̉͛̓̏͑̊̐́̐̎̂̈́͑̕͘͘͘̚̚͝ͅá̷̧̡̖̟̘̥̗̠̤̺̟̹̯͚̮͖̫̥̖͕͔̜̘̱̗͑̽̀̈̉̈̀̈́̄͊̈̔͋̍͊̇̉̓͘̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͠ͅi̶̢̛̭͖͕͈̱̭͚̥̦͔̖̹͈̮̘̞̗̙̠̣͖̹̰̺͆̓̔͊͐̀̃̏͛͑͆̓̾͑̽̀̍͂͑̉́̒͐͆̀̄̀͑͆̒͑̐͆͒͌̾͋̇̉̆̑̀̈̐͋͐͘͝͝ḑ̵̡̘͈̩̞̫̙̖̱͙̹̟͓̟̘̤̹̺̊͐̈̾̄̄͂͐́̈́̄̄̏̎̌͊͐̓͒̑̎̉͂̾̊̍̋͌͆̍́̋͒͆̋̉̍́̑̅̋͗̋̑͑͂̇͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̗̏̽̈́͂̏̊̒̅̋̇̏͛͆͑͌̎͑͂̾̈́́̓̑̒̋͒̇̋̋͌̌͐͗̊̋͊̆̎̅̂͛̄͗͋̀̈̋͋̓͌͑̚̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͝ơ̶̛̙̦̬͛͋͋͐̇͂̃̃̄͊͊͘f̶̢̢̛̠̙͇̲̩̜͓̹̲͇͖̻̻͕̯̔̌̃͗͊̉͊̆̓̒͌̌̕͜͝͠͝ ̷̨̠̹̩̗͋̊͛̀̑̈́̋̋̆̌̎͌̍̀͂͆̔̆̿̿̈́̋̈̋̇̍̋͆̌̋̎̀͑̿̓͗̆̿͊͊̎̚̚̕̚͘͝͠͝m̵̡̨̢̜̮̩̟̪͓̖̘̯͉̰̝̜͚̺̦͕̭͔̠̞̜̳͚̗̩͕̹͔̗̘̫̼̯͔͙̀͑̊̓̈́̓͐̚͜ę̶̨̛̦͙͔̪̣̜̘̥̫͖͚͚̲̹̤̩͇͙͎̠͓͙͉̫̯͓̖̻̜͇͔̏̅̍̄͐͊̓̃̉̅͌͑͆̔̕͠͝͝ͅ?̷̡̢̧̛̛̛̱͔͍̠̰̟͖̪̭͖̩̞̗͛̂̿͛̋̉̿̔͋̿̌̽̂̎̌̌̐̍͑̇̽̊̉̈́́̑̀͂͌̌̑͆̇̕̕͘͝͠͠ 

̸̨̢̢͙̟̞͕̦͔͚͚̯̪̻͍̮̬̰̩̘͕͍̘͉̻̞͔̦͙̟̱̘̜̙̺͎̏̑͌ͅͅD̶̡̧̳͔͚̳̼̹̞̖̠͈͚͓̺̗͔̦͎͎̬̱͕̮̳͍̥̗̘͉̝̞̞̱̻̤̟͍̤͚̗̪͈̪͔̬̞̺̘̤͕͈͈̟̏͂͂͜͜͜o̷̡̡̬̫͙̰̠̮̱̣͍͓͚̺͉͎̺̮͇͚̥͚̐͐̓͑̉̐̔͆̐͊̎̉̂͌͊̄̀̾̾̍͌̿̊͑̂̒́̈́̓͒̋̎̓̂̊͂̋͋̋͗̽͛̑̑̏̃͜͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̢̨̡̡̢̟̲̬̦͙̞̟͙̥̼͔͕̞̰͙̖͓͓͍͇̞͎̗̲̗͙̫̣̤̳̱̲͍̝͇̝͓̺̞̐͂̔͐̿͆̈͝ỳ̵̢̨̡̨̡̡̨̝͉̯͔̯̼̙͖̲̟̗̗͍̭̺̲̼͎̖̖͙̪͈̘̅͆̏̑̊̒͑̔͒̎̋̏́̿̂̈́͘͠͠o̴̢̧̢̢͖̫͖̥̗͍͙͍̤͙̗̲͍̱̮̹͇̜͇͎̰̪̘̘̫̬͚͒̔̆̉̾̀̾̈́̊͋̓̊͂̒̀͒̈̓̑͋̿̄̿̌͗͗̊̎̊̆̔̄̊̋̅̕͘̚̚̚͝͠͠͠͝ͅư̷̡̢̡͎͓͈̰̹̯͙͓̻̹̭̝͖̪̦̫͙̮̣͎̥͎̞̗̘̜̼̼͚̟̞̺̙̟̹̘̰̟̮͎̟͈̣̺͒͂̉͂̃͂͛̊̄͑͋́̓̔͑͛̔͐̏͗̀͆̓̅̆̈́̈́̃̓̑͛̓͛̀̋̋͌̇̋̃̄̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ ̵̢̡̡̛̯͖̬̜̩̯̘͉͖͙̲̱͍͕̩̹̺̘̲̦̺̓̈́̇̈́͛̅͛̋̒̓͗̒̈́̋̉̀̓͊̑͋̍̆̀̄̔́̃̂́̅͑̂͒̆́̀̚̚̚͝͠͝͠͠ͅţ̴̧̨̢̨̧̩͈̹̭̺̣͕̝̜̱̫̦̱̭̟̘̮̻̥̦̩̫̦̭̥̮͕͕̫̠͍̹̦͕͓̰̳̓̊͂̔́̔̐̑̿̊̔̌̈͜ͅh̸̡̨̼̱̹̫̲͔̬̩̭͍̙̻̗̺̳͇̞̩̘̲͔͚̬̩̭̠́͋̒͊͗͛͛̾̑͂̒́̀̄̔̈͜͝ȉ̵̢̡̨̮͍̲̭̭͉̥̳̞̭͔̙̥͎̥̗̼̦̪̩̱̠̦̗̬̞͍͎̖̘̤̯̗͕̥̰͔̩̯̦̞̜͍̩̥̓͑͌̀͜͠ͅn̷̞̺͓̖͗̋k̴̢̩̬̰̹̜̠̣͚͚̟̪̖̠͇͉̺̪̮̟͚̠͕̖̜̼̭̘͖̤̜͍̹͍̍̉͂͋̒̽̾̇̒̆̒̂̔̽̓̋͌̐̍̋̓́̑̃̏̑͋͑͛͛̆̍̓̒́̽̿̑͋̂̇͘̕͘͝͝ͅ ̷̧̛̛̛̭͍̩̞͖̝̖̱͍̭̘̺̫͕̺̥̻̜̙̩̹͍̾̀̊̈́̀̽̒͆͐͂͆̇̊̈́̈́̓̅̈́̒̑̈̑̔̂͘̚͘͘͠͠͝I̷̢̨̛̛͙̣̹̣̥̤̠̝̫̭̗͉͙̳̳̯̹̭͇͖̫͔̤͎͙̗͚̤̦̹̣̗̦̲̥̦̜̳̦͎̪͋͂̄̉͐̈̎̊͋͂̓͗̑̌͑̈́̃̇̈́́̇̆͌̄̆̏̈́̌̾̉̃̋́͌̿͊̓͛̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͠͝'̵̧̢̜͓̺̫̘̰̗̹̦̗̼̭̘̯̥̮͉̖̲̗̻̜͍̙̲̹͍͍̤̮̻͙̳̘͇͇͆̑̓͛̾̾̉̿͛̆̆́̌̑̃̐̄̅̆̌͛͗̂͗̅̉̽̊͊̄͑̽̾͘͜͠m̶̛̛̟̣̬̦̬̯̜̥̻̦̤̪̥̲͕̼̥͚͓̤͙̬͍͕̝͉̙͔̟̻͙̔͊͆͋̈͌̃̃̄͊̆̇́̃͛̍́̀̎̾̓̋̀͑̈́̂̊̀͊̋̐̓͐̽͊́̈́̾̕̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̵̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̝̦̺̥͚̺̯̬̲̯̰̫̞̲̯̜̲̫̟̺͉͔͔̪͚̻̻̫͍͍̪͇̱̥̼͋̓̉̈̍͌͌͘͝ͅͅt̷̡̢̡̨̧̛̗̦͎͕̫̥̞̯͕̫͈̰̝̻̯̩͉̘̮̥͈̳̠͍͉̝̮̲̺̹̭͕̗̰̜͎̗̳͉̝̻̫̻̙̹̉̈̈́̓̾́̓̈́̇̉̊̆͑͂̿̏̾͆̉̉͌̽͊̒͂̀̔͑̔̐̍̔͋͛̄́͌̿̐͛͂̿̑̃̂̊̓̎̈́̚̕͠͠͠͠h̵̨̧̛̖̜̼̥̠͇̠̞͇̎̅̃̎̂̐̈́̍́̏̆͋̌̓̅̔̅̉̈́̈́̀̈́̓̋̿̍̈́͘̚͘̚͝͠͝e̸̡̨̢̛̛͙̯̪͍̪̳̤̝̯̤̥͈̹͔̗͙̖̳͕͙̬̟̹͈̬̫͈̻̼̝̗̰̼̼̘̳̯͍͙̯̳͍̳̿͑͐̿̍́̋̿̆̀̇̀̽̎̓̅̄͋̇̿̽̀́̽̐̈̑̀̿̄̄͒͒́̀͛̋̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̨̨̦̞̮̘̠̳̹̙̼̺̳͕̼̩͙̹͚̹̝̱̫͎͔̺̳͍̬̪̝̝͙͖̲̤̘͓̗̜̭͉͇̠͊͂͛̆͛̂̒̐̐̐̿̇̆̂̉͗̑͑͊̓̑̅̂͑̎͆̒͘͠ơ̸̧̨̨̤̞̞͕̖̜̹̞̥͇̩͔͉̬͖̹̞̩̼͇̙̭̱̺͓̰͔̼̺͍̱͕̪̠̪̤̘̝̮̦̣̮͍̥͎̯̯͍̥̍́́̀̐̿̀̽̾̈̔̆͊̑̽̂̾́̅̄̈͒͛̉̊̉́̿̈́͛̈͐̀̅́͘̚̕͘͜͠͝ň̸̡̢̧̢̨̛̮͇̣̞̝̮̮͓̜̯̣̤̙͔̲͉̦̗̘̖̹͖̺̲̫̲̫̲̪̼̲͚͔͇̯̜͉̻̝̯͙̔͛͂̂̇͂̄̏͒̀͋̉̾͛̿̌̅̿̓͊̔̂̾̈́͐̀̃̄͒͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅe̷̡̢̧̛̳̙̬̖̪͍̠͍͔̖̮͓̼̯͉̫͎̳̞̤͇͎̰̬̙̯̺͇̲͍͎̹̱͍͍͖̺̟͎̞̿̿̈́̿͑͂̀̐́̐̒̈́̚ ̵̡̜̹̗̯̗̲̱̬͈̤͖̖͎̦̟̠̯̼̬͕̗̠͚̺̞̺͍̘͚̜͇̭̭̳̝̭̙̰͇̳͚̠̪̰̮̱̪̄͊̈́͜w̸̢̧̛͖͎̳͎͓͔͇̫͈͍͇͚̭̙͔̝̺̹̹͍̖̫̩̫̗̥̦̞̗̯͔̻̙͇̤̗̥̙̠̠̰̔̐̊̋̂̇̏͑̑̋͆̈́̍̈̊̓̿͌͌͛̄̾̈́̾́̉̾̔̈̈̚̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅh̴̨̢̧̢̨̢̨̩̣̗̹̹̞̥̯̥͚͙̙͎͔͖͔̫̭̺̗̞͓͕̜̱̪̹͇͉̤͎̺̲̥͍̠͖̖̬̺͎̱̺̮̒̈͋̃͂̅͊̑̏̐̿̃͆̔͆́̒̾̊̃̉̽̏̊̌̀̈́̎̓̍͐̓͑͑̅͐̅̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅö̷̱́͘ ̵̲̊̎̽̈́̇̋̓̇͆̂͌͝͠k̶̢̨̨̨̡̟̻̞͕̪̺͖̗̤̜̱͔̭̘͇͔̜̙̖̩͔̤͖̼̹͖̤̱̻͎͍̞̖̰͉̝̘͔̬͚̖̯̘̭͙̖͖͇̪̫͍̲̤̽̄̉̓̀̍͌̄̓́́̇̃̽̃̀͌̃̽͑̔̔̌͘͝ͅì̴̛̼͇̤̖͇͖̤̳̫͔̩̱͔͂̔̂͐̈́̒͂͗̄́̂̀̈́͒̋̔̇̋̂ļ̷̡̨̛̛̮͕͓̫̲͇̫̱̜̼͈̯̻̯̹͔̬̭̫͍͖̼̟͈̹͓͓̘̙͔̥̹̪̺̪̦̭̣̠̙̱̪̹͕̼̮̙̠̞̗̺̣̾̈́͂͌̅̂̑́̐̏͛̈̓̂̆̀̈́͊̀͋̿͛͛̅̊͊̔́̑̀̌̍̌̊́̉̈́̇̓͆̑̌̊̈́̂̋̆͘̕͘͠͝͝͝ͅḻ̶̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̛̣̱̣̦̣͚̞̥͚̜̼̖̪̫͚͈̣̰̺̹̘̗̖̞̹͍͓̗͉͔̘̱͍̠̣͉̤̟̠̈́̌͌͊́̑͂̃̍̌̈́͋̏͌͋̔͂͊̎͌͆̾͌͆̊̌̒̓͒͐̓̈̓̔̽̑͛͂̆̄̈́̀̎̑̔͋͒̕͘̚͘͝͠͠ͅͅͅę̷̨̡̠̬̼͙͕̮̞̪̫̺̠͈͚̻̖͖͎̬̯̼̰̟̜̬̱̖͕̖̼̪͖͕̝̪̼͖̟̪̙̙̬̹͕̰̟̝̣̩̝͒̅͛͜͜ͅͅͅḑ̵̛̠̟͚͖͎̭͙͕̘̳̥̺̬̣͈͇̤͓̼̖͈̰̈̿̔̈̇̽̍́͑̑͗̎̓̈́͜͝͠ͅ ̸̡̡̨̲͈̪̩̮̮̦̞̩̳̙̼͍͖̱̬͚̤͎̜͎͕͇̲̰̼͚͇̣̭̗̫͓͕̝̝͈̮͔͍̟̣͔̗̘̪̠͓̖̜̲̟́̌̑̈̍͜͜Ḇ̶̨̢̧̨͕̯̯̮̪̜̺̪̖̳̠̳̪̜͍̻̮̗̦̭̞̭͉̥͊̈́͐̃̏̎́͒́̌̿͗̎̇̆͗̓̈̇̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅĩ̸̛͚̰͎͕̰̗͉̹̫͖̞̜̖̘̲̞͎̯̝̪͊̂̽́́́͌̀͗̊̄̄̈̿̌̊͂̈́̆̐̿̑̋̍̆͐͋̆̄͂͊̄̀̿̽̇͘͜͝͝͝͝-̸̧̧͇̰̮̰͇̳̖͇̻͕̤̘͍̒͆̍̍͑̇͂̿̐̏̀͊̊̌̀͐́̇̒̋̄̓͌̓̀̚̚͘̕͝͝͝ͅH̶̢̢͍͚̹̝̰̺̣̣̦͎͇̲̩͈͎̙͚̝̟̦̭̹͚̰̝̦̠̟̙̀͐̅͂̌̿͛̂̍̈́̈͗̉́̈̽̓̑̽͋̾̎̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅâ̸̧̡̢̢̢̡̛̫̣̜̳͎̱̫̝͇̮̱̳̱̞̯͚͕̰̘͕̳̯̳̼̤̠̭̟̱̱͇̞̙̰͎̥̖̙͂̉͑͊̌͛̓͒̽̿̇́͐́̅̌̍͊͑̒͗͐̀̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̸̢̨̟̰̝̪̯̯̫̖̠͎̫̻͚̰̼̜̺͙͈̣̈́̏̓̄̉̃̋̍̉͛͒̇̏̈́͂̆̿̎͌͘̕̚̚͘͠?̸̢̛͇̩̻̹̬̪̭̯̘̙͖̻̟̥̖͚̰͈̭͎̜̭̜̭͚̰̐̓́͋̏͐̔̇̈́̉̂͐͆̓̈͌̌͐̽̅̅͗̉̑̉̅̍̐͗̊̃̓̒̂͆̊̀̓̕͘͝ ̵̡̢̡̧̨̡̨͈̪̫̠͎͕̟̲̜̲͍̝̳̯͖͈̝̭̳͈̯͍̤͓̱̖̹̟̜̬͈͈͍̱̤̮̭͕̱̺̦̖͚̘̰͚͓͈̭̰͗͋̆̏̊̋̈́̎̌̄͒͒̿̇͌͊͌̓̆̃̈́̄̂́̆͊̐̄̌̈́̆̓̒̎͒̈́̽̏̉́͌͋͛̈̀̽̓̅̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠ͅĂ̵̧̡̠̪͎̤͖̝̝̻̪̺̳̜͇̯͓̼̜̠̝̐̍̉̒̓̒̾͌̀̌͐͛̈͂̌̉̋̅̈́̌͜͝͠r̴̡̧̟͉͉̗͍͓̦̗͔̯͎̻͓̳̖̖̹̪̝͈͎͕͔̳̞̱̬̘̙̠͉͇̈́͌͆͑̒̓͐̌̍̍̏̽̂̏̅̐͐̇́̈́̑̊̿͐̊̈́̇̋̐͊̒̈́͛̎̒̉̑̅͋͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͝ȩ̵̧̛̛̛̺͓̫̱̫͈̞̤̙̰̬̙͂̎͛̊̇̾͛̓͗͊̉͊̓͌̍͐̌͂̄̏̒̌̾͛͂͋̚ ̶̧̢̛̗̫̺̦̣̭̩͇̼̣̱͚͉̻͈̌̏̂̅́̒̓̃͗̌͂͛̓̂̈́̾̏͌̄̎̑̔̆̍͋͆͑́́̚͘̕̚͜͝y̵̢̡̟̼̜̥͓̻̬̩͓͈͇̭̩̜͓͖̘͕̳̝̣̭̾̓̏̈́̽̐̌̿͒̀͒͒̑̈͌͘̕͝ͅͅơ̸̧̨̡̡̝̲̝̰̱̤͈̮̹͉̬̼̯̳̤̤͉̥̹̝̝͚̫̭̖̪̾̀͌̒͋͂͗̃͆̍͑̍̈́̔̈́̂̂̀͗̈́̒̀͋͌̈̏͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅư̶̧̢̨̨̡̛̥̮̼̣̞̲̼̖̜̬̗͓̥̦̗̙͙̳̗̠̬̟̟̼̯͙̰͕̬͈̠̰̙̤̹͉͇͖͙̗̞͖͇̞̬̝͙̥͔̩̳̎̎̊̍̑͌̃͆̑͌̃͑̓̄̒̋̇͒͂̔̎̏̔͐͌̇́̊̇̈́̓̃̈́̚͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ ̶̢̧̧̢̧̢̛̬̤̺̫͔͕̙͈̦͔̞̭̮̲̗̰̝͚̰͍͖̤̙͈̟̺͓̰͙̺̥̻̼͂͗̕͜͜͝ͅa̷̡̡̢̡̻̲̝͍͕͖͎͖̟̹̝̭͓͓̝͕͙̳̗̟̱̠̲͚̭̙͎̤̦̻̫͔̺̖̗̠̖̞̰̣͈̫̬̞̿̓̔̈́̿̀́̃̓̎͛͋̊̔̎̌͗̽͑̆͗̅̿̽̽͗͊͛́̈́̓̈̂̌͑̇̀͗̋̑̎͊́́̾͐̏͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ṉ̵̛̛̛̘̅̄̆͑̽̑̏̇̂́̄̅̇̀͋̍̆͐̍̒͋̊̾̈́̉̂͛̀̈͑̀͂̇͘͘͘͘͝g̴̨̨̡̢̨̡̡̫̙̳̯͚̞͕͓͚̺̝͙͖̳͔͎̹̪̘͈̥̤̺̭̭̭͍̩̜͖̣̺͔̭̖̰̺͙̘̻̭̗̩̗͔̺̺̖͚̕͜͜͜ṛ̷̨͎̯̻̫̣͍͇͉̣̜̙̣͙̱̺͕̾̆͆͂̅͆̊̔͋͆͛̾̀̓̋̐̂̑̈́̚͜͠͝y̴̨̨̢̡̮̟̘̯̺̞̗̤̻̤̬̼̯͖͕̱͚͇̩̹̭͚̗̞͖̘̘̙̖̮͆̾̓̈̅͌̀̄͂̔̈̅̿̓̍̑̅͋̀͆͆͆̈̕͠͝͠ͅ"

̶̢̨̛͈̬̝̞͚͉͖̰̩̝̬͖͔̻̜̲̭̞̣̭̮̞͖̤̱̗͕̮̲̹̥̱̜͉̖͚̮̞͍̱̍͊́̍͐̿͂̃̃̉̂̎̃̏̈́̔̇̂́͜͝͠ͅͅą̷̛̛̛̪̟̺̗͕̲͓͛̏̊̇͗̎̇̊̆̈́̒̓̏͒̅͂̃͛̄̎̀̄̏̀̏͑̅̍͑̊̉̽̃̂̋̊͊̆͘͠͝͝͝ț̶̢̢̧͔̙̪̹͉͙̼̝̙̪͇͉͖̞̭͖̥̬̫̗̘̟͙̲̲̫̮͙̜̾̈́̋͐͂͐̂̀̈́͑̌̕ͅ ̸̧̨̧̰̙͓͓̖̲̲̲̘̦̞͓̮̎͛̌͒̽̔̈͌̊͜͝͝m̴̨̩͍͚̲̗̼̥̮̳̗͇̟͙͋̈́͗̽͆̀̈́̓͛̄͋̀̉́̈́̽͂͒͒̐̔̒̿̈̾̿̈͗̅̾̈́̉̋̌̆̐̂̕̕͜͜͠͠ͅe̸̡̢̨͎͔͙͍̭̫̣̬̫̼̗̻͔̱̲͙̯͎̰͎̳̙͈̘͕̹̞̙̣̱͔͈͖̹̳̦̙̮͚̖̟͔̳̘̫̯͉̫̔̊͌͐̉͛̿̈́̎̍͗̈́̐̇͛̈͛̚̕͜͠ͅ ̸̧̧̧͎̜̲̥͍̱͚̲̰̻̙̮̩̲̠̦̳̞̠̭͇̩͕̺͚͇͈͍̝̹̠̹͚̫͈͉̝̞̬͚̰͓̗̣̥̅̒̋̎ͅf̴̢̡̢̧̡̛̫̯̹̩̳͚͖̼̯̥̣̻͍̪̠̼̞̩͎̯̬̗̜̞̟̣͇̤͙̳͓̤̺͕̣͇̩̘̥̖̦̘̜͎̘̃̀̔̒͐͋̋̐͐́́̔̌͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̢̢̡̟̭͇͚̖͎͖̥̠͓͈͍̬͔͉͇̲̠̯̬̙̝̫̳̻̪̺̯̪̯̳̩̮͕̻͙̰̹̣͊̓͊̇̐̀̎̐̇̋̌̑̃̓̑́̔̂̈̿̒̊̆̍͛̉̚͜͜͜͠͝͝r̴̛̤̬̲͇͙̫͇͉̹̩̪̫͉̫̬͎̬̣̻̖̫̫̆͑͂̿̑̄͌͗̍͆͊͒̎̆̏̈́͋͆̐͊̌̈́̑͌̽̓͋̍͊̉͒̆̋̋͒̾̿̒͂̆̌̏͆̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͝ ̸̧̢̢̛̖̭̻̣̺͇͓̤̰̜̜̤̦̰̲͎͙̩̳̦̝͖̗͍͉̗͈̤̥͈̫͕̬̭̗̭̗̳̳͚̝̙̺͎̮͊̌̍̔͆̒̇̅̔̇̈́̽͂̒́͊͛̆̋̌̓̕̚͘͠ͅͅế̸̡̧͈̬͉̗̹̣̣̣͙̬͉͊͜ņ̴̡̢̢̛̛̰̜̟͎̪̲̤̩͈͓̱͓̩̗̗̫̗̤̣͙̖̮̙͉͕͕̖̼͓͌̄̇̌͗̈́̔̏̉̒͊̌̄̎͊̓͊̒̂̽͗̉̾͂̏̀̽̉̐̆̀̿͂͐̉́̀̎̈͌͐̋̃̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͝ď̴̨̨̡̡̢͚͍̫͕̺̱̰̼̦̰͖̯̥̯̺̣̝̙̻̜͚̥̘͕̯͓̼͔͔͚̼̜͎͇̹̻͎̞̳̗͔̠͕̬̙͍̌̾̍̒͜͜͜͜͝į̵̧̲̪̖̳͉̳̣̰̻̺̳̫̲͍̱͓̗̜͖͖̲͑̑͒̽̅̂̍̽͜ǹ̴̢̧̡̡̺̙̺̟̲̯̺̘̝̮̬̘̟̬̥͈͚̮̘͇̼͈̦̱̩̏̅̇͊͒̏̂͝͝͠ģ̴̛̛̛̳̗̙͇̰̝͓͙͕̲̩̣̖͈̩̝̘͖̗̟̤̆̊̊̈͛̍̈̔̓̐̄͒̎̊̇̄͐͛̾́̄̋̍͂̑̅͗̆͛̂̌̾̾́̇͋͗̋͊̈̿̑̊̚͘̕͜͝ ̷̡̡̪͙̞̱͍̥̖̠͎̫͉͈͈̹͖͙̥̫̜̳̱̩͎̺̙̝̟͙̝̙̥̭̑̕͜y̸̢̤͕̳̲̖̥̠͉̫͚͇̖̗̎̂̽̄̅͑̉̍̂̃͑̉͋̈́̊̆̎͘͘̕͝o̸̱̤̭̎̓̀͊̄͛́̊̐͑̕͘͜͝ų̸̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̻̖̻͇̦̗͈̘͕͇͚̭̯͓̬̘͕̰̖͖͖̝̪̙̹̺̣̬̪̭͔̠͇̳̬͔̬̩̤̲̲͚̮̣̬̣̬̌̆͘͜ ̸̡̧̛̛̛̰͓̺̼̮̟̼̬̞̺̯̖̥̤̪̝͚̜̬̩͕̘̥͔̹̱̱̣͓̤̠̞͎̦̽̽̇̈̓͌̈́̓́̊̾͆̿̇̅̽͛͌͑̍̾͆̊̊͐̑̇̀̅̑́̇͋̾͂́̋̚̕͜͝͠ͅă̵̡̧̨̢̨̹̯̙̱͉̹̺̺̩̣͓̜̥̗̭̪̖̦̼̲͈̗̬͔̜̣̖͔̳̳͌̓̽̂̚͜͝ͅņ̷̨̡̢̢̡̛̛͍̰̮͇̳͇̗͙̟̜̺͖͚̝̖̝͈̙͕̞̬̙̰̱̯̫̜͍̙̰̭͙̰̰̩̱̟̦̹̼͔͇̙̙̝͛̽̐̃͌̂́̌̈́̾̉̅̑̋̆͛̎̀̍̃̿͐̒̎̈́̈́̈͒͑̌̿̔̉͆̈̿̏̽̉͛́̋̅͛͌̀̔̂̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͝͝ͅd̵̨͚̮̪̒̊̿͊͠ ̶̢̡̧̧͉͎͕̙̲̱͖̲͚̹̲̰̻̤̭̺̝̖̳̝̰͖̩̺̝̲̦̲̗̭̠͚̹̱͉̖͉̰̳̮̝̭̝͙̲̻̱̖̱̬̖̠͂̋̏͋̃̈́̈́̒͘͜͜ͅŢ̸̢̲̼̝͙̯̟̮͎̟͍̳͕̖͎̻̭͕͋͐̇̅͋̇́̕͜ͅǫ̴̧̡͔̲͙͚̹̜̞͉̰̦͚͔̥̝̗͖͈̹͓̱̱̘̳̝̘̜̣̹̳̠̯͒͑̒̎͑͊͂͌͗̈̐̄̅̓̎̓͝͠͝s̸̡̢̨̧̛̛̤̹͔̗̣̟͖̯̠̖̭͓̯̟̻̹͔̠̲̲͔̯͓̺̭̫̤̺̹̥̩̮̼̫̭̥̀͒̋͛̓͆͒̊̀̓̓̂̓̀͌͑̏̉̿̊̓͂̍͐̈́̋̈́̉̆̔̈́̎̐̿͐̍̎͛̑̈̄͛̽̕̚̚͠͝ͅͅͅh̶̢̧̡͓̪̯͇̬̖̞͖̯̩͇̟̩̱͓̤͔̫͙̭̦͖̻̭͓̲͉͙͚̞̻̬̦͚̥̗̅̂́́̂͜i̷̧̡̡̡͚̼̪͈̬̻̱̱̙̥̝̜͈̖̗̭̖̟͔͇̺͕̭̰̲̠̻͔̥̠̖͙͚̭̙͙͍͕̫̪͎̝͎̦̅̈͋͗̒̎̐̈́͆̅͂̾̍̓̓̇̐͒̋̉͋̽̅͛̄̒̂́̓̿͋̓̉̂̅̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅṅ̶̡̢̡̢̠͈̰̥̬͚̬̭̠̲̻͈̭̺̪̠͙̫̩̱͖̟̜̳͔̞̫̖̯͍̬̟͕̝̗̙̗͈̦͕̦͕̝̳͚͉̝͔̟̭̳͒͐̓́̈́̇̎͆̌́͋̈́̏̆̐͛̈́͐̾͛́͌̒͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅo̷̡̩͎̼͆̓̌̽̄ŗ̵̨̮͍̱͎̜͎̖͓͙̖͖̗̜̟̱͉̭̪̖̲͚̘̩͙͈̝̯̟͚̆͗̆̈́́̾̒̃̽͂̐͋̿̎̊̽͗̄̋̂̿͑͜͜͝ͅį̴̛̛̦̝̙͉͈̹͖͖̤̼̱͗͐͒͌͊̆̄̅͗͋̀̄̏̉̽̿͌̓̎̈́͆͠͝'̷̢̧͈̭̦̩̗̝̗̹͎͍̹̺̯̯̤̖͕̜͕̜̣̹̱̠͇̩̰̺͍̬͓͎͛̿̌́̃̊͘͜s̵̡̧̨̤̺̭̟̤̹̩̖͚̗͖͓͍̣͓̝͕̞͉͕̻̙̱̺͍̞̩̮͇͒̿̔̀́̓̔̀̒͑̉̋͒̚̚͘͝ ̴̨͍̦͙̺̜̤̟̃̐̀̀́̃̃̋̑̾̈́͋̓̃́͆͐̈̍̒̓̈́̾̓̾̂̈́̅͋̊̃̎͂́̅̽̾̐̾̆̎̀͑̕̕͘̚̚͠r̷̢̨̛̼̝͍̘̜̞̯̫̒̂̀͑̉͛̓͋̅̌̉̃̾̽̃̄͛́̈̅̉̇̂̐́̿̎͑͂̈͒̎̇̀̂̈̆͛̓͘͘̕̚͝͝ͅe̶͖͚̩̜̲̝̳̗̣̪͓͑̈́l̵̺̗̗̜̝̬̥̬̝͇̜͔̯̗̣̟̺̻͔̫̬̥̰̻̗̦̬̩̯̳̞̞̩̼͈̬̠̻̘̼̮̒̀͆̅̓̀̽́̇͌͆̅͐̈́͑̾͋͊̇̀̄̊͐̈̽͂̑͊̿̾̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝ͅà̷̡̨̛̹͍̝͍͇̮̜̜͇͇͔̤̗̦̭̞̙̼͉͚̭͓̣̭̹̙̳͉̋̏̄̈́̿́́̈́̽̇͋͗̈́́̒͂̅̈̉͗̇̇̈́̈́͐̑̎́̅̊̒̕͘̕͘̕͘͝͠͝t̷̡̝̱͉͇̰̣̫̲͌̋̓̋̈̇̌̄̈́̂̎̇̈́̆̔̍̐̓͘̚͘͘͝i̸̛̯̰̩̼̺̮̲̲̭̺̫͇̲͉͙̼̠̮̟̖̽͆̇͂̀͌͌̓̈̈́̍͂̓̓͂̋̃͐̆̃͊͗́͂̂̀̉͛̊̀̄͊̾̂̐̓̀̂̈́́̉͗͋̈́̈́͑͂̌̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ọ̵̧̨̧̨͈̖̖̹̝̦̲̮̱̦̰̬̯̫̼̟̱͖̦̖̙̦͍͇͎͔̝͔̘̭̼͈̺͖͓̜̩̼͌̒͊͂̐̋́́̏̏̒͐͐̃̔̑͋͘͜ṅ̸̡̧̳̣͉̖̥̰̩̤̙̬̒̑͐̀́͐͌͘͜͜͝s̵̡̡̢͉͍̥̺̻͉͈͈͖͍͓̱̬͍̬̘̮̣̗͇͌̒̋̉̋̋̌̋̓̋̓̑̍̀̅̐̏͋̈́̿̔̔͊͗̍̕͝͝ͅḩ̴̨̨̛̛̛̛͇̮͈̝̬͙̳̤̰̖̯͇͓̣̳̖͍̰̻̙͔̬̭̬̙̘͈̿̊́̑̽͗͗̏̒́̆́͐̾̆̾̈́̅̔͌͛̊͌̂̇̄͑̌̀̈́̊́͑̋͆̊̾͆̎̉̄̽̔̓̽̍̌͘̕͜͝ͅį̷̡̡̨̛̛̛̗̞̯̦̜͖͔̗̯̬̭̠͙̗̬̹̟̰̲͓̯̪͕̹̦̣̠̣̫̤͔͇̼̰͈̠̲͕̲͔̮̩̫͈̩̖͎͂͂̾̈́͒̉̃̈̅̃̏̇̂̾̿͛̍̇͑̀́̄͌̐̈́͑̀̓͒̕̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅp̴̢̛̛̘̬̤͔͈͚̖͎̥̖̦͙̉̂̊̔͌̌́̽́͂̎̈́͌́̊͌̅̾̓̀̂̌͋̿͒̄̓̓͛͘͜͜͠͝?̵̡͍͓̼̝͚̖͖̯̰̺͚͍̱͍̜̺͐́̈́͋̔̓̉͜͜͜ͅ ̸̡̛̛͍̺͈̱̖͈̘̫̹͇̩̥̮͍͎̞̗͙͖͍͕͕̘̯̀͂̈́́̉͆̅̎̍̃̿̅̃̊̀͗̆̄̈́̔̂͗̋́̈̆̎́̿̆́͋̉̒̏̒̉̏̃̆̆̚͜͜͝͝

̶̨̛̛͇͎̖͎̹̘͎̳̟̠̙̖̯̯̗̜̝̅͊̾̉͂̈́̄́͑̐͒͂́̈́͑̄͋̈̃̒̽̀͑̂̽̂͂͒͊̎̋̋́̽̊͂̑̎́̀̊̿͑̽͌́̂̒̒̏́̎̀͊͗͋̋̂̊̽͗̊̉̐̀̌͐͆̋̋̓͂̏̑̊́̊̐̍͛̐̍̑̇̅̏̕͘͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ  
M̴̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̺͔͖̻̤͈͈̥͍͓̣̦̗̞̞̰̳̖̹̻͍̘̱͚̱̙͎̥͈̣̺͎̟̖̥̳͖̱̟̲̲͇̗̟̜̺͉͙̞̘͓̗̼̹̰̟̰̗̳͖͈̗̹̦̫̖͙̭̭̯̪̥̟̮͔̩̼͙͔̱̘͇̻̰̥̣͖̜̼̤̟͉̜̩̣̦̹̣̹̦̹̹͖̰̩̳͎̥͖̺̟̻̻͔͎͙̥͇͍͎͔͓͖̗̙̝͇̠͓̍̀̿̃̔̋͒̈̐̿̄̌̒̉͛̈́̏̂̈́͋͂̈́̎̿̄͌̊̐̄͊̃͆͗́̓̌͊̉̅̈́́́̓͐̔̓̒̿̆̈́̊̒͊͗͋̈́̋̌͒͗́̅̎͊̌̏̂́͐̾̅͊͒̂̓̒͐̓́̏̈́̋͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅÿ̶̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛͚̺͔̺̖̳̲̫̺͚̠̜͚̦͙͎͉̜̥͇͖̠͕̻̙͕̖̻̩͎͇͈̼͖͕̬͚̤̮̹͎͔̪̣͖͕͉̯̻͙͎̩̘͚͖̯̻̝̦̖̞͙̻̝̫̖͓͈͔͓̪̯̱͍͇̝̜̬̠̳͎̬̝̗͇̠̦̟͉̺̬̣̹̬̝̣̯͇́͗͋̎͑̀̉̐̉́̑͊͊̈́̓̾̅̃̄͗̐̂̌̐͆̒̍̈́̀̽̊́̈̀͗̈́͐̂̓̏̆̿̆̓̾̌̀̀͆͐̊̿̈́͂̿́̏̍̊͐͋͊͊͒̓̿͑͛̋͛̄̄̑̇͐̌̄̆̀̄̂̍̐͆̄̈́̉͌̃̀̀̓̒̿̏͗̈̈̑̓̆͐͌̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̛͔̬̞̥̪͇̬̼̰̜̯̼̟̺̱͔̱̠̮̱̠̫͉͈̣̫̘̻͚̜̺̮̮̣̮̟͔̺̪̞̝̤͍̘͈̟̜̟̝̬̣̗̖̮̖͖͔͓̻̟̪̝̲̹̥̫̙̲̹̦͇͙̙͔̫̣̬̲̹͉͕̳̘̤̣͓̳͖̗͚̰͇͍̟̰̘͉̖̰̬̙͕̣͎̹̱̦̦̮̙͇͉̼̪͈͍̝͋̀̉̿̄́̆̈͑͋̿̂̇̍̀͗̿͛́̔̔̄̃͗̄̀̈͒̎̿̆͗̉̓̐͋̏̽̎̆̿̑͒͆̌̓͆̆̀̒̓̑͗͒̂́̀̌͗͊͗͒̑̾̅̒͌́̀͌̏́̃͊̔̾̈́͌̾̀́̓̐̊̒͒̉́̓͂̀̀̇̀́̄̋̂̈́͊̂̈̎̔̓͊͂̌̿̔̿̂̊̂̋͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅp̸̢̡̨̛̛̛̥͇͖͍̙͉̹̭̱͙̥̗̥̮̥̙͕̬̬̞̯̫̼̺̪̣̗͚͔̳̻͔͈͈̎̔̈́͑́͗̋̎̀̽͆́̿͆͂̏̈́̈́̏̋̃͑͋̐̔͛̌̇̉́̈́͛̅̈̈́̀̈́̇̓͒̓̑̑̐͛͌͐͌̐͗̑͊̄͗̑͌̾̈̋͆̎̎̀̓̃̈̈́̃̀̃͂͒̀̅̆̾͑͛̿̍͌̓̆̔̽̌̒̋͊̋͂̉̋̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅã̴̡̢̛͓̲̟̞͚̲̠͇̪̦͇̗̻̣̞̼͇̺̱̬̟͍̙̀͂͂͗͂̎̔̈́̀̆̏̍̈́̏̽̄̏̆́̑͋̾̅͋̔̌̔̉̍͗̾̐̀̅̂̃̄͛̐͌͗̽͂͛̋͗̔̂́̾͐͆̆́͊̈́͑͗̒̄̈́̃̓̄͑̈́̐̆̀̒́́̆̃̍̈́̿̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠t̵̨̢̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̛̝͚͈̞̹̜̱͉͔̤̥̟̜̠͔̣̗̣̲̻̗͙̝̺̘̲̞̠̱͎̹̭̭̪͖̙̹̣̜͙̠̙͖̹̜͔͍̮̣͕̥̫͍̞͖̯̩͇̱̭̲̙͕̦͖̹̲͎̟͓̟̲͇͉͓͔͔̞͓̱̙̰̩̮̙̩͈͚̪̻̭̭͎̹͓́̾͗͐͂́̓͂́̅̈́͑̅̒͌͑̈́̉͐̄̂̽͛̔̈́̔̍͂̄͗̿͂̈́̈́̾͛̑̽̉̊̈́̓̈́̂͒͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̵̢̨̼̭͖̬̺̱͙͙̜̯̳͕̋̀̎͊͒̐̈̍̂̄̂͂͛͆̌̇̑͌̍͋̌̓͒͂́̽͐̀́͊́̎̂̉̌̈́̀͒̓̂̽̈́͐͑́̾͊̇̓̂̓̓͆̋̃͐̔̿͋̍̓́̾̐̎̄̄͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝e̴̛̼̞̘̫͔̪͕͉͈̲̬̠͕͒̈͊̈͂̀̒̐̀̓̋̒̑͒͂̃̄͐̏̀̽̈́̈́̋͗́̈́͂̔̆̈̐̓̐̊̐̏͛̐̾͊́̒̓́͌̈͆͑̐̅̇̐̾͛̆̍́̌̄̑͂̈͌̾͒̿̐̎̿͋̀̃̋͒̌̔͗͛͛̅͊͆̉͐͋͆͌̌̍͐̿̇̊̆͊̈͗͗͂̓̀̊͗̒̎̏́́̍̓̌͒̚̚̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝n̸̡͍̱͇͛̓̏̇̒̈͗̅̓̋̀̑̓̈́͆͗͗́͗͗̾̈́̇̄̑͗͐̓͗͌͌̂̑͂́̌̏̈́̐̓̓͊̅̔͐̓̒̓́̂͂͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠c̸̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͉̹̘̜̰̬̯̯͙̱̖̻̪̳̻̹̻̟̯̫̬͇̣̞̲̠̭̭̰̮͔͍̻̙͕̫̻̬̮̘̥̝͈̦̲̲̺̭̹͍̺̝̭̭̗̬̜̰̼̤̻͇̗͉̻̬̺̯̭͎̫͚͎͕͈͉̯̯̫͈̭̈́̈́̃̓̄̔̑̀͐̓̇̄̓̀͊̓̋̈́́́̉́̈̿͌̄͛̆̊̀̇̀̒͐͂͆̄̽̈́͒̂̏̏̐̋͛̀̊̓́́̏̇̑͑́̅͐̍͗́̄̑̈̄̀̒̃̑̂̽͐͂̈́̀̈̀̊̋̋̊̾̈́̋̀̆̒͛͐͒͗̒̿̿̀̃̓̔̑̍͌͒̿͑̾̇̌̋̾͊̓̒͊͛̿̀̈́͂͛̂͐̑̃̊́̇̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅè̸̛͍͂̓͊̈́̒̽̂̐͂̍͒́̊͛͗̀́̄͐͐͌̓̈̍́͆͗̀̃̎̄͘͘̕͝͝ ̴̧̢̛̛̛̘̰͓̠͍̖͖̱̟̜̯͕̩͖̫̬͕̙͉̺͍̬̯̹͓̞̖̭̙̗͒͊̇͒̂̏̉̔̊̉͂̑͌͐͆̆̐͒̋̍̓̿́̐̎̄̄͗͆͌́̓͑͐̍́͗̅͋͑̃̔̑̎̀͂̈̈́̽͌͒̆̽̏̊̉̆̔̅̀̒̾̌̊̊̅̅͛̏̅̌̋̏͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝i̷̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̛̻̯͓͙̙̲̹̪̱̩̼̖̥̱̣̼̹͙͓̱͍̞̤̤̰̰̥̮̭͈̜̤̙̭͕̤̰̻̪̫̣̥̜̟̬̠̫̦͖̺̤̗͕̥͑̀̏̑͛̓͒̐̌́͌͐́͗̿͐͑́͑̈́͂̂́͂͊̐̂̊̇̂̿̉̽́̇͂͑̿͋͗̈́͑̒̇̎̀̍͛̌̉̋͗̽̄̓̏̂̾̀̾̎̓̈́͐̉̐͑̃͆̔͑͋̐̔̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̵̛̛͕̭̪̍͌̔̍̒͆̌́̐̅̾́̇̎̅̿̀̃͛̃̍̀͒̾̀͋̐̏͊͋̓́̓̉̌͒̑̏͗͋̒̋̌̽̉̒̂̉̔͐̋͆̐̄̏̎͂͌̋̈̊̂̀̑̇̑͗̐̿̎̄̒̌͋̇̏̋͐̈̓̂͑̋̐̔̓̾̓̎̓̃̿̍̓̒́̑̄̋̃̀̆́̅̄̅̓̂̏́̒̆̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͠ ̸̡̛̛̫̹̫̥̜̟̠̰̪̭̙̻̠̣͓͕͔̿͐̿̔̽̋̿͆́̾̈̒͋̇͑̑̏́͆̈́̏͌̓̃̓͐͂͋̓̓̆͑̏̈́̏̐́̎̉͌́̉̓̇̈̒̄͌̃̓͐̾͗̏̾̀̾́̓̾̅̃̐͐̔͛̃̈̈̾̈́̀͗́͛̿̽̕͘̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅa̶̢̛̺̰̩̱͕͍̹͉͍͇̺͍̗̳͔̺̜̤͉̘̠̗̳̤̝̹̣͌͐͗͑̽̅̽͑̈́̉̿͐̑͐͜͠l̴̢̨̨̢̢͕̪̠̱͉̟͉̜̟͖̘̝̗͈̜͓͐̇͜͜͜͝ͅr̸̩̦̯͈̆́͂̅̈́͒̽̈́̏͋̄̀̎̉̾̈́͊́́̈́̆̇̿̄́͗̓̆̇̀̎̓͗̀́̅̋̊͐̾̔̄́̉͐̒͊̓̔̽̽͆̋͐̈́̈́̊͗̏̃̓̍̀́̆̍̎́̊͛̌͋͆̌̋͌͑̓́̓̄̊͐̚̚͘̚͝͝͠͠e̸̡̢̨̛̪͈̗̹̟͉͙̥̗̥̯͉̤͈̖͇̥̣̗̬̜͓̲̥̺̮̱͍͙̦̺̖̠̣̰̤͕͇̺̫̻̮̲̥̟̜̮̣̗̟͎̝͉͖̒̌̔͐̑́̔̈̀̓͒͐͛̎͛͐͂͆͛̍̌̈̈̋̍̐̈́̀͗̾͆̄́̓̅́̈́̽̄̈́̃̈́͋̿͋̆͋̂̃͂̋̈́̈́̌͛̄̇̔̍͂́̂̈́͒̽͘̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅả̴̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̢͖̭̗͈̣̞̱̞̗͎̥̖̳͙̮̬̞͕͖̜͚͈̱̞͔͈̫̱̙͚̰̭̣̮͙̗̘̘͖͇̰͓̦͚̟̰͇̙̣̺̮͖̞͇͓̦̫͇̲̥͈̘̱̠̙̘̣̤̰̞̭͖̖̖͈̫̜̳̩̣̙͓͙̙̩̠̳͇͈͈̩͎͔̠̖͚̖̥͍͍͔̭̣̣͓͈͉͎̯͎̮̰̥̙̤͙̘̣̯͙̬̆͗̑͐́̀̀̿͒̈̍̒͋͆͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅd̷̡̡̧̧̹̻̘͕̬͚͉͙̲̥͕̫̺͇̰͎͈͇̬̪̺̫̙̣̙̪͓͈͍̯̪̻͙̩̬͖̙̟͕̱̱͙͔̦̙̼̠̠̠͎̯͉͇̻͍̹͈̘̙̥̘̯͈̼̊͂̅͗̊̃̀̑̅̈́̄̊̔͒̒̓͂͛̈̎̓́̍̇̃̈́͋͂̈́͊̌̒̉̂́̒̒̽̂̉͛͋̕͘͜͝ͅy̶̢̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̩̩̠̭̦̺̰̗͎͙̜̤̯̞͓̰͚̬̱̝̱̦͖̱̘̫̯͙̖̘̬̞͇͙̞̗̳͙̥̣͈̣̙̖̭̠͔̜͉͉̭̘̰̻̱̙͚͇̥̜̞̪͉̹̟̠͉̖̤̪̦͓͍̳͕̜͙̭̰̺̲̣̫̻͚͙̗̜͙̞̩͍͉͓͕̦̳̭̹̭͎̤̞͔̲̰͍̝̥̬̻͎̼̹̼̹̥̠̣̞͔̦͖̒̏̃̈̀̑́̅͑̀͛̈́̆̽͑̐͛̃̂̉̅̔̍̍̅͛̔̾̓͋̊̓̿̏͑̃̾̆͂̔̏̄̀͋̂́̋͗̑̿̅̀͗̈́͛̒̀̋͆̽͌̀̈́̈́̈́̄̇̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̡̛̛̛̛̬͕͈͇̖͖̻̳̼͈̘̬̼͇͙͚͇̤̺̥͖̻̻̭͈̠̬͕͎̬͍̭͚͕̝͕̞̪̣̼͎̰̘̗͎̫̳͎͚̺̲͕̥̼̳̘̠̗̜̫̤͙͚̙͚͐̊̀͗͊̓̄͊͌̓̇̒̑̾͒͗̋̆̓̅͌͒͋̓̓̔̑̆́̀̑͗̿͑́̽̆͗͆̄̓̈́̏͋̽̈́̒͆̿͂͐̆̍̿̓̈̄͛́̃͗̕͘͘͠͠r̸̡̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̹̠̬̟͇̬͓͉̭̻̻̤͖̱͙͓̦̺̰̲̗̙͕̲͔͕̗͔͕̙̙͖͙̙̗̜̹̫͕̗̼̼̗̲̯̼̦̭̠̣͈̮̝̱̜͓̙͕͈̩̣͓͓̤̦͔͔͓̜̼̩̹̪̩͉̱̠͕̦̙̹͚̜̫̺̠͍̺̝̳̤͇͕̗͍͎͚̠͚̰͈̠̼͉̻̜̝̼̳̱̟̟͙̳̤͇̅̅̈́̓́̂̅̍̉͌̄͆̇̅̇̉̈́͐̾͐̇̈́͆̾̈́̇̍͗͊͌͗̆̐̈́͛͐̍̇̆͒͋̅̎͊̒̀͗̏͋̏̇͆̿̽̈̏̉̃̑̓̏̆̇͛̏́͐͂̈́̅̋͊͒̌͋̋̏̔̃̽͑̄͐̇̿̏̉̈́̓̋̌̈͂̆̿̀͑̃̊͐̔͑̍́͗̋̔͒̉̂͑͗̇̉͑̊͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̡̧̛̛̛̗̪̭̪̖̭̣̼̠͎͓̱̯̳͓̹͈̙̺͙͔̥̖͓̻͍̦̞͉̼͈̺̫̰̫̰̻͈͔̺̞̺̣̟̘̥̬̼̭̫̝̟͓̞̳̯̲͗̓̿̀̏͌͌́̈́̽̀̂̋̎̊̓̀͌͋̈̓̿͒̔͒̔̀͐̅͒͌̀̇̔̍̒̃̃̎̎̅̑͛̽̓͑͑̾̋̓͐̈́̓͑̔͂̒̂̌̈́̆̓̇̉̑͑̊͆̊̋͑̄̈̍̾̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅń̷̡̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̻̼̲͈̞͕͖͓͉̜̝͕̟̬̻̣̭̠͚͍̟̼͓̫̩̙͍̬̯̗̘̗͇̠͖͈͇̼͖̦̣̤̥̭̝͖̘̦͕͔͙̟͓̹̰̤̯͉͚͕͉͖̭̦̰̺̘̤̜̞̳̲͚̹̹̼̬̝̲͚̗̱̘̰̬͕͇̮̭͙̝̟̭̲̮̭̳͖̹͉̯͕͚̱̗̟͙̲̳̥̰̲̮̹̥͚̗̳͕̠̟̫̭̙̳̦̻̫̆̇̂̑̇̈́͆̊͋̀̅̍̉͒͊̔͂͒̔̋̃́̏͂̈́̎̍̂̈́̔̿̀́̏̈́̓̂̀̽̒͊͂̽͛̐̂̊̿͌̆̏͐̿̈́̔̌̓́̒̿́̃̍̉́̓̐̐͆̐͑̒̿͐̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǹ̴̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͚͚̰͙̫̮͔͇͓̻̟̠͇̤͔͕̼̦̙͖̱͈̮̫̮̯̰̰̘̝̜̖̗͎̫̼̰̗̘̞̭̹͕̰̥͔͉͉͉̩̠̯̺͎͓͙͚͚̪͇͖͉̟̙̠̜͚̯͓͎̟̦̗̪̦̙͍͎̼̰̜̣̻̻̙͓͔̝͎͖͓̪̱̥̘̤͇̻̯̬͇͚̬̭̝͚̞͕̟̥̻̺̳̖̖͓̈́̈́̌̎̑̋͊͌̈́̔͛́̌̀̐̎͛̈́̒̌͌͒̈̃́̄͐̋̂̀̽͊͒̈́́͌͌̓͋̉̅̈́͌̌͌͌͌́̃̔̾́̇̈́̔̍͑̀́̉̿̋̎̎̏̈́̆́̀̇̎̿̀̈́͒̋͆̉̈́̍̃̅̈́͋̎̓̀́́͆̌̈͊̐̈̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̛̛͕̭̜̦̮͚̠̓́̌̐̌̄͂̈́͛̈́̀͊͑͛̇͂͌̃̆̃͋̌̎͋̉́̐̃̀̐͗͌̽̓̒̈̅̈́̑̏̈́̉̾͐̍̄̅̀͗͑̒͊̀͂̔̋͋̀͆̏̇̈̿͋̑̾̐̀͊͌̏̔̇̑́̀̓͛̄͆̈́͂͊̓̍͊͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠n̷̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̬̘̪̟̟̪̼̟͉̫̬̬̥̞̦͚̻͙̬̗̮̼̬̪̳̜͇͇͙͚̺̤͖̪̼̤͕̫͇̲̩̮̼̭͕̤͖͈͕̤̦͔̱̘̹͊̋̏͂͊͑͊̀̇̓͛̇͆̊͐̀́̏͗̍̇̾̂́̔̐̍̉͒̽̾͛͊̈́̅͂̓͑̀̂̀̏̈̓̆̈̆̔̉̄͋̔̈́̽̈́̄̾̏̃͂̅̏̌̓̊̐͛̂́̑͂̏̎̉̀͗͒̋͑̉̄̇̑͌̈́̔͒͒̽̿̑̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ģ̶̨̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̛̹̖̻̯̘̜̤͈̯̺̗̼̺̠̥͓̥̠̣̪͍̠̪̙͙͚̖͇͎͍̤͓͈̺̠͔̭̜̜̪̺͍̩̣̘̦̬͔͇̯̤̹̱͙̜͓̫͓̗͇̲͎͇̦͔͚̙͕̰̜̩͇̻͎̩̰͖̮̜̬͙̫̫̹̜̜̺͓̣̘͚̮̰̹̰͓̳̮̣͔̩̫̻̲͍̝̬̞̻̙͙̝̲͓̬͎̼̞̳͉̾͑̃̇́̇͊͑̉̈́̒͋̾̔̓̎̄͒͌̇̊̐́͆̈́̽̐̌̄̎̔̽̆́͋̏̓͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̗̪̲͉̼̠̭͈̮̠͔͕͔͕͖̤͔͉̙̖̰͎̲̺̤͉̜͍̟̮͇̠̘͎̪͇̩̊̀̈́̅̿̿̓̒̍͊̏̈́̾̈́̋̈́̓͌̏͋̊̐̀̐̂̇̀̎̆̈́̀̋̓̇͑̋͑̏̏̄̀̄̿̍́̐̆̀̈́̃͒͛͆̓̒̔̌͊̓͊̅͂͐̂͒͆̇̔̾̂͂̆̎̌̄͑̍́͆̇̉̑̎̊̄̇̃͒̔͆̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ţ̶̢̡̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̩͇̲̮͚̹̙̭̜̪̜̱̱̳͚̭̤̺̬͇̩͖̰̤̻̥̦̘͚̝͎͎͉̲̲̜͍̦̬͔̺̺͎̤͙͎̟͚͍͇̝̟̩̹̞̙̥̬̺̱̲̙̙̮̜̳͈̳͕͔̻͚̱̤͇̗̤͈̳̼͙̼̝̻̻̣̜̮̹̩̠̺̘͈̗̟̩͔͇̠̙͇̖͉̗̮̠͙̂̈́̈́͒̔̉̔̎̉̆̇̃̂̀̇̊̈́̔͐̈́́̅̈́̃̊̉̈́̑͌̎̓̊̃̆͋́͌̐̓̿̿͐̂͊̐̋̉̽̂͌̓̅̈́̌̆͐̍͆̄͑̑̏̽̀͒̄̈́̏̎̃̔͒̂̌̆͂̋́́̂̑̀͒̎͛̏͗̇̀̒̂̌̽͐̍̄̽̌͌̍͑̇̊̒̈̉͒̈̒̌͋̈̃̄̈̑́̓͐̐̈͋͊͑̏̓̽́̇̒̆̂̀̆́̊̆̄̔̄̍͐̿͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̛̖͚͙͙̣̬̬̭̳͎̤͓̦̼͕͙̞͕̭͇̪̳̟̠̲͔͕̣̺͇̜̫̪͕͖͉̪͓͍̺̦̳̩̣̲̫̙͇̩̝͕̞̱̹͚̝̤̳̮̻̻̭̰͎͕̪͍̟̹̯̜̪̣͈̫̺͔̞̺̼̼̭͓͙͕̞͖̭̠̭̱̤̫͚͔͈̤͈̲̗̰̭̙̜̲̼̤̹̹̝̻̦̣̹̲͙̮̦̱̣͕͓̯͚̯̗̠̟̰͍͓̺͚̼͚͉̫͓̲͗̈́͑̇̿̀̍̆̈̾͂͋̇̀̅̾̈́͑͒̈́̊̈́̔͒̓̎͑̂́̒̈́̆̉͗̽̍͋̒͐͊͑́̋̾͑̌͆̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅḯ̴̛̛̛̱͈̦̲̖̂͐̅͑͂̐̾̿͑̍̇͐͆͗̒̈̀̔̈́̆́̈́̉̒́͐̔͋͐̀͛̊̀̽̿̿͑́̍́̒͋̔͋͂͂͑́̄̃͂̆̆̑̈́̄̎̃͛͗͑̿̐͑̍̊̐̐̏̎̈́̈̄̂̓̂́̿͛̾͛̓̀̂͗͊̎̈́̔͆̈́̄̋̔́̒̀͗̇͛͑́͗͂͐̋́͂̃̓̇͆́̊͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠n̶̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̞̼̳̘̰͉͔̯̬͈̹̳̠͕̰͇̥̘̭͎̳̳̝̥̙͎̺̜͇͚͔̪̺͉̤̙͎̣͙͕͈̖̟̜̯͇̹̜̲͎̗̝̺̭̮̦̘̳̖̗̥̲͓̩̝̬̣̠̺͔̹͍͓̻̟̱͇͕̤̪̩͙̤̮̣̖͓͈̪̣͉̹̗̹͚͓̣̼̝͔͎̱̠̯͕̖̄͛̌̿͆͒̒̎̉͛̋̈̀̎̑̽͋̅̋̈̏͒̌̌́̿͒͐̏̐̉͐̊͒̉̇̈́͗̇̚͘̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛͓̹͇̠̜̀̈́̍͆̔̅́̐̉͂͊̂̈́̌̑͂͂̂̅̈́̓̈́͐̀̅̀͋̆͋̌̌͛̔͌̒̓́̃͗̄̑̓̔̀̍̔̋͗̀̓͂̆̽͑̃̈́̀̒̇͐͑̈́̋̾̇͌́͑̔͗̋͌̊̃̇͗́̓̈̌̑͑̉̈́̈́̃͋̇̄͌̅̊̐͋͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝a̶̧̛̟͚̭̰̖͕̝̩͖̭͓̼͍͍̦̻̣̟̜̝͖͕̖̼̼͍͍͈̦̹̰͎̮͎̹͙̥̮̲̖͕̜̗̫̭̱̠̳̩̺͖͖̯̝̝̽̉̓̄͑̔̈́̌̓̿̌͌͋͗͆̅̈́͑̌͂͋̇͛͗̑̽͋́̔́̈́̿̈́̑͌̈̎̒̈́͛̅͝͝͝ͅṋ̵̨̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̛̲̭̞̮͔̭̩̹̮̝̣̙̳͖͔̜͚̤͖̬̰̙̩̭͖̗̞̬̘͇͈͙͍̱͙̥͎̟͍̙͍̣͖̘̙͍̜̼̫̘͍̝͇̺͓̟̤͓͉͉̲̘͍̜̬͇̮̗̻͈̩̱̱̪̠͔̻̥̝̬̯̗̯̙͕̫́́͂̌͋̎́̎̆̈́͗̒̌̀̈́͆͌̇̈́̊̆̊̀̇̆́̽́̊͆͛͒̐͆͒͊̄͂̕̚̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅd̷̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̛͉̖̝̹͖̪̦̰̝̟͓͕͇͈̠͉̩̜͇͔̮̦͎̭̣͔̟̰̠̫̹͓̦͖̟͓͖͎̯̺̺̜̳̙͓̟̠̭̥͔͔͚̹͉̼͇̱͓̺̪̟͕̘̠̺̠̞̳̳̮̺͍̹̟̟̥͚͓̪̣͙͚͖̞̥̬͔̹̗͕̘̭͂̉̇̇̃̑̒̊̇̐͊̐̈́̎̆̾̄̈́̓̐̽̏̀̆͐̿͗̈́̈͌̈͐͋͂͗̎̓̑̒͆͒̆̔̓̾̿̀̀́̾̔͗͐̆̐̃͗̅̈̍͂̌͂͂̈́̿͐͑̈́̀͌̊̊̉̽͆͛̄̿̍̈́̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̡̨̨̨̧̛͔͔̻̲̯͔̥̼͇̗͎͓̤̼̱̭̩̭̗̩̬̮̪̘̥̲̗͈͈͓̣̘̥͈͉͓̰̱̘̖̘̪̤̝̭̙̲͎̼̫̰̰̞̮̱̘͈̥̳͖̤̦̜͓͖͍͓̱̣̗͕̲̞̖͈͍̭̰̗̖̪̹̮͎̮̝̪̩̼̣̖͔̰͉̦̞̰̪̺̬͔̜̰̲̖͙̂́̍̌̏͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅy̴̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̛̙̦̭̗͉̗̟̰͇͚͔͇̺̥̩͔̮͔̮̙̺͙̫͈̘͈̙̝̙̦̺̫̥͖̝͎͎̲͓͇̯̖̱̟͙̳̟̞̖̭̺̖̙̦̺͔̖̩̰̠̼̗͚̤̺̲̲̤͉̘͉͍͎̹̞̗̟͖͙͈̖̘͍̯̤͉̻̻̪͕͎̞̹͔̤̼͇̳̥͖͖̫̞̣̼̙̪̹̘̰̲̝̫̯͈͈͈̙̟̻̞̺͖̖̠̔̌̉̏̇̎͛͌͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅo̴̧̨̧̢̡̧̡͍̳̯͓͖͉͔͚̲͓̥͔͙̞̞̦̙͖͈̖͈͎͍̣̬̲̜͚̺͈̗̙̭͎̪̣̞̩̠̪̬̠̬͍͓͚̻̯̭͎̭̱̝͎̮̙̺͇̜̖̩̬͇̖̩̯͍͎͉͖̝̠͙̲̫̎̈̀̈͋̀́̔̈́̀́̿̆̋̀͌͆̈́͑́͐̓̓̒͗̎̇̀̽̃̊͋̈́́͆̓̈́̐͑̓̎͊͌̿́̾̆̇́̇̆͑̇͛̅̌̏̆̈̎͒͐̿̈́̋̈́͐̓̑̾͐̐́̕͘̚͘͝͝ͅư̴̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̧͙̪̜̹̟̭̦͖͍̩̲͉͓̹̰̥̝̤̺̥̗̥͎̻̰͔͇̠͇͔͈̲̦̪͈̰̭̟̺̟̣̯̰̙̭̥͈̞̖͔͕͚̞̙̗̤̰̪̣̯̼̥̤͉̗̠̟͇̻̤͖͓̟͍̗̮̹̘͍̖̝̙̹͇̹̰͙͙̠̺̘͉̰̰̯͉͔̥̱͉͎̳͚̹̯̹͈̘̳̲̞̺̘̝̞͇̜̺̺̲̹̹͕͔̱͉̫͖͕̣͙͉̯̞̣̯̩̜̳̾̉̄̀̓̽͂͗͒̂̈́͌͒̒͊̈́̃͒̽́̏͋͛̈́̋̾̽͂̋͒̊̄̋̄̽̏̎̀̔̒́̔̓́̌͐̀͑͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̧̧̧̧̡̛̛͔͔̗̙̯̻̭͚͖͚̻̜̬̜͉͍͙̱͓̥͚͚̤̙͔̘͕̬̖̜̬̙̘̼͕̘͔̳̪̻̰̬̥̰̱̮͔̦̰͎̜̺̱͔̱̪̜̺͖͉̘̥̬̬̬̯̩̠̼̘̹͖͔̯̥̩̩̲̥̱͎͈̪͉̳͕̫͉͚̖͉̮͇̳͈͓̠̟̱̮͙̫̲̫̬͕̖͕̫̭̩̭̳̝̹͚͓̞̻͉͇̀̋̄̾̽͂͂̈̅̀͋̓̑̓̈́̏̅͐͑͒̐̃̀̎́̈̑̓̎̓͂̋̀̀͊̏͌̽͒́͛̀͂̈́͆́̅͆͋̋̀͆̑́̉̎́̀́̔́̃́́́̅̉͒̉̈́͂̊͊̾͂̽̏̾͆͂̈́͋́̀͛͊͒̅͗͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅj̶̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̝̹̘̜͙̠̻̭̹͔̣̰̼͓̗̥̟̘̮͍̗̙̣̠͖͉̜͈͉̤̹͔͍̦̤̪̮̘̭̯͗̆͆̀̓̐̍͊̈́̓͛̉̓͒̃͗͐͗̇̈́̔̂̍͐̌̃̊̎̀̄͐̓͛̏͐͐̎̀̔̈̍́͌́͛̄͌̊̂̆̑̋̈̑͗̎̍͋͑̏̐̃̂͛̿̑̏̈́̀͆̔͗͐̀̍̉̅͌̋̎̇̿͋̋̇͗͂̓̒̽̀͐̿̂̓̾͆̐̉̎̿̅̽̄̾́̊̌̋̈́̆́̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅư̷̡̢̧̛͇͎̻͉̪͓͔̬͍̜̞̪̭̬̣͍̟̗͈̖͙̬̩̯̙̺̙̫̭͉͓̖͕͓̗̦͎̲̹͇̼̱̥͖͈̥̣̫̗̝̫̭̲̙̮̥̳̋̑̓̈́́̆͌̄̎̀̉̃̃̓̊̾̓̋̀̐̇̓̀̌̀͂̈́̇͑͐̎̓̓̒̔͂̄̄͊̑͊͒͋̏͌̆͗̐͋̒̎͗̂̓̄͛̀͂̈́͌̓̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̸̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̢͕̭͚̤̞̮̩͍͕͇̰̪̟̤̬̙̙̻͓͙̱͓͓̜̗̯̫̠̜̬̳͇̗̰̝̩͇͍̜͙͚͙̻̗̲͍̖̬͇͔͍̬̗̻͕͎̱̟̺͔͉̤̬̙͇̱͍̱̯͚̹̹̦̰̩̥̼̠̬͚̹̝͉̭̯̟̻̩͙̫̪̠̗̜̣̪͇̰̜͚͔͔̫̝̟̭̮̠̳͕̿̇̿̌̀̿̈͑̊͛͐͛̈́̿̀̇͊͒̈́̑͊̇̄̔̃͒̑̽̅̓́̈̾͐͑́́̉͂͆͊́͌̃̑̓̅̈̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̸̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̮͔͉̫̱̬͎̲͍̻̩̱̤͙͖͎̫͎̮͕̝̼͓̘̳͈̫̦̗̝̬̮̦̬̫͕̯̗̮̦͔̲̥̖͖͔̲̙̬̠̘̦̝̱͙̰͚̩̫͔͔͓̼͇͍̬̙̳͈̘̪̳̦̦͉̯̲̞̭̻̳͙͖̺͉͈̼̦̻̞̯̙̩̯̠̱̦͂̀̔́̔̓̅̈́̂̂̔́̉͌͐̽̃̄̃̀̂͋̈͑̓̔̄̀̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̢̛̛̛͔͇͔̣̹̦̳̥͓͉͈̭͍͍̟͉͕̤̘͈̜̯̟̤͓͇̫̖̞̝̲̰̙̝̫͔͚̠̙̳͍̩̩̯͉͖̺͔̺̘̣̭̥̾̂̈́̈̃͌̈́̆̍̀̋̂́̾̈̓̂͆̽͂̊̾̀͋̍̋̇̎̈́̀͑̒̅̔̋͗̆͛͋͒͌̐͐̇̎̀͋̆̀̄̋̑̔̊̐́̑͂͗͐͌̍͊̌̓̉̌̆̏̇̅͊͆̈́͊̆̔͑̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ḥ̸̨̼̤̋̓͆̉̿̄̎̉͑̌̂̈́̂̊͑̒̅̏͂̋̓̊̌̓̌̃̈́̆̒͌̄̂̃̈̈́́̎́̑̈̑͌̉̽͑̀͑̀̄̓̽̆̇̈̊̂̍̔̈̇̽̐̎̎͒̌̍̈́̇͌͂̂̾͆̓͌̀̿̂́́̉̀̈́̉̃̊̌̅̀̋̈́̀̔̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ä̴̡̢̡̡̢̡̢̯̹̖̜̩̼̣̘͉͉̤̙͎̦̝̝̦̖̜̠̝̩̯͙̻̝͙̝̫̗̟̜̼̤͈̖̱̹̘̟͔͔̻͍͎͇̠͓̯̖̩̙͎͕͇̮̬͈̙̥̜͉̹̱͔͔̪͍̺̫̘̺́̍̂̉͐̐͒̒̌̓̏̓̔͌́̉̿̆͋͋̆̇͆͒̊̀̿̀͌́̑̾̏̈̌̈̈́̈́̑̔́̊͋͊̉̍͛̆̀͗̒̀́̂̀͛̕͘͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅd̴̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̠̰̹̭͈̤̪̻̱̳̺̘̻͈̲͖̺̰͉̳̤̲͙͎̰̙͚̞͓͓͖͓̞̝͚̜̼̙̠̦͓̬̯̪̼͇̭͓͍͚̞̜͔̱̙̞̹̖̖̹̥̟̩̳̦͓̳͙͎̳̮̮̜̜̥̫̠̼̖̙̗̱̟͚̗̦̘̞̰͉͎̭͔̮̘̮̯͆͐͑͛͌̊̒̒͛̓͑̃̒́̀̾͊̀̃̊͂̔̌͛̈́̿̎̑͋͑͛̂͐̂̃̒̂͛̎̀̇̅͗͂̉̀̈́͒͐͗͑̈́̎̋͆͊̇͌̓̈̽́̆̅̓̒̒̈́̑͗̓̊̀͋̓̃͒̀̋̋̂̉͛͌̅̿͋̎͂̆̇̈́́̆͗̑̓̉͐͛̉̽̈́̑͋̀̎͋͑̿̐̎͋͗̎̅͐̉͊̏́͆̋̈́̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̧̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛͍̤̖̼̦̮̮̰̗͈̱̯̬̭̫̗̖̮͖̫̤̱̩͇̬̼̬̩̗͚̙͔̦̠̲̗̪͇͙͈̥̳̹̫͍̜̺̖̥͙̮͈̪̖̬̹͓̱͍̜̐̀́͛̄̍̋́͗̀̃̅̑͂̃̒̀̔̓͒̃̾̃̌͂̊̒̓̑̅̑̌͂̀͗͌̔̀̉̄̔̄̄̔́̋͂̀̈̓̏̈́͑͋̿̋͐̀͆͊̽͐̈́͛͗͂̀͋̍̊͆̍͑̊̈́̓̽̽̍̈́̿͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅţ̴̛̹̣̹͎̙͇̙͔̣͍͕̬̤̙̳̙͉͓̫̘̼͖͇̠͉͚̠̣̗̫̞͍̝͔͖̪̤̹̩̹͓̳͚̪̻̘̠̟̗̉͊͐͌͒͌̏̌́̃̓͒̓̽̓̉̓̇̑̈́͌̔̈́͋̋̊̿̈́̃̌̂̈́̓̉͆̔͐̎͐̇̓͊́̇̀̏́̇̾̃̇͐̅̅̈́̈͋̉̆͑͑̆͊͑̊̽̈́̇͒̓̓͌̑̈̓̔̑̀̀̏̎͐̽̇̄͛̈́͑̃̂̆̈́̈́̔͋́͒̒̂̍̈̋̽̾͛̑͛̈́̿̾̽͊͌͗͌̌̑̏̈́̀͒͋̃̐̌́̄̃̈̈́̽̒̿͑̑͒̀͊̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅo̷̧̨̢̡̨̢̥̠̺̟̯̠͈͉͙̺͈͎͚̺͍̜̜͙̻͇̳̺͔͔̻̝̱̦͓̻͓̣͌̓̍̍̀̊̑̎́́̂̓͗̾̍̏̀̑͛́͜͜͝͠͠ͅ 

̴̢̧̛̛̛̛̠̣̩̭̰̼̤̤̺̫̖͕͓͓̮̪̝̰̻͓̗͉̜͖̼̜̂̃͊̓̀̔̀̍̀͊̿̂͑̄͒̃̂̑̏̿̀̾͗̏̆͆̓̀̎̅̊̒͆̃̿͌̎̽͑̊̽͊̊͂͂̑̊̀̀̉̉̈́̉̒̐͂̍̏̓̒̈́́͗͑̔͊̊̂͑̋̾̀̄̑̌̀̈́̂̓̐͛̂̈́̇̆̆̒̓̎̾̍͒͑̄̇̀̌͂͆̀͌̃̊͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅm̵̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛͈̞͕̪̖̜͕̬̲̠̗͓̣͎̪̱̲͓͉̲̳̝̼̗͇̖̮̙̗̮̮̞̺̫̘̘̗͎͉̩͇̤̟̗̯͎̙̻̹̲̤̘͈̜̯͉̹̖̗̟͚͉̬͓̲͉͇̜͚̟̘͉͚͚̮̹̳̣͍͖̘͍̤̟͔͕̫̘̟̙͍̈̏̓̽̔̉́͆̍̍̐̏̔̇̍͒̔͛̂͗̋̎́̄̈́̅͒̐͌͋̔̈́͆́̎̌͒̅̊̎͂̋͐͌̿͐͛̆̈́̊̒̿͊̋̅͐̄̊̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̵̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̱̣̖̯̻̦̱̭͙̲̳̮͇͙̫̘̯͎̹͉̲̭͔̤͇̯͕̥̣͙̳̪̳͓̼̱̬̭̟̹̗͕̝͈̥͍̯̞̘͉̭̪̼̙̩̻̘͙͕̦̪̻̬͚͉̘̖̹͔̲͙̥̲̥̻̱̣̗̪̜͓̫̭̙̞̩̲̖̟̬̍͋̂̅̏̊̍̏̾̉͋̌̈̉͐̄͊̄̔̍̉͂̊̒͑̄̆͋͋̆̉̅͗̄͋͊͐̽̑͋͑́̌́͐̌̈́́̑̈̾̇́̐̄̃̍̾̃̑͋͗̐̈̎͐͋̋̅̄̐̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅn̴̛̛̛̮̣̹̔̾̓̓͑̐̎͂̈́͒̑́͆̑̓͋̉̒̾̅̀͂̔̀̑͗̀̈̏̓̏̿̿͆̔̿̃̏͂͒̀͂̏̑̏͒́͐̿͛̎̈́̈́͂͂̏̂̎̃͗̋̓̄̀̈́́̈́̊́͂̅̂̑͆̾̈̆͂̎̃́̓̈̽̑̈́̇̊̈́̌͒̐̋͌͂̋̀̓̋̅̑͒̐͆̒̈̈́̒̽̏̎͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝t̷̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̢̧̧̨̡̰̫̬̱̮̱̹̳͈̪͎̟̩̫͖̫͉̤̩̳͕͖̪͎̮̰͎͉̺̖̭̰͎̻̖̠̳̤̘̖̱̩͖̮̜̲̻͔̞͕̞̮̹̜̲̫̪͕̘͓̮͙̻̘̥͙̜͕̱̞̼̬̠̫̹̦̮̤̣͉͇͇͈̱̜̰̺̩̠͕̻͓͇̹͈̙͎͖͖̣͓̣̩̻̥̞͕̺̦̠̗͖̦̳̺̮̮͖̥̰̺͖̳͔͗̈̉̌͛̉͑̎͆͂͋̈̓̈́͐̏͒̓̀̔͊̉͗̔̀̂̈́͒̓̓͗̓̆̀̾̉̃̿̎̉̈́͋̌̆͗̒̈́̽͌̉͛̌̌̃͑̂́̀̂͛̎́̉̓̀̀̈́̊̅̿̊̈́̓̊̾̽̋̎̄̈́̐̆͒̓̍̓̈́͋̊̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̧̖̱̹̮̪̥̮̝̳̠̥̗̹͍̝̩̳̤̮̤̲͉̤͙̱̜̱͎̟̥̪̣̤͓̞̺͇̻͎̪̪͓͎̜͕̻̜̬̪̳͖̱̦͍̖̟͈̣͇͕̯̬̟͚̗̹̦̞̰̬̟͇͔͇̪̜̞̱͚̣͔̗̣̤̼̙̮̲͇̬̼̻͉̙̖͔͔͔̩͉̬̮̪͙̘͓̼͉̞̱̟̺̲͈̞̱͎̝͎͎͐͛̾̑̈̍̊̄̉͑̃̎̈́͜͜͝͝ͅơ̷̢̢̨̨̡̢̛͔̜͚͉̪̪̱̘̟̮̠̺̳͕̯͙̱͖̺̮̭̪̹̜̪̰͍̲̜̦͓̜̣̤̝̬̪̮̟̩͓͍̺̱̮̱̟̠̤̙̙̥̬̞͇̻̜͔̩̙͍̭̱̖͙̳͈̘̘̺̹̻̜͙̣̟̖̩̘͓̭͎̜͕͎̖̹̝̘͔̭̯̞̼̖̻̺͔͙̯̟̲̥͓̱̻̹̮̪̺̼̯̫̰͔͕͎͈̘̤̜̦͍̣̯̺͔̠͇͙̤̬͙͈̖̹̘̝̘̑̑̒̌̈̏͌̈́̆̔̾̀̆̏̂̀̊͗̒͌͋̍͋̀͑̋̏̓͑̀̉̈͐̒̑͗̒͊͂̆̊͛̌̌̊͑͂̿͑̏̿̾̏̌́͗͐̆̅̀͆͊͐̄̽́̑̈́̃̏̍̈́́̈́̎͆̈́̉̈́̔̎̌͒̇̀̈́̂̽̈́̿̈͛̽̉̏͒̊̓̀͛̌͗̈́̑̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̷̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̝̖̩̪̣͓̙͇̲̝͉̺͈̭̞͕̳̫̣̦͖̯̰̲͓̙̻̬̺͓̟̗̣̲͙̘̝̬͈͍͍̺͖͚̝̼̘̠̝̜̠͈̳̥̱̰̦̺͕̥̦̳̗̦̠̭͙̐̆͐̽̌̀͗̋͂͂͋̔̌̓̎̄́̏͗̈̐͐̓͂̈́̀̓̏̊͋͊̎̾̒̔̍̃̓̆͋͆̅̐́͗̄̐́͑̔͐͑̈̀̄̂́̒́͊͒̆̀̏̂̏̇̿̋́̈̏̍̈̈́̐̓̌̂̏̌̄̊̆͋͐̀͂̓̎̎̏̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̛̹͉̘̪̙̤̲͍͇̹̝̬̫̱̯͍̙̜̖̦̳̻̗͎̊̌̒͗̑͑͛̂̏͋͊̀̈́̑̍̍̿͑̉͗̄͐̈́͌̒̑̋́̽̂̎͂̌͂͐͐͗̊͊̓͗̂̈́͗͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͠t̴̡̛͙͇̖̯̬̗̼̣̭̫̞̘̳̹͖̯̩̺͈͕͍̙͇̪̺̺̘͙̝̝͕̜͓̺͚͔̋̍̉̂̈́͌̏͊͌͆̒̇͂̌̿̈́̑̉̎̊̒̐̚͘͠͠͠ͅḩ̸̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̥̬̻͖͚̩̘̖̩̫͎͓̭̺͕̜͓͓̟̝̠̝̫̫̟̗͉͔̭̙̝̝̹͓̰̝̻͙͙̫̹̰̺̙͎̜̺̣͎͔̰͍͉̙͇͓̤̬̱͎̻̪͔͈̩̱̹̣͖͖͚̳̺̝̜̮̳̩̯̞̝͍̼̙͈͓̭̲̠̙̮̜̻͎̩̭͙͖̤̦̪͓̞̹̽̌̒̉̈́̆̊̋͌̐́͑̀̏͆̽̓̏̎̍̅̐̇̓̍̂̂̃̈́͌͆́̉́̾̉͑͗̂̇͊̈͒̀̎͑̀́̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅę̸̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̢͓̠̘͙̲̗͇̩̹̭̞̱̰̞̗̥̣̪̜͍̣̼͔͎̖̻͍̼̲̹̣̣̖̘̰͎̺̪͉͉̤̥̬̹̱̮̰̲̝̣͙̗̥̺̱̻̠͚͖̲͍͚͍̥̯̺͙͕͖͖̳̙̝̟̤̃͜ͅ ̸̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛͈̤͈͕̮̞̞̟͇̳̦̼̜̠̟̲̮͚̠̙̮̯̩͈͎̼̤͓͍̻̩̰͍͉̤̭̙͎̪͎̻͊̌̇̃̇̏̿͛̐̉̌͆̉͊̄͌̈̀̒̈́̌̂͂̊́̽̿̎̎̄̋̿͆̀͌̊̉́́̅́̄̆̇̅̃̈̽̇̎̇̑͐̄͋̚͘͝ḙ̷̡̨̛̖͓͍͓̭̗̞͎̥͕̦͍̦͕̩̹̗̥̬̰̘̙̖̥̣̗̠̗͕̠͕̗͒͒̋̃̆͛̈́̽̓̌̽̒́͊̈́̉̉͘͠ǹ̸̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̺͕̦͚͕͎̫̥̥̼̜͙̩͍̱̲͕̤̻͚̙͕̗̳̲̫͚̠̥̠̰͍̝̠̯̬͓͕͍͚̝͎̮̺̬̙̝͖̱̝͉̳̲͙̱͍̜̠͔͈̦͓̟͔̗̪̮͇̩̹͈̱̹̙̟̦͔̝̳̳̬̩̝̫̗̬̭̘̯̺̻̺̬̙̗͓̱͚̝̯̱̻̣̭͎̮̤̱̖̜̻͔͎͔̼͈̝͙̝̰̳͈̹̭͉̰̯͇̦̜̼̣̳̰̥̱̠͎̠̟͗̊̈́̐̆͆̑̓̓̑͐̈́͌̀̎́͗̆̍̿̊̔̓̍͗͂́̇͊́̀̀̋̈́̈́̑̀̈́̓̂͊͗̓̋̓̓͋̎͊̄͒̃͐͂͊̀͗͗̒̉͆̎̓̽̒̿̑̎̐͋̇͂̈́͛͂̋̓̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝d̵̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛͓̦̱̞̠̩͎̣̯̞̜̯̣̠̬̥͔̺̰̯̩͔̳͖̪̜͖͔̝͕̤̯̣͖̣̞̬̱̦͍̲̣̤̩͎̞̣̠͖̥̹̫̣̣͖͓̻͔̰̤̖͎͕̪̱̺̱̣̺͔͔̟̖̩̮͇̫͍̭̱̮̻̱͍͙͚͔͈̫͓̗̳̗̥̲͈̣͉̗͚͉̘̙̞͕̖̜̬̬̝̣̘͇̞̪̖͈̓́̈͌̓͊̋̄̆̀̅̀͂̊̑̀̏̄̌͐̀̎̓̃̓̐̔͛̏̈́̅̎̉̔̀̉́̓́̌͋̀͗̇̅̋̿̉̅̿̽̄͐̀̈́̂͆̿̀̉̎̉̏̄̓̀̔̎̂̊̈́̔̆̀͂̋̍͂̎̂̊̀͌͂̎̔͂̎̓́̊͐̆̇̂̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅĩ̵̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̜͎̬͕̖͇̫̲͍̲̲̼̖̜̻͎̹̰̻̥͈̖͈̗̦̖̺͕̙̣̣͙͕̭̮̳̘̼̼͕̜̺̻̳͙̭̠̫̟̠̝̟̦̼̘̼̩̲̹̯̰̦̳͚͎̘͚̣̮̲̮͎̞̫̬̼̮͔͍̣̗̟̖̺̀́̈́͗̋́̋̏̌̌̈́̇̄̋̂̋̏́̈̐͒̋̎̎̋̈́̉̒͌͌̐̄̇͋̃̈̆͊̈̆̈́͆̽̐̽͋̿͗͗͊̎̈͋͒̏̎̇̈́͆̈̽͛͑͛̿͆͑̂̓͗̊͐̽̈́̈́̌̓͑̽͗̀̅̈́̄̊̂̉̇͂̓̋̓̌̂̇̂͗̈͋̈́́̂̐̀̾̇̒͆͌́͛̓̀͊̌̄̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ņ̴̢̧̛̹̣̥͔̬̬̤̖͉̼̯̠͇̦̼̲̞̘͕̠̦͇̠̤̳̠͔̳̰̗͔̫̥̜̗̦͎͕̖͕͖̥̩̞͚̣̼̜͖̠͉̘̖͙̰̦̬̼̟̫̮͎̺͕̟͙̞̫̄̋̉͛̋̈́̋̅͒̐͂̓̆́̇̀̽́̔̇͒̓̿͒͗̀̅̀̄̀̀̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅg̴̢̛̠͙̘̦̲̖̳̲̥͍̙͉͔̹̲͖̹̤̥̖̝̞͈̽̈́̈́̄̈́̀͗̏̄͊̓̀͐͊́̔̇͋̔̈́͆̓̾̃̎̑͑̌̿̈̇́̈̓̐͊̉̈́͑̃͗̒̎̓̂̇͊͐̀̎͊̊͋̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̴̢̛̬̬̖͉̠̞̺̮͍͍͚͍̲̥̫̼̜͖͇̗̭̗̩͚͈͔͉̱͖̩̎͊̈́̾̏͆͌̃̀̌͆̾͗̽͑́̍͒̂͗̓̈́͋̄͋͂͛͊̎̌̍̅̑̈́͑́̀̆̉̑͆̈̓̆̋͆̏̉̅̄̓̍̆̓̌̓̕͘̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̹̥̱̱̗̰̖̮̼̩̻͖̠͎͙̟̝̻͎̪͍̹̻͕͍͎̗͉̤̗̼̥̩̫͈̰̪̰͎̺̟̤̣̙͍̝̜̜͈̰̹̤̣̙͔̳̜̞̳͔͙͕̜̮̣̺̘̮̖̬͕̱̦͙͎̱̰̹͎̫̩̮͎̫͖͉̉̀̆͂̄̍̀̄̈́̀͊̋͛́̈́̀̈̐̐͛̒̆́͆̌̈́̋̓̈͐̈̑̓̆͋̓̈́̆̈͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅW̷̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̧͍̗͖͇̻͎͇̺̲͓͍̯̜̼̰̺̰̲͕̩̦͓̜̟̗̥̥͔͉̳̰̫̟̼̯͚̖̝̭͉̝̘̺̟̰̙̰̙͍͓̜̖͚̟̺̮̬̲͍̬͎̝͉̮̦̩̮̮͙͉̞͔̯͕̳̥͇̰̟̜̜̺̺̹̯̯̭͈̤̞͉̙̩̼̲͙̺͉̩͍͔̠̰̳̪̠̜͙̳̥͉̱̱͔̠̥̰͈̮̬̲͚̪̟̗͓͍͉̟̮͚͔̙͖̟̥̝͎͇͖͈͇̫̣͔͋̒͒͒̈͊͗̓̅̓̍̍̈́̀̔̈́̏͑̑̆̌͐̒̏́̏̀̋̓̂̅̒̌͆̓͆̄̏̏̄̆̈͛̈̋̃͛̈́͑͌̀͊̊̌́̄̎̇̓̾̓̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ơ̷̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̯̜̞̪̹̥͕̳̻͇̼͎̘͇̤̱͕̥̻̜̟̤̫̥̘̱̦̳͙̠̰̰͇̝̣͇͍̙̺̮̫̞̟̟̗̯̜̩̜̯͕̞̓͋́̾͒̈́́̑̂͆̂́͆̒̍͌̀͌͛̈́̍͂͊͑̃̍̆̊͑͂͛̃͂̀̿̿̑̒̌̄́̐̌͗̾̋͋̀̀͊̈̐̾̆̅̈̋͋͗͛͗̈̑̃̅͐̈͗͛̀̈́̿̆̾͊̓͛̊̈́̔͋̈́̉͛͂̇́̇̾͐̀͌̄̇̅̎͒͆̿͑̎̃͌̀͋͛̍͋̃̌́͌͑̄̔͆̄̈́̎̒͊͛̇͌̈́̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ư̴̡̡̛̝̬͇̖̺͍̗̜̩̪̰͇͙͉̦̖͇̦͓̯͓̪̖̟̗̻̳͈̩͍͔̣͔̘͔̯̩̫̏́̏͆͛͌͒̉̀̏͊̓̑̌̆͆̊̑́̈́̋͒͌͛̓̀͋͛́̐̄͋̋͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅḽ̶̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̼̘̼̺̼͕̮̭̦̪͕̹̪̪̦̬͇͓̣̝̹̘̗̹̗̯̠̺̭͖̫̞̫̳̖̳̤̙̼̭̘̟̺̥̱̙̮̖͕̺̥͕͙̟̥̜̣͉͖̙̳͎̲̲̥̝̦̜̝̲̹͍̞͓͚̩̞̹̣͍̥͓͚̞̳̼͕͖̱̘̰̗̘̣̞̰͕͊͑̑̏̈́͗͆͐̏̀̃̔͌̉̈́͛̌̅̈͐̓͐̎̒̆̔̌̔̈́̓̍̊́̅̈́̇̊͂̉̔̈́̂̔̏̀̔̓̓̍̈̍̈́̒̿̈́͐̆̿̒̋̇̉̈̇̎̋̏̃̊̇̅͗̅̐̎̈͐̋̿̒̔͊̋̔̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅd̷̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̢̛̬̜̺͉̦̞͙̘̲̰̻̩͚͚̼͇̼̲̖̮͍̖̰͇͈̘̱̥̤̼͖̟̬̜̲͕̣̻̰̝̣̹͇͍̜̙̻̯̥̲̱̤̣̻͌͛̎̊̓̄̀̆̈́̽̊̈̋̌͑̍̈́̈́̀́̀̎̈́͒͛̔̐̀̔͊͗̋͋͗̉͒͛̓̏͋̒̿̈̈́̔͗́̓̇͊̓̌͌̂͌̎̒̀̇͑̾͐̌͛̎̋̏̐́͑̐̒̾̋̾͌̋̈́̀̋̾́̄̋̀̎̃̿͛̈́̉͌̔̅̅͒͒͐͌́͋̈́̀̽̾͑́̊̈́̍̋̽́̽̂̅͌̋̑̾̈̈́͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̸̧̧̨̨̧̧̛̛͔͈̗̤͉͚̣̮̟̹͙̩͔̭̭̟̠̱̜͉͍̖͎̯̰͍̭͙̠̻͉̪͈̼͙̲̺̤̝̲͔͉͉̼̤̆͆͛̐͒̂͊̀̓͗̓͋̿̄̽̃̏̏̒̐͐̉̈́̈́̋̈́̇̿̈́̀̈́̈́̌̚͜͝͠ͅͅỳ̸̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̝̳̻̜̮̞̥͇̜̭̭̺͎̟̥̮̝̟̭̤͙̜̠͙̜̦̲͍̝͕̰̻͙̖̬͇͕̯͇̻̞͔̥̳͉͍̩̠̱̹̱̥̲̲̫̱̮̘̪͔̣̩̫̫̞̺̯̦̲̟̗͇̘͚̦̫̜̠̦̟̖̰̗̝̱͙̣̻̬͂̀̀̔̾̿̄̅̋͑̂̋̍̌̀̈̇̎̀͐̇̋̀̒̋̎̂́͒̓͗͌̓͗̈́̇͋͛̉̀̍̈͂̿̀̓̇̏̋͊̀̀̒̉́̆̎̾̅̋͂̈̈͋͌͗̒̌̇͑̽́̒̽̆̅̾͗͗͂͊͌̂͗̓̂͛̓͛̏͌́̎̎͑͑̽̉̀̍̾̌̿̒̃̉͛̏̽́̾͒̀̀̋̅̆͂͂́̊̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅơ̸̢̛̛̪̹̗͖͙̺̠̍̐͗̔̓̈́͑̏̂̅̄̉̈́̓͐̐͐́̉̿͒̑̍̃̊̽̉́̂͆̓̂̎͗̾́̑̀͋̅͑̌̏͌̎͌͋̐̓̽̾̋̌̎̈͒͂̓́̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠ư̷̛̟̩̜͐͋͋͌̄́͗̐͌́̋͑͋̂̂̽̃͂͋͋̊͌̈́͂͛͆̒͐̐͊͐̂͐͂͗̂̐̍̈́̃̏̏̏̀͊͆̈́́̈́̌́͆́̽̔̉̓̑̀̾̀̈́͛̅̈́̇̋͌̋̆͆̀̑̏͗̄͂͆̓̀̐̓̉̈́̈́̐͛̕͘̕̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͠ ̴̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̣̬̼̞̩̠̟̬͉͙̳͇͓̩͖̩͖͖̙͖̭̞͇̝̼̫̟͕͇̗͓̣̲̩̠͙̣͓̥̞̹̗͓͙̖̟̝̳̝̹̬̖̫̜̝̫͉̪͓͍̯͙̺͍͕̣̖̯̰̻̙͙͖͉̹͉̦͔̦̠̜̪̺̟̺̱̼̭̗̳̲̝̖̠͚̜̮̥̠̦̘̳̪̣͕̠̦̺̭̠̫̺̠̘͕̲̻̪̪͔̰͉̥̹͖̥̘̣̺̏̊͆͊̄͒̇́̈́͑͑̀̎̅̃͋̓͑̈́̉͑̀̓́̍̌͊͒̚͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛͎͈̗͎̩̼̳̭̪̮̱͖̯̙̜̯̜̬̥̫̫͓̰͎͕͓̼̰̞͉̘̙̘͙̩̫̰̤͚̻̠̱̗̘͖̲̲̹̭̼͙̘̟̘͎̬̲̯̙̹͕̩̪͎̩͇̩͕̣̭̲͇͈̞̘̭̟͙̝̜͙̰̬̯̘̥̱̥͎͓͕͔̻̹̼̗͇̬̫̻̠̘̥̱̫̩̹͚̥̳̲͔̙̥̘̟͍̀͐͐͌̌́̀̇̀͊̓̎̂͗̅̂͆̊͐̑̌̐̑̀̈́̃̽̾͒͂̿̍̌͌̽͑̓̾̑̂̊̋͆͐̅̎̅̄̏̆̓͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅạ̸̢̢̢̧̨̛͈̰̥͇̮̤͍̯̜͖̻̹̬͓̜̱͍̞̲̼̻̯͚̺̠͈̖͔͇͍̯̙̼̘̘͍̱͉̭̯͎̙̖̉̓͂̓͐̑̓͛̀̈́͐̀̈́̾̓͑̾̇̓̋̈́͆̈́̀̓̀̈́̊̇̌̇́̓̋͒̊̾͗̄͘̚̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝ţ̶̡̛̖̼̱̘̟̺̰̖̞͇͓̹̻̱̲̤͓̘̱̱̲͔̻̜̙͓͓̫͒̃͗̾͊̋͋͒̆̈́̈̏̄̈́͌̋͂̏̅̉͋̓̌͐̏̑̽̑̅͌̈̾̄̔͋̑́̀́͆͑̆̍͑̓̏͂͆͊̊̀͑̒̑̅̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅͅh̸̡̪̞͖͇̖̺̪̤̻̝͕̭͍̤̮̦͈̟̽̂̄͛̑̅̃͌͠͝ͅȇ̵̡̢̨̢̛̜̗͎͓̯̣̹͕̟͎̰̞̠͚͚͍̊́̄͋͐̆̄̂̎̉̇͒̓̉͊̚͜ŗ̸̨̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̜͉͙̤̤̪̲͎̺͈̯̬̯̞̺̣͍͚̥̖̘̣̰̱̭̻̗̻̗̳̝̱̭̭͉̞̗̣̤͉̹̪̪̲͖͇͍̬̭̫̮̰̼̼̣͓̹̥̪̱̻̲̭͈̮̟͇̹͔͎̳̭̣͔̳̞̹̼̥̮̲̖̄͆͆̃́͛̏͛̒̄̐̿̓͌͌̈̃̍̓̈́̓̒̂͊̈́̄͛̈͗́͌̐́̿̅͗̓̈́̀̃͒̎̈́́͆̒͑̏̋͋͑́̐̉̐̈́͋̏̇̈̈͋̽̽̉͆̊̉̍́̐̇̈͋̈̽̎̑̅́̄̌͘̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̨͚̮̤̝̤̫̫͍͚̖͚̬̫̮̖̘̜̘̠͍͚̠͊̎͂̇͘͝ͅm̸̨̢̛̛̥̤̦̜̲̪̺̹͙͇̭̬͉̳̩̹̝̙͇̱̙͚̳͚̖͉̝̣̗͌̽̌̅̅́͗̒͗̀̀͗̿̓̆̑̂̿͌̒̆̾̓̋̀͑̔͆͒̓̋̀̂͐͆̈̾̓̌̀̐͛̏̈́͂͊͂̈͊̃́́́̈́̑͊͌̋̒̈́̓̐̍̾͗̍̉̎̒̉̑͆̀͂͒́̋̄̾̊͑̓̌̀́͌̌͗̀̎̒͛̿̋͂̂̈͆̃̈́͂͆̉͆̀̂̀͒̓̈́͆͌̍̈́̆̑̇̿̔͐̀̄̊͑́̽͋̅͛̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ę̶̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̮̬̖̥̘͕͍̤̙͈̹̣͓̤̳͙̙̫̟͚̯͈̭̼͇̳̣͓͖͙͖̰͍͎̟̞̬̣͔̮̟̥̗̟̟̻̮̮̠̠̖̦͍̤̪͕͇͕͕̝̝͚̲̳͖̟͔̲̩̞̪̲̩̘͙̥̞̜̥̥̹̘̞͍̬͚͙̳̺̩̰͉̖̭͈͎̥̺̹̤̟͖͉̗̈́̎̄̂͛̔̋̑͆́̓̾̌͊̊̃̓̂͒̓̐͐̀̒͋̿͌̑͑̄̀͋͑̑́͗͛̎͂͂̃̆͒̌͛̌̌̆̆̓̾͆́̇͐̃̔̆́̐̈́̿̂͗̌͗̐̿͑̉͑̇́̒̿͂̍̇́̃͊̓̊̐͐̓̈́͒̉̔̈́̈̔̒̂̓̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̺̯̮̰̣̟̮̬͈̘͚̪̣̲̟͓̭̜̠̲̪̰̫͈͓̹̦̳̤̬͚̤̩̼̖̯̗̜̦͖̳̠̖̱͉̦͍̣̗̼̙͎̩͔͙̠͎͎͉͉̞͍̬̤̺̗̲̱̻̰͉̤̩̺̪̫̲̲̳̠͙̘͈̋̽̅̉͐̃̎̂̌̾̍́̄̾͒̏̓̏̽͛̐͂̏͑̑̍̀̉͊̎̃̔͋̎̔͐̉̊̈́́̈̆̒̇͐̀́͌͊͊̍̿̎̂̎̒͆̌́̀̃́̍̈̊͗͊̈̓̐́͒̽̈́͒̋̐̄̓͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅb̸̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛͈̫̼͈̭̜͇̗͓̞̻̘͉͙̖̺̖̗̬̼̲̹̫͎͇̰̙̤̮̖͔͕͕̘͇͓̝͚̤̟̰̞̺̺͙̲̘̗̟͈̳̻͉̪̦̗̝̫͍̣͈́͗̏̏̍̑͑͂͑͒̐̀͒̄̒̅̉͊̃͌̿͑̈̿̓̽́̈̎̓͊̇̌̔̄͐͆̓͐̌̀̐̿̈̃̋̓̄̑̒̊̀̎̃̍̓̀͊̐̓͊̒̂̂͗̎̑́̓̔̇̓͐͒̒̄̓̈́͛̒̂̑̂̎̇̓̇̃̆̍̄̓̋̈́͑̊̎͛̓͌̒̉̾̓̏̈̄̃̄̔̄̿͆͂̓̎́̆̇͒̽͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅè̵̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̥̰͈̼̙̺͚͖̠̥̜̱͈̖͚̼̝͇̬͙̗̺̻͉̼̖̗͚̦͉̰̱̞͙̳̪͔̰͖̩͎̇͊́̃̾̌̎̍̔̑̆̂̽͑̔̇̓͛̏̆̇̉͛͊̒̄̿̉͒̈́̈́́̈́͒͂͐̋͌̈́̉͒̏̃̓́̓̆͂͊̔̃̄̾̊͌̌̽́̽̀̊̔͐͊̊̔͑͛́̉̀͌̍̒̊͑̏̑͊̈́́̓̏̓͋́̂̽̿͗͆͌̓́̇̍͒́̾̈́͆̾̽̎͑̋͊̇͋̆͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̢̡̛̛̛̟̜͎̥͉͉̬͎̲̬̖̘̹͓̞͔̉͒͐̔͊̈̿̏͊̊̿̇͂̈̊͋̂̈̋͂̇́͛̓̑̆̍̒̓̋̒́͊̔͂͒̽̄̈́͑͌͐͐̄̅̂͛͐̾́̆̿͌́̋͑̅̾̿͂͂̐͑̀̃̓̔͑͋̉̃̈́̇͑̅̂́̀̽̍̓̆͂̐͊̊̚͘͘͘̕̕͠͠͝͝t̴̢̡̡͔̜̠̞̦̹̖̳̰̗̺̯͔̼͔̮͖̝̤͍̱̙̙̗̊͂̾̑̓̀̂͒̐̋̽̇̎̓́̌̋̏̇̀͒̓̃͗̍͆͆̉̌̏̑̑̏͐̓̂͋͋̿͘͘͝ͅḧ̵̨̢̡̛̛̲̙͔͇͚̹̙̮̝̠̞̯̞͕͙̠̮͙̥͎͈͇̬͖̭̖̲̙̖͓̬̙̥̖͓̦̺̖̙̦̬͉̳̬̹̣̱͎̑̈̅̔͆̂̈́̏͛̆͛̐̆́̋͐̓͑͑̍͊́̔̓̅̈́͆̇̋̓̃͊͗͛͒̈́͛͗͐̿͐͆̄̂̀͋̊͊̌͑͂͆̊͂̒̚͘̚͘̕͠͠͝͝͠ḙ̴̢̢̨̡̛̛̛͇̹͍̗̫̟̠͈͔̻͎͚̯̤̙̣͎͚̘̪̙̜̫͍̲̫͇̰͇͊͂̇̉̉̎̓͒͆̂̂͐̎̆͛͆̌̀̋͑̑̇̾̇̀̽̋̿̐̀͗̀̍̇͌̆̔̂́͌̾͌̆͐̃̇̎͐̿͐̍͒̀̆͘͘͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̵̧̨̨̡̨̨̨̛͙̱̻̫͖̺̣̻̼͖̫̩̠̥͕̫̘̗͍̠̭͈̰͇̞͉̘͚̩̦̜̪̟̜͈͉̖͎͔̬̞̙͎̮͒͂́̇͐̓͂̐̈̇͑̀̇̅̔̽̎̾̈́̽̍͛̿̍̈̑̀͑͛́̑̀̾͋̒̈͌̽͐͐̿͗̄̊̈́̃̃͌̃̈́̈́̈́͂͊͒͗͂̅̿̏̈́͆̈́͌͂͊͌̈́̑̐̾̈́͒͛̈́̌̏͆͊͛̈̈́̅̈́̆̋̈̿̈́͒̅́̋̾̄͗̈̓̊̈̈́̅̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅb̵̨̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̺̩̬̩̻̰͈̞̮̘̟̞̳̬͇̬̞̺̝̘̟̗̪̪͔̩̥̹̩̮̝̮̜̱͕̖̝̱̲̥͍͓͈͉̯̲̹̹͐̈̾͗̉̅́͛͌̎̾̒̏́̇̅͒͒̆͌̉̑̏̀̿́̌̐̊̀̾̄͒̾̄́̊̇̅̍̉́̋̐̈́͆́͒̔̌̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅą̶̢̨̠͕̜̫̰̠͖̰̥̗̭̹̲̩͕͙͇̩̬̳̪̪̱̺͙̣̤̙̮͓̮̬̥̞̰͕̬̖̻̦̫̖̮̫̝̖͖̥̝͉̬̖̖̠̄̀̃͗͆́̈̊̀͛͋̅͒̆̇̀̀͌̔͆̓̽̇̀̽͜͜͝͝d̷̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̩̫̼̦̫̮̻̜̘̬̹͈̦̤̙̹̤͕͕̹͖̬̲̯̱̗̤̞̙̬̱̝̺̹̞̱͉̩̻̖̙̭̻̳̹͚͙͈̣͚͍̰̘̼̣͉̖̗̼͈̺̮͈̪̦̱͍̣̠̣̟̝̺͈͍̣̣͍͍͎̠͕̬̜̝̦͚̯̯͖͈̰̳͙̩̹͙͉̬̟̰͈̬͕͇̟͈̬̤̘͖̘̮͇͚͈̭͓̜̪̣̝͉̪̥̄̽̀̌̀͊̉͒͌̉͛̉̑̄́͂͒̄̋̐̇͐̈́̒̈̍̔̍̋͑̆̌̀͋͂̓́̐̑̀̉̀̀̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̛̛͓̫̹̠̩̫͎̤̫͙͚̘̗͈̠̞͉͙̯̬͔͍̖̰̖̺̭̳̮͎̲̳̰̪̞̖̘̤̲͔̹̫̜̙͍̳̣̼̯̪̖͚̤̞͔̭̤̼̹̳͍͔͎͎͇͚̗̙͓͈̤̞̫̖̘͕̪̰͓̪̪̣͔̲̗̬̟̫̰͙͔̖̬̟͔̗̠̦̹̼̣̣̫͇̝̤̭̱̪̯͎̹̘͕̻̪̹͎̯̾̈́̓̌́̊͌̇̆̐̾́́̾̆͊͌̔̀͌́͛̊̊̽͆͗̀̒̀̇̋̏̽̉̐͒̀́̈́̅̉̑̍͊̀͗̅͌͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅg̴̨̢̨̦̤̰͚͉̞̲̺̭̫̩̻͍͉͇̤͔̟̗̘̲̞͇͈̦̭͚͖͚͔̭̜̱̺͚͖̰̟̩͇̀̉̅̀̏̐͌̾̂̋͗̓̉̓͜͜ͅư̵̢̡̧̨̖͕̥̪̥͇̹̱͚̼̟̯̜͙͓̦͚̲̤̹͔̪̖͎̘͕͙̯̟̜̥̜͍̘͓̱͚͙̘̠͉͕͓̞̦͎͗̎͌̇̈́̎̽̊͛̋͆͑̍͌͋̊́̊͐̌̏͌̇̋͊̆̓̒̈̇͐̃̾̆̐̈́̈́̉̃͌̒̄́͌͐̕͘͘͠͝͝͝y̴̡̡̢̨̙̱̲̫̣̩̣̳̯̗͚̪͔̜͓̜̹͇͉̦̯͖̫̼̟̬̱͍̙̰̝̺̹̞͕̱͚̭͖͓̳̦̳̜͈̖̺̼̱̯̺̤̻̮̤̠͇͖̬̱͓̖̦̱̤̻̘̺͙̠̮͛͆̌́̌̎̆̄͊̒̅̋͋̅̌̆̉̔̽̂͒̌̋͐̇̐̓̏̎̏̊̽̔̉̎̅̂̋̂̃͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅ,̶̡̧̧̨̛̲͚͚̦̲̭̮̘̳̝̞̟͍͉̺͖̤̣̗̠̥͚͙̥̮̝̘̝̲̪̞̫̹͉͇̟̻͚͈͈̬̪̇̃͒͑̈́̑̋̌̒̋̓͊̀̒͊̑͆̀̂̍̅̈́̅̂̈́̀̈́̂̋̃́̚ͅͅ 

̶̡̢̛̛̛̛̟̞̜̞̪͇̣͇̝̦̜͖̮́̈́̄͂͂͌́̓̅̈́͛̑̒͒̀͒̈́̈́̿̃̎̈̊̌̆̿̈́̒́́͋̒̎̉̎̓̈̃͛͂̈͊͑̈̐̇͋̑̈́͋̀̓̎̎̒͋́͗͗̊̉͑̽̉̔͛̏̀͊͛̀͐͋̕̚̚͘̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝(̵̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̜̟̙͇̣̭̩̹̻̫̬̟̘͎̦̥̥̮̺̥̱̲̭̼̭͚͍͙͔̜̘͓̦͇͎̭͍̲̳̼̺̺̗̲̖̻̝͉͉͈̟͈̗͍̘̟̝̬̹̭̱̙̬̜̯̗̗̮̠̺̣̲͙̱̝̩̝̀̅̇̍̔̋͐̅̒̎̽̎͛͑͌͐̏͆͑͂͐̌̔͐͊̑́̊̎̍͗̓̈́̈̋̒̓̐͛̌̓͘̕͜͜͠Y̷̢̢̢̧̧̛͖̮̺̥̤̠̦͈̮̱̱̫̩̖̙̞̟͓̯̣͉̳̰͔̼͈̠̬͔͖̲͇̦͖̬͇̰͇͔̲͎̟̥̱̫̮̪̘̹̼͔̠͚̲͆̃̓̂̆̓̋̋̑̓́̋͑̉̎̾̍̈̏̉͗̒͘̚̕̕͜͜͝/̵̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̣͖̖̭͖̻̪̺̟̬̱̘̤̣̥̟͚͉͖̞̯͚̺̞̬͉̦͚̲̱̼̯͍̯̳̫͎̲̗̙͚̤͎̜͔̲̖̙̯̥̘̮̤͖̤͎̳̘͓̼̲̣͎͖̥̠̣̺̬̠̖̹̙͈̲̤͖̹̼̲̝̤͚̠̫̘̝̟͙̳̬̟̗̥̲̞̼̬̜̮̤̥̦̝̺̽̄͂̀̐̆̽̔̍̒̄͑̆͌͐̂̇̇̒͗̔́̓̀̈̆̉͆̐͌̆̀͛̊͊́͒͛̈́̓̆̌̋̒̓̉̓͛͒͑̃͛̆̂̄̾̓͛͋̉̍̍͑͗̒́̿͊̓̓̈̋̓̇̆͆̈́̈̀̐̍̀̔̔̀̑̎͑̅̀͂̔̉͆͌̀̏̔̅̽̇͐̇͋̏̒̿̎͆̅͊̿̓̔̈́̑̍̔̀̒̉͛́̔̏̅͗̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̶̛̝̩̙̖̥̝̹̠͔̪̞̮̯͔̳͈͓̬͕̭͔̖̹̼͇̤͕̯͔̬̼͗̾̈́͒͑̈́̃͗̈́̔̔̑̈́̃͑̿͐̉̑͊́͒̄̔̓̈́̾̍͘̕̕)̵̢̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̮͍͉̫͍̱̘̹͚̬̮̟͇͇̩̣̜͇̮̹̞̻͉̘̯͍͈̰̲̜̞̖̫͈͎̫͔̞̦̤̟̖̤̻̪͍̥͙̱̠̫͍̦̱͍͓̱͔̤̳̝̜̩̬̥̜̠͈͍͚͇͉͖̹͓̥̞̘̖͖̪͍̦͙͉̦̮̠̟̹͙̮̲̮̝̰̖͙̰̻͓̇͌̑̑̾̄͑̍̋͂̆͆͆̃̀̆̔̽̈́̀̾͗͋̃̒̆͗͗̀̃̍̅̃̍̽̋͐̑͊̈́͆̑̈́͛̀̊̋̂̈́̿̈́̿͆̃̈́͊̀͒̎̇̽͊͂̓̊̋̍͗̄̎̊̀͌̍͐͋̾̽̑̓̉̃͗̆̆̈́͋͋̂̾̀̓̂͒̈́̄̅́̀͐̐̓̽́̀͒́̎́̂̐̔̄͋̐̅͌͂̓̃͛̽́̽̎͛̾͊͂̒́̃̃̈̍̇͋͐̍͌̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ?̵̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̝̦̤̞̪̰̭̘͇͔̱̣̻̹͕̬̠̺̤̲̤̞̳͈̰͙͔͉͇̞̥̠͇͕̪̫͇͕͔͍̖̗̺̝̖̯͓̝̮̫̞̺̥͙͍̳̫̻̳͙̯͎̯̝̝̟̱̤̙̲̭̹̦͕̊̎̀̓̅́͌̃̑̉͗̃͆̒̎͂͗͗̈̀̃̒̎̿̒̑͒̎̎̆̑̃́̓̓̔͐̒͋̍̀̂͌͐̓̿̋͒͌̄̽͗̅̆͒̇̈̄͐̅̃̋̈͂͂̾̓̅̈́̎̀͆̽̄͂̔̈́̈́̃̒̊͋̑̏̏̀͗̆̔̇̈̀̾̈́̀̽̂̎̅͒̈́̔̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̛̹͔̮̪̳̝͕̰̟̬͕͔̘̣̥͍̭̫̼̱̪͎͙̟͈̺̳̭̻̻͉̥͈̬̲͈̜̐͑̀̔͑̐̓͐̈́͛̊̏̔̒̿̈́̽̍͆̑͑͌͒̿͗͂̀͗̋͑̔̀͐͑̾͂̋̓͌͗̍̿̌̓͆̐̉̐͗̏̿̀̽͑̈́͋̀̎͒͆̏̋͗͌͊̔͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅẀ̴̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̲̠̰̜͇͕̻̙̼̗̺͕̪̳̽͆̀̀̀̈́͒͐̆͗̊́̑̈̌͗̑͐͊̽͊̎̂͊̉͂̄̐͛̊̇͌̈́͑̓̇̅̅̒͒̄̂̍͐̈́̈́͂̎̋̀̈́͒̆̅͐̋͂̃͐̈́͛̉̓̎́́̐̊̽̒̉̂̈̀̂̓͒͘̚̚͝͝ǫ̷̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̝̳͇̺͇̬̰̩͉̬͔̫̬͇̱̪͍̼͚̣͇͕͚̯̗͔̯͙̹͇͔͖̪͚̤̫̙̙̞̗͇͚̘̭̦̪̮̻̥̹̜̦̻̝̮͔͉͎̞̳͕̮̝̱̘̤̼̬̪̘͓̺̳̝̭͇͈͙̦̤̬͓̹̱̝̲̤̼̫͕̗̦̥̠̟͉̝͚̝̯̝͕̯̳̯̗̤̔̓̅̌̅͑̿̑̀̀̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅų̷̡̧̢̡̨̡̛̥͓͇̳͎̳͚̦̦̱̞̱̞͎̜̜͉̤͉̱͈̮̺̬̩̬̩͙͚̜̗̻͇̠͕̻̬͇̼̝̼̙̘̫̤̮͔͎͓̰̭͕͔̬͖̼̯̮͉͈͇̺͕̰̟̥̺̬̝̺͎̞͉̺̖̪̣͔̲͎̳̠̄̽͑͆̒̈́̈́̀̾̐̔͆̀̔̀̑̅̈͐̊̋͗̃̍͊̀͒̽̊͋̐̽̉̾̑̍̌͒̐̇̈́̌́͆̅͛͛͗́̆̑̈̏̏̄̾̃͛̍̓̌͒̓̍̿͂͐̈̌̊̇͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅļ̸̛͚̼̮̮͖̖̙͉̹̝̞̪͚̰͔͔͎͓̠̫̯͎̖͎̮̜̻͚̯̮͉̭̤̞͂̅̉̄́̋́̈́̊͗̾͑͛͛̇̌̓͐̿̑͑̀͋͊͆͗̿͂̆̃̆͐̀̅̈́̃͑̀̂̉́̾̉̈͒̈́̔͆̀̔͌͂͑̒̆͗̈́͋̓̉́̏͊̑̈́̎̂̂̋͋̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝d̸̢̢̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͖͚̤̳̯̭̘̪̜̝̳͎̦̳͉̲̣̲̮̣̺͉͕̦͈̱͓̫̬̪̥̦̟͇̖̯̙̼̮̟̺̰̹̼̯͖̝̹̦̥̘͇̳̳̜̙̩̘̮͈̦̤̻̲̰̜̫̭̣̺̞̞̀̓̐̍͗̍͆̈̄̎̓̏̂̒̑́͑͐̄̈́͑̐̅͌͑͒̾̊͌͑͌̍͛̄͆̽̿̄̈́̀̿̓̐͑̽̂̀̌̓̐͗̊̉̄̈́͋́̓͐̄̄̅́̌́̑́̋̿̽̃̃̌̃̏̄̂̑̉͆̂̏̎͛̑̊̈̓͌͋͐̑̓̆̾̈́̈́̒̇̈́̈́̿͑̇̃͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̬̙̪̱͓̱̜̞̟̬̙̱̻̻̪̦̬͇̖͇̫̤̯͖͍̮̖̘̫̬͍̖͉͕̱̗͇̤̲̯͍͎̜͖͙̜̰̙̖̹͇̳͔̯͈̦͉̱̝̜͔̩̝͍̭̰̩̝͚͑̋̽̽̿͂͆̑́̄̓͜͠͝ͅy̸̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̟̻̤̝̺͉͔̥̤̝͖͈̣̰͚̼̩̞̲͖͉̳͚̱̣͔̖̠̞͔͍̫͔̹̗̻̠͈̥̫͙̺̩̫̘̗̮̼̙̖̯̩̜̼̻͓̙̙͈̭̮̫̥̮͖͈͑̿͐͌̈́̐́̓̏̋͒͌̿̈́͌̂̇̿͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̛̯̘̺̩̻̭̥͍̝͉̳͉̭̖̩̩̣̬̣̘̞͓̩̯̠̤̙̻̬̟̩͓͇̹̞͙̗̰̲̬̼̘͙̮̮̠̜̼͕̤͍̦̫̤̩̙͎̱̦̼͙̬̥͉̲̝͎̲̮̩̯̺͓̲̭̝̝͎̰̣̥͈̤̜̳̞̻͍̣̪̼̠̩̱̲̭̪̪̙̥̟̪̟̝̙̩͕̙̰͔̤͔̣̻͚̠͖̙̺̈͆̇̍͋͑̽̓́̓̾͋͒̐͋̓͒̌̈́̐̾̿̒̏͊̅̀̾̆̎̊̉̽̆̂̂̒̈͊́̇͌̾͒̄̌͂̈́̀̌̐̓͂̈́̀̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅü̷̢̨̡̨̙̼͔̮̫͖̥̭̱͕͈̙̠̠̜͕̘̥̜̫̜̖̳̿͆̓͋̿̎̈̒̅̀̀͋̐̊͒͑͝ ̵̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̢͉̫̬̟̳̱̣͓͈̪̟̩̻͈̝̤̘̜͖̪͚͕̭̼̪͖̗͇̣̭̟̬͙̲͎͉̮̭̟̫̮̦͇̩̜̦̦̝͈̥̲̯̹̙̘̻̲̭̼̫̭̳̫͍̭̰̖̳̜̳̟̣̱̟͕͎̤̠̗̥͔̙̹̘̠̗̘̪̰̯͍͉̗̭̮̹͉̫̞͈̫̖͉̪͈̙͓̫̫̋̿̄̒̓͑̀̑́̅̍͂̓́̇̊̏̀͛̈̽̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅr̴̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̛͙̯̩͎̲̫̗͕̩̯̬̺͇͈̱̹̖̩̲͔̝̩̠͙̮͙̳̪̪̯̜̙̪̺̖͚̠̖̪͓͚̳̩̜̮̩͉̬̠̰̤̜̯͍̖̟̬͇͉̖͚̫̘͉̭̭̬̠̘͎̬͎͍̫̪̹̣̹̯̞͈̱͖̲̥͓̖̦͕̗̩̦̣͉̰̎͑͐̈́̑͑̉̎̾̾̂̐̐̈̉̀̇̐̄̓̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͎͓͕͎̗̼̗̼͉̻͕̗̯̞̼̺͎͉͙̝̦͈̟̦̥̝͈͕̪͖͈̩̪̮̻̖͎̭̰͇͍̭̹͉̩̮̭̟͉̥̝̠͖̤͍͓̱̞̦̮̖̬͚̞͈͔̗̻̰̣̻̤̗̹̹͉̯̙̼̦̲̘͇̳͕̱͖̖̰̼̣̲͍͔̘̟̥̙͙͎̣͓͍̮̖͕͖̪̘̣̳͕̫̪̰̭̜̪̭͔̞̮͎̙̻̎̌̽̊͛̑̒̈́̈́̄̀͋̀̈́͛͆̒̏́͂̀̌̀̅͛̓̐̀̒̈́͋̈́̐̆̈́́́̈́́́̒̉̏͋͊̋̽́͑̎͂̒́͐͌̋̀́̔̋́̓̉̑̓̐̾̏͑͒͂̅̿͗̑͒͋͂̀̈́̈̅̇̊͋͐͌̄̿̄̓̿̐͆̀̾͊͛͂̀̇͐͐͋͑̍̇̉̀̿̆͋͗͛͒͒͌͗̽̾͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅţ̷̢̧̢̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͖̖͍̱̜̪̩̜̩̦̙̺̗͈̣͎̭͈̪̣̰̜̰̟͍͚̤͓͎͓̮̹̤͓̪͍̺̤̼͕̞̱̰̯̰͚̬͍͎͖͍͙̺̙͎̗͉͈̖̩̟̮̝̗̯̻̲͔͈̟͔̞̖͙̪̝͛͒̃̔̿̐͋̓̐̐̇͒̔̀̊͂͗͂̓̎̈́̂̀́̈́̏̈́̈̉̓̒͐̉̋̌̅̉̽̋̈̅̀̂͆́̈́̋̃̀͐̆͌̈́̐̃̾͛̈́̑̈́̅͒̑̈̔̑͗̂͌̄͌̀̂̅͋͋͌̂̆͌̾̓̃͊͋̆̌̃̍̂́̐͗̅͌͊̃̓̊̀̃̈́͒̃͑̅̑̑̅̈́̔͌̊̌̃̏̅͐̉̂̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅh̴̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̢̼̳̠͍̝̠̹̬͈̺̬̱̬̯͔̗̮͙̰̦̣̟̠͎̹̪͎̣̪͈͍̼̼̘̬̦͎͎̩̟̬̲͔͕̯͉̫̭͇̹̤̞̞̭͈̮̝̗̭̰̤̳̼̦̳̲͔̜̫̙͕̹͈͎͈̝̖͚̣̙̜̥̲͓̫̙̹͖̭͓̰͕̪̱̮̘͔͔̹̟̲̟̜̱͉͔̦͈̳̙̤͙͉̣̏̈́̈̀̑͌̾͌̂̌͗̇̎̚͜ͅȅ̴̡̨̨̨̨̛̟̫̹͖̝̣̼͎̱̱͙̤̰̻̳͓̟̮͎̯̜̰̼̭̯̼͇̼͓̞͓̹̬̪̲͙̬̹̪̼̗̻͓̰͉̩̞̭̳̹̰̥̳̹̲̳̠̆͊̑͗̈́͂̅̈́͊̀̈͂͗̎͑͌͌͑͊̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅr̶̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛͍͓͇̦̝͕̰̹̙͚̲̤̣͓̜̩̣̻̪̹̞̖͎̥̩̫̙̣̘̥̳̻̲̬͓̤̪̯̺̗͇͚̻̱̥̱͍̬͍̰̞̰͔̭̗̣̮̰̖͙̺̬̪̣͚͕̘͎̗̣̻̮̞̦̼͉̬̹̥̗̙̙̩̠̯̻͓̯̠̲̦̗͚̜̰͑̀̋̽͌̾̍̌́̈̀̂̀̀̅̀̊͂̄͂̆̄̓̈́͌̾̒͒̈̈̓̂̐̔̒́̾̃͊̽͆̏̂̔̌̋̌͊̐̄͐̑̿̓̎̌̌̌͋͆̅͐͂̈́̅̎̽͆̎̌̋̈̃̽̇͒̇͂̄̐̎̒́͌͋̇͐̏̀̾̈́̏̋̄̍̐̉̒̎͗́̈́̅̅̿̈́̐̀̓́́̀̅̉̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̼̥̭͎̗̻̹̹̥͉̪̹̩̙̝̜̙̙͔̠̠̟̱̰̤̯͇̬͈̞̦̥̖̗̥̘̮̹̮͙͖̲̠̯̪̥͓͉͚̫͕̹̯͖̪͎̫̻̬͕͉͚̱̱̰̤̯̞͓͎̞̫̪̠̦͔̤͈͕͎̼̲̫̬͔̪͍̘̦͓͇̰͎̺̙͕̬̺̬̣͈͔̯̪̩̗̥̥͖̝̰̙̖̩͖͖̗̯̲̳̠̙̈́̐͋̓̓̄̓͛̾̈̋͐͋̏̅̄̍͊͊́̋̈́̈̊̏̐̋̍́̊̀̒̄̅̃̍̂̐̿̏̔̔̌͒͂̀̇̈́̅̒̉͑͗͌̋͛̅͐͑̈́͌̿͆̆͋͂̀̅̽̐̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅṃ̴̧̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̟̘̪͉̞̯̩͈̩̭͓̩̺͉̣͍̱̹̘̪̣͕̲̘̳͈͖͕̱̜͎̙̣̖͍̞̼̗̙̦͔͍͍̙̱̞̘̯̝̞̺̝̹̰͔̯̮̻̯̯̮̦̹̩͇̖̘͉͉͎̰̳̤̼͔͎̞̺͖̣͍̫̻̩̺̖̦͉͈̫̱̩̟̮̦̹̯̝̳͕͎̮͔̜̜̯̳͎̣̘͇̮̩̣͓͓̥̭̺̞͛̂́̈́̅͊̑̈́̑̊̓̈́̇̅̒̈́̽͘̕͜ͅͅe̷̛̛̛̛̜̬̝͔̯̿͐̂͋͛̆͛͛͐̌̄̊̿̇̽̿̋̓̈̇̍̒͌͒̈́̓̓͋̐̽͊͋̇̏̄̇̈̃̓̾̒̀͂̐͒́̋̓̌̆̉͋̾̂̎̈́͂̓́̏̿̂̑̍̊̀̍̂̑̇͘̕̕͝͠͠ ̶̛̪̪̮̣͖̳̫̺̟͌̓͛̔̂͊̾̈́̇̅̋͐͒͒͗̒̾̐̾̎̅̏͌͑̆͌̀̏́͛̓́̌͂͌͗̔̋͌̽͐̈́͗̋̈́̎̾̈́̿̋͒̋͆͑̽̃̐̆̀̉̈́̇͗̉̈́̽̂͗̐̎̈̓̃̃̌̾̒̂̈́͆̾͒̃̂̅̅̾̃̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝d̸̨̡̡̛̛̩̱̻͉͚̱̖̰̘̹̹͈̪̻̬̣̭̝̬͓͇͎̦̗̙̩͎͚͆͂̄̅̂͂̓͋̂̉͛̊̀̀̒̂͋́̈́̌͆̈́̒͐̽̽̄͊̈́̎̈́͊̅̑̒͆̂̉̑͛͘̕̚͜r̴̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̜̮̠̰̠͍̭͙͕͍̪͚̣̰̝̬̻̲͔͉͖̗̯̻̣̪͈̹̰͚̯̥͖̣̻̙͎̬̫̳̳̪͕̱͇͙͔͓̻͓̪̯͚̘̫̱̺͍̤̫̪̬̦͍̼̦͕̱͕̹͕̦̬̙͎̤̞̫͉̲̱̯̯͔̲̲̱̳̫͎͓̫͙͔͚̳̼͈̯̦̖͍̮̥̬̹͓̮̙͈̟͍̥̪̩͚͕̗̦̀̄̄̽̈́̑̂̈̀́̋̈́̀̽͑̀̂͌̈́͂̓̀̍̂̓̏̋̌̍̊̈̑̀͛̈́̊͌̎̓̍̓̒͊͊̋̐̋̈́̉̈͆̇̾́͛͐͒́̇̌̆̎̏̀͗̊̓́̊̉́̉̒̊͂̀̈́̑̒̂̓̋̓̔̉̊̇͋̒̉͌̇͂̓́͛̎͋̂̒͋̂͊̒̓̓̿͂̀́͗̄̋͛͗̈̉̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅő̵̡̨̡̧͈̖̙̫̱̺̬͍̖͍̟͕̣̬̣͎͇̞̺̫̩̼̯̘͉̥̗̣̦͉͍̦̙͎̳̼̙̫͉̮͓̳̱̝̺̥͙̫͔̘̼͓̖̜̰͒͜ͅp̸̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̙̣̜̟̪͔̫̩͚̦̠̬̲̜̩̱͖̘̦̘̜͙̣̩͔̲̺̦̘̮̳̜̠̰̺͇̪̠͇̼̗͖͖͕̳͓̬͚̙͍͍͐̒͒͐̑͜ͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̛̛̣͔̳͇͔̠̲͉̱̭̣̰̩͍̣͙̤̳͕͈͕̳̱̪̟̖̠̦̙͈͎̼̻̟͙̮͍͎͈̗̹̙̲͍͚̫̪̽͆́̄̽̂̈͐̌͗̒̍̍̔̆̂̏̍̽͗̀͐̐̏̔̔̒͆͗̉̍͐̾̓̏̀̈́͂̔͘̚̚͜͠͝ͅͅt̶̛̛̛̛̛̙̀̈́̎͐̃̓͑́͋͐̔͒̎̆̉̈̀͊̑̂͂̏̑̓̽̽̑̈́̑̅̾̀̌͛̐̄͛̐̈́̒̀̈́̈̂̉̈͌̑͂̎̀̄̃͛̾̂̅̈́̈́̋̈́͛̋̏̊̎̐̿̀͗̈̏̉̾̂̄̆̈́̇̂̄̑̐̃͒̎̓̒͌̓̒̀̋̄̈̈͌̈̋́͌̽̓͛̎́̌̅́͊̋͛̿̎͑͐͑̈́́͛̒̏̿̇̀̊͑̿̃̅̆̅̊̃̆̀̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͝h̴̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̩̜͎̞̮͍̬̝͓̝͚̼̞̭͚͖̭̤̖̹̘̺̦̳͓̠̪̼͇̙̯̼̘͚̹͖̪̜̪̖͉͓̩͍͍̱͇̟͈͎̜͓͙̼̺̪͓̮͖̲̠̫͇͈̣̗͓͓̞͙̤̳͕̻̟̥͎͖̪̦͓͎͉̹͇̯̻͎̟̲̭̜̰̥̹̻̗͖͍͙̫̮̳͕̞͚̜̰̫̟̫̜̺͔͓̞͈̣̣̻̾̓͒̏͛̀́̊̽͛̇̒̂͐̒͊͛̔̏̈͊̑̂̓͒̈́̔̈̂̐̏͑̋̿̔̽͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̵̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̛̛͉͓͕̼̘͍̞͕̬̮̝̻̲̝͖̣̬͈̘̖̼̝̻̬̠̤̦̺̻̹̙̱͇͖͕̻̪̝̱͍̜̙̘̩̠͉̙̉̀̇͆̆̅͂͑͒̀̓̌̆͆͌͒̇̂̊̈́̽̑͗̈́̓̓͊͐́̍̍̈̌̀̔̏̎́͊̃͂̏͋̓̑̄͋̋̔͑̆͒͒͆̌̌̅͌̾̑̔̿̌̈́̈̒̈́̓̽̀͂̽̿̑̄̓͐̈́̋͒̋̈́̀̐̆̉̊͒̅͛̓̆̀͊̊̌̋̔̔̓̔͂̂̆̒͗̈́̾̉͒͑͌̔́̆̌̓͐̇̀̽́̊̂͐̎̋̐̑̄̑͋̊̓͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̦̰̜̦͇̻͎̼̬̺͖̠͚̙͍͙̦̳̳͙̹͔̺͇̰͔͈̮̘̼͉̝̖̠̼̙̭̝̠͎̖̬̬̟̻͍̪͈͙͉̻̩̟͉͎̘̜͇͍̖̦̝̭̲͔̦͔̰͖̥̗̗̲͇͕̤͈̣̤̪̞̖̝̦̫͕͌̆̈́̽̒̓̋̍̐̑̉̌̐͛͗̋͋͆͊̆̂́̀̆̾̊̈́̈́̂͒̃͐̂͊́͐̔͊̔̎̂̍̓͒͛̄̑̂͋̆̆͆̐͂͌͗̽̔͊̂̊̽̔̇͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅn̶̢̧̡̛̟̯̯̲̼͙̤̮̲̼͕͍̤̭͎̣̼̆͒̾͑͋̑̔͒̎̿̓̋͐̔͐͗̈́̓̅̈́̌͑̈́̈̔͊̃̊̋͂̀͊͌́̉̈́͊̌͆̾̎͆͛̏̐́̇̐͑̍͛́̾̑͂̈́͂̀̔͊͒̐̆̌̃̈́̋̇̅́̑̓́͛́̉̋̓͊͑͂̓̈́͆̉̿͆͐͌̀̈́̈̿͊̽̈́̃͊̽̽̀̂̔̏́̒̅̊̈́̆̆̃̐́͐̑͋̂͋͂͆̎̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅi̷̡̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̨͉̳͈̥͎͎͖͔̙̞̗̭̠̞̣͈͙͍̤̘̖̗̯͍̰̳̻̻̳̭̤̱̺̱̰̠̹͔̥̱̭̳͎̟̰̤̫̲̲͕͉̪̪̞͚̘̼̫̟̟̤̫͔̙̞̬̩̩͉̤͙̱̩͓̜͎͈̠̙̬͙͕̅̒̈́̿̓̈͜͜͜c̴̢̢̧̛̣͓̮̰̞̭̲̥̟̻͖̖͙̺̹̻͔̱̮̣̝̜̫̤̘͙͓͇̤̣̠͍͎̻̬̼͔̰̩̯̖̳̠̝̮̣̺̦̘̖͙͎̬͎̲̹̮͎͖̫̲̠̠͍̟̜̖̈́̍̐̈̀̈́̆̆̀͌́́̎̏̐̋̾̉̈́͒̂̉͒͗̓́̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̢̨̨̛̛̬̻͇̠͙̞̟̥̝̦̖̭̝͇̯̱͓͛̍̍̓̄͋̀͑͊̔̿̿̃̀́̒̾́̄̐̓́̿̓̾̅̋̾̏̾̈͗͛̈́̿̐͛̀̾̈͊͑̈̂̒͗̋̓͐̋͑̽͛̿̀̓̈́̿͋̈́̿͐̀̓̈́̀̄̾̏̓̀̌͂̒̐̐̕̕̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̛̛͕̠̰͚̫͇͓̠̩͙̲̦̬̱̟̬̞̥̪̲͇̫̙͇̰͉̩͓̠̻̬̝̣̰͓̭̟̖͚̖͚̙̺̮̙̝̤̣̺̹͇̳̝̰̮̞̪̯̣̜̩͇̱͙̥̲̯̩̲̪̳̞͕͕̭͚̥͖̱̬̖̱͔̦̮̪̭̲̲̼̻̟̣͈͉͙͓̙̗̮̮̭͖̟̠̩͇̺̙̠̪̗̪̪̱̝̟̰̗͉̻͈̯̦̬͇̟̻͉̯͙̞͖͙͉̹̾͋̂͑̾̃̆͐̿̒͛̃̊̄̅̋̔̆̾̒̆̓̅́̂̀̔͑͋̒͗̾̈́͊̌̒̊̌̑́͛͋͑̅̈́̒̊͂̇̒̓̉̓͊́͗̋̐̊̃̎̄̾͆͐̑̂͗̈́͋̉̿́̆̓̒͊̌̊̐̑̃̈̈́́͊̓̉̏͋̇̀͒̆͌́̀̆̍̅̎̅̒̅̈͌͐́̈́̊̍̄̑̓̅̈́̄́̓̈́̉̌́̊́͊̽̆̌̈́̎̋̿̑̈́̐̌̑̀̍́͌̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ả̴̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̘͎̬̰͇͓͎͍̩̹̼̲͇̻̪̤̠̦̘̩̦̗̥͔̘͉̝͖̖̝̤͈̘̜̹̭̹̪̠̝̼̝̖̩̫̭͎̜̦̼̠̻͙̱̙̈́̓̓̏́̔͒̍̎̆̀̎͛͒͐̄̏̋̋̃͗̆͛̄͌̓͗̈̓̏͛̐̑̓̾͛̊͂̋͗͛͒̈́͆̎͐͐̇̉̈̇̿̅̉̔͌̀͗̀͌͋̍̽̿̾̌͊̔̀͊̔̐́̈́̽̈́̇́͑̓́̿̋̓̂́͂̒̌͆͛͌̔̽̄͋̐̃̿͗͋̒̂̐̊̽͂͑̾̇̍͂̂̏̈́̓͊͐͛̐̃̐͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅc̴̡̡̡̨̧̡̛̛͈̮̫̘̮̙̪͙̘̮̙̞̣̣̳̠̣̭̠̗͓͉̘̮̱͍̬̙̥̥̜̻̣̭̣̮̄̒̽̎̏̇̑̃̋̍̐̈́̃̒̿̐̐͋̾̒́̾͒̍͆͗͊͊̀̂̽͌͒̈́̌̎͗̀̑̍͊̂͌͐̊̀̎̓̅̈̂̀̀̇̒͊͗̇̐͐͒̇̄̌͌̓͂̿̔̍̀̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅt̶̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̨̪͓͈̖̫̹̣̞̞͕̘̺̼̬̘̞̠̲̞̙̮̱͈̳̺͈̞͖͉͙̖̪͙͎̪͇̠̳̟̼͉̹̲͙̲̫͖͔͙̬̙̯͔͖̦̯͈̗̜̻̩͍̟͚̣̜̘̺̥̱͈̦̖̰͉͚͈̙̰̲̭̮̰͎̝̱͈̩̤̯̞͙̩͔̜̱̠̫͕̝̟̹͓̤̍͂̾͗̃͊̿̈̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ ̴̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̛̛͇̞̫̞̦͕̱̺͉̗̠̣͉̰̠̳͓̻̘̺̣͍̻̩̹̹͇̻̪͔̻̺̦̫͔̪̜̻͍͖͇̩̮͉̠̰̠̩̘̞̞̹͕͚̤̰̬͇̪̭̬̮̳͖̭̤̫̖̟͙̜̮̘̲̗͉͕͕̞̰̫̫̞̹̬̜̠̗͉̥͈̹̟̭̺̩̹̼̝͙̩̹͎̰̠̬̪͇͎̤͇̖̟͕̮̦̯̣͔͔̲̘̱̠̪͎̳̹̪͈̗̥̜͙̰̥̲̻̟̗̾̾͋̋̑͊̀̐̀̒̔̇̈̋̃̈͆̅̏̄̔̈́̌̄̉̇̒͗͋̊̎͐́̐͒͋͗̌̄́̇̌̀̓̅̋̿͛̑̈́̃͌͋̾̓̊̎̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅạ̴̛̛̮̰͇̻̼͉͋̒̈́̒͆͗́̊̿̾̾̉̀͆̋̌͋͂̾́̈́̋́̍̑̏̂̐̋͊̋̊̎̍̆̊͗͂̑̅̎̄̾̀̈̾́́̽͋̀͗̅̽̐̊̒͊̉͗̾̊́̄͊̐̊̓̎̀̎̃́͊͌͗̇̑͌̊̆͋̉̒̋̓͌̿̑͌͂̈́̈́̌̊̊̎̓́̏̓͗̓̈̓̈́̇͌̿̽̽̃͂̍̿̈́̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͠͠n̴̢̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̛̬̰͚͎̰̺̤̭̤͔̤̟̜͚̣͈̼̜̫̬̗̼̭͕̺̩̬͍̗͎͕̝̲̜̮̻͖̱̖̦̯̻̯̘͕̻̩̜̰̹̹̫̫̙̰̼̥̪̹̭̦͕͍͉̮͉͇͙͎̹̹͖͍͕͈̦̠͖͈͈̙͈͈̠̣͖̭͔̱̗̮̤͑̾̉͐̂̈́͑̈̾̂͌͋̈́͐̿̒̈̇̑͋́̀̐̐̔͂̈́̍̐͑̈͛̓͌́́̎̉̃̀̏͆͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝ḑ̵̨̛̹̯̠̺̰͕̠̜͓̻̙̳̱͇̥̖̥͖̥̙̼̦͍͇̰͕͖̯̙̍̈́̉̑̅̈́̊̍̽͋̇̈̓̊̇̈͋̎̋͐̓̍̓̂͊͊̋͆͒͆̑̂̉̿̂̎́̒͒̉͂̂͒̓̒̌͋̄̌̽̐̃̐͒̏̾̋̋̒́̓̆̑̋͛͆̾́̌͌́̓̓̇̓͛̒̔̇̈́͋͑͌̈̒͊́͌̌͂̒̆͛͂̑̐̓̐́͌̓̂̒̆̓͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̢̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̗̯͉̪̮͚̩͇̲̜͇͎̜̯̞̺̖̜̙͉̖̩̪̜̦̞̮̘̰̩͍̮͖̣̹̳͚̞̲̻̫̦̹͙̭͍͔̣̱̞̳͙͓͇͔̭̦̙̲̯̣͔̞̼̺̫̟̣̝͙̞̤͚̃͋́̍̑̆̂̾̊͋̿͐͊͗̋̅̑͒́̈́̿̊̌̌̐͊̌̒́͋͐͌͆̾̄̂̒͋̏̾͋̑̅̈́̈́̿̌̀̉͊̔̐̏̈́̈̿̂͒͌̒̎̿͐̂̅͐̔̄̓̃̔̀͊̑̿̃͗̈́͋͋̾̓́͛̈͆͛̄̔̄̋̓̂͆̈͛͗̈́́̀͊̅͂͑̓͋̅̑̽̆͗̌̑̎̍̉̀̊͒̋̌̆̈́̐̇̈́̓̓̀̅͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅb̷̡̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̯͚̮̺̦͈̝̼̤̦͇̲͕̰̥̰̣̣͍̹̜̺̰̠͔͈̻̬͔̰͎͔̼̞̣̘̰̯̙̦̣̖̬̞̹͔̲̪̬̱͚̳͖͍̼̞̞͙̝͎̦͍̬̺̪͙̜̮̠̹̞̮͍͉̲̟̰̥̯̫̲͔̫͖̖͓̪͕͗͋̂̉͗̾̌͑̅̓̇̍̌̎́̑̌̎̓͑̃̋́̃̾́́̓̿͋͐͗̄̃̅̾̈́͆͗͋̊̐͋̑͛̃͂̽̄͋̌̍͒̃͛͒͌̋̂̀̈́̐͑̈́̊̈́̇̑̊͗́̋͐̈̊̀͐̈́̉̆́̈̃͐͐̈̊̅͌̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̷̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̡̛̻̰͔̦͖̠̥̩̥̖̟̞͇͚͕̳̠̻͖̞͉̻͎͙̣̠͈̻̩͓̖̰͖͖̫̱̹͓̣̣̥͓͈̣̳̅͊̃̒͑̽͐̃̈͌͗͒̂̓̇͂́̌̒̃̀́̾̑̅͗̆̑́͒͘͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅģ̵̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̬͎̞͕̭̣̳̳̤̜̲̠͉̯̞̲̝̖͉̪̺̱͈̩̟̠̭̻͎̯͇̭͍͉̳̖̲̪̮̜̖̝̪͇̙̜̗͈̙̥͇̝̻̰͙͓̬͍̰̤͕͕̩̯͍̲̞͎̪͚͓̙̟̆̽͐̾̓̅͑̽̅̍̾̃̑͒́̂̾̎͋̄̈́͐̅̇̇́̅͒́̔̍͐̋̏̇̍̿̒͗̓̽̀̂͆̌̅́̾́̎͐̋̿͊̏̾̿͛̒̌͋̓̆̓̍̋̄͆͗͌́͒̆̄́̎͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͝ͅi̴̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͈̜͈͓̠̺͓̥̟̯̯̙͍̘͓͍̟̥̺̰̰͇̥͔̠̖͍̤͙͖̤̠̖͖͔̬̮͉͈̬̫͎̦̘͍͖̬̤̣̩̟̘̭͖̙̺̥̦̩͕̯̜̪̮̞̠͉͚͖͎͈̻̫͖̹͖͓̪̝̞͔̗̖̼̦̪͎͂̎͊̍̍̽̑͐́͑̋͛̋́̅͌̄̄̏͌̍̋͑̌̑͊̐̈́͗͒̑̎̔̏̍̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̢̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̺͉̞͖͎̘̬͚̲̞̘̞̪͉̙̞͎͚̩͇̜̣͎̹͚̦̝̬̯̰͈̭̼̯̹͇̭͖̪̺̻̙͚̰̩̘̟̬̣̬̤̜͎̲̙̜͖͇̟̙̝̻̣̗̗̠̦͙̙̌̄̈́͛͌̒̅̈́̓̆̉̿̒̃̏̉̑͐͊̐̓̌̅̈́͑̂͐̏̀̈̔̇͐̆͛̌̌̎̆̈́̄̍͊̇̌̈̓̈́͛͂̈̉͛̓̿́̔̈́̓̈́̌́̃̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ 

̴̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̼͕͔͕͉̖̞̥͕̝̘̱͔͓̘̞̥͚̱̮͖̜͖̹̯̜͓̠͚̰͎͚̞̳̪̘͕̠͖͙̩̼̰̫̭̯̮̞͓̫͕̻̱̲̳͙̬̩̖͍̭͎̫̱̜͉̳̳̠̜͍͙̪̺̠̦̲̟͇̻͚͎͉̝̠̱͚̜̰̖͔̞͈̙͚̪̤̹̪͓͕̺̱̪̘̬͎̤͕̯̟̱͍͍̀͂͆̍̏͋̐̏̀̈́̿̎̔̿́̇̔͛͋̑̋̍̿̍̀̃̌̎͑͌̑̓̒̃̈́̌͊̽̇͐͌̍̃̏̒̑̌̍͆̒̈́̂̃͊̎̀͊̀͛̀́̂͛̏̆́̽̽̔̈́́̄̾͆̓̉́͒́̉́̀͑̇̒͂͑̆͛̈͒̏̿͑̍̿͐̔̋̀́̈͊͌͌̾̌̈̀̓̓̿͑͛̏̈́̂̿̐̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̢̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̥͕̝͎̖͖̖̘̬̯̗̪͔̖̤̘̘͎͈̤̼̻̣͖̺̟̰̮͔̦̥̬̤̣͓̖̥̤̤̰̟͔̜͙̯͖̜̫̟̝̗̠̖̭͉̬͉̜̠̯̤̳̲͖͇̟̥̰̯͔̟̳̘͖͚̟͉̺̣͚͍̟̩̪̬͎̼͕̞̙͖͉͖̘͓̭͙̠̦̯̻͈̯̳̥͇͍̘̮̫̟̼̪̤̜͇̗͉̱̠̠̟͋͛̈́̈́̽̇͒̔̄͗̆͒̇̌̒́̍̽͆͐͐̃͌̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅǫ̸̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̨̧͉̱̙͇̠͖̟͙͕̖͙͈̝̠͇̘͔̼̤̬̲͈̖̥̦̣̪̞̘̫̭̹̺̭͙̜̱͇̻͔͙̭͓̙͕͕̯͙̖̳̮̤̳̲̠̻̰̬̭̮̪̹̥͍̹̮͎̻̲̟̜̟̗͈̥̯͚̟̭̗͚͈̳̘̙̻͈̞̥̘̳̗̜͈͓̖̥̼̙͖̬̫̫̉̃̅͜͜͠ͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̱̦̬̏̄̅̊̓͌͆̓͗̑̑̾̊̐̃́̊̇̎̏̐̅̽̌͊̓͑͌̓͋̆͗͌̈́͗̂͗͐́̓̔̆̉̔̿̀̐̒͛̓̓̊̇̾̎̿̓͒͛̔̒̋̈̈́͆̂̈́̑͌̃̀͆̐̋̃̅͛̓͋̈̋̾̎̍̅̇͋̀͒́̏̿̄̆̄͐́̔̓̿̌̔͐̀̔͊̒́̈́̓͂͊̍̎̂͗̊͆͛͐̍͑͆̾̈́́͑͆͑̃̇̀͛̅̋͂͆̾̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̶̢̛̛̛̛̝̹̊͐̌͂̅̆͌͐̍͊͒̂̽̅̈́͐̾͐̀̒̈̌̋́̈́̔̋̈́̈́̃̈́̒͗͑́̿̎̐̃͊̏̎̽̽́̓͛́̓̅͐̆́̄̿̇̅̿͊̈́͆̓͗̈́̈́̃̄́̈́͊͑̊̆͑̏͆̔͗͒͑̋͋̓͑͆͗̔͂͐̾̇̄͑͂̎̑͋̀̉͌́͐̑͐́̈̉̈͌̀̊̐̂̀͐̄̽̈́͑̊͑́͛̑̈͂͛̎̋̓͑̀̀͗͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝h̸̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̲̻̫̯̩̝͙͈̙͈̰̹̫̭͙̲͇̩̙̙̣̹̘̟͍̜͍̙̲͇͔̠̜͖̻͔͚͔̙̲͕̲̥͕̱̭͎̯̳͕̥̖̥̬̥̼̱͔̲̼̗͔̲̝̗͌͂̒̑̀̓̃͋̐̾̎͌̀̇͊͌̅͌̀́̐̏͒͗̍͐͂̍͌̈͆́̾̐͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̧̢̧̛̗͍̠̺͈͉̰͙̣̩͖̝̗̗̲̫͙̮̲̰̬̩̝̍̉̃͆̃̅̈́̋̒̌͒͗̍̂̆̿̍̽͐͌̈́̎̀̂̈̒͐̏̑̌͐̑̈͋̈̓̿̎̏͂̅͑̊́̕͜͜͝͠ẉ̸̧̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̟͇̻̩̲̦͉̖̦̮͓̮̤̮͍̮̫̱̻͉̥̱̹̥͉̥̩̠͈̹͚̭͕̻̰̘͕̰̲̱͇̲̝̖̙̭̞̞̫͕̺͙̤̜̥͈́̾̊͗̈͐̌̊̌̀̀͆̓̄̋̾̀͊̓̀̈́̾̓̇͑̓̈́̔́̏̐̽͐̉̓́͌̐̈́̐̃̄͌̈̔͗̀̋̈́̐̈́̀͒̎̿̃̀̿̉͌̀̉̔͋̉̽̋͐̂̊̒̈́̅̂̈̊̑̅̎͌̾͐͊͋̉̑̓̀̋͑͋͗̆̈́̊̊̎̈́̅̋̃͛̽͊̏́͐̓́́̎̿̈̏̋̆̓̔̀͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̛̥̻̫̭̫̝̻̖̺̤̟͔̼̘͈̻̥͎̗̙͕̦̤̯͈͙͉͓̻̼̟͈͙̰̱̫͙͉̰̗̮̰̠̫̻͓̘̙̅̈́͛̉̊̋̐́͊̒̒̌̇͊̈́̓͆̽͊̊͂̈̉̆̑̀̇̋̔̀̄͊̄̔̑́̊́̒̅̋͊̃̀̈́̃̇̎͑͌͆̈́̊̑̍̅͑̑̑͑̅̐̈́͛͆̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̡̧̡̛̭̱̮̳̳̱̭͙̩̥̱̖̻͖͕̙͓͈̭͔̯̭͓̗͓̺̼͖̣̲̪͈̳̗̘̒̂̓͑̅͒͂̌̉̍̇̿̐͌̾͆̒̒̌̔̎̋̽̏͆̃̎̾͒́̂̍̇͛̓̇͗̈́̌̆͊͒̎̑̆̓̇̍̋̈́̓̽͌̋͋͆͗͊͑̓̽͐̑̽͗̀́̂̽̈́̿̉̽̄̿̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅơ̶̧̛̛̭̬̺̭̟̖̦̩̠̈̾̈́̇̃̓̽̅͋́̐̓̾̏̆̈́͐̐̄̊̓̒͗͊̏̏̔̀̌͒̀̉̓͆́̊͊̈́̋̊͑̈́̉̈̊͂́̊͆̀̈́́͌̽̄̿̾̌͆͑̒̄̔͒́̾͛̈́̆̈̃̉̓́͐͗̃͗͗̉̈̿̌̃̃͂̃̿͊̃̄͊̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ư̷̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͚͓̳̻̬̝̝͓̲̖͕̠͙̠̬͇͈̯̱̱̜͔͕͔͇͔̰͎̭̝͙̳͔͇͙̪̻͎̻̣͔͈͎̹͍͔̠̠̜̲̖̳̣̫̰͉̠̑͛̉̉̐̑̈́̊̾͗͆̾̎̒́̓̑́̇̿̄̾̌̓̀̈́̈́̋͊̈́̿͊͆̔͌̍͋̈́̿̐̄̃̔́̓̌̽̔͆͌̉̒̄̅͒͂̍̿̀̌̎͑̏̾͗͐̈́̊͗͂̇̔̂̃͋̒̐̋̅̽͛̀͗̓̇̈́͛̏͗̅̊̿̌̐͒̏̅̆̒̄͆̂̍̊̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̦͕͓͈̣͎̞̖͍̮̬̠̟̜̠̼̻̳͙̬̼͔͓͔̖̰͈͚̱͍̹̲͔̻̦͉͚͖̥̟̜̱̤̳̞̪̣͉̱̳͈͖̮̙̯͍͓͉͎̭̦̥̫̱̼͙̟̮̦̞̺͖̮̞̙̭̬̣͚̫̲̜̻͖̠̹̳̻͇̮̼̖̳̻̥͉͍͔̝̤̭͈͓͓͍͚̻̣͚̙̯̖̲͙̫͔̮̫͉̮̱̻͙̠̟͙̲̘̓̄̔̎̓͒̂̑̔̿̿̈̐̆͊̾̀̾̿̈́̋̔̎̓̍̑̾̑̒͌̏̾̓̄̊̊̑̈́̎̅̄̔̑̾̇̈́̽̍́͂̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝m̵̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̛̛͙̬͍͇̗̻͉͙̠̤̩̤̣̙͇̦̣̪̮̬̥̫͙̺̙̳͎̙̫͇̥͉̝̠̩̹̙̭̩͈̠̲̼̲̠͚̣͚͉͍̪̙̗̞͖̫͍̼̟̥̮̜̬͔̬̞̰̤̼̠̟̗̻̰̪͈̝̯̥̳̙͓͍̝̔̽̂̋̃̈́̽̇̇͐̿͌̂̈́̽̓̿̈́̀̔̏͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅy̷̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̥̙͔̣̠̲̺͔͕̱̞̙̟̯̦̗͇͉͇̻͎̹̟̩̱̗̫̥̥̭̩̠̠͈͕̗̠͎̳͆͊̍̓̓̉̆͐͗͒̀̎̂̅̈́̃̃̓̉̽̌̒̈́̇͂̌̔̎̎̀͑͛͂͆͛̆̒͋̈́͊͒̈́̐̿̿̎͆͆̄̈́̓̄̊̾̈́̆̒̌̃̄̈̑͌͑̈́̇͊̓̄̋̃̽͗͒̊̓̅́͋̑͛̆̄̓͂̔̀̎͒̾̽̓̽̾̊̽̌͊̔͌͆̿͋̈́́̐̅́̈́̏̈̆͂́͑̎̐̉͗̔̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̨͖̥̥̦̫̫̹̼̯̖͉͕̤̲͙̬̪̮͔͍̫̦͎̟̭͇͉͚̩͖̼̞͕̮͈̯̠͙̩̘͕͙̝̱͚̖̦̤̭̘̻̥̥̩͉̫̹̺̻͖͚͖͚̺̦̘̬̺̤̯̙̬͎̭̜̙̠̖̝̬̠̦̾̽̇̉̽̏̅̔͗̌͌̈́̊̽̈̎̃̉̀̈́̌̑̍̈̓̑́͑̀̈́͐̍͑̾̌̃̀̎̇̈́̊̿̾̄̀̈́͗͋͆͆̎̇̍̊̈́́̇̌̎̀̌͑͂̓̂͒͐͆̂̈́́͗̇́̀̋̿̎̅́̍͐̽͒̌͋̑́̈́́̀͂̀͑̓͋͒̑̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̴̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̙̞̱̟͈͚̙̲̦̖̗͙̩͓͖̬͕̠͇͎͙̦̮̩̻̪͙̤͖̯̝̦̺̩̯̟̼͖͖̥͔̼̙̪͈̦̞̯̬̘̥̤̞̪̗͚̟̦̱̼̹̘̟͔̖̯̯̝̤̯̯͍͉̟͖̯̻͚̖̞̰̙͈͉̝̫̙̳̙̼̭͇͔̙̰͖̙̟͎͍̯̤̲̟̱̲̳̗͎̳͔̪̺̱̻̣̮̤̯̞̜̻͌́̀̽̍̏̓̓̀̽̈́̇͐̾̏́̀̿̄͗͗̿͛̂̒̃̈́̈́́̏͌̿̀̈̈́͋̏̀̆͑́̽̎͑͂̾͋̓̇͐̿͌̓̇͛̄̓̿͐̑͋͊̄͐͛͂̂̉̅͗̈͊̈́̌̃̓̌͑͒̌̿̀̎̈́̄̍̏̈́̏̇̈́͋̑͒̇̇̋͛̉͛͗̉̉͋̉̿͆̑̍̏̃͋́̌̀̀́͐́̋̄́̉̒͛̂̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̵̢̨̨̨̢̪̟̬̫̯͈̹̗̣͎͍̮̝̰͍̬͓̪̯͈̖̻͖̪͚̬̘̘̻͉͖̯̮̤̼̣̭̘̰̞̰͕̹͔̭̲̩̣̳̱̩̣̜͕̙̭̙̮̬̟̣̘͓͇̠̗͍̺̪̤̞̘̍́͋̇̓͆̓͋͌͐̍̈́̚̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅư̷̧̧̧̛̝̙̰̣͎͖̱͍̟̰͚̺͚̳̗̻̟̰̹͍͎͉̹͔̪͗̇̊̃͋̄͆̽̅͛̔̍͂̾̏̍͗̅̃̒̽͊̑͋̒̈́̈̽͐̈͆͋̀̊͛͘͠͝͝͝é̸̢̡̢̛̘̜̬̤͖͕͉̠͇͕̠̰͇͉͖̭̼͖̜̳̙͖͈͈̼̬̲̹͎̠̭̣͕̤̳̺̣̩̠͉̜̗̯̞͈͈͖̮̪̣̮̌̀̀̅̽̍̾̇̄̊̓̎͑̉̈͐̿͋̉͂̒̈́͂́̿̒͌̏̍̅́̑̓̃̌̓͐̑́͑̂̄̑̀̽̌̏̌͒̄̆̓̀̉̄̋̓̔͐̋̽̽̏̀̃̆̈̔͒͂̽̊̆̒̓̄͋̈̍̏̀͑̃̄̈́͆̉̐̊̾́̆̿̑͑̿̓̈́̃̄͐̇̀̀̄̆̄̇͋́̃̐̈̂͐̓̑͋̇̓͌͑̅̀̎̀̌̌̎̎̒͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ ̷̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̠͔̝͚̳̦͕͎̼̮͕̰̦̲͍̯͎̬͙̝͉͙̘̻͓̣̤̲̣͉̖̲͉̗͍͈͇̳̯̲̯̤̲̲̠͍̰͎̘̠̺̮̠̮̝̟̣̠̠̫̫̤̭͕̫͉̮̝̣͚̣̺̥͚͔͙̙͚̬̙̲͇͖͉̜̹̳̠̿̔͆͑͋͐̐̑̐̐̍̔̂̄̅̈́͂̈̒̏͂̇͊͛͌̓̈̾̀͗͊̓̑̀͆̇͌̀̂͒̈́͊̏̒̂͑͂̏͂̔̀̃̐̀̓̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝s̶̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̗͇̣̩̣̪͚͉͈̫̘͙͈̫͔̣͚̖͎̩̫̯͔̤̹̜͉̘̲͙̥̮͓̩̜͚͔̹̱̖͔̝̗̩̱̺͈̬͔̙̻̣̬̟͚̩͚̼̪̺̲͔̖̰̞͙͈̤̬̭̜̱̬̻͚̲̯̳̖̭͍̭̞̥̝̩̦̳̝̟̠̳͇̲͙̳̱̫͈̜̤͍̱̥̠̜͉̬͎̩̳͎̈́͌͛̉̓̑̌̽̋̍̒̋̇̍̊̉̑̓͑̈́̾̈́̐̾̒̍̋́͗͊̈́̈̿̃̈̇͛̉̎̽̅̃͐͑̌̅͐̉͒̌͊̈́́̓̽͗́̇̎̈́̍͗̌͋̋͆̈̋̓̀̄̈́͑̍̿́̍̄̔́͊̋̍̐̃̏͋̾̐̄͆̄͒͒̋̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠i̵̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̛̖̟͚̬͙͉̫̘̼͙̞̤̠̹̬͇͕̙̫̹͖̙̫̭͎̗̤͔̺̭̞̻̭̜̝̗͈͉̞̝̪͓̹̟͈͍̪̘̟̯͖̰͉̞̱̰̩͍̳̰̫̦͔̯̖͎͓̹͓̳̣͍̹̭̰̤̞͈̹̦̰͈̹̥͔̼͉̲̪̳̫̠͍̻̭̼̟͇̦̠̥̲̮̫̳̥͔̰͚̱̺̻͔̟̹̤̰̦̪̲̫̼̥̬͕̭͔̞̣̤̥̲̹̰̳̠͕̼͎̩̤̔̊̈́̒̅̿̈̈́̍͐̂͂͌͂̑̀͒̔͗̔̋̋̈́̆́̐̽̇͗̓̿͑̈́̅̍̄͌̅̓̒̉̑̾̽̍͋̈͊͗͊̾̆̓̃̏̌͋̾͒̄̍͆̀̈́̌́͌̀̂̎̽̂́̾̍̊̽̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̵̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͖͉̜̜̤̙̰͉̗̰̹̗̭͉̻̦̱̳̻͔͈̠̲̬̘͚̘͚̯̜̳̩̗̝͎̯̙͔̱̹̱̲̳̲̟̫̞̙̳͖̯̜̱̖̱͇̹͕͎̤̙̣̤̬͔͇̙̣̘͇̙̲̼̖͉̬̘͍͕͖̖͎̬͉̣̘̻̜͔̖̣͍̝̟̟̳̻̣̮͉̱̘͖͚̲̫̼̤̝̻̹̟͙̼̱̜̼͚̤̙̙͕̗̠̲̞͚͓̥̼͚̗́́̐͒̈̍͊́̍̇̆̍̓̀̏̆̉̔͂̋̑͛́́̅̉̑̋̄̂̌͌̃͗̽̇̉̀̆͒̒̐͐̅̿̀̅̈́̈̉̓̑͆̃́̔̀̒̂̏̃̑̉͂̏͗̅͋́̉͛̌͐͐̑̎̇̊̄͆̓͐͋́̎͒̃̐͋̈́̌͑̊̈̏́̇̔͐̈́̅̋̈͌̃̍͐̍̀̓̽͂̊̉͆̃̿̇̎̉̇̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸͍̮̥̲̤̯̜̙̻̝͂͋̋͑?̶̢̡̛̛̛̼͇̦̺̝̪͉̦̠̝̹̺̻͓͙͎͇̩͇̬̮̘̜̻͓̥̬̞̹̦͖̣͓͉̬͇̦͙̼̔̈̐̀̎͆̐̒̐̄̉̏͛͌͗̓͑͗̂̋͒͗̀́̈́͛̈́͛̓́̅̉͒̈̇̀̆̇̂́̇̇͗̈͊̋̽̉̔̐̓͋̏͊̿́͆͗́̑̄̇͐͒̈̏͛̐̄͂̄̐͌͐͊̐̌̈́̈͂͑͊̽̄͆̃̆̐̿̌̇͊͗̆̑̅̏͐̈́̍͐͗̎̈́̿̃͗̀͗̃̔͐͂̏̀̂̈́̓̌̄̐̀̌̓̓͋͊̂̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̷̨̧̗̮͙͙͎͖̫̫͍̫̱̹̜̩̬̖͇͖̣̀̽̂͑̇̆̽̏̒̔̇̅͋̃͊̄͐̈̇͛̈́̊̆̓̓̚̕

______________________________________

You woke up in cold sweat, looking around your room. With a sigh, you lay back down. "It was only just a dream.", you take deep breaths, slowly calming yourself until you softly drifted off back to sleep. 

A hand slowly caresses the side of your face, his blue eyes never leaving your (s/c) face.

"I wish I had more self control over myself so that maybe I could lay beside you at night, Ice Princess. But it seems my patience is starting to wear then. I don't know how much longer this plan of mines is going to last, but I hope that once my patience does run out....", he leans real close to your face. "That I'll already have you by my side."

Enji chuckles a bit. "I don't think you'll be able to handle me once it does run out though. All of this lust and love that I have for you. Honestly, you are the only woman that I can say that I love in my life. No other woman has ever caught my interest like you did. Then again, there is no other woman like you, (Y/n)."

He leans down and places a light kiss on your lips. "I have to go, sadly. But I left you a gift on the kitchen counter. I know you'll love it, My Ice Princess.", the flame hero slowly stands up and exits your room, without you even realizing that he was there the entire time. 

In fact....this is the 3rd time since your debut that Enji has visit you without you knowing. And with each time, he leaves you a gift.

First: (favorite/scent) gift box.  
Second: Your phone and keys that you left outside without you knowing.  
Third: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Chapters are going to be posted a lot later here than on Wattpad. You can follow me on Ankoku-Anime if you have a Wattpad. I plan on writing more stuff for this, my tumblr, fanfiction.net, and my Wattpad. Maybe making exclusives for each one, you never know. And yes, this was all posted in one day. Again...Copy and Paste


	11. Chapter Four: Minus Ultra

prєvíσuѕ chαptєr:

"Grab your hero costume and meet me outside."

"W-Wait! Where are we going?", you call out as he walks outside the door. 

"My agency.",Endeavor says with a monotone voice before closing the door behind him.   
________  
I just stood there, completely frozen in place.   
"Toshi...",was the only thing I was able to get out. All Might turns towards me, his entire facial expression changes.

"(Y/n)? Is that you?", his voice shakes a bit, almost as if he's trying to hold back tears. He takes a couple steps closer and his eyes widen. "It really is you!", his entire face lights up as I just stare at him. "I haven't seen you since-",he clears his throat, a blush coming across his face.   
———————  
"Um..yeah! It's great to see you too, (nickname).", Toshinori sighs softly. If only he could go back in time and fix the many mistakes that he made. You would be the first one.

"Tch.", Endeavor turns away, trying to get the thoughts of you saying his name over and over again out of his head. 

He thought this would be easy. But now, the past has returned and it doesn't seem that you're completely over it yet....  
______________________________

"Ah, so you need an outfit repair?", Tomoko ask, looking at the ripped outfit in my hands. 

I nod, a bit embarrassed to ask her of such a request. I realized that my old Lin Kuei outfit has became too small for me to wear, so I decided to get my old one repaired. Tomoko looks at it before sighing.

"Ms. Tundra, I could always have you another outfit made. It won't take long. I can have this repaired and get you a new outfit in no time.", she smiles brightly. 

"You don't have to do that Tomoko. I don't want to put pressure on you.", I place a hand behind my neck sheepishly.

"Oh, do not worry about it, Ms. Tundra. This is all apart of my job. Plus, it's rather refreshing to work for someone other than Mr. Endeavor."

I nod once again and sigh. I haven't see Endeavor since last night. I don't know if he's rather upset with me or if he's simply just didn't care. It was most likely the former, knowing Endeavor; or Todoroki, as I like to call him now. 

Funny, that name sounds so familiar to me. Maybe I heard it before? Didn't he go to UA the same time Toshinori did? 

Toshinori...I couldn't help but to sigh with hearing his name. Seeing his face after all these years...God, I wish I could erase last night completely.

"Thanks a bunch, Tomoko. I don't know what I would have done without you.", Tomoko beams at your words. "Oh don't mention it, Ms. Tundra."

I check my phone for the time. "Hm...6:45. I should probably start heading back to my apartment. I'll see you later, Tomoko!",I call out.

"Of course. I'll send you an email when it's ready, Ms. Tundra!", she calls out. Tomoko sits down at her desk. "Honestly, I'm glad Mr. Endeavor managed to find a lady friend, it's making him more bearable to work with. I just pray he doesn't ruin it with his attitude.", she lets out a long sigh.

The moment I walked through the door, I run straight into someone. "Oh shit, my bad-.", I was immediately met with the glare of the number two hero. "Ah. Todoroki!", I smile. 

"Ah. (Y/n)!", He (horribly) imitates your voice. "Really? You just got here and you're already in a bad mood?", I questioned, making him roll his eyes. "Are you ever happy? Should I be worried?"

"...Were you always this annoying? Should I be worried?", I make a exaggerated gasp. "Wow, you really are in a bad mood today. Is this about last night or me calling you Todoroki?", The moment I mention last night, he seems to stiffen.

"...No. We need to talk about last night. I think I may have found out a bit about 'the boss' figure.", I make an ah sound before following him through the door. I could tell by the way he's acting that's he's frustrated, but I couldn't pinpoint where this frustration was coming from. Did I cause it? Maybe Toshinori caused it? Maybe I'm overthinking it and Todoroki is simply just not having a good day so far. 

Although I know it's better for me not to know, but I'm curious to why the sudden attitude change. Endeavor's known to have a bad attitude when it comes to working with others, or with people in general, but-

"(Y/n), watch where you're going."

I look up to suddenly run into a wall in front of me. "Woah. When did that get here?",I whisper to myself. I hear Todoroki mumble beside me, probably talking about how increasingly annoying I'm being today.

"Come on. Try not to run into anymore walls. I don't have time to waste.", I nod my head and quietly follow Todoroki. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I mean, we've only known each other for two, maybe three days. 

"You remember Golden Skull?", Todoroki's deep voice broke me out of my trance.

"Um...yeah. He's the guy I stopped from robbing the bank? Is he somehow connect to the villains we arrested yesterday?"

"I believe so. These villains all attended Ketsubutsu Academy High School together. During their third year, they all dropout for an unknown reason. Around that same time, a hero ethics teacher also quit his job at school and disappears of the face of the Earth.", I nod, watching Todoroki open the door to his office.

"The thing is...these three "villains" weren't the only ones who dropped out of Ketsubutsu Academy during that year. Two more students dropped out at a later date for, again, an unknown reason."

"Okay, so there is a possibility there are more villains connected to the three we arrested?", I thought for a moment. It's obvious he's telling me this just to see how I would solve a case like this. The only thing I'm worried about is how right my answer will be. 

"Maybe. It could be a coincidence that they dropped out of taround the same time.",his answer only proved to you that this is a another one of his "test".

"The teacher....Ketsubustu Academy had the same hero ethics teacher for the past 25 years, until he left 2 years ago. I don't think he left for the same reasons the students did...no wait..",I thought for a moment. Todoroki opens the door to his office and beckons me to come in. 

I take one step into the office and was immediately amazed. "Wow, you really do go all out with the offices, don't you?", The flame hero gives a cocky smirk before sitting down. 

"Um...It's possible the teacher could be dead, that's why we haven't heard of him. I believe that among the other two students is the 'Boss'", I sit at the edge of desk. "The boss probably didn't go to the school at first and just recently transferred from a different school, or at least that's the story he would have told everyone. Judging by the case, the boss knew the dropouts prior to the drop out accident. If I had to guess, they met through the internet and the students became attached. Then they convinced them to leave. The teacher probably went after them to save them, but failed and probably got tortured to death or at least died a gruesome death. The two students most likely dropped out after the teacher's "disappearance", using the "mourning" excuse. But that's just my take on the case.", I shrug my shoulders sheepishly. Endeavor sits there for a moment. 

"Hm...Tundra, have you ever considered going into detective hero work??"

"No, but I've been told that I would do great in it. I never understood why though."

"You should consider it. You damn near figured out case with little information. I'm impressed.", I blush a bit.

"Really? I didn't think I would be right...", I trailed off a bit. "I'm honestly impressed with my own estimates. I was pretty sure something was going to be off.", Todoroki hums in annoyance. 

"There's no harm in guessing, Tundra. You have a tendency to underestimate yourself before you even make an attempt. If I were to give you another case with even less information, you'd be able to do the same exact thing you did just now.", I look down at my feet, a blush coming across my face.

"Wow. Thank you."

"You have a lot of potential, (Y/n). You insult your own skills by not using it. You have the ability to become one of the top heroes in Japan and possibly the world with enough training.",I look up and make eye contact with him. Surprising, Todoroki didn't have flames covering his face like usual, and his eyes held an odd sort of emotion in them. It's moments likes these that I can to see a different side of the flame hero; a more complex and somewhat emotional side. Once you get through all the angry, flames, and pride, he truly is not that bad of a guy.

"You know, Todoroki, you should be an inspiration speaker.", I suddenly chime in. Flames burst around Todoroki's face as he rolls his eyes. 

"I highly doubt I have the patience.", I smile softly, still staring at the flame hero.

"No really. You really gave my confidence a well needed boost. You could really inspire incoming heroes."

"Again, I don't have the patience. Plus, I rather spend my time doing something productive like-"

"Training? Solving cases? Stopping Crime? Or angrily complaining that everything is a waste of time?", I remarked. 

"When you put it that way, you make it sound like I don't have time to even rest.",Todoroki monotonously replies. "You don't. Resting is the worst way to waste your time. Come on, Endeavor, you of all people should know that.", I sarcastically said. 

A rare smile graces Todoroki's face. "Ah, I see I managed to change your bad mood into a happy one! Yes, one score for Tundra!",I pump my fist in the air.

"I will never understand how can you can change your moods so fast. Are you sure you're not bipolar?", I laugh. 

"No, I'm sure. My family definitely would have put me on some medicine by now.", I stood up, stretching my arms out. "Plus, I balance out your hot-headed personality. Fire and Ice, ying and yang. It's almost like we were meant for each other-"

*BANG*

I turn around and see Todoroki holding his knee while blasting out every word in the book. "Did you just bang your knee against the desk?"

"No, I lightly tapped the desk and made a loud sound with my mouth.",I nod my head. "Ah. Why did you do that in the first place.", I thought for a moment before a evil thought came to mind "Do you need me to kiss it better?", Todoroki's eyes widen.

"What-"

"You know, kiss your knee better, like mothers do when you hurt yourself?", Todoroki stared at me in disbelief. "It was a joke, but you seem confused so I can show it to you.", I begin to get on my knees

"WAIT, (Y/N)-", Todoroki begins to back up a bit. "Wait, just hold still. It's just a little kiss, it's not like I'm giving you a-"

"Oh, Mr. Endeavor, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have some urgent news-Oh.",Tomoko's face drop as she looks at the scene in front of her; Me leaning over Todoroki (whose flames has recently changed a bright blue color.) in a very inappropriate position.

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you two lovebirds, I'll be in my office downstairs.", Tomoko winks before walking out and closing the door. Todoroki never looked so embarrassed in his life. 

"Well, that was awkward.",I said, standing up.  
"You really can't be this innocent. Dear god, I know you're not this innocent.", Todoroki runs his hand through his hair. "Tundra: 2. Endeavor: 0.", I slowly made my way towards the door. "I have a couple of errands to run, but I'll be back. Try not to get to excited thinking about me okay?",I grin, looking at the blue fire covered male in the corner of the room. 

"I'm beginning to question how I can have so much self-control around a woman like that...", Todoroki sighs.  
______________________________  
*Timeskip: 4 weeks later...*

The wind blows past the male as he limps towards safety. His hands cover the frozen wound on his stomach as turns the corner and hides behind a column. Ice begins to spread across the building, as the male sits down to attend to his wound.

"I know you're here, Rain. Come out of hiding.", a deep, suspenseful voice come from the shadow. "Accept your faith, you will die today."

The male laughs, blood gushing from his wound. "I may die physically, but my spirt will live on forever in this world, Sub-Zero.", he swings his arm out and water came towards the shadowed man. The man instantly freezes the ice and stomps in foot on the ground, instantly impaling Rain with a ice spike.

"Such a shame. Your were a proud warrior with a even stronger sense of justice. You had so much potential, yet you wasted it.", the ice warrior sighs. "I hope you find your peace, Rain."

Kuai Liang bows, before walking away, leaving Rain's body hanging from the spike. "It's only a matter of time before he shows himself. Hm..",Kuai stops and turns around. 

"Rain was a Hero, formally from Japan. I wonder...", he walks over to the dead body and begins to search for something. The ice warrior picks up what appears to be a folded map and begins to open it up. "Musutafa...This is marked for a reason. He must be located here.", Kuai Liang stands up and begins to make his way back home. "It appears I may have to pay (Y/n) a visit for this mission..."  
______________________________

"(Y/n), pay attention!", the older man yells, shooting ice out his hand towards the 12 year old girl.

"Y-Yes sir!", the girl jumps up and dodges the attack. She swings her hand to the right and sends a huge blast of ice towards her father. The older man smiles before disappearing in front of her eyes.

The girl looks around frantically."Oh, not this again.", (Y/n) thought. She sighs, closing her eyes and focusing on her surroundings. Suddenly, she stops on the ground, instantly freezing the invisible man in place. 

(Y/n) smirks before throwing an ice ball at her father, hitting him straight in the chest. "It appears you're losing your touch.",she sneers. The older man just laughs.

"No, it appears you're getting better, (Y/n). You've improved a lot in the past couple of months. I believe you may be ready to take on your first mission soon", the girl stiffens. He stands up and walks over to his daughter. "I'm very proud of you, (Y/n). And I know you're going to make me proud serving the Lin Kuei.", he smiles, hugging his daughter. 

"Ah, (Father/Name).", a ninja comes into the training room. "You are requested by the grandmaster.", (F/n) sighs. "Of course, I'll be back (Y/n).", The girl nods her head, watching her father leaving with the ninja.

She lets out a breathy sigh. Why couldn't she just tell her father about her enrollment at a Hero school? Why couldn't she tell her father that she rather be a hero than an assassin? She couldn't beat the thought of lying to her father, but she couldn't go through with this. 

(Y/n) is suppose to make history as the first female Lin Kuei, something that her mother didn't even have the honor of becoming. She should be proud, happy of such an achievement. But instead, she feels regret, dishonest. Disgusted even. 

"(Y/n)", a voice comes out the shadows. The girl jumps and sends a wave of ice towards the voice's direction. She hears a deep chuckle before sighing in anger. "Kuai, how many times did I tell you about scaring me."

"Yes, yes of course. How I could forget", the man breaks himself out of the ice and walks towards his cousin. "It's good to see you're doing well, (Y/n). I was worried you might have begun to fall behind on your training."

"A small break doesn't mean I'll completely lose my touch, Kuai.", the girl giggles, hugging her cousin. "But it's good to see you too. How was the mission."

"Brutal, as always. However the blood shed wasn't as bad as last mission. We were able to quickly dispatch the enemies."

"That's good. At least you don't have to wash out blood stains.", Kuai chuckles. "Yes, that is a good thing. I wish I could have your positive outlook on life, (Y/n)."

"What, mines? What's wrong with your outlook?", (y/n) tilts her head. "You manage to see the good in everything. Not everyone is a potential enemy to you. You have a better understanding of people and can easily sway people to your side, (Y/n).", (Y/n) smiles softly. 

"However...", Kuai smirks before swiping his foot across the ground and successfully knocking down (Y/n). "You are gullible and can easily be deceived."

"Hey!", (Y/n) pouts, slowly picking herself up from the ground. "That's not fair! You didn't say we were training!", Kuai laughs. 

"I shouldn't have to. You must always be ready for an attack, no matter what, (Y/n).."  
___________

"(Y/n), Look out!" 

I snap out of my trance and quickly dodge the attack coming towards me. 'Shit, that was a close one.', I thought to myself. 

Apparently, two creatures attacked while me and Todoroki were out on watch. Both seem to have regeneration powers, making it harder for us to kill it. 

Somehow, Todoroki managed to take his down within 5 minutes. I'm, however, still trying to defeat mines while saving civilians at the same time. 

"Don't worry about civilians, Tundra. Just defeat the damn thing already."

"Can't you see I'm trying, Endeavor!", I yell back, skating my way towards the monster. It roars once again before spitting out acid towards me. I quickly managed to freeze it and send a wave of ice towards the creatures legs. 

It managed to dodge and run towards another part of town. "God damnit.", I whisper to myself. "I guess I'm going to have to change my style for this one."

I stomp my foot on the ground, successfully freezing the everything touching the ground, but avoiding hitting citizens. The creature roars, trying to break itself lose from the ice.

"Thank god, I finally caught you!", I said to myself before freezing over the rest of the creature's body. "Finally. It took you long enough.", I heard Todoroki behind me. "You didn't think about helping me whatsoever?",My eye twitches. "Why? It's obvious you could have handled that thing by yourself. You didn't need my help.", I growled, getting ready to say something smart back before I heard people in the background chanting.

"Aw, look, they're chanting our name- Endeavor?", I turn around to see Endeavor walking away. "Hey, wait for me.", I call out, catching up to him with ease. "You seem frustrated..."

"I'm not. I don't have time to waste on huge crowds asking for autographs. We still have a case to solve.", I made a "oh" sound and kept following him. Maybe Todoroki has anger management issues? 

"Do you believe the creatures have anything to do with the boss, or just some more league of villains experiments?", I ask. Through Tomoko, I managed to learn a lot about the league of villains, past cases Todoroki solved and what cases were still open that Todoroki is looking into. I managed to pinpoint cases that were tied together and some that might give use clues to the "Boss" case. However, I haven't found the time to tell Todoroki yet. 

"Most likely league of villains. We haven't seen any "Boss" attacks similar to this. However, I do believe the "Boss" has some relations to the League of Villains."

"Hm. Since most of the "Boss's" crew is in prison, it'll make sense for him to join the league for help rebuilding. That'll just make things more complicated though.", Todoroki sighs in annoyance. 

"My thoughts exactly", I press my lips together. Dealing with the league of villains means dealing with more powerful enemies. It also means bring in All For One, someone that I don't even think Toshi can defeat at this point. 

"Hey, I'm going to stop by my apartment.", I said suddenly. "Why? You were just at your apartment 12 hours ago.", I gave him an annoyed look. "You act like 12 hours ago was only a couple of minutes.", he grunts in response. "Well, for you information, one of the many crimes that happened today took place by my apartment building. So I'm going so I can check to make sure everything is alright."

"Out of all the places in Musutafa, you choose to live in shittest apartment complex."

"Why must you insult my apartment any chance you get. It isn't that bad, once you get use to the horrible service. Plus the bill is cheap.", I shrug my shoulders. "If I really wanted to, I could move into a better apartment building, but I rather live modest."

"Tundra, that place looks like a motel where human trafficking takes place.", I stare at the male. "Wow, your standard are higher than I expected, Todoroki", Todoroki rolls his eyes and kept walking. 

"Either way, I'm leaving. I'll see you later!", I turn around and begin to skate towards my apartment complex.   
_________________  
"This place isn't that bad once you look at it", I spoke to myself. I looked around the apartment complex and felt something off. "I know the crime didn't take place here, but I still can't help but to feel wary.", I took deep breaths and begun to hype myself once again. 

"Maybe someone attacked my apartment?-", cool mist flows past me as I walk towards my apartment. "Please tell me that was the wind. Please, please, please.", my heart begins to race. 

I got to my apartment door and immediately felt the temperature drop. Someone was here. That was definitely not me. I touched the door and noticed the door was completely frozen off it's hinges. 

"No....",I said to myself. I open the door and noticed a single candle lit in the middle of my living room. Ice covered most of room. I looked around in frantic, trying to find even the smallest clue to what could have happened here. 

I walk in and my heart stops for a moment. Everything around me seems slow down as I bend down to pick up the object. The Lin Kuei marker. This wasn't a random villain attack, this was planned out by the Lin Kuei. But why, who would have done this-

I feel something something drip on my face. I lightly touch my face and to my horror, I found red liquid on my fingers. "Dear god-", I look up and see a random woman frozen to the ceiling. I back up in fear and attempt to control my breathing.

Damnit, I knew I should have brought Todoroki with me-

"It's sad that it had to come to this, (Y/n).", a shadow came from the corner of the room. I gasp, standing up in disbelief. 

"Sektor? When did you become a-"

"A quirk user? (Y/n), I always was a Quirk user. You never did notice me. Always with Kuai Liang or Bi-Han. You never even glanced my way..,.",I got into fighting position. "You could have been great, (Y/n). The best ninja-assassin in the Lin Kuei. That is what your father would have wanted. But instead, you ran off to play hero with some blonde idiot and-"

"Toshinori is not an idiot. The Lin Kuei wasn't my future. This is what I choose to be, Sektor. You need to leave now or-"

"Or what? Kill me?", Sektor laughs. "Your little hero league prevents you from doing so. That's why you are WEAK.", Ice blast at me as I am flying out the door. I stand up, my face filled with anger and hurt. 

"This hero league of yours is holding you back, (Y/n). However.", His shoulders begin to light up in flames. "I'll bring you back to your senses. I'll make sure no one gets in the way of bring you home, (Y/n)."

"Well, it appears you already broke your vow of bring her home.", a deep familiar voice comes from behind me. I turn around to see fire wrapping around Todoroki. 

"(Y/n) is not leaving Japan with you."


	12. Character Introduction: Kuai Liang-Sub Zero

"You're doing what!",Kuai's shouting echo throughout the hallway. 

"Kuai, I know you're angry, but please understand where I'm coming from. (Y/n) has a lot of potential, but the only way the Lin Kuei will accept her is through marriage. I didn't want to marry (Y/n) off to someone, you know, but-"

"Someone? You're marrying the girl off to a psychopath!"

"Kuai, hold your tongue!", Bi-Han interjects, causing everyone to go silence. "Uncle (F/n) made a difficult choice for his daughter, but it is not in our power to question him. He is still our superior", Kuai glares for a moment before storming off. 

(F/n) sighs. He knew Kuai would have a hard time with the news, but he wasn't expecting him to take it this badly. (F/n) understands the worries of marry (Y/n) off to someone with a....ahem....very brutal and troublesome history, but it's only thing he could do right now. (Y/n) has a lot of potential in more areas than one and he knows his daughter will make the Lin Kuei proud. 

"Please excuse my brother. He's acting out of emotions and-"

"Relax, Bi-Han.", (F/n) spoke up. "It's understandable that Kuai would react this way. He and (Y/n) are close and he only wants what best for her. Give the situation, if I was in his position I would react the very same.", Bi-Han nods his head, knowing full well Kuai's reaction is bothering the older man. "Please don't give Kuai a hard time for this. You are dismissed."

The dark haired male bows before leaving the room.  
"Oh, (Y/n)....", (F/n) sighs. He hasn't even gotten a chance to tell his daughter, yet the entire neighborhood will learn about her betrothed before she does.   
___________________

(Y/n) sits in her bedroom, frantically studying over the notes she managed to take during her time in class. She didn't mean to fall asleep in class today, but Kuai had her training for so long, she managed to miss the most important part of class. Sadly, she cannot sneak out to find someone with the notes she missed. 

She sighs, knowing full well she is going to bomb tomorrow's test. Suddenly, she hears a knock at the door. She jumps up and quickly begins to hide her notes. "I'm coming. Give me a second." , She says frantically before throwing all her stuff under the bed and running towards the door.

"I'm sorry about that, I had to clean up my room.", She opens the door and suddenly her mood changes. "Oh! It's you, Kuai! I'm so happy I get to see you. I have so many questions about my notes and I may have accidentally fell asleep in class-"

"(Y/n).", The girl becomes quiet. She looks up and sees a very serious look brewing in her cousin's eye and realized something is wrong.

"Kuai, what's going on-"

"How serious are you about becoming a hero?", the question surprises the young girl. "Me? I'm...", she pauses for a moment. 

"I'm really serious. I can't picture myself doing anything else. Becoming a hero is my destiny, I can feel it. It's like it calls my name from afar, wanting me to come closer. My soulmate in disguise. It's my dream and I'm willing to do anything it takes to become a hero.", The girl fidgets with her fingers as she spoke. 

They both stand in silence until Kuai spoke up. "Are you willing to leave the Lin Kuei for this dream?", (Y/n) stiffens for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Yes. I want to be able to protect everyone I love. I hate feeling so weak and useless here. I don't want to wait for my prince to come save me, I want to be able to save myself. If leaving the Lin Kuei is what it takes, then so be it.", Kuai stares at the female for a moment. 

"That's all I needed to know. I'll be back soon.", he rushes out of the room before slamming the door. (Y/n) stood there bewildered.

"Well...okay then!", (Y/n) sat down, and begins pulling out her notes to study again.  
_________________

"It's good to see you again, Kuai...", (F/n) spoke, watching as the younger man comes through the door. (F/n) sighs, seeing the blood on Kuai's uniform. "I see the mission went well then.", Kuai turns around to face (F/n). 

"Where is Sektor?", Kuai ask. (F/n) stiffens a bit before chuckling. "I knew you were going to ask about that, however Sektor is on a mission of his own. He'll back shortly."

"Hm...I've heard it was a rescue mission...", (F/n) smiles, walking towards a table. "I know what you're going to ask, Kuai Liang-"

"Hm..",Kuai pours a cup of liquor. "So then you understand why I'm upset with you right now.", (F/n) sighs, shaking his head. "Kuai-"

"(Y/n) does not belong to the Lin Kuei anymore. She never did in the first place.". 

"You know as well as I do that the Lin Kuei does not take no for an answer. She sealed the deal when she pressed her bloody finger onto the token. She is forever tied to the Lin Kuei unless the grandmaster says otherwise. Sektor has the right to go after (Y/n)-"

"And he is going to die going after (Y/n) just as Bi-Han did!", the room went silent. (F/n) stares at Kuai, silently nodding his head. Kuai downs his cup before slamming into the table. "She needs to be left alone, for her own safety. If something occurs and she needs to be brought back here for protection, I'll be the one bringing her back.", (F/n) slowly nods his head before turning towards the door.

He stops, turning towards Kuai for the last time. "Well, I'm afraid that's too late. Sektor should have intercept (Y/n) as we speak." Kuai lets out a breathy sigh. "Then I'm afraid, (F/n), (Y/n) will be in more danger than ever. And once again, it's your fault." (F/n)'s band clenches as he slowly walks out the room. 

Kuai stares down at the broken glass in his hand. He might have to see (Y/n) sooner than he had anticipated.


	13. Chapter Five: New Side

prєvíσuѕ chαptєr:

"I believe so. These villains all attended Ketsubutsu Academy High School together. During their third year, they all dropout for an unknown reason. Around that same time, a hero ethics teacher also quit his job at school and disappears off the face of the Earth.", I nod, watching Todoroki open the door to his office.  
_______________________________  
Surprising, Todoroki didn't have flames covering his face like usual, and his eyes held an odd sort of emotion in them. It's moments likes these that I can to see a different side of the flame hero; a more complex and somewhat emotional side. Once you get through all the angry, flames, and pride, he truly is not that bad of a guy.  
____________________  
"No....",I said to myself. I open the door and noticed a single candle lit in the middle of my living room. Ice covered most of room. I looked around in frantic, trying to find even the smallest clue to what could have happened here. 

I walk in and my heart stops for a moment. Everything around me seems slow down as I bend down to pick up the object. The Lin Kuei marker. This wasn't a random villain attack, this was planned out by the Lin Kuei.   
________________  
"This hero league of yours is holding you back, (Y/n). However.", Sektor's shoulders begin to light up in flames. "I'll bring you back to your senses. I'll make sure no one gets in the way of bring you home, (Y/n)."

"Well, it appears you already broke your vow of bringing her home.", a deep familiar voice comes from behind me. I turn around to see fire wrapping around Todoroki. 

"(Y/n) is not leaving Japan with you."  
_____________________________

"I'm afraid you do not have much of a say in this situation, flame hero.", Sektor laughs. "(Y/n) will come home with me.", I turn towards Todoroki, immediately sensing the tension between the two. 

"Tundra, Go.", Todoroki suddenly spoke up, his voice lower than usual. My eyes widen. He can't be serious right now. Leaving him here? against Sektor, of all people!? That's suicidal! That's crazy, that's- "What?! No, I can't leave! You'll be killed if I leave right now-"

"(Y/n)", I stare at the male for a moment. He's not backing down. "Leave. Now.", I felt a small ounce of rage bubbling within me. "I-you....",I look up at Sektor, his oddly glassy eyes watching my every move. I hate to say it, but he's right. I can't fight Sektor. Not like this... "Tsk. Fine then. Just...", I sigh. I truly did not want to do this. "....Just stay alive.", he gives me a small nod. I look back at Sektor, who is grinning like a mad man. I could feel myself shake in both fear and anger before running off. 

Part of me wants to run back and help Todoroki. Given the chance, he would have killed me. Without hesitation. I, on the other hand, would have hesitated. Sektor may be a horrible guy, but I still grew up with him. He isn't the type to give up, he definitely would have kept going until both of us are dead, or I decided to go back to the Lin Kuei. My only option here would have been to kill him, and that would only bring more problems into my future. I've only debuted a month ago and I'm already getting known as the "Mortal Kombat Hero". Fighting and possibly killing Sektor would have just made it worst. 

It still leaves me the question: Why would the Lin Kuei target me after all these years? Wouldn't it been easier to take me back when I was still in UA? This "attack" doesn't make sense....

______________________________________

3rd POV

Endeavor waits until he saw Tundra disappear is out of sight before turning towards Sektor.

"These damnable Lin Kuei members again....", He whispers under his breath. A large ball of fire lands in front of the flame hero. 

"I didn't think you'd show up. I should have known, you seem to follow (Y/n) everywhere, which gives me even more proof that you intercepted Bi-Han during his mission.", Endeavor gives Sektor a confused look. 

"First you slain an innocent woman, then purposely attempt to kill your own kin. Now you accuse me of stalking Tundra and killing someone I've never met? It appears the Lin Kuei has lost its touch.", Sektor laughs, letting the fire consume part of his hand. "You can play dumb all you want, Flame Hero. However I will complete my mission. Whenever I have to kill (Y/n) or not is none of your concern."

Sektor dashes towards Endeavor, flames consuming his fist. Endeavor manages to catch Sektor's fist, barely losing his balance. "Ah, so you are immune to flames? How unfortunate. I was looking forward to giving you a slow, painful death!", Sektor goes to hit Endeavor with his foot. Endeavor manages to dodge and kicks Sektor back into the building. 

"So it is true. The Lin Kuei has begun experimenting with quirks. How...interesting...", The flame thinks for a moment before bringing his attention back to Sektor.

'According to (Y/n), he was quirk-less, so he must have gotten a quirk after she left. Judging by how he's using it, this happened recently.', Endeavor smirks, already feeling victory over Sektor. "I'm disappointed. I was expecting more out of a Lin Kuei member, especially a former ally of Tundra's."

Sektor stands up, a sly smirk coming across his face. There is no denying it. This is the man that managed to kill Bi-Han. Judging by his current attitude, he's already decided victory over him. Little did he know of the surprise he had for the flame hero. 

"Your overconfidence will be the end of you, flame hero.", Ice slowly creeps onto his arm. He throws out his left arm, sending out a large block of ice. Endeavor barely dodges, his hand slightly frozen from the attack. 'So my suspicion was right. He has more than one.' 

"It's disappointing that none of your quirks helps with your lack of skills.", he could already feel the deep glare coming from Sektor. Sektor stomps his foot against the ground, sending out a large ice shield around him. "Lack of skill, you say.", he jumps and hits the ground. The ice shield breaks apart and sends Endeavor back a few feet. 

Endeavor summons a fire javelin and throws it at Sektor, who barely dodges the attack. Seeing an opening, he swings his right arm, creating a long wall of ice heading straight towards the flame hero. Endeavor surrounds himself with fire, instantly melting the ice. Sektor jumps to the side, missing the fire blazing beside him. 

Sektor smirks before creating two axes with his ice. "I'll let you in on a little secret, flame hero.", he throws one of his axe straight towards Endeavor's head. Endeavor dodges, the axe slight cutting the side his face. "I've gotten this quirk just for you. I knew the same fire quirk assassin would intercept me.", Endeavor gives a deadly glare at the assassin. "Keep playing dumb all you like. I will kill you and bring (Y/n) home."

Sektor rushes towards Endeavor, his last axe becoming larger and sharper. He swings his axe towards Endeavor's neck, causing the flame hero to lean back and barely miss the axe. Sektor gives another malicious smirk before going straight towards the middle with his axe. 

The flame hero catches his arm and sends fire up Sektor's arm. Much to Endeavor's surprise, the Fire does slightly burn the assassin, giving him an advantage over Sektor once again. The axe breaks, sending both men back a couple of inches.

Sektor touches his burns, watching them heal at a slow pace. A small smile creeps onto his face. "Let's seem how well you use your quirk now, flame hero."

Endeavor feels his right arm go numb. He looks down at his arm and sees it freezing over. He growls. 'He's freezing my arm from the inside out. Damn that bastard.'

"How does it feel, Flame Hero?",Endeavor turns towards Sektor, who is grinning with victory. Sektor holds his hand up, smaller ice knives form between his fingers. He throws them out towards Endeavor. Endeavor breaks small knives in midair. The ice begins to spread at a quicker pace, freezing his entire arm. "How does it feel knowing that you are going to die today?"

Endeavor falls to his knees, the ice spreading towards his legs. 'Damnit. This looks worst than I thought.'  
_____________________  
I paced around the hotel room, trying to keep my mind off of Todoroki. I looked at the time on my phone. "It's 12:45.", I sigh. It's been 2 hours now and I've already checked my phone at least every 5 minutes. I didn't think it would be this hard to wait for a simple call. Tomoko should have contacted me by now, yet she hasn't. And it's stressing me out so much. Maybe I should have ran back and helped him. 

Out of all the times your family decides to ruin your life, why now? Why couldn't they attack me earlier, why wait until now? 

BANG 

A large noise comes from outside and I quickly jump into fighting position. I turn off the lights in my room and stare at the door in front of me. Another huge bang comes from the door and I took a step closer. 

I could feel the change in heat from the door and I immediately cover face with ice. Right before they could bang at the door again, I quickly open it and immediately tackle the enemy and frozen them to the floor. I straddle him, holding a ice knife over their half-frozen face.

"It's over, Sektor. I have the high ground.",I sternly spoke, feeling him moving wildly underneath me. "(Y/n), I'm not fucking Sektor.", my entire face lights up. "TODOROKI!", I squeal, quickly unfreezing him and hugging him tightly. He stiffens, but awkwardly hugs back. "....can you let me up now?"

"No.", he sighs, and stands up, holding me in his arms. I quickly jump down with a huge grin on my face. My grin quickly fades as I take a closer look at Todoroki. "Oh god, you look rough. Are you o-"

"That doesn't matter right now. Your safety is more important right now. Sektor isn't the only Lin Kuei member after you. Letting you stay at this hotel is too dangerous. For now, I think it's better for you to stay with me.", My eyes widen. "What? What do you mean Sektor isn't the only Lin Kuei member after me? Did he say anything-", Todoroki ignores me and walks into the hotel room. "Wait, Todoroki!", I frantically yell.

"Todoroki, answer my question. What the hell do you mean that more are after me? Did Sektor mention something about me?", I walk inside the room and immediately begin to worry even more about Todoroki. His hero outfit is ripped and most of it is covered in blood. "You're covered in blood...what happened? Is-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I need to get you out of here. Do you have any belongings here?", I stare for a moment. Something isn't right. "No, but can you at least answer one of my questions?! I want to know what happened? Is Sektor still alive? Did he say anything about the Lin Kuei coming after me?-"

"I'll answer them on the way to my house. Come on, I don't have much time here.",he walks out the door. What does he mean "he" doesn't have much time.  
I run out the door. "Todoroki, can you slow down for like one moment so I can process some stuff here?!", I yell out, racing down the hallways with the bloody hero. "You can process 'stuff' in the damn car. Let's go",I rush down the stairs, trying to keep up with him. "At least slow down so I can keep up. You're rushing at like 55 mph here.", he stops at the second to last staircase. 

I childishly jump down the staircase and land with a smile. "See, was that hard?",I mock. "Yes, I almost died of anticipation.", he rushes off once more. I roll my eyes and follow him out to the loopy. "Don't you think you need to change clothing so people won't notice who you are-"

"Tomoko completely booked the hotel for you. I shouldn't have to worry about anyone noticing me.", my jaw dropped. This man just throws money around like it's nothing. I say nothing as I follow him to the only car in the parking lot. "Hm..you seem to like to drive modest-"

"It's not my car.",he gets into the car and damn near breaks the windows from how hard he slams the door. "If it's not your car, why would you sl-" "Damnit Tundra, just get in the car already!", he yells impatiently. "Alright, Alright.", I get into the car and gently close the car door. He literally speeds out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Um, you know you're speeding, right?"

"I'm only doing 78. I won't get in trouble.", I roll my eyes. "The speed limit is 50. And you just ran a red light."

"Yield sign means that I can go if there is no traffic. The speed limit is around 70, so I'm only going around 8 above the actual limit.".I gave him a confused look. I'm beginning to wonder if he actually know how to drive. "You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?"

"Where is Sektor?",The car became silent. "He's...somewhere.",

"The hell is that suppose to mean?! Where is Sektor? Is he alive?", I glare at the male. Todoroki glances at me before looking back at the road. "Excatly what I said. He's...somewhere. I didn't kill him, if that's what you're asking.", I felt a small sense of relief. So he's alive...somewhere. "Did you let him go?"

"...yes and no. I did push the limit with my attacks, he would have more injuries than I do. The most he'll do today is find a safe spot to hide before attacking you again. Either that, or he's trying to go home for backup. He'll die before he reaches the Lin Kuei, if he chooses the last option.",I stare at Todoroki. "So you have no idea where he is? Todoroki, he could be anywhere right now! Whose to say that he was acting and won't come after us!!",The entire car came to a hard stop. 

Todoroki turns towards me, his face filled with anger. "Would you have been happier if I killed him then?! Would you rather that I burned him alive in middle of an now abandoned road and brought his fucking head back as proof?! I thought you would have been happy that I left him alive!"

"I am happy but I thought you would at least know where he is!", why is my approval means so much to him right now. Something is differently wrong.

"WHERE THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO PUT HIM, (Y/N)?! I COULDN'T BRING HIM HERE WITHOUT PUTTING YOU IN DANGER!", I jump at his sudden outburst. "You did not have to bring him here!!!", I yell back with less intensity. "Todoroki, what's going on. I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird ever since you got here and I'm starting to think that something else happened with you and Sektor.", Todoroki runs a hand through his hair.

".....I'm okay...I....",He lays his hand on the side of his face, slowly calming himself down. "I'm.....", he sighs, as if he's trying to find the right words to say. I open my mouth to say something but close it once I noticed the deep gash in his left shoulder. "Todoroki..oh no.", I stare at him with worry. That's what he meant when he didn't have much time-

"I shouldn't have yelled at, (Y/n). If you would like me to take you back to the Hotel-",I shake my head furiously. "No, I'm okay with staying at your home. You were only looking after me and I failed to notice that. I'm sorry." 

He seems taken back by my sudden apology, but lightly smirks and starts the car again. It was silence for the rest of the ride. Every once in a while, I glance at his shoulder. A small ping of guilt runs through me. I should have known something was wrong with the amount of blood on his shoulder. 

The car comes to a slow stop. Todoroki runs a hand through his hair and leans back. "Are you sure you want to stay here? I'm willing to take you ba-"

"No. I'm okay.", I smile softly. He nods his head for a moment before getting out the car. I follow him out the car and immediately gaze in amazement at his house. "Wow. It's so...beautiful.", I gape at the house. 

Todoroki stays silence as he walks inside his beautiful traditional home. "Was this passed down to you? Did you buy it?"

"Passed down. But I didn't grow up here. We moved here the year I graduated from UA.",I made an 'ah' sound before sitting down neatly on the floor. "Would you like me to patch up your shoulder and arm?", Todoroki stiffens for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll patch them up myself. Thank you for offering.", I bit the inside of my cheek. "Is there anything you need help with? I notice you're injured and I don't want you to hurt yourself-"

"(Y/n), you don't have to do anything. I'll be okay. Just relax.",he says before walking out the room. I sigh in frustration. I really want to help out with something. I feel so bad for yelling at him earlier, yet I still have the suspicion that something else happened with him and Sektor that he's not stating. Maybe Sektor said something to piss him off? Todoroki does have a horrible temper, so I can see Sektor using that to his advantage. I lay down, staring at the ceiling. 

Maybe I'm thinking too hard on this. For all I know, Sektor could be in prison right now. I highly doubt he's dead. I'm just worried about Todoroki. I hope he's doing okay. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep before I heard Todoroki's voice call out to me. "(Y/n), I have a room ready for you to stay in.", I stood up real fast and almost ran straight into the male.  
"Did I need to bring anything-"

"No. I have an extra futon for you to sleep on.", I follow him into the room. "Ah. It looks so soft and comfortable.", I muttered. I crawl into the futon and sigh happily. Todoroki stood in the doorway, his shoulder semi patched up. 

"Hey Todoroki.", I randomly call out, leaning on my arm. "What"  
"What is your given name?", I look up at the confused male. "You know my entire name, yet I don't know your first name.", we sat in silence for a moment. "I mean, I understand if you don't want me to kn-"  
"It's Enji."  
"Hmm?"  
"Todoroki Enji. That's my full name.", I stare at him for a moment before full out grinning. "Why are you grinning?"

"Enji Todoroki. I like it!", I giggle, laying back down. "You're acting like my name is some type of pet name.", Enji growls. 

"I'm sorry. It just...I don't know. Your name seems so familiar for some reason...wouldn't it be weird if we actually met before?",I see a light smirk come across Todoroki's face. "That would be interesting...to say the least. You did date Yagi, so you may have met me before.", I nod my head, thinking hard about that.   
If I did met Enji, why didn't I recognize him when we first met back at the stairway? "That's definitely something I need to look into.", I close my eyes, lightly sighing. I hear Todoroki chuckle lightly.

"Is that the only reason why you wanted to know my name?", I crack my eyes open. "Kinda. I thought it would be cool to call you by your first name instead of your family name. Speaking of family...", I sigh. "I'm sorry you have to deal with my crazy family."

"No problem. You aren't the only one with family problems.....", the room suddenly became quiet. "Anyways, have a good night (Y/n).", he slides the door close, leaving me in darkness. I sat there, thinking about what he just said. Enji having a bad relationship with his family doesn't surprise me. He seems like the type who doesn't get along with everyone. 

"Don't worry Todoroki. I'll be your family from now on.", I sleepily call out. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.  
___________________________

Enji carefully slides the door of the room open, and quietly walks into the room. He stares at the sleeping girl in front of him. He wasn't expecting her to easily come home with him, especially after the way he acted in the car. Yet here we are. 

"(Y/n)...", he whispers. Silence follows after. A soft smile comes afterwards. "I'm beginning to wonder if you actually do remember me, and you're just playing games with me.", he lightly chuckles. "You were always someone who easily picked up on things.", he lays down right next to her. "I was half expecting you to pick up on Sektor. I'm sure you realized that all that blood on my uniform is not mine.",silence follows afterwards. 

The girl lays peacefully on her side, however Enji knew that (Y/n) is a incredible wild sleeper. She wouldn't be in this position when she wakes up, most likely sideways, facing the north. 

Just staring at her face brings him at peace. Even more so since (Y/n) just so happens to be in his house right now. He won't ever have to worry about another man sleeping beside her anymore; there is only one man of this house and that's Enji himself. There is, however, one thing that still bothers Enji. Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might. Her ex boyfriend. He knows that things between them are over, although it still bothers him that Yagi still has influence over her. In fact it pisses him off to no end. 

"Did you ever think about me when you were with Yagi?",He turn off to his backside, staring at the ceiling. "Was I the star of your wet dreams? Did you think about how different things would have been if you had of chose me instead of him? Did it just...turn you on at the thought of me fucking you instead of Yagi?", he glances at (Y/n). She looks so...peaceful...so innocent....it wouldn't be hard to take her now. Hearing her scream his name as he fucks her senseless through the night is one of the many fantasies he's dreamt up. 

"I wonder how many times you've touched yourself to just the thought of me. ", Enji chuckles as he looks back at the ceiling. "I should stop. I'm only going to rile myself up again.",he sighs, looking back at the sleeping girl. As much as he would love to take her here and now, that's the last thing he needs right now. Especially with Yagi back, Enji is limited to what he can and can't do. "Mph...", (Y/n) turns over to her side, giving out an loud yawn before going straight back to sleep. 

"The things I'm willing to go through....just for you.", he lightly touches the side of her face. "I love you, (Y/n).", He softly caresses the side of her cheek, a small smile forming on his face. "And I can't to hear those words from you.", (Y/n) begins to shuffle a bit. 

"Aw. I wanna be a soul reaper too, Renji.", She begins to roll over, causing Enji to move back a little bit. He sighs softly. "I should probably let you get your rest.", he stands up and softly walks towards the door. "Good night, (Y/n). I hope you enjoy your new home.", Enji softly slides the door close, waking the girl from her (weird) dream.

"Huh?", she looks around before laying back down. "Could have sworn I heard someone talking just a moment ago. Hmmm. Must have been dreaming.", She closes her eyes and lets darkness sweet embrace take her again.  
________________________

So....This and Chapter 4 were suppose to be combined in one but...that was a lot to edit and I was frustrated with Wattpad at the time so I went ahead and uploaded chapter four. 

Anyways, I have another character introduction. *cue the groans* Yes I know they're not full chapters, please don't attack me, but it's easier for me so I won't waste whole chapters in flashback scenes. It also kinda gives you a better understanding of the characters and shit like that. 

It won't be released until a bit later tho, I haven't finished it yet.

Next chapter will include the long awaited appearance of Rei in an actual chapter though.


	14. Chapter 6: Part-Time Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about not updating. I finally logged into the site after forgetting my password for months.

prєvíσuѕ chαptєr:

"Tundra, Go.", Todoroki suddenly spoke up, his voice lower than usual. My eyes widen. "What?! No, I can't leave! You'll be killed if I leave right now-"   
"(Y/n)", I stare at the male. He's not backing down. "Leave. Now."  
__________________________

"I didn't think you'd show up. I should have known, you seem to follow (Y/n) everywhere, which gives me even more proof that you intercepted Bi-Han during his mission."

"First you slain an innocent woman, then purposely attempt to kill your own kin. Now you accuse me of stalking Tundra and killing someone I've never met? It appears the Lin Kuei has lost its touch.", Sektor laughs, letting the fire consume part of his hand. "You can play dumb all you want, Flame Hero. However I will complete my mission. Whenever I have to kill (Y/n) or not is none of your concern."  
____________________________

"That doesn't matter right now. Your safety is more important right now. Sektor isn't the only Lin Kuei member after you. Letting you stay at this hotel is too dangerous. For now, I think it's better for you to stay with me."  
__________________________

"(Y/n)...", he whispers. Silence follows after. A soft smile comes afterwards. "I'm beginning to wonder if you actually do remember me, and you're just playing games with me.", he lightly chuckles. "You were always someone who easily picked up on things.", he lays down right next to her. "I was half expecting you to pick up on Sektor. I'm sure you realized that all that blood on my uniform is not mine.",silence follows afterwards. 

"The things I'm willing to go through....just for you.", he lightly touches the side of her face. "I love you, (Y/n).", He softly caresses the side of her cheek, a small smile forming on his face. "And I can't to hear those words from you.", (Y/n) begins to shuffle a bit.   
_______________________

"Oh hello, Ms. Tundra! It's wonderful to see you unharmed.", Tomoko smiles, standing up from her desk. 

"Hey, Tomoko. It's good to see you too.", I grumble, trying to keep distance from Enji. "Mr. Endeavor, you have some sidekick applications to look over.", she slides a three stacks towards Enji. He mumbles something before taking the three stacks up to his office. 

"Wow, that's a lot of sidekick forms.", I stare in awe.   
"Well, it would have been less if Mr. Endeavor would stop procrastinating on those.", I snort in response. 

"Enji procrastinating on something? I could never picture that.", Tomoko smiles. "It's all in good will though, he's always out saving the day and working on cases that he forgets about them. I try my best to reject the ones that he would most definitely throw out without a second glance.", I nod my head, looking around the agency. 

"Does he have any sidekicks?"

"Technically, you are the first person to work under his agency. At least, while I've worked here.", She stands up and straightens her dress. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that your hero costume is done!". my face lit up. 

"Really?! Wait, hasn't it been a month? Why did it take so long?", Tomoko shrugs her shoulders.

"I blame it on the time skip."

"Makes sense.", I sigh.

"You seem like you had a rough morning? Did someone eat your favorite snack too?", I chuckle. "Um..no. I wish that happened instead. Did Josuke eat your favorite snack again?"

"Yes! I had two in the refrigerator. Two! He ate one and took a bit from another! That ruined my entire morning.", she leans her head against her hand. "I wonder if he made it to school on time.", I gave her a soft smile. 

"I'm sure he did.", He probably didn't. I ran into Josuke once, apparently he missed the bus and was trying to run to school. I didn't want him to get in trouble, so I ended up taking him to school, and made up an excuse. According to Josuke, this is a regular thing that Tomoko doesn't know about. Thank god, because she'd probably be ready to kill him. 

"Back on topic, I need to get your outfit.", she stands up. "No, Tomoko, I can get it-"

"No, it's quiet alright, Ms. Tundra. You seem to be busy today, and I rather like running errands today.", she smiles. I smile back, feeling a bit disappointed. "Alright then. I'm going to be....somewhere...upstairs.", I begin to walk backwards. I silently pray that I won't run into a wall, making this moment even more awkward that it already is. 

I wave at Tomoko before turning around and walking up the stairs.   
'Hopefully, Enji is busy going through sidekick files. Maybe I won't have to worry about running into him'

I sigh softly before walking into my office. The sweet aroma of (favorite/scent) hits me as soon as I walk into my office. Either Tomoko has awesome intuition or I have a magical room. I hope it's the latter.

I softly close the door and sit at my desk. "What to do...what to do..", I mumble. The least I could do is 'get dressed' and possibly go out on patrol. Or maybe Enji wants me on standby? I groan. "I guess I have to speak to Enji after all.", I stand up and sluggishly begin to walk to Enji's office. 

I hear the shuffling of paper. I grumble before knocking quite loudly on the door. I heard a annoyed grumble before the room goes silence again. I knock again, but this time I don't get a response. "Fuck it.", I say before busting into the room. 

Enji looks up, his annoyance written all over his face. "What the hell do you want-", his eyes relax once he sees me. "(Y/n)...I wasn't expecting you", I roll my eyes before sitting down the chair in front of his desk. 

"Do you need help with anything?", I said. I'm definitely going to note that attitude change. "Would you like half of my sidekick stack?"

"No, you're on your own with that one, procrastinator.", the irate hero stares at me. "I'm also your sidekick, remember?"

"Go on patrol.", I sigh. "Can't I help out with the case."

"Sure. Go on patrol and find suspects."

"Hm...Alright then. No paperwork?",Enji thinks for a moment before picking up a stack of papers and throwing them at me. "Go through those and choose five that you like."

I mentally groan. "Is that all, Mr. Endeavor.", I cooed. 

"Hm..keep that up and you'll have something to do underneath my desk."

"What?", Enji shakes his head. "It's nothing. Here's the location I want you to investigate.", I stare at him for a moment. I could have sworn he said something. I should pay attention more often. "You should call me that more often, (Y/n). It really...suits you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Could you repeat that?"

"Repeat what?...", he doesn't look from his paperwork. "Okay then.", I mark the address in my phone and begin to walk away. 

Weird. That's the only thing I can say about that conversation.  
____________________

"Haha! You saw that boss! I think I got them- ow!",the big bulky man holds his head. 

"Keep down. I rather not have to deal with law enforcement.", A tall male stands behind the him. "We are already disobeying boss's orders. Getting another hero involved may cost us much more than some money."

"Right. Sorry.", he gradually reaches into the cell beneath him. "Helios! Helios, wake up. It's me, Bear Breaker!", the imprisoned villain looks up. "Bear Breaker? Really?"

"What? I think it sounds cool.", 'Bear Breaker' cheeses. "Stop wasting time. Pull him out and lets go get the others. Boss wants us back before dusk."

"Right! Right! Nocturnal! Then Skull!", Bear grabs Helios and immediately drags him through the cell. "Hehe! Lets go get Nocturnal! I know she's going to be happy to see me."

"Yeah. Yeah. Lets get out of here before a hero find us.", the taller male removes his hand from the cell, making it solidify again. "Nocturnal should be on the other side, and skull being at the full confinement.", he places his hands on the floor. "There is another floor underneath us.", he thinks for a moment. 

"Let's go.",he places his hand on their exit, making it see through. "We don't have much time.", they leave the building and begin running through walls, due to the unknown man's quirk. 

After around 6 minutes of running, suddenly, Helios stops. "Helios, lets get moving-"  
"Loooook. Look who we found.", both men look up to see a certain (h/c) hero looking around. 

"It's Tundra!"

"That Bitch! She took out Skull and Nocturnal away from me! I'm going to kill her", Bear smashes his hands together. 

"No, we know we can't harm her yet.", Both Bear and Helios look to their superior. "Remember, the boss found someone to handle her. Distract her, and he will come.", the two naive villains gape in surprise.

"You sure? I don't think that now is a good time-"

"Found you.", suddenly, a sheet of ice freezes all three of the villains. "You know I can hear everything you guys say, right.", Tundra walks over towards them.   
'Wow..that was way easy than I thought...',The ice heroine smiles. 

Bear growls before he begins to crack the ice. "I...won't let you...hurt my friends...again..!", the giant breaks himself out of the ice and charges towards Tundra. Tundra freezes the ground, causing the huge mammoth to slide straight into the wall. 

"Anyone else." , The ice heroine sneers. Bear growls, picking himself up from the wall and slamming himself against the ground. "Grrraahhhh!", he yells, charging towards Tundra once again. 

'Something's wrong. He looks...larger?' 

"So that's your quirk. You grow larger when under anger or pressure.", Tundra jumps out the way before freezing the man over again. She looks over towards the two froze over villains. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would it be so easy to capture them again...then again...they don't seem like the brightest crayons in the box.", she mumbles. She hears the ice behind her break and she immediately moves out the way. 

"Graaaagh! I'm going to kill you!!", 'Bear' screams, charging at Tundra once again. Right before he could reach her, Tundra immediately hits him with an ice hammer, causing the huge man to stumble backwards. 

"Hrgg...ahh..", Bear breaths out, touching the blood on his cheek. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he begins to sniffle. "You...you hit me...!", he begins to shrink back down to his normal size. "Why...why did you do that...", he begins to cry. 

"Um...what the hell?", Tundra stares at the male. He was just the big, irate animal that was just about to attack her and now he's a huge baby crying on the floor. My god, what is up with these villains. 

"Ahahaha! It's time to meet your doom, TUNDRA!", Tundra turns around to see Helios standing there, his arm consumes with a bright yellow light. "Bear, get the hell up! We have her cornered."

"B-but..she hurt my face...she hurt my feelings...", Helios rolls his eyes at the crying man in the back. "It doesn't matter, take her out!", a small sweat droplet comes from Tundra's face

"But..it hurts so baaad.", he begins wailing again. "For the love of god. I'll handle her myself.", the light from Helios grew larger before he shoots it towards Tundra. Tundra creates a barrier of ice in front of her, successfully protecting herself from the attack. 

Helios smiles insanely before throwing more light bolts at the ice heroine. Tundra blocks them all, making sure not to back into the huge mammoth of a man behind her. 

'His quirk seems to revolve around bolts of light and energy. So the frozen guy must have the quirk to make solid things passable.'

"Take this.", Helios eyes' begin to glow before he sends out a beam of light towards Tundra. Tundra moves out the way, however the attack hits the crying 'Bear' in the background.

"OOOOOOUUUU!", Bear howls, causing the ground to shake. The ice that froze the taller male breaks apart, causing the male to fall to the floor. "Shit...this is bad!", Helios takes a couple steps back. He wasn't expecting 'Bear' to be behind Tundra. 

"Helios! Distract Tundra to make our escape.", the taller man claims. Helios looks back and forth between Bear, Tundra and his superior before sending a light bolt into the ground. Tundra stops her pursuit of the villains and covers her eyes. "Great. They got away.", she thinks for a moment before turning towards the now full on crying Bear.

"At least I got someone.", She begins to walk over to the 'villain'. "Hey. Hey.", she lightly taps his shoulder, causing the huge man to look up, his eyes puff and red. "Are you okay? I see you got a nasty...injury.", she stares at the huge hole in the man's side. 

"No...*sniff* my friend....hurt me.....and left me........",Tundra sighs. He's obviously very sensitive. "I...thought...they....cared.....about me....", He begins to cry again. 

Tundra thinks for a moment. "Umm...Bear? Right?", He nods his head. "Did...you want to become a villain?", Bear shook his head.

"No...I only followed them because they were my friends...I actually wanted to be an actor...but my quirk wouldn't allow me because of my....temper...", he clears his throat and begins speaking english in a British Accent.

"You see, I'm actually British, but my family sent me to Japan to get a good hero education. They thought because of my quirk, I would be a great hero that would bring pride to our family. It didn't work out...I was an embarrassment of a hero. I did more damage then good and I got bullied because of it. Then I meet them...", Bear stares at the ground.

"Them? As in those guys who just left you?", he nods his head. 

"They were so nice to me. I never had someone actually treat me for who I am. I thought I finally found a group of people who truly cared about me...but now...", he begins to tear up. Tundra sighs, feeling a ting of guilt in her heart. Bear truly isn't a bad guy. He's a good person.

"Listen, Bear. There's not much I can do to stop the police from taking you in. But I can help you get less time.", he looks up. 

"You're going to help me?", Tundra nods her head. 

"This is what I need you to do."  
_____________________________________

"So...I got more information!", I burst into Enji's office. 

"Hmm...I saw you stopped a couple of crimes before coming here.". I ignore his smirk remark and throw a file at his desk. "Wow. I wasn't expecting this.", he begins to look through the file. "It seems like you made him talk more than I thought."

"Being nice goes a long way. He knew more than I thought too. At least we got more information.", He nods his head. "Indeed we do...", he thinks for a moment. 

"Um..is there anything else you need me to do?", Enji vacillates for a moment before looking back at Me. 

"Not at the moment. You're on standby for now..", I nod my head slowly before taking small steps towards the door. 

"And (Y/n).", I stop in my tracks. "Yeah."

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?", I gasps. 

"Are you asking me on a date, Enji?", I mocked. 

"No. A small get together. 'For old times sake'.", he mocks.

Old times sake?  
"That's nice, but I don't have any clothes beside my hero outfit and this", I point to the clothes I'm wearing now. 

"Then go shopping.",I nod my head. "Yes, of course. That was the answer all along.", I sarcastically reply. Enji just hums in response. "Tell me when you're going home. I have no clue where you live."

"That doesn't surprise me.", I sigh. "Alright then, I'm leave now." 

To go shopping. Yay.  
——————————

"God, I hate shopping.", I groan, walking around the store in hopes to find something that sparks my eye. 

"Wow. That looks nice.", I look at a nice blouse. "I'm taking.", I grab it, and begin looking for a tag. "(Random/Size)?! I can't fit that!", I put the blouse back and passively move around the store. 

"That's expensive, but nice. Eh, I'll buy it. If it's the right fucking size.", I grab the dress off the rack and check it's size. "But of course. It's a bit too small. Oh to hell with it. I'm buying it and wearing it. Without care.", I grab the dress make my way to cash register.

"Hm..oh! Hey (Y/n)!", I turn around to see Rei waving at me. "Hey, Rei!", I smile and begin walking towards her. 

"I never expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to find myself here either. I went back to my apartment for some clothes and the cops made it sound like I couldn't come inside my own home.", I sigh.

"I'm sorry about your home, (Y/n). You could always come stay with me if you need to.", I shake my head feverishly.

"Oh thank you for the offer, but I'm staying with one of my friends for now. Plus, I wouldn't want to trouble you and your family like that."

Rei and I begin walking around the store. I couldn't find many clothes that fit me (either too big or too small), but at least made two outfits. I got enough clothes to make two outfits, that's a new record! 

"Are you sure you don't want to stop by another store?", Rei questions. I shake my head. 

"Naw. This should be enough. I don't stay in normal clothes long enough to need more outfits. Plus I can mix and match them.", I stare proudly. Rei chuckles.

"I guess you could...", she trails off. "Um...(Y/n)? Could I ask you something.", I stop walking and turn towards the female. 

"Yeah?"

"Um...I know it's your job and all...and you explained to me that you needed to get experience...but I think you should work under someone else.", I raise an eyebrow.

"Under someone else? Is this about Endeavor?", she shyly shakes her head. "Oh! Haha. There's nothing to worry about! Endeavor acts like an asshole, but he can really come through when you need him. If it's about the way-"

"No. (Y/n), please listen to me. There's something off about him, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but he's not safe to be around."

"Not safe to be around? Rei, where is all of this coming fro-"

"(Y/n), I-", she stops suddenly and looks down. "Rei? What's wrong-"

"(Y/n), I have to go. I didn't realize how late it was.", she whispers. "What? You were just-"

"(Y/n).", a deep familiar voice suddenly starts. I turn around and come face to face with Endeavor himself. 

"Oh! En- I mean Endeavor! I wasn't expecting you to be here." , he looks me up and down before looking behind me at Rei. 

"Who is she?"

"Oh. This is my friend, Rei. We were just talking about something private before you rudely interrupted us.", I glare at him. He ignores me and takes a step closer to Rei. 

"She seems frighten. Did you say something to scare her, (Y/n)?", Rei stiffens while I laugh. "No. It was probably you who scared her with your 'eternal glare of doom'.", he hums in response.

"Well, come on. I need you back at the agency.", I nod my head before I turn towards Rei. "Bye Rei. I talk to you later!", She forces a smile out and waves back at me. 

.....she was trying to warn you.....  
_________________


	15. Character Introduction: Bi-Han/Noob Saibot

A masked man sits on the edge of an abandon truck. The snow that laid gently on the ground is suddenly melted by the large present of fire.

"I see you sent your pathetic little friends after (Y/n) again.", Bi-Han looks up and stares at the flaming male in front of him. "I should have expected you of all people to find me...", He smirks underneath his mask.

"You're lucky that Sektor did not harm (Y/n), or else-" 

"Or else you would have killed me. That threat only makes me wish Sektor had of ended her life.", Enji's eyebrow twitches in rage. "Aren't Heroes suppose to be righteous and the physical form of justice? Like All Might", Bi-Han could already feel the anger glare coming from the hero.

"Do not compare me to him, Bi-Han.", Bi-Han sighs. "Of course. How could I be so careless. You're obviously a different breed than All Might. All Might wouldn't be stupid enough to confront me-"

"Because he saw your threats? It's pathetic that he's even aloud to call himself number one yet he does nothing to protect her."

"You're calling him pathetic, yet you can't even go toe to toe with him. Toshinori Yagi is one to respected by the masses. A true hero. You...well you are someone to be feared. Someone who disguises themselves; manipulates their own mind as the hero, but deep down...you're truly the villain.", he could feel the male in front of him growl in anger. "In the end, you're no better than me, Enji."

"It doesn't matter what you think of me, Bi-Han. I'm not going to warn you again, stay the hell away from (Y/n).", Bi-Han stands up, ice covering his arms. 

"Or what? (Y/n) is apart of the Lin Kuei and needs to be-", A wall of fire comes from the side of Bi-Han, causing him to retreat to the shadows. His already damaged mask falls of his face, making the flame hero smirk with victory.

"I'm tired of playing with your sick delusions, Enji. If anyone needs to stay away from her, it's you. You're the one who caused (Y/n) pain and grief. Not me.", Bi-Han sneers. "The Lin Kuei will find out the truth about me, Enji. And they will let out their wrath upon you and your family-"

"I have no family, only (Y/n). I won't hesitate to slaughter anyone who attempts to hurt her, Bi-Han."

Bi-Han creeps out the shadows, finally showing his horribly burnt face. "Even your own dream? You are willing to kill for a girl that shows little to no interest in you.", Bi-Han chuckles. "You seem to speak more than what you can handle. Your pride shows that you're not willing to lose your entire career for (Y/n)...yet your words says otherwise.", Enji glares harshly. 

"Riddle me this, Enji. If you had to choose between your career and (Y/n), which one would you choose? Are you willing to throw away everything you trained so hard for; all those sleepless nights, for a girl who doesn't even give a rats ass about you."

"(Y/n) is the reason why I train so hard in the first place. I've had far more sleepless nights thinking about her than training..", Bi-Han stares. "(Y/n) will learn to love me, whenever you approve of it or not, Bi-Han." 

He knew the flame hero was delusional, but this....

"It appears I've underestimated your mental stability. You are the definition of insane." 

"You already saw the consequences of threatening (Y/n)'s life. Next time, I won't hold back.",Bi-Han watches as the flame hero walks away. He lets out a breathy sigh, while he wouldn't admit it out loud...

Enji....scares him. A man that unstable, walking around with that much power. He has the potential to destroy everything in his way. And it.... worries him. 

While he doesn't get along with (Y/n) very well, he still has a hint of worry and fear in his heart. While Enji claims to love her, he can see that the man only lust after her. He needs her to keep himself stable, while making (Y/n) mentally and physically unstable. He'll suck the life out the poor naive girl

It's even scarier to think that (Y/n) might be falling in love with him, or possibly even produce offspring with him. He's exactly like the men in the Lin Kuei, only see women for their value, not their beauty. Only wanting a strong offspring in order to save their failing legacy. 

The fact that (F/n) wouldn't have minded this shows how much (Y/n) is valued in the Lin Kuei. 

(Y/n)'s immense ice power seems to be working against her. First she gets put into an arranged marriage to a freak, and now she's attracting an even bigger and deadlier freak. She's just a walking magnet for freak.

Bringing her back to the Lin Kuei may be the only thing that can save her now.   
____________

"So...you want me to join your little villain group? And what do I get out of it.",Bi-Han leans against the wall.

"It's obvious that you have something against the flame hero. And it's obvious that you have a connection to the ice heroine, Tundra. Tundra is the key to bringing All Might and Endeavor down.", A glass of liquor is passed to Bi-Han as the villain beckons him to sit down. 

"Are you asking me to harm my cousin?", The villian chuckles as Bi-Han sits in front of him.

"Possibly. I'm asking you to do whatever it takes to get to All Might. And..of course...Endeavor.", Bi-Han picks up the glass of liquor and swirl it around. 

"Killing two birds with one stone. You do realize that you're asking me to commit what would have been a crime back in the Lin Kuei, correct?"

"But I also understand that you and Tundra not longer apart of the Lin Kuei.", Bi-Han takes a sip of his drink. 

"And if I refuse, did you plan on having me killed?", The villain stiffens a bit. "Your snipers were already dead before we even begun this meeting.", the villain chuckles.

"It seems that I underestimated you, Bi-Han.", he leans foward, staring at the ice assassin. 

"It appears so...However...",Bi-Han finishes his drink before standing up. "You have yourself a deal. However, I only have one condition."

"I have to be the one to end Endeavor's life. No exceptions.", He holds his hand out to the villain. 

"Of course, no exceptions, Bi-Han. I'm glad made ourselves a deal.", He smirks slightly before a frozen body falls onto the floor. "And it appears I have to get replacement body guards.", the villain whispers, a small sweat drop falling down his face.  
_____________


	16. Chapter Seven: Your Number One Hero

"No. (Y/n), please listen to me. There's something off about him, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but he's not safe to be around."

Not safe? Those words were enough to send waves of rage throughout my body. 

"(Y/n).",the girl snaps out of her daze and looks at me with curious eyes. "What were you and Rei talking about.", (Y/n)'s eyes widen a bit before she chuckles. 

"Oh nothing. Just some girl things. You wouldn't understand.", she plays off, her left eye twitches a bit. Something she does when she's lying. 

"Oh? I could have sworn I heard my name before walking over there.", she stiffens a bit. Her blinks slow down and she begins twiddling with her fingers. 

A sign of fear. She does this when's she caught in a lie. 

"She was just asking about you. Wanted to know how it is, working with an asshole like you.", (Y/n) uses comedy to replace her fear. A while back, (Y/n) would have become enraged and use threats when she's caught in a lie. 

She's matured, not by much though. 

"Hm...", My temper is still high. Part of me knows that (Y/n) is going to investigate this claim. That question is bugging her. Almost to the point where she wants to say something, but she knows better. A small, hidden part of her already knows the answer to the question that plagued her mind. 

I knew that (Y/n) could probably tell that I'm angry. At this point, she must have realized that I overheard their little 'girl talk'.

"So...what exactly did you need me for...", (Y/n) suddenly spoke up. Redirecting the conversation that making her afraid or uncomfortable. "Tomoko wanted you."

(Y/n) makes an 'ah' sound before going silent again. She's in deep thought, trying to process the conversation she just had with her 'friend'. While she vacillate between what to say and what to do, I begin wondering about Rei. I've never seen the female before in my life, yet she knows a lot about me. Enough to attempt to scare (Y/n) away. She couldn't have figured this out on her own, and judging by her attitude, she's not very assertive. Someone is behind the scenes, using Rei as a way to get to (Y/n). 

"When you say for 'all times sake', do you mean 'you know who'?", I turn towards her. A faint hint of a smile crosses my face. "As in Yagi Toshinori? Yes. He asked me earlier today if you and I wanted to hang out, just like old times.", (Y/n) didn't answer. 

'Why would he accept Toshi's invite? I thought they didn't like each other.'

"Don't worry, (Y/n). It won't be has awkward as your first encounter. It's for old times sake.", (Y/n) turns away for a moment. She still doesn't remember anything.

The only reason why I accepted this 'dinner offer' is to hopefully gain some of her memories back. Whatever amnesia spell she was put under is stronger than I thought. 

Every little thing, whether it was a small joke or witty comeback, seems to fly right over her head. Any 'accidental' words of courages, the same words of courage she once instilled in me, are taken as if that was her first time hearing them. 

Promptly, it's starting to piss me off. 

"Well, at least I bought something to wear! Are we going somewhere fancy? Or somewhere more chill?", She begins looking through her bags. 

"I wouldn't wear anything fancy if I were you.", She nods her head. "Would a dress be too much?"

"I don't care", I say that but part of me knows I'm going to regret those words later. Whatever (Y/n) has in that bag is most likely what she plans on wearing to this get together. 

"Okay. When we get home, I'm going to try the outfits and you have to tell me how you like them.", she begins looking through her bags. "And you can decide whether or not the dress is too much."

"Great", Tonight's training will have to be postpone yet again. "How many outfits do you pick out?" "Um...three. Maybe four, if I mix and match. That's not including the dress.", at least it's only a few outfits. Not much, so it should only take around a hour or so. Not too bad, considering I have to make up from missing training for last night. 

The rest of the night went by slow. A couple of crimes were stopped, I found some time to train before finishing my stack of paperwork for the day. (Y/n) finally got her new hero outfit that she's been talking about for the past month. 

"I'll show the outfit tomorrow. I have to make sure it fits correctly.", She states, attempting to hide the outfit behind her back. She's been unusually loquacious since her evening out. Most likely another way to prolong the questions that's been developing in her mind. The longer the night drags on, the more frustrating I become over this situation. 

The height of my frustration came during (Y/n)'s 'fashion show', if you can even call it that. She seems to struggle putting her outfits together, and soon realized she doesn't have the proper shoes for anything she bought. 

This 'new' (Y/n) seems to struggle on her own. Whatever spell she under seems to affect her memory and organization skills. There are moments whereas she seems to struggle with remembering even the simplest of task. 

Luckily, it does not interfere with her work, but it does interfere with her personal life. It makes me wonder even more about this amnesia spell, it appears it has a target. And I'm starting to believe that target may be me. 

"So...I bought some sneakers, flats and a nice pair of heels for something fancy that I don't own at this point.", she quickly runs into the room and throws her bags on the floor. "I'm going to change into the dress now and you tell me if it's too tight.", she walks into the bathroom. 

I simply nod my head and begin fiddling with the bags she's thrown on the ground. Three sneakers, two flats and an expensive pair of heels. At least her taste hasn't degrease with her memories. 

"Okay, I need your help.", (Y/n) comes out, holding the back of her dress together. "Could you...zip it up.", I sigh before standing up. "I think the dress is too tight already.", I mumble under my breath. 

"Of course you say that..",I grab the zipper of her dress. "Do I frighten you, (Y/n)?" ,her breath hitches.

"Of course not.", she pauses. "I don't see a reason I should.."  
"So...what Rei said doesn't affect you?", she stiffens a bit. Slowly, she begins to bite her lip. A sign of fear.   
"Not really. I think she's just worried because you come off very aggressive to others.", She whispers. Slowly, her left eye begins to twitch. 

I feel a sudden cool sensation on my fingers. I look down and to my surprise, my fingers are frozen. "It seems your quirk is disagreeing with you, (Y/n).", she turns her head and immediately starts blushing. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just so you're so close and the conversation seems so oddly sexual and-"

"Am I turning you on, (Y/n).", her blush grows even redder. I couldn't help but to chuckle at her reaction. So it appears I have a bigger effect on her than I thought. 

My hands slowly slides down her back. "Um...I mean...it's just the conversation and ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵛᵒᶦᶜᵉ", a small smirk graces my features as I lean down to her ear. 

"My voice turns you on, huh?", I tease. Her eyes begin to scan the room, as if to find anything to get her out of this situation. "Um...I think I should go and take a shower for tomorrow-", I grab her waist and pull her closer to me.

"No...I think we should continue this conversation, (Y/n)", her breath hitches as her quirk begins to freeze my hand again. A symptom that seems to happen when she's aroused. 

"Do I turn you on, (Y/n)?", she gulps, her legs begin to tremble. God, I love seeing her like this. So submissive, filled with fear on what I'll do next. 

"Answer me, (Y/n). Do I turn you on?", she bits her lip before nodding her head timidly. 

"You're so easy to tease, (Y/n)."  
____________

"(Y/N)! TODOROKI! Hey!", A loud booming voice came from across the dinner. I roll my eyes as (Y/n) awkwardly waves back at her ex.

"Toshi. Long time, no see.", Yagi grins like a mad man before practically running towards us. "I'm so glad you two could make it. Come on, I have a table for us in the back.", (Y/n) gives an awkward smile, shuffling the rather large scarf on her neck. 

I don't see why she's wearing it. The marks I made on her neck were meant to show possession, not to be hidden from the public eye. Especially Yagi's eyes. 

"Wow, you definitely choose a place away from the spotlight.", (Y/n) nervously chuckles. Yagi scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. I figured Todoroki wouldn't want a lot attention on him. Plus, it's rather comfortable not being in the spotlight all the time."

I nod my head before sliding in the seat. (Y/n) hesitates before sliding in the seat beside me, making sure to keep some type of distance between us. 

"(Y/n), isn't that scarf a bit too much for this weather?",I ask, giving her a side eye. (Y/n) looks away and begins slowly chewing on her bottom lip. "No, I want to wear it. It's part of my fashion sense. Plus it's cold."

"Your quirk doesn't allow you to become cold.", I send her a quick glare. She glared back and begins fiddling with her menu. Yagi looks between us, bewildered by the conversation. 

"Um...Are you guys okay? You seem...kinda hostile."

"Of course. En-...Todoroki just likes being an asshole sometimes.", (Y/n) scoffs. "Anyways, how are you enjoying your return to Japan. I see it didn't take long before you reached the number one spot."

Of course she'd bring that up. She testing my patience.   
"I'm glad to be back. I loved America and all, but nothing beats home. ᴬⁿᵈ ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ˢᵉᵉ ʸᵒᵘ", I glance at (Y/n) and back at Yagi. They're really trying my patience today. 

"I know how that feels. There is nothing like home.", (Y/n) chimes in.

"I heard you and Todoroki are working together now.", (Y/n) opens her to answer but I quickly cut her off. 

"Yes. We started working together right after her debut. I thought you already knew this, Yagi?", Yagi scratches the back of his head sheepishly 

"Well...I did. Then I forgot. Then I thought you two were just working together on one mission.", I roll my eyes. "I don't know. Lately my mind has been in a frenzy with...um...villain leagues and stuff.", (Y/n) nods her head.

"Hm...You're still dealing with the League of Villains. They haven't attacked much lately. Especially since you left. I wonder if there is a correlation in between that.", Yagi shifts in his seat. "There is also the possibility of the league planning a major attack against the city. They could have a connection to this new band of villains (Y/n) and I are working on."

"So that could explain why those villains keep attacking at random. They take away attention from league while they plan out this attack."(Y/n) sighs. 

"The league is dormant now because they're noticeable weaker. This new 'league' is ran by a different guy, but I think this new guy may be related to All- I mean the leader of the League. It could explain he's apparent hatred for Toshi, but what isn't understandable is why he would separate from the main league. Especially since the League of Villains have little to no villains in the league now. Well, besides the leader. Plus, I think the real threat doesn't lie with the League of Villains, it lies within this new band of villains. They're not just gathering students who failed the hero course, they're breaking out high level villains, serial killers, and even calling assassins from different clans. My biggest concern is that they may call enemies from clans such as the Shira Ryu, Lin Kuei, Black Dragons. Hell, they might even call some rouge White Lotus members. That's besides the point though, they're gathering a huge army to take out All Might and according to Bear, possibly Enj- Todor-Endeavor too.", Yagi stares at (Y/n) in shock. I couldn't help but to chuckles at her sudden outburst of information. 

(Y/n) can easily figure out a case without as much as looking at the case file. It's one of my favorite traits about her. It's sad that she can't use to skill to figure out my feelings for her.

"Goodness, (Y/n). I think I might need you to repeat that."

"Don't worry about it now. I'll send you the information later, I guess. For now, let's relax and talk about something other than work.", she chuckles. "That means you too, Todoroki. No solving cases unless the crime happens right in front of us.", I grunt in response. 

"Of course. I'll try my best.", I sarcastically reply. (Y/n) rolls her eyes and continues staring at her menu. After a moment of silence, Yagi and (Y/n) continued their previous conversation about their lives. I simply stayed silent and observed their conversation. Its not hard to see that Yagi still has feelings for her. His interactions with her are becoming more and more obvious that he's trying to win her back. 

Subtle pick up lines, flirtatious jokes, slight touching at the hands. It's almost like I'm the third wheel here. If it weren't for that damned scarf around her neck, Yagi wouldn't think about 'winning' her back. 

The more I think about it, the more pissed off I become.   
I'm not willing to lose her again without a fight. (Y/n) is mine and will always and forever be mine. I don't give a damn if he's the number one hero or not, he will not take away what belongs to ME. His attempts to win her back will only lead to his enviable death.

"Um...Todoroki?", (Y/n)'s voice snaps me out of my trance. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while.", She lightly touches my arm and immediately flinches back. "Ow. God you're heating up."

"Where's Yagi?", She gives me an indignant look. "He went to the bathroom.", she begins to lightly freeze her hand. "Are you okay? You seem upset over something-", I lightly grab the edge of her scarf. 

"Why are you wearing this?", I held up a piece of the scarf. "Because I want to.", she snatches the scarf from my hands. "Why are you being such an asshole lately? Is this because of what happened last nigh-"

"No, it's because you're acting different around 'All Might'. You think I don't notice the little pick up lines and light flirting you two are doing."

"What? Enji, me and Toshinori are just talking. I think you're thinking too hard about all of this."

"No, I think you're thinking too little about it. Why are you wearing the scarf. Are you embarrassed?", (Y/n) shuffles in her seat, red rushing to her face. "What is there to be embarrassed about, (Y/n). It's just a make out session, we could have gone way farther.", she kicks my leg. 

"Yeah, but this isn't something I want to talk about in front of Yagi, much less an entire restaurant. Plus, the marks are a bit degrading.", I chuckle at that remark. 

"Are you really embarrassed about the marks, or the fact that I turn you on?", (Y/n) closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. "Again, I don't want to talk about this in public."

"You want to appear perfect and 'innocent' in front of Yagi. You don't want him to know how much you craved me last night. Let me guess, Yagi sees you as this pure, innocent (Y/n), who's goal is to protect the weak and keep the world safe. He doesn't know about the real (Y/n), who was raised as a ruthless killing machine, and has taken people's lives away without as much as a flick of her finger.", (Y/n) looks at me wide eyed. She stutters for a moment, confusion written all over her face.

"N-no. I haven't. I've never killed anyone in my life and I never will. How could you make an assumption like that! Your barely know me!", I turn towards (Y/n), all attempts to keep my cool are becoming useless by the second. 

"(Y/n), I know you better than anyone else.", she stares at me. 

"What the hell does that mean?", Right before I could answer, Yagi appears from around the corner. 

"Hey. I'm sorry about that. Someone called before I could make it back to the table.", I relax and face the front once more. "Um...did something happen while I was gone?"

"No. Todoroki and I were just...talking.", she sends a quick glare in my direction. I glance at that damnable scarf before 'lightly' picking it up. "Erm...okay..",Yagi looks back and forth between (Y/n) and I before looking back at his food. 

I stared at (Y/n), before a devious little 'idea' comes into my head. "Yagi?", his head shoots up from his food. "Are you in a relationship right now.", Yagi almost jumps out of his seat in surprise.

"Of course not! I mean, no, I'm not in a relationship right now. Hahaha..", his face turns into a blushing mess. (Y/n) shifts awkwardly in her seat, shifting her hideous scarf a little bit away from her neck. Perfect. 

I scrunch up my nose a bit before letting out a abnormally loud 'sneeze'. Simultaneously, a burst of fire lights up (Y/n)'s scarf, leaving it a dark pile of ashes on her lap. Her eyes widen in fear as Yagi frantically runs over towards her. "Oh my god! (Y/n), are you okay?!"

(Y/n) nods her head, immediately throwing hands over her neck.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry. Here, let me see your neck.", I turn towards her and place my hands over hers. I bite back the grin coming across my face as I 'softly' take her hands away from her neck. 

"It doesn't seem like you have any burns on this side-", I rub my hands over the perfect marking I made her delicate skin. Immediately, (Y/n) clamps her hands her over her neck. I didn't need to look up to know Yagi saw the markings already. The tension growing around us is all I need. 

"Um...(Y/n)? You have...um...",(Y/n)'s face becomes a blushing mess. "Um...It's just a mark.", I felt a smirk form on my face as (Y/n) begins to panic. 

The look of confusion and heartbreak on Yagi's face; god, this brings joy within my heart. "(Y/n), are you okay?", I ask her, making sure my voice sounds worried. She shakes her head before quickly running off the bathroom. 

"It's okay, Yagi. She just needs some time to calm down.", I stand up and take my wallet out my back pocket. Yagi just stands there, trying to process what just happened. 

"Yeah. Calm down...", I nod my head before dropping money onto the table. "I'm going to go wait for (Y/n).", 

"Did you bring (Y/n) here?"

"Of course. Didn't she tell you, she's staying with me. After the Lin Kuei destroyed her house, she decided it would be best to stay with someone who could protect her.", Yagi looks at me in shock. The truth slowly begins to sink into the 'Number One Hero'. 

(Y/n) is no longer his. 

The silent war we've fought for years has finally came to an end...

And I'm the victor.   
_________________


	17. Chapter Eight: “He’s Not Safe”

prєvíσuѕlч: 

"They were so nice to me. I never had someone actually treat me for who I am. I thought I finally found a group of people who truly cared about me...but now...", he begins to tear up. Tundra sighs, feeling a ting of guilt in her heart. Bear truly isn't a bad guy. He's a good person.

"Listen, Bear. There's not much I can do to stop the police from taking you in. But I can help you get less time."  
__________  
"No. (Y/n), please listen to me. There's something off about him, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but he's not safe to be around."

"Not safe to be around? Rei, where is all of this coming fro-"

"(Y/n), I-", she stops suddenly and looks down.  
__________  
"N-no. I haven't. I've never killed anyone in my life and I never will. How could you make an assumption like that! Your barely know me!"

"(Y/n), I know you better than anyone else."  
___________

"Of course. Didn't she tell you, she's staying with me. After the Link Kuei destroyed her house, she decided it would be best to stay with someone who could protect her.", Yagi looks at me in shock. The truth slowly begins to sink into the 'Number One Hero'. 

(Y/n) is no longer his. 

The silent war we've fought for years has finally came to an end...

And I'm the victor.  
———————————

I've never felt more embarrassed and confused in my life.  
Tears stream from my eyes as I sit in the bathroom stall. All attempts to calm myself down is thrown down the drain and I feel utterly worthless and stupid at the moment.

"(Y/n), I know you better than anyone else."

Those words are engraved inside my head. What does he mean? We've only met last month. Pain suddenly shoots through my head.

"Ow, God!", I lean my head against the stall. The more I think about what he said, the worst this fucking migraine get. 

"God, I wish this was all a dream.",I sigh. I hear my phone vibrating in my bag. I don't want even want to pick up the damn thing. "Please, stop texting me and go away."

The bathroom door slams open and I hear heavy footsteps coming towards my stall. "Do you need something?", my stall door immediately opens, letting in that heinous bright light. I quickly back away and hold my hands over my eyes.

"I knew you were upset, but this is a new low. Even for you, (Y/n).", If my head wasn't hurting so much, I would roll my eyes. Dear god, it feels like he's making it worst. "Enji, please go away. I don't want to deal with you right now.", I lazily try to kick him away, only for him to catch my foot. "It feels as if someone is kicking my head repeatedly against the wall. Like someone is trying to crawl out my skull", I curl up in a ball. "I think you're making it worst."

"Hm. I think being stuck in this repugnant bathroom is making it worst.", I groan in response. The sudden urge to vomit is starting to take over. 

"Why are you here? This is the woman's bathroom, not the male's bathroom.", Enji ignores my comment and comes completely into the stall, blocking out the light.   
Thank god.

"Come on. I'll carry you home", Enji attempts to grab my arm. I recede back. "Or would you rather walk home by yourself."

'Quick. Make up an excuse.'

"People are going to see me.", I raise my arm, finally seeing Enji's towering figure over me. "And you're making it worst."

"We are leaving out the back. No one is going to see you.", Enji holds out his hand. I weakly push his hand away. "I'll stay here. I don't want to be anywhere near you.", I hold my arms over my face again. "Go away."

"You're being rather dramatic for someone in pain, (Y/n).", Enji forcefully pulls my hands away from my face. "No. The light makes it worst."

"I'm blocking the light. Your protest is only making your headache worst.", I 

Say no. Don't leave with him, (Y/n). Remember what Rei said about him being unsafe. How do you know he won't try to hurt you?   
Call Toshi, ask to leave with him. Something is wrong and I know you can feel it.   
Something sinister is brewing inside his head.   
You need to get away from him immediately. 

"Fine.", I grab his hand and allow myself to be pulled into his arms. My head still pounding with unthinkable pain.   
Enji's aura fills my senses as I slowly drift into a deep slumber.   
___________________

The feeling of dread feels the atmosphere as (Y/n) stood in front of her bloodied opponent. Her opponent never tried to land a hit on her or block any hit that (Y/n) has landed on them. 

(Y/n) lets out a deep and silent breath, ice begins consuming her arms. 'This is it. This is the final exam. If I pass, I'm officially part of the Lin Kuei.'

"What are you waiting for, (Y/n)? Finish him.", the grandmaster's voice seeps from the shadows. Her opponent shrinks further into the ground. The absence of emotion in the assassin's brought more dread into their heart.

"Please...(Y/n)! Listen to me. This isn't you! They're using you!!", the assassin takes a step closer to her opponent. There is something familiar about their voice. Something...different.

Did he always call out to her for mercy? She couldn't remember, although she's been through this 'dream' many times before. The more that she has this realistic 'dream', the more she forgets. She no longer remembers the man's face or his movements, so it's replaced by a black hood. She knows he had to attack back at some point due to the small cut across her arm. The grandmaster's voice becomes more and more sinister as the years go by and colors are diluted into monochrome. 

No matter how many times she tries to change the outcome, it still stays the same. She moves in for the kill and everything goes black. Once she opens her eyes, she sees his spine in her hand and she wakes up soon after.

Something is different about this time though. 

"(Y/n)...please... don't do this. He's using you!! He's not safe!", (Y/n) snaps out of her trance. "What...?", she stares down at her opponent, fear instantly filling the empty void of emotion. 

The black hood falls slowly from their face, bouts of white hair finally appear in the light. (Y/n) backs up, shock is written all over her face. "Rei...? What are you doing here?", (Y/n) stares at the female in front of her. The once void of emotions is now filled with anger and abhorrence at herself. How could she-

"(Y/n), don't listen to their pleas." His voice is filled with repugnance. "End them. Now." , the urge to vomit begins to take over (Y/n)'s mind. All this time, how could she not have notice.

A severe throbbing pain shakes goes through (Y/n)'s head. The black and white landscape begins to fill with color as she tearfully falls to her knees. (Y/n) turns around. "I-I can't. She's...my friend.", a bright burst of heat takes over the field. For the first time, the grandmaster steps out the shadows, his face covered by a black robe. (Y/n) keeps her head down, attempting to hide her shame and regret over the heinous act she had committed. 

Footsteps stop right in front of her. (Y/n) lets out a shaky breath, awaiting the intense beating that she is so use to getting now. Instead, the black robe falls to the ground and a bright flash of red and orange overs her vision. 

She looks up in shock, her eyes meeting those beautiful sapphire eyes she knows all too well. "Enji...?", something was different about his face. He looks younger...his hair was wilder than what (Y/n) is use to seeing. The male glance her way before turning his attention to Rei. He holds out his hand, fire begins consuming his finger tips. 

"Wait! Enji don't!", (Y/n) jumps up and grabs the male's hand. "Please don't do this. She's innocent."

"S̸̩͗h̶̙̍e̷̗̒ ̸͈̊s̸̗̈t̴͍̏ä̵̠n̸͎̆d̷̛̼s̷̭͆ ̷͕͒î̷̲n̴͙̔ ̴̟̈́m̷͎͆y̷͇͆ ̴̹̽ẃ̵͙a̵͙͋y̷͚̕ ̸͈͐,̵̦͛ ̷̱͊(̸̧̎Y̸̰͊/̸͍̓ň̸̳)̷̭̄.̶̠̌ ̶̯͑S̴̨̿h̵̗̕e̸̬̔'̷̘͗s̴̭̒ ̵̙̂a̸͋ͅ ̵͉̑ḑ̵̂i̷̟͌ṣ̴̒ť̵̰r̵̖̈́ä̸ͅc̶̲̿t̵̤̉ī̸̧ó̷̳ṋ̴̽,̴͈͗ ̶̝͌a̵͆͜ ̸̂͜p̵̡͊a̴͎̓ṭ̸͋h̸̎ͅe̴̲̅t̶͉̆ḭ̴͆c̶̈ͅ ̴̳̃l̶͖̀i̴̗͂t̶̠̍t̶͈͊l̴͕͂e̵͉̓ ̸̧̂i̴̭̿n̷̞̈́s̸̻͐ë̷̘́c̷̰̕t̸͍͐ ̶̰͂i̸̲͝n̷̻̈́ ̸͔̃m̵̩̃ý̶͔ ̷̖̕ẅ̸͈́ā̶͜y̸̢͋.̴͙̒ ̵̱̎", his voice becomes distorted. (Y/n)'s breath becomes ragged as she holds her best friend's arm. The screaming pain in her head grows as her vision becomes more distorted and wild. 

Rei backs up, the entire landscape goes dark, only leaving the three of them. (Y/n)'s heart pounds in her chest as she repeatedly pleads for her friends life. "Enji, stop. She's not the enemy!"  
'This isn't how it's suppose to end.'

"T̶̛̩̟̃̓̈h̵̡̡͎̯̊̔͊ế̴͙͜͠ ̶͍̺̱̂t̷̨̞̞̠̓̆͠h̵̥̥̾̐̒͠i̷̡̤̪͉̽n̸̛͎͗̐g̷̹̀̋͘͘s̵̬͖̙͔̔͘ ̵̰̣̠́͋͐͝t̴̤̲̕ͅḧ̷͍͙̿ả̷͈͖̦t̵͓̮̗͒ ̶̜̞̓͛̕ͅĬ̷͎̼͈̟̓̎̎'̸̢͙͗͠ͅm̴͙͎̋͜ ̴̜̪͆͐̓̾w̸̤̳̮̝͘̕ī̸̙̟̈̈̕ͅl̶̞͙̱̙̏̑͘l̷̟̈́ï̴̺͛̏̊ṅ̵̤̱̈́̈́ġ̵̳̱̆̐̈́ ̷̮͆t̵̠̫̤̝͛o̵͎̘͊͋̅ ̵͙̌͊̿̊g̷̱̉o̸͉̖͈͂͝ ̴̛͍͚͊t̵̲̾̾͌̊h̷̢̬͊͂ŕ̷̻͙͇̎͘ͅo̸̢͖̺͐̈́̓͠u̶̟̜̍̓g̸͍̺̈́̾̌͑h̴͙͈̏͜ͅ.̸̳̈͌̓͆.̷͓̫̜̩̌̓.̷̠̥̾̏̒j̴͇͙̜͊̔ù̷̢̔́̊s̴̛̤̩͂̕͝t̸̡͔̯͛̚͘ ̷̩̥͈̮͗̈́̄f̸͈̗̈́ó̴̭̻̬̥́̍̆r̴̛̹͔͔͜͝ ̷̳͈̪͐̿y̵̲̘͌o̷̬̮̟̩̾͊ų̷͉͉̿͝.̶̼̂̓̈ ̶́͛̽͠ͅ", (Y/n) attempts to use her powers against the male, but it was no use. For some reason, all she can create is a icy mist. "Ỳ̵͙̚ő̴̬͉͇̏͂̈u̷̥͎̎ ̶̗͕̩́̑b̴̺͈̍͌̂͜ȇ̴̜̪͗̚l̸̖͎̮̉̅ö̸̱͎́̕ͅn̶̛̪̦̆̑g̸̫̻̉͛ ̶̲̲̜͓͒t̵̡̗̰͉̔̍ó̸̈̎̽ͅͅ ̸͕̜͑̓m̴̼̠̓͘é̶̦̰̹̓,̶͖̭̳͌̈̎ ̵͍̤̆͒͘(̷̡̬̥͍͐Ȳ̶̡͕̦̤͑̅/̴̩̯͖̾ṇ̶̢̀̉͝ͅ)̶̢̠͈̙͗͋͐͠. I̴͍̯͍͇͆̒͊͆ ̴̪̖̎̉̕l̷̢̞̯̔̓o̴̠̼͕̅͊v̴͇̇̊̒́é̷̙͎͗ ̵̝̺̋ỵ̵͉̳͙͆o̴̙͕͂̃͒ǘ̷̹̐͒́,̸̰̃͊̑ ̷̖̤͖̑͗(̵̹͑̈Y̷͎̩̦͚͐/̵̛͕̜́̒n̸̫̼̎̾͆ͅ)̴͙̌̎̑͠.̴̘͆͊͛̿ ̴͍͎̪͗ͅĀ̷͚̼͖͆̊n̵͖̤̓d̷̮̜̪̟̾͝ ̷̣̙͕͒͂̓I̴̩͆̉̍͂ ̵͙̝̼͊͝c̴̘̭͋̓ą̴̛̞̯̼̏́͝n̸̘̞̗̈́'̶̠̥̋͐̕t̸̛̘̩̩͉̏̈̔ ̶̼̳͕̘́̈́w̵͍͠á̴̞͋̈́͝i̶̮̫͌͐̃͑ṭ̷͐ ̶̢̧̦͈̂̋͑t̷̰̟̗́̀͆ó̴̰̝̙ ̴̺̰̂ȟ̴͈͜e̸̱͓̹̍̾̏̾ǎ̶̲͈̀̏͘r̸̰̠̕ ̷̢͙̟͇̑̊̽̉t̵̼̐̀͑͘h̶̜͖͍͖̄͋̊̐ọ̸̯̗͐̓s̵̡̢̳̩̕e̸̤͘ ̸̪̩͗͆͛ͅw̷̺̞͆̉̄̆ỏ̴͉̹̻̂ŕ̷̡̯d̵͇̦̪̬̎͂s̸̙̺̦̻̆̆̇̕ ̷̳̯̍̂̈́̈́f̷̢̘̤͇̅́̊r̶͚͆͛̽ò̶̞̊͊̀m̷̤̹̥͊͂͘ ̸̯͚̞̘͌͌͒y̴̢̠̱͙̌̈́̓o̷̱͙̓̉́u̴̩̺̙̹̾.̸̫̪̀̍̇", before she can utter another word out, the flames shoot out at Rei, completely consuming her. (Y/n) screams out before running towards Rei. Darkness consumes her vision, leaving her running in an empty void. 

Memories begin to fill her mind as she stare at the void. She feels a arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"She only stood in the way, (Y/n). You're safe and that's all that matters. You're the only thing that matter to me."

(Y/n) wakes up, sweat and tears staining the futon. She looks around to find a familiar set of blue eyes boring into hers. She recedes back quickly, fear rising in her heart again. 

"Stay away from me. Don't come near me.", she whispers out, her quirk immediately reacting to her heighten emotions. 

"(Y/n), calm down. It was just a dream. I'm not going to hurt you.", (Y/n) pants as the floor beneath begins to freeze. "No. No!", She places a hand out to him. "Stay there. Please stay right there.", she hoarsely whispers. 

"(Y/n). Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. See.", Enji holds out his hand, making sure to keep a small distance between him and the ice heroine. 

Whatever dream she was having, it definitely shook her. There is no telling how cold this house is right now. (Y/n) completely froze over the home twice in her 12 hour nap.

(Y/n) holds out her hand, her face completely drenched with sweat and dread. "It was just a dream. Just a dream.", (Y/n) sighs before falling over. In a split second, Enji manage to catch her before she hits the frozen floor. 

He sighs. This is the third time today that's she awaken and panics. Most of it was pointed towards her family, especially her father. But this one was a different matter.

He sighs, running a hand through his spiky red hair. This was going to be a long night.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small itch at the nose is what awaken (Y/n) from her deep slumber. It wasn't because her nose itches so much; no, it was because she 'accidentally' poke herself in the eye. 

The incident stirred her awake and in pain. She sits up from her comfortable sleeping position on the floor and holds her eye in agony. God, did she hate her long nails. 

(Y/n) sits for many moments, trying to pry her eye open without poking it once more. The process took longer than it should, and to any bystanders watching, she looked like a complete idiot who is high on some narcotic. 

After a few more minutes of thrashing around to open her eye up, she manages to open the tear filled eye open to look at her environment.The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizontal. The beautiful sunrise filled the room as she stood up to inspect her surroundings. 

Surprisingly, she didn't seem to know where she was. She knew it had to Enji's home; she knew of no one who lived in such a traditional home. The room is completely different from what she originally staying it. Maybe Enji upgraded her room? 

It wasn't until she took a closer look at the room that she noticed that the mysterious room just so happens to be Enji's. Taking one more look around the room, she saw a small glimmer of ice by the door. Fear builds up in her as she rushes out the door. 

(Y/n) was expecting to see Sektor or some Lin Kuei member invading the house. Instead, an empty, frozen hallway. 

"I see you've finally awoken.", (Y/n) turns around, immediately sighs to see Enji safe and well.

"What happened? Did a Lin Kuei member come and attack?", she frantically ask. Her heart pounds in her chest as she stares looks around the frozen home. "Dear God, was it Sektor?"

Much to her dismay, Enji lets out a deep laugh. All of (Y/n)'s fear turns into confusion. How could he laugh at something as serious as this? 

"(Y/n), Sektor is dead. I killed him.", The revelation freezes (Y/n) to the floor. He...killed Sektor? She could feel her mouth begin to move on its own, yet nothing comes out. 

"I'm surprised you don't remember anything, (Y/n). You did this.", (Y/n) stares at him, confused on what to say next. "How?"

"I was hoping you could answer that.", Enji sighs. "I managed to unfreeze most of the house. You gave the cook quite a scare.", he chuckles at the thought. "Anyways-"

"When? When did you kill him?", Enji stops abruptly and sighs. "The same night I told you I spared him. It wasn't easy, but it had be done.", he looks over and sees the ambivalence in (Y/n)'s face. 

"He was a threat. Putting him in prison would only cause more trouble on your behave. He would have easily escaped and sent more after you. I made sure the Lin Kuei won't come looking for you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about Enji. It's you! You're acting so casual about this! Do you know what the Lin Kuei does to clan murderers! They're going to-"

"(Y/n). I think you're overreacting. The Lin Kuei wouldn't send Sektor if they needed you back. Kuai Liang would be the most probable option", (Y/n) takes a couple steps back. Her mind is overwhelmed with emotions she thought was impossible to feel.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control.", he lightly places a hand on her shoulder. (Y/n) immediately snaps out of the trance she was in.   
'How did he get so close to me? When did he move?'

"I know you must be starving. I'll have the cook fix you something.", Enji changes the subject. The ice heroine stares at the male. This feels like some kind of nightmare. Why would Enji like to her about killing Sektor. When did he learn Kuai's name? Did Sektor slip up?

Any attempt to ask is always foiled by (Y/n)'s own doing. The fear of his answer seems to take over her body and she instead makes muffle sounds instead of words. Rei's words seem to replay constantly in her mind. The uneasy feeling around Enji gives her a bad taste in her mouth.   
This is the man she trusted with her life. Now, she feels like she should be running for her life. 

The room was filled with complete silence. There was so much tension in the room that (Y/n) could almost taste it.  
The scent of (favorite/food) filled the air as (Y/n) stares silently at Enji. 

Just a week ago, (Y/n) would have thought of this as a funny coincidence, commenting on how Enji always seems to know her favorites. Now, (Y/n) knows this isn't a coincidence. He really does know everything about her.

"Well...you managed to guess my favorite food.", (Y/n) says, her voice colder than usual. 

"Of course I did. You told me your favorite food once before.", (Y/n) lets out a shaky sigh. "I know it's a lot to take in, but we've met before, (Y/n)."

"No we haven't. Maybe ran into each other but we've never been friends. I would have remembered that!"

"Obviously you don't or we wouldn't be in this situation right now.", (Y/n) bits her lip back and stares back at her food. Enji takes a deep breath and sighs. "(Y/n), how did we first met?"

"I don't know. We met somewhere, I think I ran into you. Maybe you ran into me...?", (Y/n) thinks for a moment. "No, I fell down the stairs, and you saw me. That's how we first met-"

"NO!", Enji stands up, slamming his hands against the table. (Y/n) recedes back in fear, ice beginning to consume her arm. "I mean no. That's not how we met. I first met you at UA. You ran into me by accident and I help pick up your stuff. We got into an argument and Yagi broke us up."

"Enji, I-", A sharp pain shoots through (Y/n)'s head, leaving her unable to speak or think. She leans back and holds her head in her hands. The ice heroine is beginning to believe that Enji is the source of her horrible migraines. Or maybe she really is regaining her memories and what Enji is saying is tru-

"(Y/n), I understand if you need some time to think. I know this is...a lot to take in.",(Y/n) nods her head slowly. She forces herself to look up at the flame hero, trying to make herself look okay. "....I think I need some fresh air.", she silently prays as she waits for Enji's reaction. To her surprise (and happiness), Enji just silently nods his head and walks away. 

(Y/n) lets out a sigh in relief. She grabs her cell phone and quietly walks out the door. Staring down at her phone, she debates whether on who to call and what to do next. Calling Toshi means she would have to confront him on what Enji is saying; something she rather not talk about right now. Calling Rei means that she will be confronted with a bunch of questions about Enji; again, not a topic she wants to talk about right now. 

She vacillates before coming to a conclusion. She presses the contact and silently hopes the person she calls answers.   
......  
........  
............  
.................

"....Hello?"  
_____________________


	18. Chapter Nine: Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕀 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕦𝕪𝕤 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕓𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕀'𝕞 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥. 𝕀𝕥 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤

prєvíσuѕ chαptєr:

Fear builds up in her as she rushes out the door. 

(Y/n) was expecting to see Sektor or some Lin Kuei member invading the house. Instead, an empty, frozen hallway. 

Her heart pounds in her chest as she stares looks around the frozen home. "Dear God, was it Sektor?"

"(Y/n), Sektor is dead. I killed him."  
____________  
Just a week ago, (Y/n) would have thought of this as a funny coincidence, commenting on how Enji always seems to know her favorites. Now, (Y/n) knows this isn't a coincidence. He really does know everything about her.  
______________  
"(Y/n), how did we first met?"

"I don't know. We met somewhere, I think I ran into you. Maybe you ran into me...?", (Y/n) thinks for a moment. "No, I fell down the stairs, and you saw me. That's how we first met-"

"NO!", Enji stands up, slamming his hands against the table. (Y/n) recedes back in fear, ice beginning to consume her arm.  
_______________  
She vacillates before coming to a conclusion. She presses the contact and silently hopes the person she calls answers.  
......  
........  
............  
.................

"....Hello?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?....", (Y/n) sighs in relief. She didn't think she'd answer the phone, especially this earlier in the morning. "Hey, Rei. I'm sorry for waking you up so earlier-"

"(Y/n)? Is everything okay?"

"No no. Everything is fine.", A lie, but she could explain details later. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later. I'm sorry for asking so suddenly.", a shuffling sound is heard from the phone. (Y/n) sits down on the floor, a dreadful suspension begins the fill the air. (Y/n) begins to wish that she never asked to begin with. She'd probably had plans today...

"...Sure. Where would you like to meet.", (Y/n) lets out a sigh in relief. "Um....Rōshi's Coffee Shop, at 9:00....If that's okay with you.", more shuffling sounds come from the phone. 

"Of course.", (Y/n) stands up, stretching out her legs. "(Y/n), are you sure you're okay? You sound....worried.", (Y/n) bites her lip. Of course, Rei would notice. The ice heroine thought she hidden her true emotions well. 

"Oh! I was worried you were busy! There's nothing to worry about!", (Y/n) lets out a loud laugh. 'God I sound like Toshi right now.' 

"...okay. See you at 9."

"See you at 9! Have a nice day!", (Y/n) sighs as she hangs up the phone. Rei obviously wasn't buying her act, but she'll explain when they met. (Y/n) couldn't risk Enji finding out that she's meeting with Rei. He'd throw a fit-

"I see you've made plans.", (Y/n) nearly jumps out of her seat. When did he-

"Um...yeah. If you don't mind. I'll meet you back at the agency when we're done.", she almost forgot that she worked at Enji's agency. She'd thought she would be able to avoid him for most of the day, but...

"Hm...", tension rises as Enji takes a seat beside her. He leans closer to her face, causing (Y/n) to lean back. "You're trying to avoid me, aren't you?", sweat begins forming on (Y/n)'s face. Her heart is pounding in her chest. 

"Of course not. I just....want some girl time. I'm sure you understand that.", (Y/n) lets out wry chuckle. Dread-filled silence fills the area. (Y/n) slowly bits down on her lip, her eyes locked onto Enji's.

"...Of course.", (Y/n)'s eyes widen. "I understand. You want some time away from work. Everyone needs a break.", (Y/n) sits up straight.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I need. Thank you for understanding.", Enji's face is almost unreadable. He nods his head, almost like he's in deep thought. "I'll....leave you alone so you can get ready....I'll see you at work...", He leaves without another word. 

(Y/n) silently celebrates her victory. She feels a sense of freedom, now that he's gone. Of course, she'll have to deal with Enji later on today, but for now...

.........She can breathe easy again.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Y/n) sits impatiently, her foot slowly tapping away at the floor. She practically painted her entire neck with makeup in the bathroom and she could tell people are starting to recognize her as Tundra. 

'Maybe I should call...,'she checks the time once again. '9:15.' (Y/n) bites her lip as she looks around once again. A text message pops up from her phone. 

🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
Tomoko needs you  
for something. I believe it has  
something to do with Josuke.  
🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
Don't quote me on that. 

(Y/n) sighs and begins to text back. 

Ice Queen❄️:  
Alright. I should be back in an  
hour.  
Ice Queen❄️:  
How is everything going?  
Anymore information on the case?

🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
I'll tell you when you  
come back.

Ice Queen ❄️:  
:(

(Y/n) places her phone down. After the awkward confrontation with Enji this morning, she begins to feel a ping of guilt. If what he's claiming is true....

"I'm sorry for running late, (Y/n). Something just came up and-", (Y/n) jumps up. 

"No, no. It's fine. Im sorry for asking you to come out so suddenly.", Rei shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I really didn't have anything planned today. I'm glad we get a chance to hang out."

(Y/n) beams. She mentally sighs in relief. At least she hasn't ruin one friendship. "Me too. I guess my hero intuition came in handy today!", I chuckle. 

"Yup.", Rei softly smiles. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but...

"(Y/n), are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything.", (Y/n)'s face drops. 'Was it because of the over the top, attitude?'

"Is everything going okay with you and Endeavor?"  
(Y/n) feels her phone vibrate on the table. 

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about me. How are you doing, Rei? Is everything going well with your family??", Sweat begins to form on (Y/n)'s head. 

Rei hesitates for a moment. "They're doing well. They've actually bought a new house in town. It's closer to my father's job."

"Ah. That's good. I'm glad you're family is doing well..", Rei stiffens for moment before nodding her head. The tone in the atmosphere changes.

"Yeah...(Y/n)...I...have to be honest with you...", (Y/n) shifts in her seat, her phone vibrating again.

"My parents...they have no money...they've...lost it all.", (Y/n)'s eyes widen. "I don't know what happened. They refuse to give me the details. Just a couple months ago, we were living well, they never had money issues before. They have no known enemies, or at least to my knowledge.", Rei begins tearing up. (Y/n) sits up from her seat, the feeling of sympathy coming over her. 'The bank robbery...did her parents get affected?'

"Rei, I'm so sorry for your parents.", she stops for a moment. "I...do you know anything else about it?", (Y/n) scoots her seat closer the female. Her phone vibrates once again. 

"No. My parents are refusing to speak with me about it. It was just today that my parents admitted it to me.", (Y/n) nods her head, writing down everything Rei said. 

"Will it be alright if I spoke to your parents? I understand if you're not comfortable, but I think with more information I can crack this case.", Rei's face lightens up.

"Oh, (Y/n), you don't have to! I don't want to put add more work on your huge workload.", (Y/n) shakes her head.

"Rei, it's fine. I'm always willing to help a friend in need", Rei blushes and turns away from (Y/n). A familiar buzz of (Y/n)'s phone goes off on the table. (Y/n) sighs before picking up her phone. 

2 missed calls, 2 missed messages

Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
I have it under control,  
(Y/n).  
Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX  
Worry more about  
Endeavor.

"What the fuck?", (Y/n) stares her phone for a moment. A small ounce of fear creeps into her body. 'This isn't a coincidence..'  
"Is everything okay?", (Y/n) looks up from her phone. "Um. Yeah. It's just...some hero work and all. Don't worry about it...", Rei bites her lip.

'Why did he decide to text now'

(Y/n) smiles before grabbing the napkin and placing it in her bag. "You can give your parents my number and have them contact me when they're ready.", Rei nods her head.

New!🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
Are you with Rei?

"(Y/n), is there anything you want at the counter? I'll pay.", Rei spoke up. The ice heroine looks away from her phone. "Are you sure? I can pay today."

"No. No. I insist. It's my gift to you for helping my parents out.", (Y/n) nods her head before looking back at her phone.

New! Toshinori 🇺🇸:  
Hey (Y/n)!  
New! Toshinori 🇺🇸:  
I just wanted to see  
if you're okay!  
New! Toshinori 🇺🇸:  
I was a bit worried at the  
restaurant the other day!  
New! Toshinori 🇺🇸:  
I just wanted to make sure  
you're okay!  
New! Toshinori 🇺🇸:  
I didn't mean to repeat  
myself.  
New! Toshinori 🇺🇸:  
God, this is awkward.

'What is up with everyone texting me today?'  
"Oh Thank you. I'll just have a black coffee with extra sugar. I'll be right back.", (Y/n) quickly stands up and rushes to the bathroom. 

"Oh...okay.", Rei bites her lip again.  
'Out of all the times he would text her..he chooses now....'

~~~

"Okay, first text Enji back, ignore the unknown number for now and text Toshi back.", she sighs, wiping away some of the makeup on her neck. The marks faded a bit, enough for people not to recognize them at first glance.

Her phone buzzes on the counter once again. 

New!🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
I'm coming to get you.

(Y/n)'s heart drops. A familiar feeling begins to fill the atmosphere. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.", (Y/n) stumbles as she repeatedly press the call button. 

I'm sorry, but the number you're trying to reach at this time is unavailable.

"Why must the bathroom have no signal?", she groans as she leaves the bathroom. "Answer the god damn phone Enji...", (Y/n) turns the corner and immediately runs into someone. "Oh-"

"(Y/n), where's Rei?", a very familiar deep voice takes (Y/n) by surprise. If it weren't for her quirk, she is sure she would have been burnt just by how hot this man is right now. (Literally and figuratively) 'How did he know..'

"Why are you here? I told you I was just going to be gone for an hour.", Enji grumbles something before walking off. "Wait!", (Y/n) grabs his arm and pulls him into the hallway."You can't just come into the restaurant all Endeavor-like and scare everyone", Enji growls, the flames over his face growing bigger. 

"Everyone should be scared. I don't have time nor the patience. Where's Rei?"

"Why do you need to see her? If it's for a case, then I'll handle it.", Enji's arm heats up, causing (Y/n) to freeze her arm. 

"No you won't. You're too emotionally invested to realize that this bitch is working with a damn villain.", (Y/n)'s eyes widen. "What? Enji, you can't just make assumptions like that-"

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed back here without permission. I need to ask you to leave", a timid voice shoots out from the shadows. 

"Gimme a break. That bullshit story about her parents has you wrapped around her finger"

"How the hell did you know she told me that story?! It sounds like you're pulling this out of your ass!", (Y/n) raises her voice. There is no way that Rei could lie to her about something so serious...

Right?

"Why the hell would her parents move into a bigger home if they're bankrupt? (Y/n) look at the facts!"

"I'm looking at the facts and you're not making any sense right now!"

"If you guys could just leave the café-"

"Shut the hell up and leave us!", Enji blurts out. "Could you stop being an asshole for five minutes!", (Y/n) screams back. (Y/n) turns towards the smaller boy. "Could you please give us 5 minutes? Thank you", the boy tearfully nods his head before running off. 

Enji sighs, attempting to calm himself down. "(Y/n).", his voice becomes softer, almost soothing. "Listen to me. Just...let me talk to Rei.", (Y/n) stares at him for moment. 

"(Y/n)? Is everything alright?", (Y/n) turns to see Rei peaking from the corner. Enji sighs, backing away from (Y/n). 

"Yes. I'm fine! Endeavor and I are having...a small disagreement! Yeah! We're fine!", the ice heroine let an awkward loud laugh. Enji rolls his eyes. "Endeavor is just getting ready to leave. Right?"

She turns towards Enji, a forced smile graced her features. "...You have 20 minutes.", (Y/n) mouths a thank you and gives him a genuine smile. Enji stares for a while before walking off.

'The shit I'm willing to go through, just for you.'

Rei comes from around corner and smiles at (Y/n).  
"Our coffee at the table. I made sure to add extra sugar, just like you asked." (Y/n) nods her head 

"Rei, I'm sorry about that. Don't worry about him, he's just pissed off about something.", Rei slowly nods her head. 

New!🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
Ask her about the Lin Kuei  
and Bi-Han.  
New!🔥Flame Hero🔥:  
Watch her reaction.

"So...your family. Are all of them powerful ice users?", Rei looks surprised by the question. 

"Well, kinda. My mother's quirk was the ability to manipulate snow and my father had the ability to lower his body temperature.", Rei begins fiddling with her thumbs. 

"Ah. So your quirk was more of a mixture than a mutation...", Rei nods her head. "Of course. I remember back in the Lin Kuei, they claim it was very rare to see someone with a similar ability as your own. I guess they lied.", (Y/n) chuckles. 

Rei smiles softly before looking back down at the table. She bites down on her lip softly.  
'Did she figure it out?'

New! Unknown  
0XXX-XX-XXXX:  
She's not apart of the  
Lin Kuei. 

(Y/n) looks around the restaurant. 'No one here looks suspicious. Maybe...'

"I understand if you don't trust me.", (Y/n) twist towards Rei. "I overheard you and Endeavor 'talking' and I understand why he's having a hard time believing me.", The ice heroine sighs sadly. She knew it was impossible for Rei not to hear the two of them, but still...

"Rei, I trust you. I understand that you're going through a hard time. I'm not going to give up on this case, okay?", (Y/n) smiles. 

"Of course...Thank you...(Y/n).."

___________________

"You know, for the number two hero, you're bit of an asshole.", Tundra calls to her technical boss. 

Endeavor grunts in response. "I did what you asked and she doesn't come off very suspicious. She has a habit of biting her lip when she's nervous."

"She's hiding something. How did she react when you mention Bi-Han?", Tundra shrugs her shoulders. 

"More or less the same. I think she was more nervous because of you then the questions I asked. As stated before, I think you're mistakenly accused her of something-"

"I haven't falsely accused anyone", Endeavor angrily interjects. "That bitc..woman has you wrapped around her damn finger.", he thinks for a moment. 

He couldn't be mistaken, there is no way his own eyes would lie to him. He would have given her the benefit of the doubt and claimed that she was a victim however she seems just as much involved with this as he is. 

"Why are you so passionate about this? What has Rei done to you?"

Endeavor grumbles in response. It's quite obvious that Enji hasn't liked her since that night. He's afraid that she knows something about him that could damage his reputation and relationship with you. Especially since Bi-Han is involved. 

"Rei's not lying about her parents, Enji. I spoke to them today and they told me everything. The house they're moving into is bigger because it's not theirs. It's a friend's who's out of town for the season.", Endeavor rolls his eyes. Of course she'd believe that bullshit of a lie. 

Tundra sighs. "Look, I'll look more into it, okay. Does that make you happy?", a hopeful glint comes over Tundra's icy (e/c) eyes. 

"No. You stay on the case you're assigned to. I'll handle this", Tundra's eyes widen. "What? No! Enji, I'm closer to her then you! I can get more information that you can-"

"No you can't. You're too emotional for this case. I choose someone to help me anyways", he grumbles annoyed. He really had no choice, All Might is the reason Endeavor even started investigating possibly connection to Bi-Han. 

"Fine. But that means I get to take charge in this case. Or I'm fucking up your case.", Endeavor sighs, facepalming. At least that hasn't changed about her. 

"Fine."  
____________________________

BONUS: (no lemonade 4 u)

Rei silently walks up to her apartment door. The door is slightly cracked. She opens the door, fully expecting to see the burnt face that she'd came to love over the past year. Instead, she's surprised to see her home empty. 

"I know you're here, you can come out.", a deep laugh comes behind her. 

"I should have known you'd figured me out. I was hoping I could scare you.", a tall man walks out the shadows, a grin on his burnt, healing face. 

"I'm becoming used to your tactics I guessed.", Rei smiles, walking towards the male. "Your face..."

"What? Has it gotten worst?", Bi-Han lightly touches the scars on his face.  
"No...they've healed even more.", Rei moves to press her lips gently against his. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you", Bi-Han whispers, lightly pressing his forehead against hers. Before they could move to for another kiss, Rei's phone rings. 

Rei backs away with a sigh and grabs her phone. "Hello?", her voice came out a bit more rudely than she wanted. "Hey Rei! I'm sorry for calling you so late.", A familiar voice comes through the phone and she immediately feels regret for her rudeness. 

"No, it's fine, (Y/n). Please forgive me for my earlier rudeness.", Bi-Han moves closer to the phone to hear better. 

"No, it's fine. I understand. Anyways, I managed to figure out where your parents' finances gone.", Rei's eyes widen. If it weren't for Bi-Han's quick hand, she would have dropped the phone. "It involved a lot of hacking and tampering with evidence, but I managed to recover most of it. The other half I plan on paying back myself.", she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. 

"(Y/n)...I....Thank you..", she could barely hold in the sob building in her throat. Bi-Han hugs her from behind, still holding the phone in between the two of them. 

Bi-Han knew the moment Rei told her about her parents that she would try to solve the case, but he wasn't expecting her to recover the money that fast. He didn't know if he should be proud or fearful.

"Of course. That's what friends are for. For now, I'll try to keep Enji I mean Endeavor off your case. You might still have to deal with All Might though. I haven't gather the guts to talk to him....", Rei giggles, tears still streaming down her face. 

"This is more than enough, (Y/n)...Thank you..", Rei could practically feel (Y/n)'s smile through the phone. 

"You're welcome!....I'M ON THE PHONE! God, YOU needs some PATIENCE!", Rei moves her head away from the phone. Bi-Han chuckles. "Hey, Rei. I'll talk to you later. I have some...stuff to figure out. I'll speak to you later.", sbe 

"Okay. Thank you again, (Y/n)", an angry voice calls for the ice heroine as she hangs up the phone. The moment the phone off, Rei finally let out the sobs she was holding in for so long. 

More guilt builds up on top of heart the moment she realized that Bi-Han was listening. After Bi-Han told her about his line of work and his relationship with (Y/n), she almost didn't believe it. There is no way someone like (Y/n) could have been an assassin, let alone part of the Lin Kuei. Bi-Han never speaks about his brother or (Y/n) besides a couple details about here and there. The most she saw Bi-Han open up was with her first run in with Endeavor. 

She never saw him so mad, so scared before. He almost refused to let her meet (Y/n) if it weren't for the stressed tone in (Y/n)'s voice. When Bi-Han told the truth about what happened to (Y/n), everything begun to click. It almost made her feel sympathy towards the ice heroine. If only she knew the truth, maybe she would cut ties with Endeavor complete (Bi-Han claims that will only 'put her in more danger ') 

It made her realize there is something more to Bi-Han than what everyone thinks. It's what made her fall in love with him in the first place. And it help her come to the conclusion that he's not going through with the mission. 

Bi-Han places the phone down the table. He sighs, nuzzling his head against Rei's neck. "...she's just as stubborn as I remember."

"Does this mean you're not going through with the mission?", Rei ask quietly. Bi-Han sighs, lifting his head up. "...You know I can't do that...", he tense up. 

'He's not giving it up because of him'

Rei softly grabs his hand. "I know...could you at least...bring her back?"

"If I do that...then you know what will happen...she'd leave.", Rei leans onto his shoulder, tears softly forming in her eyes. 

Then there really isn't any hope.  
Lets hope...she doesn't get in the way...  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First, let me apologize for my lack of updating...lets just say I’m horrible at keeping passwords organize.
> 
> Anyways, I realize that it will be really hard to vote for a specific ending since A03 doesn’t have inline comments like Wattpad
> 
> Give me a couple more days and I should have a chapter out explaining my decision. 
> 
> Also, excuse my elementary school vocabulary. I’ve been speaking English for the entire 18 years of my life and I still struggle to sound like I’m older than 13. 😫😫😫


End file.
